


You ran into the night (You can't be found)

by Iamtheoneandonly



Series: Sentinel and Guide AU [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Fuck Or Die, Guide Catherine, M/M, Nicknames, Pre-Canon, Sass, Sentinel Steve, Sentinel/Guide Bonding, Slash, guide danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 94,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamtheoneandonly/pseuds/Iamtheoneandonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When A-class Sentinel Steve McGarrett runs (literally) into his true guide, he's not expecting the whirlwind of events that follow, including: A chase up to Canada, five days of marathon sex, the logistics of getting a car from New Jersey to Hawaii and finally, finally meeting his true Guide.</p><p>When unregistered Guide Danny Williams runs into his true Sentinel, the only thing he can feel is paralysing fear and the need to escape, pity it doesn't work out that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick things to remember before reading:  
> \- My Sentinel verse is different to others but it should all be outlined in the introduction  
> \- Danny is 24 and Steve is 26  
> \- Cath is a lovely lady
> 
> It's all finished at 94,000 words but I just have to separate it into parts which is why the number of chapters is unknown.
> 
> Please leaves kudos and comments if you like it, it gives me life!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

_…The first mention of a sentinel dates back to ancient Rome where a warrior was described as having been ‘blessed by the Gods with senses unparalleled by any other man’, however; the word ‘sentinel’ wasn’t actually coined until the 1700s. Since then there has been extensive research into the concept but still many mysteries remain about these people._

_The human itself race can be split into three classes: Normals, which describe nearly all of the population (around 99%). These are humans without any enhanced senses or empathy. Then there are ‘Halfs’ which most of the other 1% fall into. They have some enhanced senses but do not register on the sentinel or guide scale. These people tend to work with sentinels and guides at the Guild Centre. Finally, we have the ‘Enhanced’, which the smallest fraction of people fit into. These are the sentinels and guides who have the fully enhanced senses and register on the sentinel or guide scale. In 2000, there were approximately 3000 Enhanced in the world according to the various census'._

_Sentinels and Guides each has a scale, both ranging from A-class to E-class. For a sentinel, the class depends on how many senses are enhanced, with A-class being all five senses and E-class being just one. The class also determines what the Sentinel does, most sentinels have complete freedom over what they choose to do with their lives, the natural biological urge to protect causing many of them to go into law enforcement or the military. The only exception is A-class sentinels who are drafted into the military at eighteen and under normal circumstances end up in the special forces._

_Moreover just having one enhanced sense does not mean that a sentinel is more or less valuable than an A-class Sentinel. This is where a second number scale comes in, this scale ranges from 1 to 10 and describes how well trained the sentinel is with their senses. Obviously, this can change over time with additional training and the introduction of the ‘true guide’._

_A guide also has an A to E scale but their's depends on their level of empathy and ‘guide force’. Guide force is a concept that is impossible for a Normal to understand, but the closest would be a 'sixth sense'. An A-class guide has the highest level of empathy and guide force, to bond with an A-class sentinel would make the strongest, and most powerful, partnership._

_However, A-class bondings are very rare, with most sentinels true guides being of a class below them and there has not been a recorded A-class bonding since the 1800s. There have been many speculations about why this may be, religious and scientific however the most common one seems to stem from that the power associated with this bond could be too much for the sentinel and guide involved to cope with. There has been some historic evidence of a guide or sentinel gaining supernatural powers that go beyond their natural enhancements such as telekinesis, super strength or telepathy._

_To manage these enhanced, there is a special Guild, which was created back in the 1850s in Europe. This Guild has an international presence and there is, at least, one centre in every country, more if possible. These centres are often run by Halfs who can cope with sentinels and guides individual needs. There is a separate part of the Guild for every military which deals with their sentinels and finding their guides._

_For a military sentinel, finding their true guide is of great importance both to enhance their training and to balance them in the high-stress situations of combat. Military sentinels can cope with a temporary guide, but the partnership is not as a deal as a bonding. This is why the rules on sentinel/guide relationships differ from normal. In a normal circumstance, the sentinel and guide have full control of the relationship and bonding, with many choosing to have a relationship and date like a Normal before bonding. However in the case of the military, the guide has no choice but to bond with the sentinel. These rules can differ in certain countries but in the United States, they hold true. One of the only countries who has full emancipation of all Enhanced is Canada. Which has a separate agency set up to monitor the Guild._

_Only the sentinel can actually identify their true guide, not the other way around. The feeling of finding their guide has been described as a sudden loss of all sense except for those of the guide then a sudden feeling of needing to be close and protect the guide, which fades slightly after bonding. Although a guide may be able to sense the feelings of the sentinel and deduce from there, many are on suppressants that subdue their empathetic tendencies to prevent breakdowns from an overload._

_However, not all sentinels or guides can actually find their true match. In this case, a ‘sub-match’ is found, who would be someone that had close enough compatibility with them. This only happens after a certain amount of time waiting or if the sentinel becomes too unstable to be able to function without a bond. These sub-match bonds are not permanent and can be broken if a better or true match is found._

_It is a common misconception that only sentinels can suffer from breakdowns (commonly known as ‘zone-outs’) due to sensory overload. If an unbonded guide, who is not on medication or has had extensive training, is in a large or busy group of people then they can suffer a stroke or coma due to their empathetic abilities. However, a bonded guide does not need medication and can instead use the protection from their sentinel to cope. This has been attributed to a certain invisible ‘field’ that Sentinels project that disrupts psi waves to block feelings being detected by the guide. But, this field does only extend a certain distance, which depends on the class of the Sentinel._

_Sentinels are very protective of their belongings and ‘pack’, which is a group of people close to the sentinel, normally including family and their guide. Under no circumstances whatsoever should you ever threaten a sentinel’s guide. It is one of the only acceptable reasons for murder, and no Sentinel would ever be prosecuted for it._

An extract from ‘The Normals Guide to Sentinels’ By Dr. James Eaves.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is beta'd by me so all mistakes are mine

 

Danny manifests as a guide when he’s fourteen, he’s out shopping with his sister when he is suddenly overcome with a tidal wave of feelings from everyone around him, his skull feels like it’s about to explode and luckily his sister manages to drag him out of there and into the near-empty parking lot before he can collapse.

He begs her not to take him to the nearest hospital or, worse, the Guild centre. With a frown she drives him home, drags him into his room and dumps him onto his bed. Danny curls up on himself to try and drown out the sound of what feels like a thousand people yelling in his ear.

He’s lucky in the way his sister knows people, they’re home alone that day, what with their parents and other siblings out visiting family, and she leaves him for half an hour before coming back with some shady looking guy. Danny doesn’t notice him inject him with something until the voices in his head are quieting down to a low thrum and he can finally sleep.

Danny knows exactly what happens to guides as soon as they enter the system, the Guild pretends that they care about them. But Danny knows that in their eyes they are only important for the well-being of their precious little sentinels. Forced bondings haven't been legal outside of the military since the 1930s but the Guild has many ways to get around that, they’re not above blackmail. It’s not uncommon for guides to keep their identities hidden, using underground doctors and drugs to subdue their empathy.

So for two years the only people who know the truth are Danny’s older sister Katherine and the shady doctor guy, Ryker Garby, who turns out to be a guide himself and actually quite nice, if a little odd. He gives Danny monthly injections of Subdrol and information on the underground Guide society, pretty much the anti-Guild, well funded by people who think that Guides wouldn’t be at the mercy of Sentinels. By the time he’s sixteen he has a stash bag in his room, with cash, a fake passport, clothes, Subdrol and the name of some people in Canada who would help him if they need arose

Canada has always been a safe place for Guides, with them being one of the only countries who has placed restrictions on what the Guild can do and has a special agency just to monitor them and investigate any wrongdoing. Danny hears stories of Guides escaping there from dictatorships and corrupt governments who want them to bond with military sentinels for power. 

But Danny loves Jersey and even if his family don’t know exactly who he is, he learns to cope with it and life moves on. He goes to college, meets another guide and tentatively they become friends, safety in numbers and all that. She’s lovely and they trade stories and resources of people they know. She’s from LA and soon he has another set of people to turn to in case shit hits the fan.

And it does, for Rose at least, halfway through his second year he’s doing a paper in his dorm room when she comes in, looking panicked, out of breath and on the verge of tears. She manages to get out that a sentinel has found her as his true guide. But Rose has always believed in traditional and this guy seems like he just wants to bond with her right away. She’s scared and he knows that as soon as she ran, she would have not only that sentinel after her but the entirety of the Guild ‘Guide handlers’. Guide handlers were said to be people who helped Guides with their sentinels, in reality they were thugs who used force to subdue a guide to bond with a sentinel. 

Danny had helped her get her own stash bag and leave, going with her in the taxi the airport. She was flying to Chicago first before trying to cross the border into Canada. It was too risky to hop a flight directly, that was the first thing the Guild would monitor. He holds her tightly, feeling the waves of fear and anguish roll off of her, even with his own suppressants. He presses a piece of paper with some names on it into her hand as she heads for the gate. He knows she has some people over there to help her and the Canadian agency for Guides and Sentinels or CAGS will help anyone in need, but in the case of any guide fleeing the Guild, it’s better to have more rather than less people on your side.

He can’t tell anyone about it, can’t risk it. His sister has her own family to worry about now and Garby has gone underground again, he hadn’t heard from him in months. So he goes back to college, feigns ignorance when anyone asks about Rose, saying he had no idea she was even a Guide. He never hears from her again, but he isn't surprised about that, many Guides go north into small towns with little communication. They’re harder to track that way. He hopes she’s happy.

Eventually he gets over Rose and graduates right into the police academy, his parents are proud of him and for a moment he can almost forget the lie he is living. He’d gotten tested back when he was fourteen and come out as A-class. He’d been happy about that because it meant that his sentinel probably wouldn’t be military, or at least not special ops.

So he graduates from the police academy pretty quickly and starts working for the Newark PD. He doesn’t meet any other Guides or Sentinels thankfully, but since there are only around five thousand in the world he doesn't concern himself with being found out. Dr Garby comes out of hiding with a new drug developed with the help of some well-off backers, it’s an improvement on the Subdrol as it not only suppresses most of his empathy, it also makes him appear normal to any sentinel who came across him. Although if he did meet one, they would assume he was already registered, it never hurt to be safe. Thankfully the drug doesn’t inhibit his ability to detect a sentinel and since he is A-class he can detect a sentinel just as well as an A-class Sentinel could detect him. Unfortunately the only thing it can’t hide Danny from is whichever sentinel he belongs to. There is some legend that says Sentinels and their true Guides manifest at the same time, but their is little evidence to back it up, with so few of them in existence. 

He learns to use his limited abilities to help him, he projects calmness to scared victims or witnesses while he interviews them, picks up on feelings of guilt from suspects and helps numb the pain for people who are hurt. Turns out, being a Guide isn’t all bad.

He’s happy, it’s been years since he’s had even a remote scare of being found out and he’s settled in nicely to his job and his life. He dates a few ladies and guys but the relationships never last.

Then he pulls a lady over for driving on the wrong side of the road, it’s been a long day and he hopes he can let her off with a warning. In the end he leaves her with his number to call and a promise of extra driving lessons to cope with the changes between England and the US, laughing about the concept of ‘roundabouts’.

Before he knows it, he’s married to her and they have a little girl on the way. Rachel comes from money so they have a nice little townhouse in a quiet suburb in Newark, it’s their perfect little family. Danny projects calm over Grace when she cries and he can already tell she’s going to grow up to be beautiful and talented. 

He never tells Rachel his secret, not because he doesn’t trust her, but because it could be dangerous for her and Grace. He’d kill himself before he put them in any danger from the Guild.

Unfortunately three years down the line she decides that she can’t cope with being married to a cop and files for divorce. As she serves him the papers and explains how she wants full custody Danny can feel the waves of sadness and guilt rolling off her, almost making him fall over. But under all of that he feels the hope she feels with the new man she’s met. And Danny can’t help feel that tiny, very tiny, bit of relief that she’s taken Grace away from him. Obviously he hates the sad look she gets in her eyes as he packs up a bag and leaves for a motel, but at least Stan is a Normal and she’ll be safe if he’s ever found out. He’d thankful when Rachel grants him one last favour and allows him every other weekend with his daughter.

He moves into a tiny apartment back near his old neighbourhood and his mom can’t hide the happiness at having him close again. Kat is also nearby now and he finally gets to spill to her about how he feels. She hugs him and tells him he can talk to her any time as he weeps about losing his wife and daughter. Matt’s also great about it, and stops him drinking himself to death every night.

Danny goes through the natural process of depression and grief at losing constant access to his daughter, who is only two right now. He’s worried that she’ll forget him eventually, and grow to think that Stan is her father. Danny may think that his daughter is safer away from him but he couldn't cope with her not knowing who he was and how much he loved her. Matt and Kat help him through it and he throws himself into his job to take away the pain.

 A few months later he takes his detective exams and passes, enjoying the bump in pay grade to do more things with his daughter. The added respect from the department helps too, he’s never been tall and now the other guys finally realise that he’s actually a decent cop.

 Then two things happen within a week of each other that throw his carefully crafted life upside down. First is that some scientist has finally developed a way to identify Guides through a simple blood test. This is proclaimed by the Guild as ‘wonderful progress for the enhanced’. Which Danny reads as ‘Now no Guide will be able to escape out clutches and now all of them can be used for our Sentinels’. The US government eagerly welcomes the development and announces compulsory testing for all public service employees starting this week. Obviously they’ve had this planned for months to try and catch any unregistered Guides (Danny) unprepared. He’s jus glad Garby doesn't actually have an official job.

 The second thing is that Rachel is moving with Stan to Hawaii, with Grace. Surprisingly Danny is relieved, his daughter will be far away when shit hits the fan, and he knows it will. It’s Friday and his precinct is marked down for Thursday which gives him just under a week to sort something out. The pressure’s on

 He begs Rachel for this weekend with Grace and she allows it, knowing she’ll be having Grace for the foreseeable future. He puts the thoughts of his impending doom while he’d with his daughter during the day. They go to a baseball match, walk along the boardwalk (Grace toddles and he holds her hand to stop her falling), go to their favourite pizza restaurant and Danny makes sure to take lots of photos, knowing this may be the last time he sees his daughter ever.

 Whilst she’s asleep he makes plans. He has two options: get identified and put up with the Guild controlling his life till he dies, or try and escape, get to somewhere like Canada and try to evade the Guild for as long as possible. Just like Rose had done all those years before. He quickly decided that escape is better than anything else and spends his nights with hushed phone calls to numbers he’d hoped he’d never have to use.

 He says a final goodbye to Grace at the door the house he used to live in, he bites backs tears as he hugs her longer than normal. Trying to commit her scent to memory. She hugs him back tightly before going inside to where Rachel and Stan are standing. They look like the perfect family and never before has Danny felt as isolated as he does now. He wishes them all the best because his daughter deserves a stable family, without any threats from the Guild.

 He has scraped together his meagre savings, helped out by Kat. Garby tops him up with the latest dose and hands him enough pills to last six months, plus the names of some suppliers all over the place. He hugs the man goodbye, for all the good work he has done for Danny, before setting off.

 He can’t just leave work, so spends a tense two days trying to act normal as he packs a small bag and prepares his escape. He knows his disappearance will be suspicious with the tests but he writes his letter of resignation anyway, stating that he is going to follow his daughter to Hawaii. Hopefully that will throw them off his scent enough for him to escape before they come after him.

 On Tuesday night he packs his car, just in case he has to make a quick move come Wednesday. He’s planning on going into work and leaving as normal. He’s booked a ticket under his fake passport out of La Guardia and has planned to leave his beloved Camaro at his brother’s place. He may love it but it’s too conspicuous. He could sell it but he can’t help the lingering feeling of hope that he may one day be able to come back for it. Come back to his life before it all went to hell….

 —————————————

Steve comes out as a Sentinel at sixteen, he’s swimming in the oceans before he suddenly can feel, hear, see, smell, touch and taste what feels like everything. He panics and tries to calm himself, stop sensing everything, but it’s no use, he stumbles out of the water in what he hopes is the general direction of the house. His dad quickly realises what’s going on when he grits out what he’s feeling, stumbling in from the beach and all but collapsing on the sofa, the material grating against his skin. John drags him out to the car, still dressed in his swimming trunks and drives him straight to the Guild centre in Honolulu. Steve curled in the foetal position on the backseat.

 In Hawaiian culture, Sentinels are held in very high regard,but they hadn’t had one manifest on the Islands in over a hundred years. The people at the Guild fawn over him, immediately taking him from his dad and into a blissfully silent and dim room. He relaxes and lets himself breath for what feels like the first time in hours. He stays in that room for three days as various coaches, counsellors and doctors check him over and give him sentinel-friendly clothes that don’t grate against his skin. He thanks the profusely for their hospitality.

 Finally a man comes in, dressed in military uniform. Steve knew it was coming and stands up to greet him, snapping off the best salute he can muster. The man, Joe White, explains how he is the head of the US Navy division of the Guild. He patiently explains to Steve exactly what will happen to him when he turns eighteen. Steve isn’t worried about it, he’d always wanted to serve his country and as far as he’s concerned this is the perfect opportunity to get in and advance quickly. Joe is pleased at his eagerness and touches his shoulder before leaving, promising to return soon with more information.

 The three days gave Steve time to process his new abilities, he’d quickly been tested to be A-class but only at a number one on control, perfectly normal for newly manifested sentinels. He rises to a five by the time he leaves the room, fully able to tone down his sight to the bright lights of Hawaii.

 His dad is waiting for him outside. After his mom had died, he’d sent Mary to the mainland to live with their aunt but had kept Steve with him, he'd had never understood why and had never asked. He was just glad he hadn’t had to leave his home and friends behind.

 The next two years passed in a blur, the news had spread fast and he became a local celebrity, everyone seemingly knowing who he was. Before he knew what was happening, he was being guided onto a plane by Joe, leaving his father and his life in Hawaii behind. He was sad to see it go but knew that what he would be doing was worth it in the end.

 Sometimes he’d wondered about his Guide. The first thing that had happened after he’d landed was be introduced to all the registered and unbonded Guides the Guild had. There were only twenty of them at the moment and Steve’s heart sunk slightly when none of them sparked with him. He’d been interested in the concept of Guides since he’d manifested and knew that his Guide must be walking the planet somewhere. Steve knew he wasn’t dead, since a Sentinel, bonded or not, could not live without their Guide at least alive somewhere.

 Joe had assured him he would be found, and explained to him that not all Guides registered when they manifested or manifested very late in life. Steve was consoled and settled for a temporary Guide. Catherine, who was a lovely lady and Steve knew that she’d make another Sentinel very happy one day.

 So Steve spent the next eight years in the Navy with Catherine. He started in the SEALs, quickly becoming one of the best sentinels they had, Catherine suited him well enough but he could almost feel that untapped power that would come when he met his true Guide.

 Steve knew the Guild were searching for his Guide, and searching hard since he was such a good sentinel, so valuable to them. He was of utmost importance to them and they searched internationally for them, but to no avail.

 Then he transferred to Naval Intelligence and came upon the case of Victor and Anton Hesse, two Irish terrorists. They were responsible for a number of bombings all over the world and Steve’s natural sentinel instincts want to crush them for the pain they’ve caused to countless innocent people. Cath has to calm him down when he starts growling at some poor IT shmuck who cowers in his seat at the sight of a 6’1 Navy SEAL Sentinel.

 He chases them around the world for the next six months, using his senses to pick up bits and pieces of evidence that others have missed. Eventually he tracks Victor to New York, Anton no where to be found. He doesn’t know why yet, but as he and Cath close in on him, he can feel that it’s coming to an end, six months of constant travel have left him tired. He can’t let it go now he’s in this deep and she helps him as he meditates on the plane with her, the sentinel-friendly plane having rooms that drown out all the sounds of the engines.

 He hears the news about the governments plans to test every public sector employee from the chatty flight attendant, and he’s pleased because maybe then he’ll finally find his Guide, finally be complete. The Guild has done so much for him these last ten years and he hopes he can make them proud in return.

 Cath tracks Hesse out of the city and into New Jersey, so Steve leaves the Guild centre in Manhattan and heads for the one in Newark to continue the investigation. He’s lucky the Guild have so many centres, especially in Europe and North America. Makes it much easier to find sentinel-friendly places to stay when he’s travelling all the time.

 It’s Tuesday evening before he makes a break, but he needs some backup from the local cops. They know the area better than he can even with his heightened senses, so calls and arranges a meeting with the local precinct’s Captain for tomorrow morning. He wanted to do it now, but Cath assured him that Hesse wouldn’t be going anywhere and that waiting another twelve hours wouldn’t do any harm. Local cops didn’t like being woken up in the middle of the night.

 He’d thankful she’s there, although they’ve never bonded as they both want to wait for their true partner to come along. She doesn’t get him to try and talk about feelings, like that awful Half tried to do once after a mission in Afghanistan where he’d zoned. To be honest, he’d thought Cath was far more shaken up than he was. He wasn’t one to zone often, keeping tight control over himself and making sure he never quite extended his senses fully to the point where he couldn’t reign them back in easily enough.

 He climbs into the soft bed, room dimmed and silent. He likes how they’re all the same, no matter what country he’s in, all Guild centres have the same style rooms for their Sentinels. They still looked the same as they had six years ago and provided a certain amount of security and familiarity when he was travelling around so much. He pulled the soft sheet over himself and willed himself to sleep. Knowing he’d need his energy to finally capture one of the Hesse brothers.

 


	3. Part 1: The Chase

This would be his last day in the job he loved, the offices were pretty grimy and awful but they had their charms. The precinct was housed in an old brownstone, with peeling wallpaper and a faint smell of damp everywhere. No matter how often they had the dehumidifiers in, at least twice a month. But at least it was close to one of the best pizza places in Newark and you never had to go far to find anything. That’s why he liked cities, everything was close by.

 

When he got to his desk he noticed there was a certain buzz around and wondered what had happened to get everyone so worked up. He looked up and froze, there, talking to his Captain was a man dressed all in Navy, a tell-tale sword emblazoned on his back. He was from the Guild and Danny knew exactly why he was there. He gulped.

 

He had to get out of there now, carefully laid plans going to hell as he grabbed his stuff and prepared to make his getaway, no time to try and cover his tracks now. As he was bolting from the office, he stumbled and caught the attention of the Guild officer, their eyes locking for a moment and Danny swore that the man could see right through him. He didn’t stop to explain, simply running out, feet pounding down the stairs and out of the building. He could already see his car in the parking lot across the street, his eyes on it as he came down the outside steps.

 

He was so focussed on getting in his car and getting away that he didn’t notice the man stood frozen on the sidewalk right on the steps leading up to the building. He was so unsettled, in fact, that he didn’t even realise that the man was a Sentinel. Not until he ran right into him and an electric feeling shot through him as two arms came up to grab his arms, like he’d been shocked. Fuck.

 

Time seemed to slow as he pulled back and looked up, hazel eyes regarded him and he could pick up the strong feelings of relief and hope. He’d never felt someone else feelings so clearly since the day he’d manifested and with a gulp realised just who this man was. Not only his Sentinel, but a military Sentinel. Double fuck.

 

He acted on impulse, reflexes earned though years of hiding himself and living in the fear of being discovered. He threw a quick right hook into the man’s face, shocking him enough to let his iron grip of Danny’s arms go, and dashed across the road and over to this car. Never had he been so thankful for it. Throwing himself into the driver’s seat he jammed the key into the ignition and peeled out of the lot. Screeching his tires as he sped off down the road and away from the man who would doubtlessly start looking for him.

 

Danny risked a quick glance in the rear-view mirror to see the man running after him with surprising speed a woman he hadn’t noticed before was in hot pursuit and Danny let out a hysterical laugh as he turned and the he disapproved out of sight, no way could either of them catch up to him on foot.

 

He drove far more recklessly than he had planned, knowing that the full force of the Guild would be down on him in no time. He needed to think of a new plan, and fast. Thankfully all his stuff was in the trunk so he didn’t have to return to his apartment.

 

How had this day gone so wrong? First the Guild turned up a day early, and then he ended up meeting his Sentinel, who didn’t seem like the type who would go for the proper relationship thing, he seemed more like the type who would force Danny on the first plane out to some godforsaken war zone and then force a bonding on the way there. 

 

He pulled into Matt’s drive carelessly, knocking over the bin out front. Dany didn’t care as he ran up the steps, opened the door and grabbed the spare car keys on the side. Dashing out, he slammed the door closed and opened up Matt’s car with shaky hands.

 

The two minutes it took to transfer all the stuff out of the Camaro an into Matt’s Mercedes seemed like forever as he slammed the trunk down. He hoped Matt would understand as he hid the Camaro’s keys under the wheel and climbed into the other car. For the second time that day he screeched off, away from his previous life…

 

———————————

 

When he and Cath had pulled up the precinct Steve hadn’t been impressed by it. The old, dilapidated brownstone was the complete opposite of the sleek and modern buildings of the Guild centres. This must be what local law enforcement had to put up with. He grimaced and toned down his smell as the whiff of damp assaulted his nostrils.

 

Sighing, he climbed out of the car, senses immediately picking up almost all of the heartbeats inside the building, most were steady and calm but one was beating fast, like the person it belonged to was running or panicked at least, this was the one that Steve zeroed in on as it got closer and closer to him.

 

The man who burst out the door, bag clutched in his hands completely immobilised Steve. He’d heard stories about what it’s like when you meet your Guide but it never quite prepares you for the real thing. Suddenly the sounds of Cath talking to him fall away, as does the leafy street they’re on. All he can sense is this short, stocky man in front of him. He can smell the light and fresh scent of his cologne, see every individual strand of hair in his meticulously combed back style, hear the sounds of his heavy breathing and thundering heart. He’s beautiful and Steve wants him. Now. Wants to hold him in his arms.

 

However the man has other ideas and doesn't even notice him as he hurries down the steps, eyes locked on something across the street and Steve can’t comprehend why this man can’t feel what he feels, the bone deep _need_ to be close. As he’s about the rush past him, Steve reaches out and grabs his arms, pulling him in close and inhaling that scent again. He’s so busy savouring finally having his Guide in his arms, that sense of completion, that he doesn’t notice the man tense up in fear, reach back and clock him right in the face. Steve reels back, senses spiked with the pain, and lets go of his Guide. He’s unaware of him running into the parking lot and getting away. It’s only when he’s halfway down the road that Steve realises what has just happened to him. His mind is screaming at him to chase down and get his Guide, and without a second thought starts after the car, Cath right behind him, phone pressed to her ear as she barks out orders.

 

As the car disappears from his sight, he extends out his hearing to find out where it’s going, his feet are still pounding along the sidewalk as he follows, hearing stretched out to the max, further than he’d ever dare go before. Just to be able to follow that heavy purr of his Guide’s car. 

 

Steve suddenly hears it come to a stop and knows he’s just a couple of miles away from his Guide. He has no idea where Cath is, and right now he doesn’t care. He just wants to feel that short blonde man in his arms again. He needs him like he needs air.

 

He rounds a corner, onto another suburban street and immediately spots it about half way down parked haphazardly on a driveway. He pushes harder and skids to a stop in front of it, frowning when he realises that his Guide has left the car here and gone somewhere else. His mind can sense he’s not nearby and he growls, angry that his Guide is trying to get away from him. He slams his fist down onto the hood of the car in anger, prowling around to try and find any clue as to where the man may have gone. He finds the keys easily enough under the wheel arch and opens it up, inhaling the fresh smell of his Guide inside, calming him.

 

By now Cath has caught up, panting as she rounds to where he’s sitting in the drivers seat and places a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

“Steve, you need to breath and centre yourself.” She commands.

 

But her touch feels alien to him now, and he’s still breathing hard as she tries to calm him. She knows she’s essentially useless to him now that he’s found his true Guide so she calls the Guild again instead. Within five minutes there are five black SUVs surrounding the house. Steve still hasn’t moved from inside the Camaro but he managed to tell Cath that he wasn’t zoning, just thinking. Which could be worse.

 

Some of the Guild officers head back over to the precinct to find out who the Guide is, from what Steve could tell he obviously wasn’t registered but from the way he’s run off means that he’s probably been a Guide for a while, knows exactly what to do.

 

Steve has never understood Guides who don’t want to register with the Guild. It’s specifically there for Guides and Sentinels and offers proper training, safety and medication to them. So maybe he had no choice in joining the military but it was for the greater good. Surely his Guide would understand if Steve just talked to him.

 

Cath approached him, gently telling him that the two officers had found out about his Guide and wanted to talk to him. Steve had hopped out of the car and a file thrust in his face.

 

He’d read over it in great detail, trying to figure out where his Guide had gone. The man was a career cop, going straight into the academy after college. He had had an ex-wife and daughter, who had recently moved to Hawaii from what the officer told him. They had already checked into the man’s, Danny’s, financials and had spotted a ticket booked to Honolulu due to leave tomorrow.

 

But Steve shook his head, it was all too perfect. No way was this cop stupid enough to book a ticket on his credit card, where it could easily be traced. Steve may have only touched the man briefly but he could tell this was a decoy.

 

“Who owns this place?” He asks Cath, who was standing next to him.

 

“His brother, Matthew. We’ve already put a BOLO out on his car. Don’t worry Steve we’ll find him and bring him to you”

 

Steve nodded and turned back to file, staring at the photo of Danny. He could almost feel him close, the man couldn’t have gone far. And with the full force of the Guild behind him, it wouldn’t be long before they were together again. The basic imprint already there…

 

—————————————

 

Danny banged on the door to the basement, still panting from his quick escape from the precinct and the sentinel.

 

He was prepared to knock again when the door was wrenched open and Ryker Garb stands there, in his trademark white coat. He gives Danny a confused look before waving him in. 

 

From the outside Garby’s place looks like somewhere you’d find a dodgy meth lab, but inside it’s clean bright and clinical. Garby strides though into his his living room, which is just a sofa and a TV in the corner of one of the labs. He pushes Danny down onto the couch and pushes a glass of water into his hands before gesturing at him to explain. He’s always liked Garby’s way of letting someone explain before making comments.

 

So Danny spills the whole story, from the Guild arriving a day early, meeting his Sentinel and hightailing it out of there.

 

Garby is staring at him wide eyed, in total shock, “Danny this is very important, did the sentinel touch your skin when he grabbed you?”

 

Danny thinks for a moment, remembering that he didn’t have time to put his coat on, so was just in his short-sleeved shirt. He must of then and Danny gulps, he knows this isn’t going to be good.

 

“I think he did” He whispers.

 

Garby gives him a hard look, “That’s really bad, he’s probably imprinted on you then. It’s like a pre-bond but it means he can sort of track you. He’ll know if you’re generally close and the need to track you down will increase. Lucky for you I may just have something that can break the imprint, I doubt you’ll ever be able to go back to your old life and this drug is untested and may have some nasty side-effects but should work. An imprint isn’t meant to be broken.” Garby tells him gravely.

 

Danny nods, “I don’t care, just give it to me so I can get out of here. I need to get North as fast as I can.”

 

Garby returns his nod and leads him down the corridor into one of his labs, he gestured Danny to the exam table in the corner and goes over to a fridge, pulling out a bottle and setting it on the table. He grabs a sealed hypodermic needle and brings them both over.

 

“Take your shirt off” Garby commands as he prepares the drug.

 

Danny does as he says silently, trying not to bounce his knee nervously.

 

Garby, bless him, injects him quickly and helps him dress again. He doesn't feel too bad at the moment. He puts the used needle in the trash and turns to face Danny.

 

“Right, it is of upmost importance that until the imprint breaks, you do not let your Sentinel touch you again, it may take a few weeks and as long as you can evade capture till then, you’ll be fine. This drug may break an imprint but it also leaves the door wide open for another, stronger one, to form. I’m sorry it’s not perfect but it’s the best I can do” He explains, rubbing Danny’s shoulder, “I’ll warn you again that it’s completely untested, as in, there’s a potential for death there. I would test it on myself but…” Garby trails off.

 

He sees him to the door, placing another few packs of tablets into his hands for good measure. Danny is about to leave when he turns around and throws his arms around Garby again, who reluctantly returns the hug. He’s been amazing to Danny for the last decade and he knows that it’s very likely he’ll never see him again, or any of his family for that matter.

 

“Thank you for everything” He murmurs into the mans neck before letting go an bolting back up the stairs, out onto the street.

 

He’s standing there on the sidewalk when it hits him that he’s now a fugitive, and just a few hours ago he was the exact opposite. In fact its only been an hour since he ran out of work. How much things can change in an hour.

 

He decided that they must be at Matt’s place by now so he grabs his duffle out of the Merc and looks up and down the street for a suitable replacement. He picks a non-descript sedan that looks like its been there a few days. Hopefully the owner has gone away for a few days and won’t report it stolen until they get back. It’ll give him some more time to get away.

 

He breaks in with ease, hot-wires the engine, and pulls out. Looking both ways and sighing in relief when he doesn’t seen any patrol cars, or worse Guild cars coming towards him. 

 

He doesn’t properly relax until he’s out past West Orange, leaving the built up city that has been his home behind him. The drug Garby gave him is making him feel a little achy but its about seven hours to the border and he hopes that the side-effects don’t get any worse until then…

 

——————————

 

Steve had paced back and forth in front of the Camaro until Cath had come to tell him that they’d found the brothers car. Steve had eagerly jumped in the car, Cath sliding elegantly in beside him. He loved the sound the engine made as he pulled out and headed for the street, hopeful that his Guide was still there.

 

Cath had wisely stayed silent as they screeched round another corner, narrowly avoiding a collision with a truck. Steve stopped in the middle of the road, right beside Danny’s brother’s Mercedes.

 

Steve climbed out and extended his senses, trying to find the man that makes everything else he’d every experienced pale in comparison. He growls in frustration when he comes up empty and starts looking around for clues as to where his Guide has tried to run to.

 

“Steve you need to calm down, you won’t be able use your senses properly if you don’t” Cath reminds him, laying a comforting hand on his arm again.  


Steve’s still turning around helplessly, he’s coped for ten years without his Guide and an hour after meeting him he’s a complete mess.

 

They’re interrupted by a sleek town car pulling up and a well-dressed woman getting out. She introduces herself as the director of Guide Handlers and says she’s been assigned to track down and bring in Guide Williams and offers her services and resources to him. 

 

As far as Steve’s concerned, he doesn’t give a shit about what this lady’s ulterior motives might be. But she’s offering help to get his Guide and Steve will do anything necessary to get him back, and if that means getting help from a slightly shady lady, then so be it.

 

———————

 

Danny’s been driving North for what seems like days, in reality its been about two hours but the drug is making him feel like he has the flu, and he’d paranoid that he’d going to get pulled over and found out. Thankfully nothing happens and as he puts more miles between him and his Sentinel, he can almost convince himself that everything is going to alright.

 

Just to be safe he decides to take the longer route and stay on the I-80 instead of going direct. He ditched his cell phone back in Matt’s car and when he stops in a small service station after getting onto route 15, he pulls out one of his burners and calls a number of someone who can get him across the border easily.

 

He is assured that there will be a boat waiting for him in Rochester to take him across Lake Ontario and onto Prince Edward. He still has a good four hours until he gets there and he can’t help the feeling that it’s going to be too long and he’ll get caught. The Guild don’t take too kindly to Guides who escape their clutches and he knows that there’s no going back now.

 

He picks up some snacks before heading out onto road again, the car is nothing compared to his Camaro and he hopes that Matt will get it, the guy deserves it for having his house upturned by the Guild right about now.

 

————————

 

Steve resists the urge to smash something as he gets off the phone with the CSU people back at Matthew Williams place, they’ve turned up nothing and it’s been almost four hours since his Guide escaped.

 

He’d feeling unexplainably antsy, like something is wrong. Obviously not having his Guide here is a pretty big problem but Cath assured him that he should feel more settled now he’s imprinted. Deep down he thinks there’s something wrong with the imprint, maybe because neither of them consented to it, even if Steve wants it, maybe his Guide doesn’t.

 

He shakes himself out of those thoughts, unable to tolerate the thought of his Guide not wanting him, or worse, bring scared of him. He’d spent ten years waiting for his Guide and he’ll be damned if he gets away.

 

He looks up and down the street again, and notices something that he had somehow managed to miss. The road they’re on is lined with trees, and it’s fall, so the leave are falling. All the cars are covered, some more than others, and Steve realises, as he stands in the middle of the deserted road and looks down, that one of the cars has far fewer leaves on it, than are piled around it. Meaning that the car that is there now, was only parked there in the last few hours. Danny must have needed a new car and taken one from the road. He was a cop and smart enough to take one that looked like it hadn’t been moved in a few days, now Steve had something to go on.

 

“Cath, look here” He indicates over “I think that Danny took the car that was parked here before this one. There aren’t any cameras around here but maybe if we ask around someone will know whose car it is”

 

Cath looks up from her tablet and nods, “Nice work Steve, knew they didn’t put you in intelligence for nothing” She says, locking it and putting it down on the seat of the borrowed Camaro. She hadn’t commented when Steve had taken it, understanding the importance of the car.

 

They update the rest of the officers, once the NPD had been briefed they had also been pulled in on the case. Some seemed a little reluctant, and pissed to be helping hunt down one of their colleagues, but in the case of a top A-class military Sentinel, they had no choice.

 

Steve and Cath head off together to the block of flats that are directly opposite the space and start knocking. Cath projects patience over the people who answer and Steve uses his senses to try and see or hear anything that may help them.

 

They come out empty-handed around an hour later, but a Guild officer jogs up to them, and informs them that they found the car that they’re looking for. The officer tells them that the car they are looking for is a 2009 gold Hyundai Azera belonging to a lady who is currently out of town to see family. She wouldn't have even found out her car had been stolen until she got back next week. Steve smirks at his Guide’s thinking, they’re going to be a perfect match when he tracks him down.

 

Cath already has her tablet back in her hands and is calling up satellite imagery for the area. Steve gets a BOLO put out on the car and starts pacing again as Cath looks through the images.

 

“Steve it’s going to be ages before we can identify the car and work out where he went, he could have gone anywhere from here. Did CSU find anything that may indicate where he’s going?’ She asks.

 

“He’s smart Cath, that ticket to Hawaii was a decoy, so he’d obviously not going to family. As far as we know they’re all here in Jersey and he’d know to try and get as far away as possible. The best place to escape to, if he doesn’t want to be found is Canada, it’s easy to disappear in those Northern towns. He won’t have gone to a proper border crossing, knowing we’d be monitoring them and he’d be caught immediately. I think he’ll have contacted someone who can get him across the border under the radar. Then he’ll head North into some small town.” Steve said.

 

“How are we going to get him before he gets there?”

 

“I don’t think he’d go West of Buffalo or East of Wellesley Island, so we’re looking at a boat across Lake Ontario, maybe into Kingston or Prince Edward Island. I think we start with putting people at all the big marinas between there. But keep it low-key, if he thinks someone is on to him, he’ll run again. We have to get him before he gets across and disappears.” Steve says, his military mask slipping onto his face to hide the pain he’s feeling at the possibility of never seeing his Guide again.

 

Cath says nothing but nods, walking off to tell the others what to do. Steve takes a deep breath and tries to dial down all his senses, he can already feel a headache coming on and knows he’ll have to head back to the Guild centre at some point to meditate.

 

He doesn’t notice Cath coming back until she touches his arm, making him jump. She gives him a sympathetic look before guiding him back into the Camaro. Steve offers up protest at what he knows she’s going to do, but when she nails him with a look that tells him she’s not going to back down, he dutifully fastens his seatbelt and sulks. All the way back to Guild Centre.

 

On arrival they are met by Officer Lori Weston, who has been, and still is, Steve’s eternal pain in the ass since they met. She’s a liaison between normal law enforcement and the Guild, so travels a lot and seems to always be where Steve is. She’s a D-class Guide and Cath has told him multiple times that she has a major crush on him.

 

“Sentinel McGarrett, fancy seeing you here” She says happily, and Cath has to put a hand on his arm to stop him doing anything he may regret later. Like killing her.

 

Cath steps in between them and gives Lori a fake smile, “It’s lovely to see you too Officer Weston but Steve needs to meditate” She excuses them both, pulling Steve away, “Oh and he found his true Guide today” She adds, just to see the satisfaction of seeing her face fall as they move away from her. They may not be bonded but she cares about him and right now he needs rest.

 

“I could have handled her myself you know, just because of what happened today doesn’t make me some invalid” Steve grumbles as they get into the elevator that will take them up to the medical wing and medication rooms. Something is off about Steve and she wants to get him checked out before they get some rest.

 

“You probably could have, but you’re acting weird right now and I want to get you checked by a doctor, I think there may be something wrong with the imprint”

 

Steve looks away and she knows she’s hit the mark, for how good he is at intelligence work, he’s a terrible liar and when the elevator stops at the correct floor, she drags him toward the medical part.

 

Dr. Frank Charles meets them on arrival, the place is empty right now and he guides Steve over into a private room.

 

“So Sentinel McGarrett, what seems to be the problem?” He asks softly, and Steve had only met the guy once when he first arrived but he already likes him for his gentle ways and soft spoken manner.

 

Cath butts in before he can say anything, and for once he’s grateful, “Steve met and imprinted on his true Guide today, unfortunately the guy ran away and we haven’t been able to find him yet. Steve seemed a little out of it and he’d got a headache. We think theres something wrong with the imprint.”

 

Charles nods and gestures Steve up onto the exam table and under the scanner. It’s state of the art and scans a Sentinels brain function as well as there body. Once its done Steve stays lying down as it eases his headache slightly, the others make no comment about it.

 

Charles is quick to analyse the data, “Well Sentinel it seems you and your Guide were correct. It seems the part of the brain that controls imprinting and bonding is not functioning correctly. The imprint is there but it’s weak. Far weaker than a contact imprint should be. Luckily this won’t be too much of a problem for you, Sentinel. However; for your Guide an imprint malfunction could be fatal if not handled correctly”

 

Steve sucks in a breath and clenches his fists, “How could this happen, I was fine for the first half an hour after it happened.”

 

Charles nods, “Well it’s very rare but from what you’ve told me and from what I know about you, it doesn’t seem to be that you were unstable when you imprinted. Which leaves only one other option”

 

“Which is…” Steve prompts, dying to know what happened so he can fix it.

 

“There’s been rumours going around that someone has created a drug that could break an imprint. It’s illegal and intended for Guides who don’t want to be with their Sentinels and choose to run away instead. Obviously this is very dangerous for Sentinels who need their Guides to function” Charles explains.

 

Steve feels slightly angry that this doctor doesn’t seem to care about what this drug could do to Guides, and from what he’s told him, it isn’t looking good for Danny. He needs to find him quickly.

 

“How can it be fixed?” Cath asks nervously. 

 

Charles lets out a small smile, “Well luckily a damaged imprint can be easily fixed by skin contact between the pair. But, we’ve never seen an imprint damaged by a drug before so we don’t know what could happen or how to solve it.”

 

Steve sighs angrily and hops off the bed, clearly this man can’t help them anymore. They say their goodbyes and leave, Cath trailing behind as he strides away from the medical wing.

 

Cath catches up to him at the elevators, “Steve, where are you going? You need rest, we have the whole Guild looking for him, he won’t get away” she says gently, pulling him away from the elevators.

 

Steve turns to face her, “But what if…? Why….? Cath I…” Steve tries to say, looking lost.

 

Cath feels for him, she has no idea what it would be like for someone’s Guide to run away from them. She’s not stupid and knows that the Guild isn’t perfect, especially to Guides but still, running away is a bit much. It’s like these Guides don’t care what happens to the Sentinel they leave behind.

 

“Come on, once you’ve rested we can head North to the border. I can already see you’re on the verge of a spike” She tugs his arm and he willingly follows her down the corridor, she drops him at his room and makes sure he doesn’t need anything before going inside her own.

 

Once she’s inside, she finally relaxes and allows herself to breath for, what feels like the first time in hours. Today had started out as a hunt for Victor Hesse has ended in a runaway Guide and a damaged imprint. 

 

She’s never seen Steve so like this before, not even when they’ve been hunting Hesse. He’s more focussed and impatient than usual, although patience has never been his strong point. Her heart breaks at the crestfallen look he’d had when Williams had driven away and she really hopes it works out for them. Steve’s given eight years of his life to the military, he deserves some happiness in his life.

 

It’s only three in the afternoon, far too early to go to sleep. Steve’s probably passed out on the bed next door, exhausted but instead she gets out her laptop to try and do some work on tracking Hesse. Maybe they’ll be able to rescue this mission and take him down while they still have him close. Hopefully the day won’t be a total clusterfuck…

 

—————————

 

Danny breaths a sigh of relief when he finally gets into Rochester, he ditches the car a few blocks away from the yacht club where he’s meant to be meeting the person who’ll be getting him into Canada.

 

He takes out his duffle and shrugs on a jacket and a pair of aviators, ducking into a shop to pick up a sandwich, even though he doubts he’ll be able to keep it down. He’s been feeling progressively worse as he drove but the fresh air seems to be doing him good.

 

The person he’s supposed to be meeting should be in the restaurant at the club and he hopes he’s dressed right for it. The disembodied voice he spoke to said that it was smart casual, he hopes that his jeans and shirt cover that.

 

When he walks into the airy restaurant. A petite woman dressed in a crisp white shirt and tight jeans jumps up from a table and comes over to hug him, instinctively he hugs back knowing that it could blow his cover if he doesn’t.

 

“Michael!” She exclaims when she pulls back, “I’m so glad you could make it, I can’t wait to take you out on the boat, she’s a real beauty” The lady says with a smile and Danny manages a grin back at her, despite how shitty he’s feeling

 

She leads him to a secluded table away from the others, this must be who is getting him across the border. Once they’re sat down and the waiter has taken their drinks orders, white wine for her and iced water for Danny, she starts talking.

 

“So I assume you’re Danny right? I’m Alex” She asks and Danny nods, “My brother said you’d be coming, he wanted to know how his new drug is doing, but from the looks of it, you’re not feeling so good?” She lays an arm on his shoulder.

 

“Your brother? Ryker Garby is your brother?” And Danny never would've seen that coming.

 

“Yeah, we don’t see each other much, too dangerous with him doing all that stuff and me smuggling people across the border” She explains a little sadly.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that, I had to leave all my family behind when I left. It’s tough”

 

She hums in agreement as the server brings there drinks over and asks about food, Danny declines but Alex orders a sandwich. He leaves again and they continue to talk.

 

“So I need to tell you the plan.” She says seriously, “Okay so your name is Michael Walters and you’re from New York. I’m an old friend and we’re going out on my boat for the day, that’s your cover story. I’ve got a special hiding place where you’ll be for duration of the trip. I’ll get you most of the way there before we meet up with another boat. You’ll swap and it’ll take you onto Prince Edward Island. When you dock there someone will be waiting, probably a man and a large truck to take you North. I don’t know which town you’ll be taken to exactly but you may want to brush up on your French. Most of those Northern rural towns have very few English speakers.” She explains and Danny tries to take it all in.

 

He’s awful at French, could probably count to ten and maybe ask for a beer but that’s about it. At his look Alex laughs lightly, “Don’t worry about the language thing, these towns have probably had fleeing Guides at one point or another. There is bound to be someone there who speaks English and they won’t expect you to pick up the language right away” She reassures him.

Danny manages to relax slightly and make polite conversation with Alex though lunch. But at the back of his mind he can’t help feeling that this is wasting time and the Guild is closing in on him. It’s sort of a miracle he’s made it this far, maybe he’s overestimating their power.

 

They leave and make there way out into the marina where a sleek and shiny cruiser is bobbing in the water and Danny wondered just how rich this lady must be to be able to afford one of these, it she even owns it. He helps her ready the boat and soon they’re cruising down the Genesee river and out onto Lake Ontario. Alex shows him where the hiding place is and hands him two bottles of water and some sea-sickness pills. It’s a small area behind one of the bookcases in the cabin, Danny would never had thought that there was anything behind it in a million years. She gives him one last reassuring smile before closing him in, leaving him in the dark…

 

—————————

 

Steve fell asleep almost as soon as he lay down, the days events taking its toll on him. He’d thought he wouldn’t be able to sleep, not after knowing his Guide could die if they didn’t find him soon. Victor Hesse could wait, he had more important things to do.

 

He didn’t know how long he’d been asleep but a quick look at the clock on the nightstand told him it had been three hours. Not too long then, but it was time for dinner and he was hungry. He dressed in a clean pair of cargos and a shirt and headed out.

 

He had to lean against the wall and tone down his hearing when he picked up the sounds coming from the foyer of the centre. He readjusted himself and tuned in to what was being said, it was obvious someone was not happy right now.

 

‘ _How could you do that to him! You can’t force him on some Sentinel, it’s barbaric’_

 

_‘Ma’am I’m going to have to ask you to leave if you can’t control yourself. I can’t help you, Guide Williams has broken the law by escaping from his Sentinel. It’s out duty to the Sentinel to bring him back’_

 

_‘Is that all you care about? Does my brother’s freedom not mean anything to you?’_

 

That’s when Steve realises that they’re talking about him and his Guide, obviously the woman shouting was his sister. Steve had the sudden need to go down and talk to her, the urge to protect his Guide’s family was overwhelming.

 

He didn’t bother waiting for the elevator and instead took the stairs two at a time, half focused on the conversation still going on downstairs. He gets to the bottom and enters the foyer and finally gets to see the woman.

 

She’s about Danny’s height, same blue eyes and fiery temper. She’s red in the face and still dressed for work. She’s obviously has only just found out about what’s happened today.

 

The woman stops yelling when he approaches, going silent and giving him a death glare to rival his own. She points a finger at him and strides up to him until she’s right in his face, Steve glares back.

 

“It’s you isn’t it? You’re the piece of shit that’s made my brother become a fucking fugitive all because you lot all think you’re so superior.” She accuses and Steve has to tone down his hearing more. God she’s loud.

 

“If you don’t calm down miss then I’ll have to remove you from the premises, you’re disturbing Sentinel McGarrett” The petit Half lady asks again, looking even more agitated.

 

Steve waves her away and she humphs before turning back to the desk, leaving them standing in the middle of the foyer.

 

“I’m very sorry for what’s happened today, I didn’t ask to become a Sentinel just as much as Danny wanted to be a Guide. Can we please go somewhere else and I’ll promise I’ll tell you anything you want”

 

The woman gives him a wary look before nodding and Steve hopes Cath doesn’t come down anytime soon, he has a feeling that this woman wouldn’t take kindly to someone else. He leads her into an empty conference room. He’s never understood why every centre has one, he’s never seen them in use.

 

The woman takes a seat on one side and Steve sits opposite, placing his hands on the table, “So what do you want to know?” he asks.

 

“I want to know why you can’t leave my brother alone? He’s a damn good detective and being a Guide doesn’t make any difference. You have no right to force a bond on him then take him to some godforsaken war zone”

 

“I’m sorry but I can’t. Our imprint is faulty and if I don’t get to him soon he’ll die. I have no intention of making him do something he doesn’t want to if it can be helped. I’m not like other military Sentinels.” He promised.

 

“I’ll believe that when I see it” She scoffs, “Why do you think so many Guides flee to places like Canada if’s all so good for them with the Guild?”

 

Steve is stumped, “They don’t know” he tries.

 

“No, it’s the opposite. Danny knew when he met you that he’d never have a free choice again if he went with you. You could override any decision he made and force a bonding on him, he’d didn’t fancy being someones slave and bed warmer”

 

Steve sympathises with her, she obvious cares for her brother just like he cares for Mary, “I’m not going to take anything from your brother that he’s not willing to give, but would you rather he died than was with me, really?” He reasons with her.

 

“It’s not my choice, Danny can do what he wants because he’s an independent man. It’d crush me if he died but at least it was on his own terms.” She admits “And from what I’ve seen you’ve already taken his car” she crosses her arms over her chest.

 

“We took the car to keep it safe, left out on the road it could easily get stolen” He explains, hoping she’ll believe him.

 

She humphs and scowls at him, “Whatever, maybe you’re not like the others but the Guild sure is.”

 

“The Guild helps the enhanced” Steve argues and his mind flashed back to his earlier conversation with Dr Charles.

 

“Hah, you’re more deluded than I thought. The Guild only gives a shit about Guides because they help Sentinels”

 

Steve reels back a little, shocked at her blunt tone. She sneers at him again before standing up, turning around and walking out, she turns at the door, “I’m taking the car back by the way” She states, dangling a spare set of keys before walking out. Steve doesn’t have the heart to argue.

 

How did this all go so wrong?

 

———————————————

 

Danny’s really thankful for the seasickness tablets that Alex gave him because otherwise he was sure he’d loose whatever may be left in his stomach from breakfast. He looks at his watch in the dim light and sees it’s coming up to six, three hours since they left, he hasn’t eaten in twelve hours and for once he’s grateful.

 

The other bad thing about being shut in this small space is it finally gives him time to process a bit and think about what’s happened. He always knew that he was going to do it but it’s all been such a rush that he’s barely thought about how life will be as a fugitive from the Guild.

 

He’s a city boy, and he has no idea how he’d going to cope in some tiny remote town, let alone speak French. His thought flash briefly to Rose, and how she had done the exact same thing seven years ago. He hopes she made it and is happy now, she deserves it for all she had to hide.

 

The boat comes to an abrupt stop and Danny can hear footsteps approaching, he goes for his gun and curses when he remembers that he left it on his desk back in Newark, before the door to his hiding spot is pulled open and Alex stands there in the evening light. She's put on a jacket and gives him a hand up. He’s limping slightly on his bad knee and still feels like shit but all in all not as bad as it could be.

 

“There’s a boat moored next to us, it’ll take you the rest of the way.” She says leading him out of the cabin where he can see another cruiser waiting, two man on board “I wish you all the best Danny” She says as he crosses over, watching her speed away, leaving him alone with these two new men.

 

They introduce themselves Agents Burnley and Marsden of CAGS and Danny breaths a sigh of relief, feeling safer already with them. They offer him some water and he takes it, sitting down on one of the plush seats in the cabin as they turn the boat and head off.

 

It’s only about half and hour before he can see land come into view. Finally after a nightmare nine hours he’s almost safe. The two CAGS agents give him sympathetic looks but otherwise stay silent. He had no idea what the Guild or his Sentinel are doing right now, hopefully when the imprint breaks they’ll stop looking and let him go.

 

They pull into a little jetty at the bottom of someone’s yard, though the darkness he can make out two people coming towards them, one is a literal giant, towering a good foot above the smaller woman.

 

Marsden helps him off the boat on shaky legs before climbing back in and speeding off, a quick salute as goodbye. The two new people meet him on the jetty. And Danny is getting pretty sick and tired of being left with new people all the time.

 

The giant introduces himself as Dave, an E-class Sentinel, although he doesn’t elaborate on which sense. Danny would guess sight or hearing judging by how they were already coming down the lawn when the boat pulled up. His wife, Sheila is his Guide and Danny smiles at their obvious love for each other. Seems that not all bondings are bad.

 

They help him up the lawn to the house, Dave explains that he works as a life guard at the Sandbanks, which is right next to where they are now. While Sheila is a teacher at the local elementary school, using her empathy to help with the children.

 

Danny suddenly notices that he hasn’t actually felt anything since Garby injected him, the tablets he takes dampen his empathy but don’t quash it completely. He pushes the thought out of his mind, has more important things to worry about right now.

 

Sheila fusses over him once they’re inside, pretty much stripping him of his clothes and thrusting some spare ones of Dave’s into his arms so he can change. Then she pushed him into the bathroom and tells him to wash up.

 

He does as he’s told, pleased by their hospitality. He finds unopened Sentinel-friendly toiletries and packs of Guide suppressants in the medicine cabinet and wonders just how many people come through their house fleeing the Guild.

 

He washes up, the headache that has been constant for the last eight hours fading a little as the hot water relaxes his tense muscles. He brushes his teeth as well and takes two suppressant tablets anyway, along with a couple of paracetamol for the headache and slight fever he knows he’s got.

 

The clothes are miles too big for him and he feels like he did when he used to put on his dad’s fireman’s jacket. The thought of his family makes his eyes water a little, he hopes they’ll cope without him. Right now he bets his sister is kicking up a storm somewhere, and he shudders at the thought of what would happen if that Sentinel and her met. It’d probably end in death or serious injury, and not Kat, she grew up with three siblings, she can handle herself.

 

He’s resolutely ignored thinking about Grace and Rachel. They left for Hawaii yesterday and Danny’s glad that Stan’s rich enough to take care of them. He may be his ex-wife’s new husband but Danny checked him out and he’s a good guy, and clearly loves Grace like his own. Maybe it’s better that she grows up with a father who won’t be hunted like some criminal just because of his fucking genetics.

 

He stumbles back downstairs, sweatpants rolled up far more times then he’d care to admit, hell the t-shirt goes almost to his knees.

 

Dave is siting at the kitchen table looking through documents and Sheila is stirring something on the stove, it’s such a warm and welcoming home that it makes him long for his mothers house back in Jersey, where she’d always be cooking something, making the house smell wonderful.

 

“Hey Danny, you feeling better hun?” Sheila asks, looking over at him and Danny nods.

 

“Sorry about the clothes, we didn’t have anything else” Dave apologises and waves him over to the seat next to him.

 

Danny sits down and looks over the stuff on the table, “What’s all this?” He asks as Sheila puts down a steaming plate of Spaghetti Bolognese in front of him with a look that says if he doesn’t eat it all there’ll be trouble. 

 

Danny eats slowly as Dave explains, “They’re your new documents. When you called Alex earlier she told CAGS the whole thing. They have a policy that if your Sentinel is A or B-class military, they expedite your new papers so you can get somewhere safe ASAP. It’s for the best”

 

Danny didn’t know his Sentinel was A or B-class but he guessed from the uniform he’d been wearing, he was military. It dawns on him that his successful escape was even more of a miracle than he first thought.

 

“You’re lucky you got out of the US but the Guild does still have power here and they won’t stop looking. Normally you’d stay the night but it was decided that you should get as far away from the US as quick as possible. You’re new home will be Berry in Quebec, and you’ll go by the name Joseph Baudin. You were a cop back in New Jersey so you’ll become the new deputy there. I doubt it’ll be as exciting but the people are nice and I’m sure you’ll pick up French quick enough. At least you’ll be free” He reassured Danny.

 

He gives Danny the opportunity to look through his new drivers license and passport as well as bank account and even a seat of car keys to a truck. It wouldn’t be a Camaro but it would do.

 

He ate almost a third of the spaghetti before he was full, Sheila didn’t push it as she took his plate away. Dave kept talking about his job to distract him before the transport up north arrived. He was grateful for all their help, they were good people and he wished there was some way to repay them.

 

He zoned out a little as Dave continued to talk…

 

———————

 

After Danny’s sister had gone, Steve sat in the conference room until Cath had come to find him. She’d been worried again that he was zoning but he’d quickly come back to himself and explained everything that had happened with Danny’s sister.

 

She’d taken him back upstairs and forced some food into him, before making him call his father to tell him what was going on.

 

Steve tried to talk to his dad at least once a week since he’d left, unless a mission meant he couldn’t. He’d been back a few times but work kept him away more often than he liked. Sometimes he wondered if his dad was lonely in the house, what with Mary and mom gone. But his partner seemed like a nice guy, who’d been with the force for a decade or so. He’d been the quarterback at Steve’s Kukui high school before he came along and smashed all his records. At least the guy didn’t hold a grudge about it.

 

His father had been pleased that he’d found his Guide and had offered his hopes that Steve would find him soon. He’d told him about Chin and how Hawaii was doing without him, it centred Steve and reassured him that his dad was happy. He’d been a bit nervous telling him that his Guide was a man but John had taken it in his stride, thank god for small mercies.

 

One of the officers had come and told him that they’d found the car up in Rochester, a few blocks from the yacht club. They suspected that Danny had managed to get across the border via boat.

 

That sucked because as soon as he got into Canada, it meant that he’d be ten times harder to find. If CAGS had gotten to him then he was probably up headed up North already and would have a new identity in some small remote town by tomorrow. They needed to leave, now.

 

Cath nodded and started making calls to arrange their transport. The good thing about having the Guild at your disposal was that they had all the resources needed to get anywhere and do anything quickly. Cath informed him that there would be a chopper on the roof, ready to go, in ten minutes.

 

Steve nodded, it felt good to finally be on the move. His headache from earlier had returned and he hoped that getting closer to his Guide would alleviate it slightly. He returned to the room he’d been staying in and packed up quickly, they’d both been travelling light while they tracked Hesse down.

 

Cath met him outside and they headed up to the helipad on the roof, she handed him a pair of earphones without prompting and thanked her as he slipped them on. They stopped the harsh sounds of the helicopters rotors affecting him so much.

 

The chopper arrived bang on time and they climbed aboard. The officer didn’t bother introducing himself, just confirmed their destination and took off. He told them it would take around an hour into Rochester and Steve hoped his Guide hadn’t already crossed the border and disappeared.

 

—————————

 

There was a knock at the door around eight and Sheila stood up to get it, coming back with another man dressed in worn jeans, a plaid shirt and a heavy beard. He looked like every logger you see on TV. He was introduced as Glen, who would be taking Danny up to Berry. 

 

Danny picked up his duffle and was ready to leave, Glen had bought a pair of boots in Danny’s size with him and he gratefully put them on, deciding to ditch his loafers at the house. They walked him to the door where Dave clapped him on the back and wished him good luck while Sheila handed him a wrapped package of food for the journey.

 

They stood on the doorstep as he and Glen walked over to the massive truck parked on the sidewalk. Glen handed Danny a blanket and told him to get in the back. It would be a twelve or so hour drive and Danny may as well try and get some sleep. Danny agreed and climbed in, checking he had everything before waving goodbye to Dave and Sheila as the truck pulled away.

 

He was lucky that the food he had eaten had stayed down, some of the nausea he’d been feeling earlier had abated but the fever and headache were still there. Garby had told him there would be side effects and he rather have this then some Sentinel tracking him down.

 

He put his duffle in the footwell, lay down across the seats and pulled the blanket over him. With everything that had happened today, he was asleep in minutes.

 

————————

 

Steve and Cath touched down in Rochester just after eight, it was totally dark now and Steve had to adjust his sight to compensate. They were met by two of the officers from earlier, who had been sent up here to monitor the marinas earlier. They had spotted the car when they had left to get something to eat, and they looked pretty smug about it.

 

There was an SUV waiting for them outside the helipad, which took them straight to the car. Steve climbed out and tried to pick up the scent. It was there, but it wasn’t quite right. Almost as if there was something trying to cover it with another smell, it was tainted and very weak. His Guide was smart and had known exactly how Steve would track him.

 

He followed the scent all the way to the yacht club, Cath following behind silently. It was closed for the evening but the officers had tracked down the manager and brought him in. He was a short, fat and balding man, who seemed pretty pissed at being dragged back to work at eight in the evening.

 

But when faced with an Navy SEAL Sentinel, he quickly changed his tune and said that he’d get them the CCTV tapes for the day and a log of who took their boat out. Steve gave him a cold smile as he left.

 

Cath approached him after that, knowing something was up, “Steve what’s the matter? You looked like you smelt something worse than that India mission back there”

 

Steve sighed, “There’s something wrong with Danny’s scent. It’s there but it’s weaker than it should be and almost like it’s… tainted with something else. It’s not right”

 

“Maybe it’s something to do with that drug that Dr Charles said he took.” Cath suggested, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“We need to find him before that drug does something”

 

“I agree, we should go inside and look over those tapes, maybe you’ll pick up the scent again and see where he was”

 

They headed inside to a small room, there was a row of TVs, each showing a different camera angel. The manager showed them the laptop which they could use to view the days footage then hightailed it out of there. Steve couldn’t care less.

 

“Right so if Danny left at around nine or nine thirty then he would have gotten here around three or four.”

 

“The guy in the shop said that a man matching Danny’s description came in around ten past two.” Cath added helpfully.

 

“So he would have gotten here anytime after that, how about you go and check the log of who went out today and we might get the person who actually smuggled him out of here” Steve commanded, turning back to the laptop and licking through the cameras. He heard Cath leave behind him.

 

Half an hour later he finally caught a glimpse of the man, the footage was grainy but he could clearly see Danny, still dressed in what he’d been wearing earlier, enter the yacht clubs restaurant. There weren’t any cameras inside but after about forty five minutes he came out again with another woman, holding onto his arm. A flash of jealousy spiked through him and he had to force himself to let go of the mouse, lest he crush it.

 

He tracked them all the way to a large pleaser cruiser, Danny helped her moor off before they left upriver. The footage ended there but at least he now knew the boat that Danny left on and when.

 

He stood and went off the find Cath who was standing at reception flicking through a large book that must be the log, she looked up when he approached, “What happened? Did you find anything?” She asked.

 

Steve nodded, “Yeah I got the time he left and the boat. The woman he left with was wearing a hat and sunglasses so I couldn’t see her face.”

 

“Great, what time did they leave?” Cath asks.

 

“Ten past three” 

 

She goes back to the log and looks through, “Well there were four boats heading out around then, two yachts, a jet ski and a pleasure cruiser…”

 

“The pleasure cruiser, that’s the one.” Steve resists the urge to grab the log off her and do it himself.

 

“Okay so the boat’s called the _Shining light_ out of Sodus Bay. It came in around one and left again at three. I can call up satellite imagery and find out where it went after it left here?” She suggests.

 

“Do it, I’m going to see what else is around here. Call me when you’ve got something” Steve leaves no room for argument and strides off down to the marina.

 

In reality he doesn’t care what else is here, his Guide isn’t and that’s what matters to him right now. He just needs a moment away from everyone else to clear his head. He desperately needs to meditate, his nap earlier hasn't done much for him. Cath’s doing her best but after meeting his Guide she pales in comparison. It’ll be sad to see her go but it’ll hopefully give her the opportunity to find her Sentinel.

 

The lights reflect off the water and Steve focusses on that for while, careful not to zone. He keeps his hearing tuned to Cath, hearing her tapping away at her laptop, breathing evenly. She’s great in tough situations and hardly ever loses her cool. Eventually he hears her mutter ‘bingo’ and comes back to himself so he can jog back to where everyone else is. She’s got her laptop open on the hood of the car and doesn’t seem surprised when Steve approaches before she’s even called him.

 

“Right we’ve got good news and bad news. The good news is we found the boat, tracked it all the way almost to Prince Edward. The bad news is that it wasn’t the boat that actually took him to land. He changed boats about ten or so miles out onto the _Second Wish_ , which belongs to a Samuel Marsden from Toronto. I did a little more digging and found out he has a brother, Harry Marsden who happens to be an agent with CAGS. I couldn’t get an positive ID but I’m betting that Harry took his brothers boat to get Danny. I tracked the boat the a private jetty in Sandy Banks, and that’s as far as I’ve gotten. I was just about to try and find who owns the house. I bet they’re in on it.” Cath tells him and Steve shoots her a smile, finally they’re onto him.

 

“Find out who owns that house, I’m going to get the chopper to take us over there” Steve calls as he jogs away to where some of the officers are standing around, they eagerly fill his request and tell him that it will be fuelled and ready to go with six officers at the helipad within the hour. He and Cath pack up, thank the manager and leave.

 

They have a different pilot this time, she’s much younger but keeps the same silence the last one did. They take off into the night, and are soon flying over the lake. Steve sits and tries not to fidget, his head’s getting worse and he’s worried for his Guide. If Charles said he’d only get very mild side-effects then he has no idea what Danny may be going through right now.

 

It’s a blissfully short trip and they’re soon landing on Prince Edward, where there is another Guild car waiting for them. They brought six officers with them and the Guild has provided another eight. Steve told three to go through more of the satellite imagery to try and find out what Danny did after he landed here, the rest of them piled into two SUVs and headed off for the house.

 

On the way Cath got out her laptop and managed to find out about the owners. Sheila and David Roberts were a bonded pair. He was a lifeguard and she was a teacher. They looked like your normal law-abiding couple but Steve instantly hated them for helping his Guide get away from him. He was getting primal now and the thought scared him, how much longer could he last until he went full-on feral?

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the car stopped outside the house, it was nine o’clock and the lights were already out. Suspicious. Steve climbed out and made to stride up to the door, possibly kick it down, whatever it took. Cath stopped him and shook her head, “Steve we aren’t in America right now, the Guild doesn’t have blanket authority here. If we want to enter the house we have to get a warrant.”

 

“We’ll just go in an arrest them then” Steve stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Cath lets out a long-suffering sigh, “For what? Again, we’re in Canada and they haven’t done anything wrong by helping him in the eyes of the law here. If they’ve done this before then they won’t tell us anything and good luck finding a judge who’ll get you a warrant. Now what you could do is stand here and uses your senses to see what’s going on inside.” Cat replies, and Steve loves her right now for how in control she is.

 

Silence falls on the empty street and Steve dials up his senses, he can hear two heartbeats in the house. Probably the couple, they’re both steady and even, meaning that they’re probably asleep. He can smell Danny’s tainted scent but it’s stronger now and he knows that he must have only left in the last few hours. All the curtains are drawn so he can’t see inside. These people know what they’re doing.

 

“They’re asleep and I can’t see inside but Danny was hear sometime in the last three hours. His scent stops here so he must have left in a car.” Steve explains.

 

“I’ll call the officers and see if they’ve gotten anything off the sat imagery.” Cath says, pulling out her phone.

 

Steve hears the entire conversation and smiles when they say they’ve come up with a truck leavingthe property just after eight. Cath gets up the images and Steve can immediately tell Danny by his blond hair, walking next to another man into a large black truck. Cath tells him that they’ve already got a license plate and have put a BOLO out for it.

 

Steve has no idea what to do now, Danny’s got a head start of over two hours and although Steve knows he must be heading North, there are hundreds of different places to go. Steve groans and pulls a hand through his hair.

 

For the second time that day, Cath forces him to stop, “We can’t do much else until the BOLO comes through. We’ll get the chopper up to Ottawa and stay in the centre there. You need to meditate.” She tells him, leading him by the arm to one of the cars.

 

She’s about to pull out when another SUV drives up the road and blocks them, two smartly dressed men get out. They straighten their jackets and start walking over to where they’re standing.

 

“CAGS” Grits out Steve, fists clenched and eyes hard.

 

“Steve breath and calm down, they may be able to help us. Come on, let’s go talk to them.”

 

Steve manages to reign in the impulse to strangle them both and climbs out, meeting them halfway.

 

“We’re agents Burnley and Marsden with CAGS. We were altered to the Guild snooping around a bonded pairs house. We’d suggest you leave right now”one of them says politely, but with a clear commanding tone underneath.

 

“Marsden? Harry Marsden? You’re the bastard who helped my Guide escape” Steve says angrily, clenching his fists and trying not to throttle the man, and Cath has to grip his shoulder to restrain him.

 

Marsden seems non plussed by the Sentinel, “I can neither confirm nor deny anything that I may or may not have done with relation to my job. I am also not obligated to reveal anything to you, as per the Canadian-Guild agreement.” He says.

 

Steve points a finger in his face, “I know it was you, you took your brother’s boat and picked him up.”

 

Marsden sighs, “I still can’t say anything, now would you please leave? The bonded pair who live here have done nothing to warrant the Guild’s attention. I’ll call in backup if necessary”

 

Steve growls at the man, spins on his heel and stalks back to the car, climbing in and slamming the door.

 

“You know his Guide took a drug to try and break the imprint. They’ll both die if we can’t find him soon.” Cath says, trying to get some sympathy.

 

Burnley’s face softens slightly, “Look we really can’t tell you anything but if it’s that serious then your best bet is to get in touch with CAGS HQ in Ottawa, they have the authority on everything.” 

 

“Thank you” Cath says sincerely, turning and getting back into the car. The other officers have all seen the exchange and she waves her arm to tell them move off.

 

“You heard all that?” She asks.

 

Steve nods, still silently fuming. How dare anyone keeps him from his Guide?

 

Cath shakes her head, knowing that it’s pointless to try and calm him down when he’s like this. As long as he’s not zoning then she’ll let him stew for a while.

 

Anyway she has a feeling that she’s going to need her energy to control Steve when they get to Ottawa…

 

 

———————————

 

Danny wakes clammy and cold, he’s sweated through his t-shirt and his head feel like it’s going to explode. He’s still lying down on the backseat but the truck’s stopped. Suddenly the door opens and there’s a rush of cold air that makes him shiver. He tries to pull the blanket tighter around him.

 

“Sorry man, but we’ve got to change trucks.” Glen says apologetically, “Hey, are you feeling alright?” Glen asks, giving him a concerned look as he tries to get up.

 

In the end Glen just picks him up and stands him up on the ground. He sways and feels sick, Glen catches on to what’s happening and helps him lean over to throw up. After he’d done, his head feels worse but at least the nausea is gone. Glen helps him up and he tries to stand, leaning heavily on the truck.

 

“Look, our next ride is just here, let me help you and then you can sleep the rest of the way. We’re past Ottawa and we’ll get to Berry in about six hours” Glen says as he half carries Danny to the new truck and settles him in it. Danny manages to rouse himself enough to look around and see that they’re not alone. There’s an old man standing by the other truck, dressed like a mechanic. It looks like they’ve stopped in some small town but Danny is honestly too tired and too ill to care.

 

He pulls his blanket around him and feels Glen put his duffle down in the footwell. He’s starting to regret letting Garby give him the drug…. God was that only about twelve hours ago. Everything has changed in such a short space of time.

 

Danny feels the truck pull away and burrows deeper into the blanket. He hopes that everything will work out when he gets up to this Berry place…

 

—————————

 

The ride to Ottawa had been tense to say the least, Steve had fumed all the way to the helipad and barely calmed down since. She’d called ahead to the Guild centre there, which conveniently backed onto CAGS HQ. They had assured her that they would set up a meeting for the morning.

 

They finally got to the centre at half eleven, and were welcomed by a male Half who showed them their rooms and told them that they had a meeting with the head of the Quebec Division of CAGS tomorrow at eight. Cath said their thank you’s before Steve could speak, knowing it wouldn’t end well.

 

They’d been sleeping apart since they started tracking Hesse but tonight Cath had asked for a double room, knowing that Steve needed the stability of having a Guide nearby, even if it wasn’t the one he wanted. Sure they were a good sub-match but neither wanted a permanent relationship with each other. They were better off as friends.

 

She lead him through a meditation, feeling relieved when she could feel Steve calm, relax and centre himself. By the time they were done, he was almost asleep and Cath just about managed to put him into bed before he passed out. And who knew Navy SEALs liked to be tucked in? She sure hadn’t until she’d met Steve and spent the last eight years putting him to bed when he was too stubborn to realise he was tired. Well, at least he and his Guide had something in common.

 

She changed out of her meditation clothes and slipped in beside him, careful to keep her distance. They’d only ever slept together out of a mutual need when they were deployed but otherwise had still worked better as friends than lovers.

 

She pulled up the soft blanket around her and goes to sleep, she’s got a big day of Steve-handling to do tomorrow…

 

—————

 

Danny barely rouses when the truck rolled to stop, he’s been in and out for the last few hours and is feeling too rotten to care. Glen could drop him at doors to the Guild centre and his Sentinel for all he cares right now. The door opens and light flood in, Danny pulls the blanket up over his eyes.

 

“Hey Danny, we’re here.” Glen shakes his shoulder and Danny moans, “Come on, we’re at the doctors.” Glen says before signing and hauling Danny out himself, when it’s clear the man is far too out of it to care. Danny’s legs can’t support him and he almost collapses to the ground. Glen picks him up and carries him into the doctors office.

 

They would have been here hours earlier but Glen had to stop to change a tire then got a call from Dave back in Sandy Banks saying that the Guild had been snooping around their house last night and he should be careful. So he’d taken a much longer route to throw them off. Hopefully it had worked.

 

Danny hadn’t looked well when they’d changed trucks in Low. And now he looked worse, as Glen carried him inside. He’s pale and shivering but he feels hot, barely conscious.

 

The doctor is an elderly man who looks up when Glen walks in. He says nothing and immediately ushers them into the exam room where Glen places Danny onto the exam table. The doctor pulls out a stethoscope and pulls the blanket off Danny, who tries to curl in on himself.

 

“Can you hold him while I try and listen to his heart?” The doctor asks.

 

Glen places his large hands on each of Danny’s shoulders holding him down as gently as he can while. The doctor lifts his shirt up and Danny starts to writhe, mumbling in his delirium. The doctor manages to get a reading and shakes his head, removing the stethoscope and turning to Glen.

 

“Is he a Guide?” The doctor asks.

 

“Yeah, he’s just escaped from the US yesterday.” Glen confirms.

 

“I’ve seen something like this once before, his Sentinel has imprinted and it’s gone wrong. His body is reacting to the separation like it would a virus. The problem is that you can’t fix a faulty imprint like you can kill a virus, the only way is to get the Sentinel here, otherwise he’ll die from either hypothermia as his body shuts down or the fever as it tries to kill the ‘virus’” The doctor explains and Glen gulps.

 

“Can you try and get him to hold on? I need to make a call” Glen says as he rushes back out of the office without waiting for an answer.

 

—————————

 

Steve wakes up with a headache worse than yesterday’s, he groans and rolled over. Thankful that Sentinel rooms are always dim.

 

Cath is already awake and is looking down at him with worry, “I’m going to get the doctor here” She says as she leaves, pulling on a cardigan, leaving him wrapped up on the bed.

 

She returns with a lady in low, who crouches down in front of Steve and asks him questions in a soft and quiet voice. Eventually she stands and opens the bag she brought with her, pulling out a pill bottle and handing two to Steve. He manages to sit up and dry swallow them.

 

“That should help your headache until you get to your Guide. Take one of these every hour or as needed” She hands him the pill bottle, closes her bags and leaves with minimal fuss.

 

Steve climbs out of bed and stretches, his headache already fading slightly at the thought of getting his Guide. He looks at the clock and relaxes when he sees he’s still got forty minutes until the meeting.

 

“You feeling better now?” Cath asks anxiously from the door.

 

“Yeah thanks, I’m going to go get ready.” Steve says, picking up his wash bag from his duffle.

 

“Awesome, I’m going to get the chopper prepped and ready to go in case we need it. I’ll get some officers and that doctor to come with us if we need her.” Cath says and Steve nods.

 

He spends just a little longer in the shower then normal, thinking about what meeting his Guide will be like the second time around. Something tells him that he’s not going to be easy to win over. Steve doesn’t care, he’s a patient me when he needs to be.

 

He dresses warmly, it’s a lot colder up here than Newark was and leaves the room. He still has ten minutes till the meeting and heads down into the foyer to meet Cath. She's standing there already talking with someone on the phone. From what Steve hears it’s someone from the Navy who isn’t too happy that they’ve abandoned their search for Hesse in favour of this. Steve makes a note to kill him later.

 

She hangs up just as he gets to her and he shoots her a smile just to reassure her. The CAGS building is connected to the Guild but the style is completely different as they enter. While the Guild is all soft colours and lines, CAGS is far more imposing with a large statue in the foyer of an eagle.

 

Straight away they’re met by a smartly dressed woman who guides them to a row of elevators, she tells them which floor to go to and leaves them, assuring them there would be someone there to meet them when they reached the top. 

 

Cath sighed when Steve starts pacing in the elevator, “Steve that isn’t going to make things better, just stand still would you?”

 

Steve grunts at her but stops, standing in the corner, sulking. Cath wonders when she stopped being a Guide and became a babysitter. Steve’s a trained SEAL, with the mental age of a toddler.

 

Thankfully they elevator deposits them at the correct floor where they’re met by a guy that looks about twelve in his oversized suit, Steve can smell the sweat on him and knows he must be new. He stutters out a greeting and leads them to Director Hudson’s office and opens the door for them.

 

Hudson stands up to greet them with a cool smile, gesturing to the two chairs in front of his desk. Steve and Cath accept gratefully.

 

“So Sentinel McGarrett, Guide Rollins, I was told something about a faulty imprint which may be life-threatening to a Guide we’ve helped”

 

“Wouldn’t say ‘helped’ is the right word director. If you hadn’t let him escape then we wouldn’t be here”

 

Hudson sighs, like he’s heard it all before, “Sentinel, we can discuss international politics later, right now I’m more concerned about the Guide. Can you tell me everything”

 

Steve takes a deep breath, “I met Guide Williams yesterday back in Newark, however when we touched he ran away. At some point he took a drug which is supposed to break an imprint and then drove up to Rochester where he took a boat across Lake Ontario. Then two of _your_ agents took him the rest of the way to Prince Edward. We know he stayed briefly with a bonded couple before getting into a truck, presumably to go North. If I can’t get to him soon, he’s going to die from the side effects from the drug” He explains as quickly at possible.

 

Hudson looks a little shocked but quickly regains his composure, “I see, but I can’t-“ He begins before there is a rapid tapping on the door and the new guy pokes his head in.

 

“Uh- Director.. there’s a-a call for you fr-from Glen. He says it’s v-very urgent” He stumbles over his words and looks likes he’s about to faint.

 

Steve picks up on Hudson’s rapid increase in heartbeat and realises that this kid is telling the truth. Hudson stands and strides over to the door, turning to point at Steve and Cath, “Stay here both of you” He commands before slipping out.

 

Luckily the room isn’t Sentinel proof so Steve can tune his hearing into the conversation. He hears Hudson pick up the phone…

 

_‘How is he Glen?’_

 

‘ _Not good sir, he’s got a fever and delirious. I had to carry him into the doctor. He said something about a faulty imprint and he’s going to die unless he gets his Sentinel. I know it’s against protocol but maybe we should let the Guild know. Better that then dead’_

 

Steve doesn’t need to hear anymore, he knows exactly who they’re talking about and is up and out of the room like a shot, startling Hudson and making the kid practically wet himself. He snatches the phone out of his hands and presses it to his ear, “Where the hell is Danny! I need to know!” Steve yells down the phone, desperation clear in his voice.

 

_“Who the hell are you? Are you his Sentinel, I’m not saying anything until you put Director Hudson back on”_ Glen replies angrily and Steve reluctantly hands it back before turning to Cath, “Trace it” Is all he says and she nods, walking away and pulling her own phone out.

 

Hudson is still talking to Glen, ignoring Steve’s death glare and the kid who is sweating buckets. Hudson hangs up and turns to Steve, “Sentinel if you can’t calm yourself I won’t tell you anything” He says and Steve already has him pushed up against the wall, hand around his neck before he can think, vision blinded by fury.

 

It’s Cath who stops him going full feral by telling him that they have a location on Danny and that the chopper is ready to go now. Steve decided this man isn’t worth it and drops him to the ground before turning around and almost running out. He doesn’t bother with the elevator and thunders down the stairs instead. Shoving people out of the way when they won’t move. He can vaguely here Cath muttering apologies behind him as she follows.

 

He bursts back out into the foyer and sets off at a dead run back to the Guild Centre, smashing the button for the elevator, panting hard as the doors open and he rushes in, Cath right behind him. She doesn’t comment on his pacing this time and she seems just as wound up as he is. 

 

All he can think of as he climbs into the chopper and puts his headset on is Danny. Will he accept their bond? The last thing Steve wants to do is force it but he doesn’t think he’ll be able to control himself if it comes down to letting Danny die or a bond.

 

He knows he’s going primal, Joe had warned him about this when he’d first joined up. When a Sentinel is separated from their Guide and thinks they’re in danger, they’ll do anything to get them back and revert back to more basic instincts. It’s like going feral but worse, this is a single minded focus and a Sentinel will kill anyone, friendly or not, to get them back.

 

Cath is sitting next to him as they take off and she offers him her hands, he grips it tightly and can feel the calm she's projecting through to him. He gives her a look and knows she’s thinking the same thing. 

 

_What if we don’t get to him in time?_

 

——————————

 

Danny’s burning up, he can feel himself cooking from the inside out as he writhes on something. He’d felt as he was put down and hands on him as he tried to curl in, protect himself from whatever was out there. As someone held him down and cold hands pushed up his sweat-sodden shirt all he could think was: ‘ _Nonono, please don’t hurt me. I’ll be your Guide, just let the pain stop’._

 

Then he’d been let go of and allowed to curl up into a ball and let the shivers wrack through him, he had no idea where he was. Someone had tried to force him to drink and he’d knocked the bottle away with dis-orientated hands, for all he knew it could be the drugs they used to force a bond. 

 

Then he’d managed to catch parts of a muffled conversation above him…

 

‘ _They said he’d be here soon’_

 

_‘It’s against our morals to bring a Sentinel to an unwillingly Guide’_

 

_‘-dead if we don’t’_

 

His fever addled brain managed to understand that they were bringing his Sentinel to him. He didn’t want that, didn’t want to be a slave to someone else, forced into a bond he didn’t want. He needed to escape, get away again. He’d done it once, he could do it again.

 

He opened his eyes and his vision blurred before focussing, there were two men in the room. One sitting next to him, holding a bowl of cold water and the other on the far side of the room. Thinking quickly he rose up and grabbed the glass bowl, smashing it on the first man’s head. He dropped down, hopefully just knocked out.

 

The other one’s eyes widened and he approached slowly, hands raised. Danny came right at him and kneed him in the groin, he dropped to his knees and Danny elbowed him in the back. Forcing him flat on the ground.

 

He didn’t stop and ran out of the room, stumbling out into the sun. It confused him for a moment and he swayed, vision blacking at the edges. He kept on going, forcing his weak legs to keep running as he left them behind. He lost track of where he was, how long he’d been running and why he was running.

 

He stopped on a bridge, looking around wildly. Why couldn’t he work out where he was? All he could see in all direction were trees. The bridge he was on was rickety and old and he looked down at his feet, seeing them all bloody and cut up. He frowned at them, why couldn’t he feel any pain? In, fact his whole body was numb. 

 

He was lost and alone, he fell to his knees at the edge of the bridge, mesmerised by the bubbling water as it crashed over rocks. He suddenly felt cold all over, thin t-shirt doing nothing to help him out here.

 

He tried to think, to work out what he wanted. But all his thoughts were muddled and as soon as he tried to follow one, it disappeared. He had no idea who he was, why he was or where he was.

 

It was the worst feeling in the world….

 

———————————————

 

Steve was out of the chopper before it had even fully touched down. The closer they’d gotten to Berry, the better he’d felt. As soon as they were near he’d begun to pick up the trace of his Guide. Through all the panic and fear, joy filled him. After ten years of waiting, he was finally meeting his Guide properly.

 

The town was small and Steve could already pick up on the tainted scent of his Guide, worse than before but still had that perfect light and fresh smell underneath.

 

He’s already running, the other officers behind him as he pounds down roads. He extends out his hearing and finally he picks it up, the beat’s irregular but still there. He’s not too late, he can still get his Guide.

 

He’s way out of town now, not that it was that big to begin with, and the heartbeat is getting louder. The smell getting stronger. It’s exhilarating and his face breaks out in a large smile as he rounds the last corner and comes face to face with…

 

A broken man. Danny looks pitiful sitting on the edge of the bridge, legs tucked up and head resting on them. He’s barefoot and Steve can smell the blood coming from him. He stops just short of the bridge, saddened and shocked by the sight.

 

It’s amazing what just a day can do, this is a shell of the man that had run into Steve yesterday, all fiery passion and energy. This is a man who has given up and it incites a rage inside Steve that he’s never felt before.

 

He calms himself though, because right now his Guide needs him. He can sense that the others have finally caught up and he beckons them behind him, he needs to do this alone.

 

The bridge creaks loudly when he steps onto it and he cringes when Danny’s head snaps round and his eyes widen in fear, he scrambles up and takes a step back, seemingly unaware of the injuries to his feet. Steve locks eyes with him and puts his arms out, showing he’s unarmed.

 

Danny doesn’t let his guard down and flinches back when Steve takes a step forward.

 

“Danny look at me, I promise I’m not going to hurt you, just come away from the edge” Steve pleads and he can feel the imprint trying to repair itself, but they’re not close enough for that. Even so, the headache has gone now, and this is as clear-headed as he’s been since yesterday.

 

Danny shakes his head and his eyes flick behind Steve. He looks around and growls, the fucking officers all have their tranquilliser guns pointed at Danny, Cath is desperately trying to get them to lower them quietly but to no avail. He growls again, louder this time and they get the message and lower their weapons. He turns back to Danny.

 

He seems a little calmer now but his eyes still show fear and as Steve tries to take a step forward, but Danny takes one back, putting him almost on the edge.

 

“Danny please I need you to come away from the edge. I won’t let you get hurt, I’ll protect you. I won’t force you into anything you don’t want. Just please come away from the edge”

 

Danny seems to finally register his words, and he steps forward a little, his arms going limp at his sides. Steve can hear his breathing slow a little and heartbeat even out. Steve breaths a sigh of relief, he’s making progress.

 

Suddenly there’s a soft ‘phut’ sound from behind him and Steve sees a small dart embed itself in Danny’s neck. He reacts on impulse and rushes forward to catch Danny before he falls, falling to his knees with Danny leaning against him, unconscious, and freezing, but still alive.

 

He can feel the imprint correct itself as he touches Danny’s skin, something he’s been denied for so long. It snaps into place in his mind. The happiness of having his Guide in his arms is quickly replaced with anger, how dare someone tranq his Guide? He hears someone approach them and growls, no one is coming near his Guide now.

 

Cath quickly holds out her hands, showing she’s no threat. She sits about five meters away and starts talking softly to him. Not trying to get any closer and slowly Steve lets her get nearer him, he shakes himself out and comes back to himself. Takes in everything else around them except Danny in his arms.

 

“Steve I’ve called for a medevac back to the centre in Ottawa, we need to get Danny back to the helicopter” She says calmly and Steve nods, standing gracefully with Danny still in his arms.

 

One of the officers managed to get a truck from somewhere and Cath hands him a blanket from the back to drape over Danny. Cath gets in the front and Steve gets in the back so he doesn’t have to let go of his Guide. He’s already made that mistake once.

 

One of the officers tries to get in the passenger side, Steve growls at him and he wisely decides to leave it. One of them has already shot his Guide and he’s not letting any of them near him now. They can all go die out here in the middle of no where for all he cares.

 

Cath pulls out and drives carefully back to the town. Steve takes the time to assess his Guide’s condition. His breath is laboured and heartbeat still too fast for someone asleep. He’s shivering as well, his t-shirt soaked with sweat and smeared with steaks off blood. How Steve didn’t notice that Danny’s hands are as cut up as his feet is beyond him. And there are still little bits of glass embedded there.

 

Cath pulls up just by the chopper and climbs out before opening the door so Steve can get Danny out, she doesn't try to touch him and for that Steve is thankful, she knows he can’t cope with anyone touching his Guide right now.

 

The pilot looks a little confused as to where the rest of them are but wisely says nothing when Steve glares at her. It’s a big chopper and Steve lays Danny down on the floor so he can help him. Cath hands him the medkit as they takeoff, the pilot doing everything to keep the flight as smooth as possible.

 

Danny’s still passed out, so Steve starts by peeling off his dirty tee and replacing it with a blanket. He then inspects the wounds on his hands, long slices from broken glass which Steve has no idea how he got. He cleans them out with some antiseptic and wraps them in gauze. He would try to remove the glass but the chopper isn’t stable enough and Steve doesn’t want to cause any more damage.

 

Then he manoeuvres around Danny to get to his feet, they’re caked in mud and debris and Steve uses some water and wipes to get most of it off, using his sight. Thankfully the cuts aren’t too deep and after they’re cleaned out he wraps them both in gauze.

 

There’s nothing more to be done for now and Cath helps his pack up the kit before taking the co-pilot seat and radioing ahead so they’ll have someone waiting when they land. Steve smiles and makes a note to thank her later for all the help she’s been today.

 

He pulls Danny back into his arms, stretching out his legs and placing Danny between them, so his head rests on Steve’s shoulder and his bare back is pressed onto Steve’s chest. The occasional shiver runs through him and Steve starts rocking him gently to soothe him, like he used to do with Mary when she had a nightmare. His skin’s still too cold and and he worries about the prospect of hypothermia.

 

The hour back to Ottawa seems to take forever as Danny deteriorates before him again, he’s mumbling in his sleep and moving. Steve can feel the temperature of his skin cooling and just wants them to be these already so he can get Danny to a doctor.

 

Finally he sees the built up city come into view and the tall white Guild centre in the midst of it. As they come in to land Steve sees a number of people dressed in white coats alongside a gurney. He doesn’t want to let Danny go, but he knows it’s for the best.

 

Cath comes and opens the door for him, nodding as he passes with Danny in his arms. The doctor holds back until he puts Danny on and gives them consent to go near him.

 

Straight away they surround him, calling out things to each other, shining lights in his eyes and poking him. Steve runs along side the gurney as it’s wheeled down the corridor and into the medical wing. The doctors ignore him as he stands in the corner of the room, watching them take care of his Guide.

 

He catches a glimpse of Danny through all the white coats, his face has gone pale and he looks like he’s shivering worse then before. They’ve already put an IV in his harm and a mask over his face. He looks _awful_ and Steve worries if he’s actually going to make it.

 

Nevertheless, after a while the number of people die down and the panic is over, until there is only one nurse left, carefully re-wrapping Danny’s feet. He carefully approaches the bed and she looks up and smiles at him.

 

“He’s going to be fine Sentinel, he had mild hypothermia from being out for so long without proper gear but luckily you cleaned out his wounds before they could get infected so they should heal just fine. The doctor should be back in to talk to you in a moment, she’s just getting some paperwork” The pleasant nurse explains as she finishes her last bandage and left, leaving Steve alone with his Guide, at long last.

 

He felt slightly scared to actually touch his Guide now, he doesn’t want to hurt him further. But now he was safe, after a nightmare day, they had gotten to him in time. He hoped Cath was dealing with everything, he didn’t think he’d be able to leave Danny’s side for the time being.

 

Steve pulls up a chair and sits down next to the bed, placing his hand onto Danny’s cool wrist, just above where the bandages stopped. He tunes his hearing into Danny’s breathing, it was slow, even, despite the mask, and calmed him down from the panic of earlier. He’s covered in a thick blanket and the occasional shiver still rock through his body.

 

He stands up and takes a defensive position when he hears someone come in behind him, ready to defend his Guide. He relaxes when he sees the young doctor from earlier, holding a tablet in her arms. She waits at the door until Steve allows her in, obviously trained in how to handle Sentinels.

 

“Sentinel McGarrett, I’m Doctor Lindsay Fontaine. We met earlier” She introduces herself and wisely doesn't offer her hand.

 

“How’s Danny?” Steve cuts straight to the chase.

 

Her face falls a little and dread fills him, “Well you were lucky you got to him when you did, the faulty imprint would have killed him had you been even an hour later. Thankfully the imprint has fixed itself and he’s stable… for now”

 

“What do you mean ‘for now’? Is he going to die” 

 

“We don’t know what sort of drug Guide Williams actually took but it has affected his brain. It’s basically unstable and certain parts of the centre of the brain that controls bonding is firing off the wrong signals. It’s not causing him any pain but if it doesn’t stabilise soon it’s very likely he’ll lapse into a coma and die”

 

“But they said that just being near would work? How can you stabilise it?” Steve asks, stepping closer to Danny and putting a hand on his leg.

 

“We can’t do anything for him, you however can. The only definite way to stabilise him is with a bond. I’ve brought the paperwork for you and we can arrange a bonding suite to be made available.” She explains and Steve reaches out his other hand to take it. 

 

“How long do we have, will he wake up before… you know… I would have to…” Steve trails off.

 

“I’d estimate you have around a week before you’re in real danger and Guide Williams should wake up once the sedative wears off in a few hours.” Dr Fontaine assures him, “If that’s all…” She says and Steve dismisses her with a wave of his hand, putting the tablet on the nightstand and putting both his hands gently around Danny’s bandaged one.

 

Steve has no idea what to do, the thought of his Guide dying makes him feel sick, but the thought of forcing a bond onto him makes him feel equally worse. If push came to shove he has no idea whether he’d be selfish enough to force the bond.

 

He needs to talk to Danny when he wakes up, let him decide what to do. In the meantime Steve should make plans just in case they did decide to bond. He leaves a hand on Danny and picks up the tablet with the other. Dr Fontaine has been kind enough to compile all the possible bonding suites world-wide that are available.

 

It’s hard to find them in built up areas, since the risk of a Sentinel feeling threatened and going feral during bonding is that much higher. Most of them are in secluded places to prevent this. The only one in the North East is way up in Maine. There’s one North of here but Steve thinks that enough bad things have happened around here for that to be a good option.

 

Then he thinks of Hawaii, it’d be perfect for them. He remembers that Danny’s daughter is there now, as is his dad. He hopes Danny would find it just as beautiful as he does. He lets himself imagine what life would be like if he and Danny did bond; being able to wake up in bed with him, making breakfast together, working together. It’s be everything he’d never had before. Sure Cath was lovely and they were great friends but they lacked intimacy, both of them were holding out for someone else.

 

There were three bonding suites in Hawaii, one on Kauai, Molokai and Maui. If he had to pick one, he’d say Kauai since it had the most greenery and he’d loved hiking around there as a teenager. He’s hovering over the ‘confirm’ button he decides that he’d much rather talk to his Guide before making decisions for them. It’s what a partnership should be like…

 

 


	4. Part 2: Bonding

Danny’s head feels like it’s full of cotton wool when he wakes up, his memory’s fuzzy and he can’t quite figure out what’s happened, he feels like it’s important. He groans and tries to scratch the itch on his nose, but his hand’s immobilised and he can’t move it.

 

“Danny! Danny, can you hear me? Open your eyes” Someone says from next to him and for some reason he listens and blinks them open, relived when it’s not too bright. He looks to the right and sees a man come into focus, he’s the reason he can’t move his hand.

 

He looks down in confusion to see both hands wrapped in clean white gauze. Suddenly blurred memories come back to him; there’s a bridge, and lots of trees, he’s lost but then there’s someone there and he’s talking to him. Then he remembers falling, not into hard ground but soft arms.

 

The man is looking at him with a mix of happiness and concern, Danny furrows his brows , he should know this man. He can feel it.

 

“How’re you feeling?” He asks and Danny tries to rasp out an answer, but his throat is dry and scratchy and all that comes out is a choked sound from behind the mask.

 

Then there’s gentle hands pulling the mask off of him and a straw in his face, he sucks down the water eagerly, soothing his throat. When he tries to speak again it comes out a little better.

 

“Uh, I think I’m meant to know you but I don’t” Is what he says and mentally slaps himself.

 

“Well we haven’t exactly been introduced but… well I’m Commander Steve McGarrett” he says, he doesn’t want to scare him with the whole ‘Sentinel’ thing just yet.

 

“Oh well that’s nice.” And now he’d making small talk with the man. He takes another look around and notices that this isn’t a normal hospital, it’s more toned down and muted. And why would it…. _Oh._

 

Then the last twenty four hours come back to him and he’s scrambling up the bed, trying to get away from McGarrett, flinching away from his touch and wincing when he puts pressure on his hands. Steve looks crestfallen and lets his hands drop back into his lap.

 

Danny is seriously debating trying to make a run for it but he knows he’ll never make it far in his weakened state with some military Sentinel after him. Reluctantly he settles back down, turning wary eyes onto McGarrett.

 

“So have you done it yet? Bonded us” He says icily.

 

“What? No of course not. I wouldn’t do that without your consent”

 

“Well you’re never going to get it, so you may as well leave now”

 

“Actually I can’t do that” Steve says wearily, looking away.

 

“Why not? You’re a military Sentinel, you’ve coped without me for years probably. I’m sure you can do it again”

 

“It’s not that simple… if we don’t bond, and soon… we’re both going to die”

 

Danny scoffs, “Sure, I’ll pretend that I’m that gullible and bite, why are we going to die?”

 

Steve sighs, “You took a drug that was supposed to break out imprint but it didn’t work and it became faulty. I got to you in time and out imprint’s fixed but… it wasn’t enough and your brain’s unstable. If we don’t bond you’ll lapse into a coma and die”

 

Danny looks shocked for a second before he doubles over on the bed, laughing. Steve looks at him in bewilderment until he straightens up and wipes tears from his eyes, “Wow and I thought the Guild was a little more subtle. You’re going to try and use the old fuck-or-die excuse, babe that’s hilarious” Danny laughs, although it sounds a little hysterical.

 

Steve stares at him and stands up, towering over Danny, “This isn’t some joke! If we don’t bond, you die then I die. Do you really want your daughter to grow up without her father?” It’s a low blow, but it’s what Steve needs to get him to listen. Danny laughter abruptly stops and he looks up at Steve.

 

“Jesus, you’re serious aren’t you?”

 

“Deadly” Steve deadpans.

 

“So why haven’t we done it already?” Danny asks, cold front back on.

 

“I didn’t want to make a decision without you, since it affects both of us” Steve admits.

 

Danny opens and closes his mouth, trying to speak, “Wait, you’d put off a bond with me and let us both die… if I didn’t want it?” Danny asks incredulously, seemingly disbelieving that he would even act like a normal human being.

 

Steve nods, “Of course I would. There’s no point in a bond if it’s not consensual. Then we’d both be unhappy. I’m your Sentinel and I’m meant to protect you” He says sincerely, hoping Danny will believe him.

 

“That’s… that’s actually really nice of you” Danny offers him a small smile and Steve beams back at him, glad to be though his Guide’s icy exterior.

 

“Um, I should probably go get the doctor to check you over again” Steve says quickly, looking away and standing up and leaving.

 

He returns with a pretty lady in tow, who smiles at Danny before asking him lots of questions and shining a light in his eyes then she’s standing up and tuning to face Steve, “Well he’s doing well. I see no reason why we can’t release him into your care.” She says softly.

 

Steve nods, sparing him a quick look, “Could you have a separate room made up for him then please?” Steve asks her, knowing that Danny probably wouldn’t want to share a bed with him. As predicted, he looks relieved and Fontaine nods, leaving them alone again.

 

“Thanks for that” Danny says quietly.

 

“You’re welcome, I’m still not going to force you into anything” He assures Danny.

 

“I’ll bond with you” Danny says quickly and Steve spins around to looks at him, he’s looking away with his head down.

 

“What? No you don’t have to decide now, we should talk properly and make a decision.”

 

“If we don’t bond, I’ll die and loathe to admit it you’re not as bad as I thought you’d be, despite being military. If you’re telling the truth then maybe I’ll get to see my daughter again and I’d rather that then dead”

 

“I’d never keep you from your daughter Danny, I’m not that kind of person”

 

“Maybe we’ll get along better than I thought” Danny muses out loud.

 

“Hopefully we will” Steve replies, offering him a lop-sided smile and Danny smirks back at him.

 

Their moment is broken when one of the Guild staff walks in, careful to avoid doing anything threatening and keeping a polite distance from them.

 

“Dr Fontaine sent me to tell you that your room is ready, it’s next door to Sentinel McGarrett’s and we’ve already equipped it with everything you may need. Feel free to call down to reception if something isn’t up to your liking.” She said in a calm and soft voice.

 

“Thank you Miss” Danny flashes her a smiles and Steve felt a spike of jealousy at it.

 

She nods and turned back to Steve, “Dr Fontaine would like me to remind you that you need to make a decision soon so any arrangements can be made, you have a week” 

 

“Sure, I’ll talk to her later” Steve said, the dismissal clear in his voice. She nods again, turns and leaves.

 

“So uh, you wouldn’t mind getting me some crutches or something, don’t think I’ll be able to walk on my own” Danny mutters blushing, swinging his legs off the side of the bed, letting them swing back and forth.

 

He turns to Danny, looking down at his bandaged feet, he’s right, no way would he be able to walk, even with crutches on those. Not with his hands bandaged as well.

 

“I’ll go and find a wheelchair, those are far to fresh for you to walk on” Steve points out, he walks out without listening to Danny’s protests. It was for his own good.

 

He could hear Danny muttering as he walks toward a nurses station. The man on duty there happily hands one over, Steve thanked him and heads back.

 

He’d kept his hearing tuned into Danny while he’d been gone and heard him shuffling about on the bed but thankfully not attempting to stand again.

 

When he walks in, Danny was stoking his hands over the material of the scrubs he was wearing, curiosity on his face, “What material is this? It’s like cashmere but softer” He says, rubbing it between his fingers.

 

“It’s a special blend for Sentinels, we can’t just wear normal clothes for any length of time without irritation. This is a blend of synthetic fibres” He explains, “its breathable and quick drying too” He adds

 

“Huh”

 

“So you ready to go” Steve asks, hopeful that their polite mood would last.

 

Danny didn’t look too happy to be going in the chair but stayed quiet as Steve helped him into it, trying to keep the touch to a minimum. He didn’t want to make his Guide uncomfortable.

 

Cath’s just coming out of a room when they walk past and she takes one look at them and heads back in, disappearing inside as quick as she’d come out, without a word. Smart woman knows when to leave people alone, although Steve knows he’s in for a good talking to later.

 

Steve’s room is at the end of the corridor and he stops at the one before it, knowing it must be Danny’s. Everything here’s automated and he presses the open button on the door, it swinging open automatically.

 

Inside it looks like many of the other rooms here, a large double bed, small kitchenette, living area and separate bathroom. The windows are small and blacked out at the moment soft lighting comes from the walls. To Danny, it looks like some upscale hotel. From some of the horror stories he’d heard, he’d been expecting some sort of dungeon, possibly with some chains or something.

 

Steve stopped just before the bed, “Do you need a hand…?” he asked suddenly awkward now that they were alone. Steve could smell the scent of his Guide and it was hard not to touch him.

 

Danny tried to get out himself, but his banged appendages made it too difficult and he slumped back defeated and waved his arm for Steve to help him. Steve rolls his eyes and pulls Danny into his arms, inhaling deeply before placing him on the bed.

 

“Thanks for that…look uh I was kinda wondering if we could talk… about the whole bonding thing?” Danny asks, hands stroking over the blankets. They’re made of the same soft material and Danny thinks that this stuff should be made commercially available, they’d sell well.

 

Steve looks a little surprised, like he thinks Danny’s about to chuck him out or something. And Danny can’t deny that right now he would rather be back in Newark, but it’s been a rough day and he knows he can’t get away again. He may as well make the best of it.

 

“Well sure. Dr Fontaine said that we should decide as soon as we can, so we can decide where or if we’re going to… do it” Steve explains.

 

“We’re doing it, I can’t say I’m gonna like it but it’s means to an end and I don’t want someone else to die because I did something stupid.”

 

“You were scared, you did whatever you could to get away. I understand”

 

“But that’s the thing, you don’t. You’ve had such a nice life, apart from the forced military service you’ve wanted for nothing. You got that cute partner, unlimited resources, full immunity and I bet your bank account ain’t looking too bad either right now” Danny runs a hand through his messy hair, “The point I’m trying to make is that despite both being enhanced, we’ve lead completely different lives and the fact is, you’ll never know what it’s like to be a Guide. No matter how many times the Guild assures people that it has the best interests of Sentinels _and_ Guides at heart, we’re still regarded as second class to you. We wouldn’t get anything from them if we weren’t useful to you.” Danny explains and Steve finally seems to get what Danny’s trying to say

 

“Look I took the drug because I didn’t want to be a slave to you. I could have probably coped with some C-class Sentinel but you’re B-class military” Danny explains.

 

“I’m not B-class, I’m A” Steve corrects and Danny looks shocked.

 

“You can’t be!” He exclaims, reeling back on the bed to get some distance between them.

 

Steve stands and puts his arms out, like he’s trying to calm some caged animal, “Hey I promise that me being A-class won’t make a difference. I still won’t do anything you don’t want” Steve placates him but Danny’s shaking his head.

 

“No, you can’t be A-class because I’m A-class” Danny says his voice rising in agitation and Steve has to tone down his hearing.

 

“What! But you’re not registered, how can you know?”

 

“It’s easy enough to get tested at some places” Danny says and Steve realises that he probably shouldn't ask about the sort of things Danny’s done in the past.

 

“I’m going to get the doctor, she’ll be able to straighten this all out” Steve says decisively, going over to the comm. panel on the wall and calling down to the medical wing. Dr Fontaine confirms his request and says she’ll be there in a few minutes and that she just needs to pick up a testing kit.

 

Danny’s looking pretty ragged on the bed, he’s fidgeting and has curled his arms around his legs, like he’s trying to warm himself.

 

Steve mentally hits himself for forgetting about the hypothermia and goes over to the wardrobe to pull out a spare blanket. He drapes it over Danny’s shoulders and the man gives him a small, shaky smile.

 

These rooms are shielded so he can’t hear her coming but she presses the chime for the door to alert them to her presence. Steve had sat down in the chair he’d pulled up to the bed but he stands up again to let her in.

 

Fontaine waits for his permission to approach Danny and he waves her forward, “So Steve tells me you haven’t yet been tested. We gave you a strong suppressant when you came in since you’re untrained but it was short acting and should be wearing off soonish.” She says as she opens the small case she’d brought with her and starts taking out a few items that look strange to Danny.

 

“A Guide’s class is based on two things: Level of empathy and ‘Guide force’. It’s impossible to explain but now that you’re off suppressants you’ll be able to find out what it is” She explains.

 

“What do you mean you’re taking me off suppressants? I have no training, I can’t cope with with it, I don’t have any shields!” Danny says, panicking and looking likes he’s about to bolt, Steve instinctively moves over and lays a grounding hand on his shoulder.

 

“Calm down Guide, you won’t be taken off suppressants until you have adequate shields, you’ll also be able to cope easier with your Sentinel around” She reassures him, “Now this will measure your empathy levels by introducing artificial feelings to your brain” She explains holding up a small black box, “The way you react to it will be picked up by these electrodes that I’ll place on either side your head” She continues holding them up for him to inspect.

 

“Okay that sounds alright”

 

“That will measure your empathy and to measure your Guide force all it takes is a simple blood test, which can be analysed right here. I can have it all done in the next ten minutes”

 

Danny nods silently and allows her to attach the electrodes to his head, he’s done this before so it doesn't feel too weird.

 

“I’m sorry Sentinel but you’re going to have to leave for this bit, your abilities can interfere with the equipment and give an inaccurate reading” She says apologetically.

 

Steve nods, “Sure I’ll be right outside” He says and Danny gives him nod before he turns and leaves the room, shoulders stiff.

 

“Okay Guide, you’ll start to feel emotions soon, just let them flow through you, some may be unpleasant and if it gets worse just say and I’ll stop alright?”

 

“Okay, let’s do this”

 

It starts off as a small thing he can feel in the back of his mind, he doesn’t know what it is but he relaxes back against the pillows and lets it work. The feeling increase and soon it’s like a wave of emotion that makes him flashback to the day he’d manifested.

 

It’s over soon though and Fontaine carefully removes everything and packs it away, she looks over at the small laptop and nods, “Looking good, I can call your Sentinel back in here for the blood test if you would like?” She asks.

 

As much as Danny hates the thought of being bonded to the guy for life, he’s not that bad and he’s probably standing out there pacing right now. Danny nods and she goes over to open the door.

 

Danny smirks when Steve pauses mid-stride, “All done?” He asks, coming back in.

 

“There’s still the blood test left to do, but Danny wanted you here for it.” Fontaine explains.

 

Steve beams at him and takes his seat by the bed again as the doctor prepares the needle and ties a band around his arm. Danny still looks agitated and Steve offers his hand out to him, pleased when Danny takes it as Fontaine inserts the needle.

 

She’s done quickly and inserts it into a black box that’s plugged into the laptop, “Well that’s all done for you now” She says, taking off the band and taping some gauze over the injection site.

 

She types something into the laptop and looks at it, confused, “Sentinel McGarrett, you are A-class aren’t you?”

 

“Yeah I am, is there a problem with that?” He looks Danny worriedly.

 

“Well it’s just these results are coming up as Danny being A-class as well” She explains.

 

Seems their suspicions were correct then, “But that can’t be right! You don’t get A-class bonds” 

 

“That’s not strictly true, there hasn’t been a recorded one since eighteen sixty seven but they do exist. I’m going to get another kit to check these out” She says, standing up and disappearing out of the room quickly.

 

“Well this just goes from bad to worse” Danny mutters, still holding Steve’s hand like a lifeline.

 

“Tell me about it, first bond-or-die and now we’re both going have a bond that hasn’t existed in over a century” Steve replies.

 

“I can’t believe that just two days ago I was still at work, now I'm in Canada facing certain death, funny how things change. I wonder what happened to my car?”

 

“You sister has it” Steve says.

 

“How’d you know that?” Danny asks.

 

“She came into the Guild centre in Newark and yelled at me, then took the car”

 

Danny laughs, “Yeah that sounds like Katie, I gave her the spare keys in a few days ago so she could take the car when I left” 

 

They’re interrupted by the doctor returning, another man in tow with her. He’s holding another kit and looking at them both skeptically.

 

“Dr Fontaine has been telling me that you’re coming up as an A-class Guide. We’ve brought another kit to confirm but if it’s true then you’re bonding may have just gotten a lot more… complicated”

 

Danny looks anxious and vulnerable on the bed, the blanket still wrapped tightly around his shoulders and Steve’s hand held tightly in his.

 

“What do you mean ‘complicated’?” Steve asks for them.

 

The other doctor nods and puts the kit down on the nightstand, “Well luckily the Guild kept meticulous records of the last A-class bonding that took place. They said instead of the usual two day bonding heat followed be a period of around a week for the bond to settle where the Sentinel and Guide have to be close to one another. In an A-class bonding the times were doubled which posed some very serious problems.” He says gravely, “I don’t want to alarm you so I won’t explain now but you should be aware of the risks before you begin”

 

Danny looks shell-shocked and Steve worries for him, when he doesn’t respond just keeps staring straight ahead, eyes unfocussed.

 

The doctors looks at each other as Steve crouches down in front of him, “Danny, hey man can you hear me? Hey I’m the Sentinel, you’re supposed to be stopping _me_ zoning, not the other way round” Steve laughs a little.

 

It seems to work and Danny’s eyes snap to his, they’re a crystal clear blue, calming and utterly gorgeous, like the Hawaiian sky on a clear day. Steve didn’t think it was possible to fall in love with someone’s eyes.

 

“Sorry just a little shocked. How about you test me again and we’ll go from there” Danny suggests and the doctors nod.

 

Steve is again forced out of the room but Danny asks for him back for the second part. He waits with bated breath as the computer processes the results.

 

Fontaine looks over to the other man and shakes her head and they instantly know what the result is. Danny thumps himself back against the pillows and Steve starts pacing.

 

“I think we better here about those ‘problems’ now doc” Steve says.

 

He nods and gives them a reassuring smile, “Of course, How about you both sit down and I’ll explain. Dr Fontaine here should probably get back to her duties” He says with a pointed look at her. She looks a little miffed to be dismissed like this but nevertheless leaves and takes the kit with her.

 

The other man rolls his eyes at her retreating back before turning back around to Steve and Danny, “I’m sorry but this is very confidential information and she doesn’t have the clearance to hear about this. Now, I know who you both are and I’m Dr James Eaves” He introduces himself, with a smile.

 

“I’ve heard that name before” Danny says thinking for a moment, “Wait, you’re the guy who wrote that book on how to deal with Sentinels. We had to read it in school”

 

“Well at least someone read it…” He mutters before shaking his head and smiling again, “I think we should all be sitting down for this conversation” He advises, gesturing over to the living area complete with sofa and chairs.

 

Steve nods and doesn’t bother asking for Danny’s permission before he’s hoisting him up and carrying him over to the sofa, sitting down on it with Danny still in his arms. Danny gives him a scathing look before scrambling off of Steve and onto the other side of the sofa.

 

Eaves looks at them fondly before taking one of the other chairs, “Now before I begin, Lindsay was telling me about a drug that you took to break the imprint. I’m not looking for names or anything, I’d just like to know what side-effects you said it may have. We took a sample of your blood and are having our labs run it right now but I need to know everything” He says gently.

 

Danny nods, “The person who gave it to me didn’t say exactly, I was in a rush.” he admits, “Wait! He did warn me that while the drug would break an imprint, it would also allow a much stronger one to form and that I needed to evade my Sentinel until then”

 

Steve feels warm inside at Danny referring to him as ‘my Sentinel’ and smiles.

 

“That’s good to know. We already know your imprint has corrected itself when you touched but I’d like to scan you both again to see the strength of it. If it is stronger than usual that may actually help you with bonding”

 

“Good to hear, but can you actually tell us what all these problems are?” Steve asks impatient, drumming his fingers on his thigh to stop his reaching out for Danny again.

 

Eaves holds up a hand, “Of course Sentinel. Normally bondings between two different class enhanced are done easily as the lower class one submits to the one of the higher class. This has no effect on the actual relationship after the bonding, it’s just how it works. Now when two enhanced of the same class bond it defaults to the Sentinel to take control.” Eaves says.

 

“So Steve will take control, I don’t see any problems” 

 

“That’s what the doctors back in the nineteenth century thought. However they found that the Guide wasn’t willing to submit. We think that it’s because it isn’t in your nature Danny. And neither is it in Steve’s. A-class enhanced never normally have to submit.”

 

“So what happened to them?” Danny asks fearfully, subconsciously shifting closer to Steve.

 

“Well they fought each other for dominance until one won out. Then they did the usual bonding process. Both of them barely came out alive but doctors couldn’t approach them for another two weeks due to the Settling.” Eaves says, looking visibly shaken.

 

“Then…?” Steve prompts and he’s given up all pretence of giving Danny space, shifting so their bodies are pressed together and Steve can grab Danny’s hand in a death grip. Danny doesn’t seem to mind.

 

“Well they survived miraculously, but the psychological impacts drove them both to suicide just two years later”

 

The room descends into silence and Steve risks a look at Danny, he’s got that stare going on again like he can’t comprehend what has just been said. Steve squeezes his hand and Danny snaps out of it, shaking himself. 

 

It’s a while before Eaves speaks again, “Obviously times have changed and we have ways of trying to lessen the impact of it.” He says hopefully.

 

“How?” Danny asks bluntly holding his blankets like a lifeline.

 

“Well we have sedatives that we can use to knock you both out after the bondings complete, it’s not ideal but it’s better than letting any injuries get worse”

 

“But what if we kill each other?”

 

“Well there’s a chance that if one of you tries to submit naturally then you may be able to avoid that.”

 

“Can’t you just use drugs to force the bond?” Steve points out.

 

“It would make little difference, the drugs that used to be used for forced bondings don’t actually create the bond, they just make the Guide and Sentinel fall into a bonding heat.”

 

Steve suddenly can’t sit still and stands up, pacing up and down in front of the sofa with Danny looking at him, concerned.

 

“So what do we do?”

 

“Well since your mind is unstable Dr Fontaine estimates a week before you’d die anyway. It’s an awful situation but I think that that only choice you have of surviving this is to go through with bonding. We’ll provide all the support we can but the truth is we’re flying blind.”

 

Steve huffs and Danny gulps, they both look at each other and know that they have no other choice.

 

“I can see that this is hard for both of you. I’ll leave you alone for a while to talk it out but I’ll send along two of our counsellors along tomorrow to help if you need them” Eaves stands and shakes both their hands.

 

“Thank you for all your help” Danny says sincerely as he leaves.

 

Once they’re alone Steve stops pacing and finally lets himself think about everything. He thumps back down next to Danny on the sofa and puts his head in his hands. 

 

He startles when he feels a bandaged hand rubbing his back and turns to see Danny putting on a brave face.

 

Steve realises that this must be so much worse for him. He’s been in the system since he was a teenager, and he’s always known that he may die on some mission. Danny’s never had that, he’s been classed as normal and has only gotten his first taste of the Guild yesterday. He must be overwhelmed.

 

“He’s right you know? We’ve got to talk about what we’re going to do” Danny says with a tight smile.

 

Steve nods at him, “I was thinking about doing in Hawaii, that’s where I’m originally from and I know your daughter’s there. They’ve got one on Kauai, in the forest, I went there a couple of times with my Dad, it’s nice”

 

Danny relaxes a little and leans into Steve, “That sounds nice, I’d like that. But we really should think about how we’re actually going to do it. You know the… logistics” Danny mutters, a blush spreading through his cheeks.

 

Steve laughs the sobers, “You’re right, have you ever been with a man before?” He asks gently and Danny shakes his head.

 

“I’ve been straight as an arrow till now”

 

“So you admit that you like me” Steve smirks happily.

 

“Don’t let it get to your head Steven” Danny laughs back and it feels good to have him at ease now. He’s adapted to the situation better than Steve would have thought. On the other hand it may the imprint, he’s been warned that it makes the Guide and Sentinel automatically like each other, even if Danny had been rather reluctant about it. He’s also been warned about possible mood-swings due to the instability.

 

“So which one of us is going to submit?” Danny asks suddenly.

 

Steve takes a deep breath, “I’m a trained Navy SEAL, I don’t think you’d be able to take me down”

 

“You’re probably right” Danny admits “and if it means staying alive, I’ve got no problem with it. But that Doctor seemed to imply something about a ‘bonding heat’ and I doubt I’ll have enough mental faculties to remember that when it comes to it”

 

“I only know what I’ve been told but you’re right in thinking that the bonding heat is kind of primal. I don’t see how it could come down to that though, as your Sentinel I’m meant to protect you. There’s no way I could hurt you like that”

 

Danny gives him a pained look, “I don’t doubt that you want to protect me, you came all the way up to Canada to save me, but that’s you now when you’re fully here.” Danny assures him and Steve feels pride that his Guide trusts him, “maybe you can’t control yourself” He suggests, warily watching as Steve clenches his fists, “Sorry, sorry. I’m just kinda overwhelmed by this all right now” He tries to backtrack.

 

“No it’s fine. It must be hard to contain it all when you’re that short” Steve says dryly.

 

Danny gapes at him for a moment before scowling, trying not to laugh, “Mature Steven, real mature. Do you know what? You can go make a cup of tea for that”

 

Steve smirks and laughs, he can’t resist winding Danny up, “Tea? What are you, British?” 

 

“No but the ex-wife was, guess she must have rubbed off on… Oh shut up! And get your mind out of the gutter! Jesus how old are you?” Danny cries out.

 

Steve stands up, still laughing, and makes his way over to the kitchenette, “Twenty six actually”

 

“How are you even two years older than me? Were you dropped as a child?” Danny asks seriously.

 

“I can assure you I was not dropped as a child, just ask my dad” Steve replies hunting around in the well-stocked cupboards until he comes across a box of Twinnings.

 

“Sure sure…” Danny mutters and pulls his blanket around him, burrowing further down on the sofa.

 

Steve makes himself a cup of coffee at the same time and brings it over to the sofa with Danny’s tea. He puts them down on the coffee table before looking around and seeing his Guide.

 

Danny has taken the entire couch, quite an achievement for his height, he has the blanket pulled up tightly around him, showing only the top of his messy hair.

 

“Hey princess, your tea’s ready” Steve says and takes a seat in the vacated armchair.

 

Danny mumbles and reaches a hand out, flipping Steve the bird before blindly feeling around until he grasps the mug and picks up it, it disappears under the blanket and Steve picks up the slurping sounds before the mug is put back down on the table.

 

“You know the bed would be much more comfortable” Steve points out, sipping at his own coffee.

 

“Then you’d miss my wonderful personality and charm” Comes Danny’s muffled voice from under the blanket.

 

“I could always join you on the bed?” Steve asks and he’d really hoping Danny says yes because this polite distance from his Guide is _killing_ him. And he’d always thought he’d be able to cope with it, despite what he’d been told, but they were all right and now he would do anything to have Danny in his arms again.

 

Danny head pops out from under the blanket, a disbelieving look on his face, “Does that line even work for you? It’s lucky you’re good looking”

 

“So you admit I’m good looking?” Steve says with a raised eyebrow.

 

“I’m straight, not blind. And before you put the puppy eyes on me, yes you can join me in bed. That doctor said it’s natural to want body contact and I am pretty wiped” Danny admits and Steve beams at him before setting his cup down, bounding over the sofa and scooping Danny up into his arms again.

 

Danny lets out a garbled protest but nevertheless allows Steve to carry him over and place him gently on the bed. Steve is also nice enough to pull back the covers and help Danny under them. Honestly, as much as he loves living on his now terms, he could get used to Steve taking care of him. It’s been a while since anyone’s done that.

He feels the bed dip behind him and Steve’s warm body pressing up against his back, and strangely, it doesn't feel weird. It feels natural to be together like this, and Danny feels that this must be some sort of strange hormone thing because twelve… no _eight_ hours ago he probably would have punched Steve in the face and runaway before he’d go and _spoon_ with the guy.

 

But Steve’s not at all what he expected. He’s not some arrogant military dickhead who thinks he deserves Danny just because of who he is. Steve seems genuinely concerned for him, and from what he can remember of what happened up in Berry, gentle. For someone who’s a Navy SEAL, he sure does have a soft heart.

 

Steve’s now wrapped himself around Danny, like he’s some teddy bear and is stroking his hip in a way that calms Danny and lulls him into a deep sleep…

 

———————

 

He’s disorientated when he wakes up, taking a moment to recognise the dim lighting and soft walls of his room at the Guild centre. He thinks he should be more worried about this but all he can feel is contentedness at being where he is.

 

He can feel Steve’s warm breath tickling the back of his neck, they’ve moved while they’ve been asleep so Steve is curled around Danny, who is in the foetal position. This means that it would be impossible for him to get out of bed without waking him, something that he’s sure Steve has done deliberately after the first time he ran away.

 

The alarm clock on the nightstand reads seven thirty which means that they’ve slept through dinner and skipped lunch. Danny’ stomach makes itself known and lets out a loud grumbled, making Steve shoot up in the bed, already awake and alert.

 

Danny turns and cringes at the look of concern and panic on his face, he quickly puts his bandaged hands onto Steve’s arms to force him down, “Babe calm down, I’m fine. It’s alright I’m still here”

 

Steve visibly relaxes and lets a small smile onto his face at Danny’s reassurances, “Sorry, I thought something had happened or you were in pain”

 

“Nah, just a little hungry, we’ve slept through dinner”

 

Steve smiles wider and climbs out of bed, “I’ll go grab us some food, wait here I’ll be back in like half an hour” He says and bounds out of the room like some excited puppy.

 

Danny sits up and attempts to pull a hand through his hair, scowling when he remembers it’s bandaged. He settles against the pillows and waits, unable to do much else and he is really regretting smashing that bowl over that doctors head.

 

_Shit,_ he has no idea what happened to them during his fever-induced rampage. The guy looked pretty old and Glen had been so nice to him, he hopes they’re okay and vows to send them something to make up for his behaviour.

 

This is the first time he’s been properly alone and clear-headed since this whole thing started. He just lies there for a little while to try and take it all in and sort through his emotions. He still doesn’t know what to think about Steve; one the one hand he hasn’t done anything to hurt Danny and has included him in all decisions. Moreover he did trek all the way to Canada for him, so the guy’s definitely devoted. On the other hand, he’s military and Danny can’t stop the warning bells in his head that tell him that he’s dangerous.

 

It strikes Danny that maybe, he’s just putting it on so he’ll comply and once they’re bonded and Danny can’t escape he’ll be forced into a war zone to be the man’s slave and bed-mate. It makes him feel slightly sick at the thought of losing all independence that he’s worked so hard to keep.

 

The thought makes him feel trapped and cagey, stuck in this dark room awaiting his Sentinel. Who knows? Maybe this is just the first of many days of waking up like this, trapped and waiting.

 

He grunts in frustration at not being able to stand and wonders for a brief moment if the doctors had done it deliberately so he wouldn’t run again. They took the wheelchair with them and the only way for Danny to actually get off the bed is to have Steve carry him, or crawl. Right now, neither looks especially promising.

 

Even worse, he’s alone. His family is all back in Jersey and there isn’t anyway to contact them in this room. Maybe it’s better this way, that they don’t know what’s happened to him. He wonders if Katie told everyone, she probably had to. He hopes that Matt gets his car back, he’ll be pissed that Danny took it.

 

But what if all this is deliberate, he’s physically incapable of escaping, separated from anyone who could help him, in a room where he could be assaulted at any point by his Sentinel. He shivers and curls in on himself at the thought, feeling claustrophobic.

 

He’s in a tailspin of paranoia and anxiety when Steve returns, smiling and holding a pizza box. He takes one look at Danny before putting down on the table and coming over to him, kneeling where Danny is sitting on the bed and reaching out to hold his hands.

 

Danny flinches away and scrambles to the other side of the bed, he’s shaking and wild-eyed. Steve looks hurt as he sits back and puts his hands up, showing he’s not a threat.

 

“Shhh Danny it’s okay. I’m not going to do anything to you, that promise still stands.” Steve assures him, speaking like you would to a wounded animal. He has no idea what’s gotten Danny so wound up, but he can tell that no one else has been in here since he left.

 

Danny is still on the far side of the bed, wincing slightly when he puts too much pressure on his hands. Steve resits the urge to leap across the bed and check he’s okay, he has a feeling that that won’t go down well right now.

 

They stay like that for what seems like hours, Steve speaking softly to him as Danny stays coiled up, eyes wary and glued to Steve’s, still mute and shaking his head every time Steve asks to get closer. Eventually he allows Steve onto the bed, where he allows him to inspect the bandages, holding each hand out meekly, like he thinks he’ll be punished if he doesn’t.

 

The look on Danny’s face is so pathetic and vulnerable that Steve knows that everything that’s happened must have finally sunk in. And Steve knew that the light atmosphere from earlier was never going to last with all the shit hanging over their heads.

 

“Danny, can you talk to me? Just say if you’re okay” Steve asks again.

 

Danny shrugs and looks away, “Why would you care?”

 

Steve has no idea what to do, right now all his Sentinel instincts are telling him to protect Danny and hold him close, but the more rational part of his mind is saying that Danny is seeing him as a threat and keeping his distance is a better idea.

 

“Danny, I know that it’s hard to trust me. But I haven’t done anything to hurt you and I _never_ will if I can help it. And I’ll never force you into anything, _anything._ ” Steve tries again.

 

Danny regards him critically before looking away again, he doesn’t move away so Steve counts it as a win.

 

“Look I got us a pizza, We can eat at the table if you want? Maybe after that you can call your family and tell them you’re alright?”

 

Danny looks confused at his kindness, “Okay…” He agrees reluctantly and gestures up for Steve to carry him.

 

Danny is tense in his arms as he carries him over, but relaxes slightly when he’s seated opposite Steve, who gets out plates and brings the pizza box over. He opens it and takes a slice.

 

Danny makes a face, “What in your right mind were you thinking when you got this?”

 

Steve shoots him a questioning look and shrugs, “I was thinking that we were hungry and you can’t go wrong with a pizza”

 

“Babe, this is not a pizza, this a monstrosity. It has _pineapple_ on it. Fruit should not be anywhere near a pizza”

 

Steve would point out that tomato is technically a fruit, but he thinks it probably isn’t a good idea.

 

“How can you actually think that buying a pineapple pizza for someone from _New Jersey_ is a good idea is beyond me” Danny grumps, waving his damaged hands around.

 

Steve is relived that Danny seems calmer and back to himself now, he smiles around a mouthful of Pizza and Danny grimaces. Eventually he opens the box and takes the slice that has the least amount of pineapple, carefully picking all of it off before nibbling on it, a task made harder by his bandaged hands.

 

Steve eats most of it, smiling wide at Danny’s distaste for it and laughing as Danny throws bits of the pineapple at him, he still seems a little cautious of Steve but at least it’s not outright fear.

 

After dinner Steve picks Danny up and lays him on the sofa, handing him the blanket from earlier. Danny burrows into the couch again and focusses entirely on the TV that Steve had switched on to some random hockey game.

 

After a while, Steve can sense the tension in Danny, like he thinks that Steve is going to attack him.

 

“How about I let you get some sleep?”

 

Danny looks relieved and nods, allowing Steve to put him back to bed.

 

“You going to tuck me in?” Danny mutters sleepily.

 

“You’d be so lucky” Steve replies, but tucks the blanket around him anyway because he’s a nice guy like that.

 

Once he’s sure Danny’s comfortable, he slips his phone out of his pocket and leaves it on the table, just in case Danny needs to make a call at some point. He dials up his hearing and smell, just to reassure himself that Danny’s fine.

 

Once outside he leans against the wall and tones his senses back down, he needs to go find Cath _._ He sets off for her room determined and politely knocks on the door when he gets there. She’s always telling him that he needs to work on his manners.

 

Cath opens it and smiles at him, gesturing him in and taking a seat on one of the sofas. He sits opposite her and waits for her to speak. She’s obviously been expecting him.

 

“Well don’t keep me waiting, how’s it going with Danny?” She asks calmly but clearly eager to hear how it’s going.

 

Steve rubs a hand over his face as he decides where to begin, “Well to be honest I still don’t think he really trusts me. I spent half an hour talking him down when he had a freak-out, it’s weird like, one moment it’s all lighthearted banter and the next he’s acting like I’m about to attack him.”

 

Cath nods, “Well military Sentinels don’t exactly have a good rep among Guides, he probably thinks that you’re going to force a bond on him as soon as he lets down his guard” She suggests, pouring another glass of wine from the bottle on the table.

 

“But I’ve told him repeatedly that I won’t hurt him or do anything he doesn’t want” Steve complains.

 

Cath lets out a long-suffering sigh and takes a gulp of her wine, “Steven listen to me, imagine you’re Danny. You’re stuck in a room away from everyone you know and trust, unable to walk with someone who is taller, stronger and better trained than you. Someone who actually can basically rape you legally and force you together forever. How exactly would you feel?”

 

Steve looks away and considers it, suddenly he realises he’s been looking at this through the wrong eyes. In that situation he’d be scared shitless and right now Danny is living that. He puts his face in his hands.

 

“God I’ve been such an idiot” He mutters.

 

“Well no one’s denying that Steve, but you’ve always been a little repressed when it comes to feelings. Not everyone is some big bad Navy SEAL. He’s a cop Steve who’s been hiding for the last decade hoping that this never happens and it just has.” Cath continues and she really wonders how Steve even coped being like this. Then she remembers she’s been with him for all that time to act as a buffer between normal-people feelings and Steve.

 

“What do I do?” He asks desperately and Cath knows that although he may have the emotional maturity of a toddler, he does care deeply for the people he likes.

 

“I’d say give him space, don’t insist on being with him all the time, no matter how much you want to. You can get to know each other before you bond, you don’t have to worry about Hesse. I’m being reassigned and I’ll keep on at him for you. It could be months before you’re back on active duty with Danny”

 

Steve looks away suddenly and Cath is getting really worried that he isn’t telling her everything, “Steven, what haven’t you said?”

 

He mumbles something, still looking away.

 

“Steve please, it can’t be that bad?” She encourages and getting answers out of Steve is like getting blood from a stone.

 

Finally he sighs and looks at her, “Me and Danny have to bond within the next week or we both die” 

 

Cath raises her eyebrows, “Well that’s not good, I assume you are going to do it?” 

 

Steve nods but still looks troubled, “That’s not even the worse part, we’re both A-class and apparently there’s a good chance that we’re going to hurt each other when we do”

 

“Shit” Is all she can say and Steve nods.

 

They sit in silence for a while as Cath tries to think of a way to help him. Eventually Steve stands up and starts his pacing again.

 

“Look Steve, there’s nothing you can do. Sure it sucks but you and Danny do need to work things out otherwise neither of you will be the same if you survive it. You should make use of CAGS while we’re here. Danny may find it better to talk to someone who isn’t from the Guild.” She finally says.

 

Steve looks relived and nods, “Yeah I think that’s a good idea. I’ve left him with my phone so he can call his family. Maybe I should go talk to someone at CAGS…” He trails off.

 

Cath nods and waves her hand to let him go, Steve’s never been one to cope well without something to do, he pauses at the door and turns to her, soft smile on his face.

 

“And Cath? Thank-you for… well everything. You’ve been great all these years” He says sincerely.

 

“Go Steve. Do what you need to” She encourages and he leaves, looking determined.

 

She shakes her head and laughs, taking another sip of wine. Steve had never done things the easy way.

 

—————————

 

Danny had woken up after one of the best nights sleep he’s had in months, his awful apartment’s bed has nothing on the soft one the Guild provided him with. He’d felt better than last night and a quick glance at the time told him he’s slept for ten hours.

 

When he’s found Steve’s phone on the nightstand he thought he may as well contact his family, he’s been out of contact for over a day and he owes it to them to tell them he’s alright.

 

So Danny has had what is probably one of the most awkward conversations ever with his mother. Katie had told them as much as she could and Danny couldn’t decide if she was more pissed off that he hadn’t even told her or that he’d endangered his life to try and escape.

 

Luckily Matt had taken the whole thing with his normal cockiness and asked when the wedding was. Before bitching at Danny for having his apartment turned over by the Guild and some crazy Sentinel.

 

But all through the conversation he could almost sense their worry and concern, not that Danny could blame them. It wasn’t everyday that he ended up becoming a fugitive and ending up in _Canada_ of all places.

 

Finally he’d called Rachel and explained everything, she humphed a little at never being told but it was obvious her new life in Hawaii had chilled her out a little so far and she was willing to tell Danny how Grace was.

 

He’d felt a lot calmer after talking with them, the uncertainty at their reactions to him being a Guide gone. It was strange to be able to finally relax, safe in the knowledge that he’d never have to hide himself again. 

 

His thoughts turned to Steve, he felt weird about him. One moment he would feel completely at ease and safe around him hell, he’d already slept with the guy. Other times his old feelings returned and he felt this paralysing fear grip him, no matter how many times Steve assured him that he wasn’t going to hurt him. The threat was still there. He’s a cop, he knows exactly how abuse starts. With trust.

 

But now he was going to be stuck with the guy, probably for the rest of his life. And it wasn’t as if Steve wasn’t bad-looking, but he’d never felt that way about a man before and he was a little hung up on the… logistics of bonding.

 

It wasn’t as if same sex bondings were unheard of, it was just that those sort of relationships were much rarer among normal people. It took some getting used to to think of himself as one of those people.

 

Although, it also wasn’t unheard of for some relationships to be entirely platonic after bonding, and Danny knew of pairs who were completely asexual. But Danny couldn’t deny that he liked sex, and he’d gone far too long without since Rachel.

 

He hears the door let out a soft buzz and realises that someone wants to get in, he wonders who it is, since he can’t you know… walk right now. A moment later it opens anyway and Steve walks in with a smirk.

 

“I thought you’d want some privacy this morning” He says as he throws himself down on the other side of the bed.

 

“Thanks, I’m just about done actually. So have we made a decision on the whole fuck-or-die thing?” He asks and he may as well be crass, he’s on the verge of death. He reaches out and hand Steve the phone back.

 

Steve smirks again, “Well you have got quite a nice ass, would be a shame if it went to waste”

 

Danny’s a little surprised by the flirting but hey, in for a penny in for a pound, “Is that all I’m good for, my stunning ass?”

 

“You’ve got a nice car as well” Steve admits

 

Danny gasps and clutches his chest in mock horror, “You wound me, I thought it would be true love at first sight”

 

Steve’s openly laughing now, “Yeah but you pulled a cinderella and ran away from the ball”

 

“Well at least I had my prince charming to sweep me off my feet” Danny shoots back and really he wonders why his moods toward Steve keeps changing. And he’s really starting to trust the guy.

 

“See you’re sort of funny as well”

 

“Fuck off Steven, I am _hilarious,_ you just aren’t used to my high-class humour. It kinda passes over you jar heads”

 

“I’m a SEAL”

 

“Whatever, you can shoot and possibly swim”

 

“ _Possibly_ swim? I’ll have you know that I hold the record for swimming in my team”

 

“Does _that_ line actually work for you?” He asks again. He has a feeling he’ll be saying it a lot.

 

“You wish” 

 

“And that one as well? Seriously babe it’s good we’re meant to be because you’re terrible at this whole romance thing”

 

“Well I don’t know, I’ve literally picked you up, brought you food, we’ve slept together and we’re going on a romantic getaway for two soon”

 

“Wow but you’ve also bought me _pineapple_ pizza”

 

“It’s not that bad” Steve waves his hands around.

 

“Steven, you poor deluded man, pineapple is never an acceptable pizza topping…ever. As your Guide it is my duty to make sure you’re healthy, which means that the first thing that gonna go is pineapple pizza.”

 

Steve warmed at Danny’s use of ‘your Guide’ and he smiled softly at him as he continued to rant about the finer points of proper pizza.

 

“Danny” Steve interrupted, “I did actually come for a reason, not just to hear you opinions of pizza”

 

Danny sobers instantly, “Go on then”

 

“So I talked to Cath last night and she kinda knocked some sense into me-“

 

“A miracle…” Dany mutters.

 

“Anyway” Steve continues on, “I went back and talked to this nice lady at CAGS, said she’d like to talk to you sometime today. She said she’s free anytime this morning and late this afternoon, you can drop in whenever. She’s on the third floor, her name’s Aramanda Barker”

 

Danny was astounded by Steve’s thought and he would have to go thank this ‘Cath’ person at some point, because Steve seems a little more clued into how he’s feeling.

 

“Also Dr Fontaine said she wanted to see you again, she thinks that your feet should be healed enough for the bandages to come off and you can start walking again” He adds

 

Danny smiles widely at him, “Awesome, as much as I love being ferried around by you”

 

“Well you’re going to have to put up with it a little longer, she’s not free for another hour. And I’ve got to get you down there” Steve says triumphantly.

 

“Well since I’m still crippled you can go out and find me some food” Danny commands him.

 

Steve smirks, “Something without pineapple on” Danny adds and his smile drops.

 

“Your wish is my command princess”

 

“Call me that again and you’ll regret it”

 

Steve waves him off and stands up, “There’s a bakery around here that should be open now” he says as he leaves.

 

“No pineapple!” He hears Danny call out to him again as he closes the door.

 

He returns laden with baked goods, the little old lady at the counter had tried to help him pick something for Danny. In the end he’d just bought everything, since the Guild was paying, he may as well take advantage.

 

Danny looks shocked when he comes back, and he really can’t blame him because his arms are piled high with paper bags that he dumps on the bed.

 

“So yeah… I didn’t know what you wanted… so I just kinda got a selection”

 

Danny laughs, “Babe, did you buy out the shop?” He asks and he picks up one of the bags and takes a peak inside, nodding in satisfaction.

 

“Well there’s rolls, some croissants, a few pain-au-chocolat’s, danish pastries and these donut things”

 

“It makes up for the pizza last night” Danny agrees, picking out one of the pastries and taking a bite, letting a moan, “This is so good, you need to try one” Danny says around a mouthful.

 

Steve crawls onto the bed next to him and picks up the other pastry, trying not to watch Danny as he licks the sugar off his lips. It’s pretty distracting.

 

Steve eats way more than he normally would, mainly because Danny told him to and he really can’t resist the man. Afterwards he feels full and could honestly just curl up on this bed with Danny and have a nap. But the doctors expecting them and he wants to savour this opportunity to have Danny in his arms again. He might not have it for a while.

 

Danny’s pretty plaint as Steve picks him and he notes for later that food is the way to go when it comes to making his Guide happy. He can’t wait to get Danny to try malasadas, he knows he’s going to love them.

 

Dr. Fontaine is waiting for them when they arrive in the medical wing, a knowing smile on her face as Steve careful lays Danny down on the exam table and and keeps a hold on his hand.

“So Danny, how are we feeling today?”

 

Danny smiles back at her, “Better thanks, I slept well”

 

“That’s good to hear! I’m just going to take off the bandages around your feet first” She says more for Steve than Danny.

 

He winces slightly as they’re unwrapped, gripping tighter onto Steve’s hand. Steve’s resisting the urge to growl at her for causing Danny pain.

 

Once they’re off she dumps them in a waste basket and inspects them carefully, “Well you’re lucky that the Commander washed them out before you got here so they didn’t get infected. The cuts are healing well and I’ll put another dressing on, but other than that you should be fine to walk again”

 

Danny breathes a sigh of relief, “Wonderful, I think Steve here is on the verge of going full cave man if he had to carry me around anymore”

 

Steve doesn’t have the heart to deny it.

 

She re-dresses his feet in much lighter bandages and finishes by putting on a pair of socks over them. They’re made of that same material and Danny feels a lot more comfortable now.

 

Fontaine does the same with his hands, they’ve healed more and she places a sticky bandage over the cuts, leaving his hands mobile again. He lifts them and tests them, stretching out the muscles.

 

She leaves after that and lets Steve help Danny up onto shaky legs, holding him close as he stumbles slightly.   
  
“Jesus, I’ve only been off them for like a day, why do I feel like a newborn colt?” Danny grumbles as he stumbles yet again and falls against Steve, whose hooked his arm around Danny’s waist to hold him up. Steve wisely says nothing and simply keeps a good grip.

 

Eventually Danny manages to hobble back to his room with Steve’s help, he sits down on the chair this time, savouring the feeling of being able to use his legs again.

 

Steve looks a little uncertain standing there like he’s not sure what to do with himself, Danny sighs because if he’d going to be spending the rest of his life with this man, he may as well get used to it.

 

“Steve, sit” Danny commands and Steve obediently takes the sofa, sitting ram-rod straight and looking anywhere but at Danny.

 

“Look, at the moment I don’t fully trust you” Danny begins because he needs to say this and perseveres on at Steve’s kicked puppy look, “but that’s more because of you being a military Sentinel than anything else. And sometimes I do feel slightly scared of you but I don’t mean to be and I apologise in advance if I freak-out again”

 

Steve looks a little confused as to why Danny’s saying this but nevertheless stays silent and lets him continue on.

 

Danny takes a deep breath, “But I kinda like you, you’re not a total dick and you’re surprisingly sweet when you want to be” Danny admits and Steve’s face brightens, “Although I still haven’t forgiven you for that abomination of a pizza yet” He muses.

 

“You’re never gonna let that go are you Danny?” Steve interjects.

 

“Anyway, we kinda have to do this, you know? The whole bonding thing but I’ve only known you for like… a day and so far you haven’t do anything to make me doubt you’re sincere.”

 

Steve smirks at him, “Is there a point in this or all you going to keep on waxing poetic about me all day?”

 

“Piss off Steven, I’m trying to have a serious conversation here! And yes there is a point. I’m saying that I’m properly in for this, the whole spending the rest of my life with you thing. And I don’t quite know why, maybe it’s the imprint or someone up there thinks that we’d be a good match. But whatever it is, against all my better judgement I’m in”

 

He looks over at Steve when he’s finished his little admission and the man’s smile could light up the room, and Danny wonders how he ever thought this man was some Navy douchebag because Steve actually _cares_ that Danny _wants_ to be with him and not forced into it. The fact that he’d been willing to die if Danny hadn’t wanted to bond should probably have been enough, but Danny’s always been stubborn.

 

Steve stutters, “I- That’s- I mean- Just… wow” He’s speechless and still grinning at Danny like he’s everything he’s ever wanted. And it occurs to Danny that maybe it is.

 

And it’s Danny’s turn to smirk now, “Made you speechless huh?”

 

Steve manages to smirk back but still seems a little stunned and in disbelief at what Danny’s just said. To be honest even Danny’s a little shocked at what he’s just said, even more so that he does _mean_ it, right down to his core. Maybe this won’t all be so bad after all.

 

Finally it seems to sink in for both of them and Steve relaxes back into the couch, “I’m glad you know? That you want this, I don’t know how any Sentinel could force their Guide into a bond, it goes against out nature”

 

“I don’t think it’s you nature babe, I think that it’s you”

 

“Huh, maybe you’re right” Steve muses to himself.

 

“Well now that we’ve had our little heart to heart I’d really like something to drink” Danny says before things can get awkward, Steve nods and gets up and really Danny could get used to having a Navy SEAL at his beck and call.

 

Steve brings him his tea just how he likes it, bringing one of the leftover pastries from this morning. Seriously if Danny ever wants to be able to keep up with the six foot of pure muscle that is Steve, he’s going to have to lay off all the carbs. He balks slightly at the thought of eating _kale._

 

Steve’s got his customary mug of coffee and he looks a little calmer than earlier, serious even and Danny wonders what’s going on.

 

“Hey Danny” Steve begins, with such fake casualness that it instantly makes Danny sit up and tense, hands gripping the mug tighter, “We really should think about getting ourselves to a bonding suite and… doing it before you start to deteriorate”

 

Danny sighs and puts down his mug, he knew this moment would be coming in the near future, when the reality of their situation came back to them. For all he’s just said about wanting to do this with Steve, he still scared shitless at the thought being stuck in a room with a violent Navy SEAL. For all his bluster about being from Jersey, he knows Steve could easily kill him, in about a hundred different ways.

 

He doesn’t say any of this to Steve thought because no doubt the man already knows it, it’s the proverbial elephant in the room.

 

“Yeah your right, you said something about Hawaii?” He prompts.

 

“Oh yeah, I still think Kauai would be nice, if that’s okay with you?” 

 

Danny nods, “Sounds fine, Grace is already there and it’s probably pretty safe with it being a secluded island and all that”

 

“Awesome, well should I go talk to someone about getting there. The Guild should have a jet ready to take us whenever”

 

“How convenient” Danny says back and Steve smirks again.

 

“I’m sure they’ll sort out everything else for us, it’s what they’re there for anyway.”

 

“Wow a private jet and no other worries, you’ve been living the VIP life Steve”

 

“You’ll get used to it, there’s only three thousand of us in the world, I think they get a little bored sometimes” Steve admits, pulling himself off the sofa and picking up their mugs to dump them in the sink, neat freak that he is.

 

“Actually if you’re based out of Hawaii, then I assume afterwards we’d be living there after it’s… done.”

 

“Uh… yeah, Sentinel territory and all that” Steve rubs the back of his neck.

 

“So could the Guild get my car there?” Danny asks and Steve looks shocked.

 

“We’re facing death and you’re worried about your _car?”_

 

“You said it yourself: it’s a nice car” Danny argues.

 

Steve shakes his head, “Fine I will go see about securing out survival and _then_ about shipping your car out to Hawaii”

 

Danny doesn’t bother arguing as he leaves, he has a feeling that Steve’s not the sort to be driven around and figures that Steve will only get his car there so he can drive it. The guy’s a control freak like that.

 

Once he’s gone Danny feels a little bored, so he goes and showers, shaves and changes into clean clothes that are somewhat respectable. There are a pair of comfortable looking slippers in the wardrobe and he slips them on, thankful when they don’t make his feet ache any more than they already do.

 

He’s twiddling his thumbs on the sofa when he remembers Steve telling him about some counsellor who wanted to talk to him, a quick check of the time reveals that it’s only ten, so she should be free. Well, it’s not like he has anything better to do.

 

He eases himself off the sofa and slowly walks out, remembering the way to the elevators. The foyer is quiet, with only a few people standing behind reception. He ignores them and heads over the entrance to the CAGS building.

 

It’s a lot busier with people milling around and a number of security guards in there as well. He’s standing there when he realises that he can’t hear any of their feelings, Fontaine had said that the suppressant was short-acting so it should be back to normal now. He decides to ask her about it later.

 

No one pays him any attention as he hobbles over to the elevators and presses the button for the third floor, he’s deposited into a corridor that looks like any normal office building. Luckily there’s signs and he easily manages to find Counsellor Barker’s office.

 

He knocks politely when he gets there and hears a pleasant voice calling him in. The office is impeccable, with neat rows of books on shelves on one wall and floor-to-ceiling windows on the other.

 

Barker herself is quite tall, probably a good five inches taller than Danny, not that it’s difficult. But instead of the normal suit that he’s seen most agents in, she’s dressed in black slacks and a teal jumper, which brings out her bight blue eyes.

 

She stand up and comes around the desk to greet him, guiding him into a comfy armchair by the window. She hands him a bottle of water from a small fridge. She takes the chair opposite.

 

“So Danny, Commander McGarrett came to talk to me this morning, he said you’ve had a bit of a rough time of it and it may be better than you talked to someone that wasn’t from the Guild”

 

She’s completely right and Danny relaxes in the chair, it’s obvious Steve’s not totally clueless.

 

“Yeah you’re right, how much do you know about what’s happened?”

 

“Well the commander’s told me everything that’s happened since you both met a couple of days ago. But I’d really like to hear about how you coped before you met and when you manifested”

 

So Danny tells her everything, careful to leave out names of people who could get in trouble. Aramanda, or Ama only interrupts to ask him to clarify something.

 

Eventually he sits back and takes a long swig of his water, he hadn’t realised just how much he’d been bottling everything and that this is the first time he’s told someone everything.

 

Ama’s looking at him with a soft smile, “I can see that you needed to say that, we get a lot of Guide’s who have been in hiding of who they are. It’s a constant burden”

 

Danny nods, agreeing with her. Despite the awful situation he does feel lighter now, like he can finally accept who he is.

 

“I’d like to offer you some advice about your Sentinel if I may. We talked this morning”

 

“Sure”

 

“He cares about you, that much is obvious. He came all the way up here for you, cares about you feeling safe and from what he said, hates this situation as much as you do. He told me that you’re both planning to go ahead with the bonding?”

 

“Yeah we’re doing it” Danny agrees.

 

“Well I think that you have a number of things on your side with the whole A-class bonding”

 

Danny looks up at her hopeful, “Go on then”

 

“Firstly science has come a long way since the 1800s, there’s more options to keep you both safe from each other. Also psychology has moved on, you’ll both be able to get help for whatever problems you may have afterwards.”

 

“That’s nice to hear but I have a feeling that’s not it”

 

“You’re a smart one Danny, you’re right I also think Steve can’t bear the thought of hurting you and I hope that’ll shine through during the bonding.”

 

Danny’s starting to think that they may actually be able to make it though this, because Ama’s right, Steve carried him around for a day so he wouldn’t have to hurt his feet, hasn’t done anything to cause him harm even though he easily could of.

 

He talks with her a little longer and leaves with his thoughts more ordered and a contact number to call if he wants to talk again.

 

When he gets back down into the foyer he realises that he hasn’t been outside since he was brought in, he probably looks respectable enough and with his empathy subdued he should be fine. If Steve’s sorting stuff out he should be a while longer which means that no one would miss him if he went out for a little walk.

 

He’s never been to Ottawa before and when he walks outside he’s greeted by a typical busy street. It’s nothing like Newark though, it’s more old-fashioned and he can see the parliament building up ahead over the bridge. He thinks that Rachel would like it, since it looks so British.

 

He walks onto the bridge and stops, it’s a pleasant morning but he’s still cold, he ignores it in favour of standing on the bridge and looking out over the Rideau canal and out over into Quebec. 

 

He must stand there for about an hour before he starts to really feel the cold, he notices some people giving him odd looks and thinks it must be because of the lack of warm weather gear, he’s only in a jumper and a pair of trousers.

 

He decides to head back, he turns around and goes to walk back, accidentally slamming into someone and apologising profusely. Thankfully the whole thing about Canadians being nice people isn’t a lie and he’s quickly on his way again.

 

As he gets closer he can feel a headache coming on and he’s finding it harder to think through all the fuzz in his brain. It occurs to him as he’s about a hundred meters away that his empathy’s coming back and he needs to get back to Guild centre _now_ before he collapses.

 

But he’s on the side with the CAGS HQ, meaning that he’s going to have to go through there first, he steels himself and tries to shield against all the emotions, breaking into a run.

 

He bursts into the building and if anything, it gets worse, it’s an enclosed space and it feels like everything’s echoing. His vision’s gone blurry and he can feel himself tilting to the side, and shit, he’s not going to make it and Steve’s going to kill him for this. He’s already done one stupid reckless thing, he’d be surprised if Steve ever let hm out of his sight again.

 

Suddenly all the noise stops and there’s a steadying hand on his arm, holding him up and pulling him close. He blinks away the black spots in his vision to see Stevestaring down at him with a look of worry on his face. Now that all the sound’s gone he rights himself but Steve still doesn’t let go.

 

“Danny! Are you okay? What happened? God, you’re _freezing_ ” Steve asks.

 

He doesn’t make a move to get out of Steve’s hold and he guides them off to a quieter side and waits.

 

“Uh, well so I talked to that lady, all went well and she’s very nice.” Danny starts with the good news just to calm Steve down, it does’t escape his notice that he’s got a gun on his belt. He thinks it better not to tell Steve about his little outing for now, “Then I was heading back and suddenly my empathy’s back” He explains.

 

Steve frowns, “I thought they gave you suppressants for that”

 

He shrugs, he has no idea what drugs they gave him, “So did I” He agrees.

 

Steve’s still looking pretty concerned and Danny decides that it’s probably best if they get back now before he goes on some sort of rampage.

 

Steve doesn’t let go of him even when they start walking back, keeping a solid arm around his waist and to be honest it’s nice. Whatever Steve’s doing to stop the emotions it’s working and he feels clear-headed again.

 

But Steve doesn’t take him back to his room, instead he guides him back to the medical wing and it seems like he’s spending far too much time there. A nurse greets them and Steve tells her exactly what they need. She’s efficient and comes back with a blanket, tablet and a glass of water. Danny downs them both while Steve drapes the blanket over his shoulders, and thanks her, he still doesn’t bother extracting himself from Steve’s hold, whose got one strong arm around his shoulders now, the other lightly resting on his thigh..

 

Once outside Steve stops them in the deserted corridor, so they’re facing each other.

 

“So we’ve got a meeting with one of the officers right now, that’s why I came to find you. You were gone a while”

 

Danny looks away guiltily, but when he looks up again Steve’s smiling down at him, “So what did you think of Ottawa?” He asks.

 

Why would Steve be asking that? He can’t know about him… oh wait, he would. Damn Sentinel he is, could probably smell it on him.

 

“Yeah it’s a nice place, bit cold though” He admits and he jumps when Steve starts rubbing his arms, that are still a little chilly.

 

“You know I’m not going to stop you leaving, I mean as long as you come back. You could have at least gotten a coat” Steve says softly.

 

“Well it was kinda a spur of the moment sort of thing, I forgot Canada was so damn cold” Danny admits.

 

Steve’s soft smile disappears from his face and he whips his head up to look at the deserted corridor, after a few moments someone comes around the corner and he can feel Steve tighten his grip around him.

 

She’s dressed as a Guild officer but she hasn’t noticed them yet, still engrossed in her tablet. And he wonders what exactly is so threatening about her. He’s sure the Guild wouldn’t hire psychopaths, well, they _did_ let Steve in.

 

Then Steve’s pulling him around and staring down at him with such and intense look, “I need you to kiss me”

 

Danny balks, what the fuck did Steve just say? He’s about to slap him when surprisingly soft lips are pressing against his and a hand is curling around the back of his neck to support it, another wrapping around his waist and holding him loosely enough that he could get away if he wanted to. The blanket falls off his shoulders as he’s cocooned in Steve’s warm body.

 

And Steve is an _amazing_ kisser, and it’s so damn near perfect that he loses track of time and completely forgets about the officer that must be looking at them. And wow, he could so get used to this because Steve kisses like he does everything else, with total determination and focus.

 

Then he hears her startled gasp and manages to pull out of Steve’s grip so he can try to apologise. He looks around to see her looking shocked and a little sad, he’s about to make excuses for his neanderthal of a Sentinel when Steve cuts in.

 

“Officer Weston, how nice to see you here! I’d like you to meet my Guide, Danny Williams” Steve says with a cheshire cat grin. And he looks so damn pleased with himself.

 

They don’t offer hands and she continues to stare at them before turning on her heel and all but running off. Danny stares after her, gob smacked. What the hell has just happened?

 

He turns back to Steve and can’t even articulate anything to say to him, so he settles for waving his arms around in disbelief. Steve looking down at him with a fond look, and Danny curses his height because Steve’s still easily holding him and dodging his flying arms.

 

“That was better than I thought it’s be” He remarks and for fucks sake, now he’s looking at Danny hungrily. How the hell is this even his life now? He was straight two days ago.

 

“What the hell Steven, you just scarred that poor woman for life!”

 

“Trust me she’s not some ‘poor woman’, she’s been driving me nuts all over the world. You’d want to do that to if you’d met her”

 

Danny humphs because Steve sounded sincere and he would be able to tell except they gave him a pretty strong suppressant and he can’t pick up anything right now, a welcome feeling after earlier.

 

“Whatever Steven, just next time give a guy a little warning before you kiss the hell of them, it’s basic human courtesy.” And he doesn’t have the heart to be mad at Steve for this, because it had been an amazing kiss and he’s craving Steve’s lips on his again. No matter how much he tries to deny it, the attraction’s there and from what’s just happened. It’s _very_ mutual.

 

Steve’s still got that smirk on and Danny manages to huff all the way to conference room that Steve leads him to, but then Steve’s acting all gentlemanly. He honest-to-God pulls Danny’s chair out and pours him a glass of water. Much to the amusement of the others in the room.

 

It’s a light and airy room and sitting around the table are Fontaine, Eaves and three other officers. They’re looking at them both with fond looks on their faces and Danny can feel a blush creeping onto his face.

 

“Right guys, so I’m Agent Meadows” The tall lady on the far end introduces herself, “and these two are my colleagues Agents Harlow and Brixton” She indicates to the other two agents next to her.

 

“So I’ve been filled in on your case and Dr Eaves says you are planning on bonding?” She continues and it’s obvious she’s in charge here.

 

“Yes we are” Steve says pleasantly but the triumph in his voice is obvious and Danny has to roll his eyes at that.

 

Meadows smiles, “And you’ve chosen the bonding suite on Kauai, am I right?” She confirms and they both nod.

 

“Excellent” she says as she picks up a tablet and taps the screen a few times, “I’ve confirmed that for you and the jet will be ready for you both this evening.”

 

Danny can sense that there’s more to come and he braces himself for it.

 

“Now this meeting was more about what we’re going to do about the whole bonding thing, I’ll let Dr Eaves talk to you about that” She waves over at Meadows for him to talk.

 

“Thanks, now I’ve done as much research into this as I can and I think I’ve come up with a good plan to get you both though this successfully” He begins with a smile and Danny feels relieved.

 

“Now, that doesn’t mean that there isn’t still risk, quite a high one in fact” He warns and Danny feels Steve’s hand curling around his, he doesn’t say anything. He needs the comfort as much as he does. This whole impending death thing is really getting to him.

 

“So there are a number of things we should do before the bonding starts. I read up on the previous case and worked out that the couple slept separately until the bonding-“

 

“Wait, does that mean me and Steve have to sleep together? In the Biblical sense too?” Danny asks and to be perfectly honest, he’s not as opposed to the idea as he thought he’d be.

 

Eaves looks at him, “Well actually that was the second point I was coming onto”

 

“Oh wonderful, do you hear that Steve? We have to have sex” Danny says.

 

But Steve’s no help in this because guy looks _gleeful_ at the thought and Danny simply sighs and rubs his free hand over his face.

 

“I mean I wouldn’t suggest it if I didn’t think it would help” Eaves says, trying to be helpful.

 

“Danny, if it helps…” Steve trails off.

 

Danny turns to him and points a finger in his face, “Shut up you animal, seriously stop. Or I swear to God I’m going to make you buy me a brand new Camaro”

 

“But your old one’s fine” Steve tries argue.

 

“Ahem” Meadows interrupts, “Could we get back on topic please? Dr. Eaves, you were saying?”

 

“Yes well we believe that close contact with you Guide will calm your instincts and make the bonding less violent. Can I ask if you’ve decided which one of you will submit?” Eaves asks again and Danny has to hand it to the guy, he’s pretty blunt when talking about the prospect of hot and steamy sex in the near future.

 

Danny reluctantly raises his hand, “As much as it pains me to admit it, Steve is marginally stronger than me and a control freak to boot”

 

Steve pouts at that and Danny ignores it.

 

“Well then I’d like to be able to talk to you both individually in private after this. I’ll be accompanying you both to Kauai as will Dr Fontaine.” He nods to Meadows to indicate he’s finished.

 

“Excellent, you two are both free to return to you duties” She says in abject dismissal, they say their goodbyes and leave, leaving Steve and Danny alone with the agents.

 

“Now I’d like to move onto what’s going to happen after the bonding. Ideally Danny, you’d already have training to control your empathy but instead we’ll give you a shot of suppressant and being around your Sentinel will help for the time being”

 

“Will I get training?” Danny asks.

 

“Of course you will, we’d like you both to stay based at one centre after bonding so you can be monitored and the bond is allowed to settle.”

 

“We’ll stay in Honolulu” Steve answers for them and Danny rolls his eyes again, Steve the control freak is back.

 

“Well if you’re sure… we can have accommodation arranged for you there. I know it seems far away but when are you going to return you your work Sentinel?” She asks.

 

Steve looks pretty pissed at that, his mouth set in a hard line, “I think I’d like to discuss that with my Guide thank you very much. Who is a human being and deserves that respect” Steve growls out and Danny’s shocked to see Steve so worked up over this, not that he isn’t also pretty pissed that they just assume he’d going to follow Steve wherever he goes.

 

She senses his anger and immediately backs off, backtracking quickly, “Of course whatever you decide. Now can you both please fill out a list of anything you want delivered to you accommodation in Honolulu. Sentinel McGarrett has already told me about having your car possibly shipped.” She says, sliding two pads over the table to them, Steve reaches out and grabs them both, Danny’s hands are still a little sensitive, “Please drop them in Agent Harlow’s office on the second floor before you leave” She says with her usual professional tone.

 

“Of course we’ll do that right away” Steve says in a way that Danny just knows he’s barely keeping himself from killing the woman across from them, Danny gives his hand a squeeze to reassure him and he can feel Steve relax next to him.

 

Meadows isn’t stupid and she’s worked with enhanced long enough know when one’s on the verge of an attack, she widely decides to end the meeting there and leaves, dragging her two agents with her, Steve and Danny are alone again.

 

“Steven, we need to talk, like _right now”_

 

Steve looks calm and collected as he pushed his chair back and puts his feet on the table, “Okay Danny, sure thing, go ahead” Steve waves his arm lazily.

 

“Okay so I’ll start with the most concerning thing, i.e me and you, sex”

 

“You know, I hear it helps if you can actually string words together into actual sentences”

 

“Fuck off! Okay then… what are we going to do about what Eaves said about us having sex?”

 

“Then we have sex Danny, it’s not hard” Steve makes it sound like it’s the easiest thing in the world.

 

“But what if I don’t want to?” Danny challenges just to make Steve lose that annoying calm demeanour.

 

“Then we don’t have sex, consent is important for me” Steve replies, not at all fazed by Danny’s comment, he’s getting used to his little freak-outs and has realised the best way to deal with them is to stay calm until Danny realises he’s making mountains out of mole hills.

 

“Although,” He smirks because kissing Danny earlier was _great_ and totally everything he’d been waiting for, even better that it finally got Lori off his back, “I must admit you weren’t objecting when I kissed you earlier”

 

“Kissing is a long, _long_ way from full out butt-fucking” Danny cries, waving his arms around.

 

“‘Butt-fucking’, seriously Danny are you twelve?”

 

“Gah, Steven you’re a menace. Fine right now I’m a little concerned with the… logistics of this” Danny admits quietly, arms stilling. He hates the word, but it’s the best way to describe it.

 

This is where Steve gets worried because a quiet Danny has never ended well so far, he takes his feet off the table and leans forward to put his arms on Danny’s shoulders, “Look Danny, I promise you I wouldn’t be saying we do this unless I knew it was a wholly pleasurable experience”   


Danny looks up at him and smirks, “Are you saying you’ve done this before?”

 

Steve smirks back, “Both ways D, you’re in safe hands with me” And the thought of Danny being in anyone other than his arm’s makes him feel sick, shit he’s getting more possessive by the hour.

 

“Well you haven’t dropped me yet” Danny replies a little louder now and Steve breathes a sigh of relief at avoiding a total freak-out again.

 

“So why don’t we complete those lists that that bitch wanted and grab some lunch?” Steve suggests and Danny nods. Letting Steve help him up from the chair even though his doesn’t need it anymore.

 

They go back to Danny’s room by mutual agreement and Steve understands it when Eaves said being close would help because it’s getting harder to keep away from Danny and he can see how it could end in violence.

 

Danny spends at least ten minutes just listing all the food he wants and by the end he’s filled three pages. Steve glances over at him with a look, how can Danny keep a shape like that and eat as he does? Steve’ll never know.

 

He’s not sure what to put on his own list, there’s a lot of his stuff back at his dads and he’s never been one to carry much. In the end he asks for some new sports gear, beer and some new clothes, may as well with Guild paying. After a moment thought he also asks for ones for Danny as well, it’ll be a great thing for them to do together. And he can’t wait to get Danny to fall in love with Hawaii as much as he has.

 

He lets himself dream for a moment of domestic life with Danny, maybe they’ll settle down there because he can’t see him wanting to follow him around the world with Naval Intelligence, maybe he could bribe him with pizza?

 

He can sense Danny getting more nervous as they write, like he think Steve is just going to jump his bones at the first opportunity. He resolves to make Danny’s first time with a man the best sexual experience of his life, they don’t call him smooth dog for nothing.

 

So he finishes his list while Danny’s still scribbling away and Steve sits there patiently until he finishes. When Danny looks up at him and gulps he knows he gotta do something.

 

“Hey I mean what I said, I’m still not going to force myself on you”

 

“Sure but you want to” Danny mutters.

 

“What? Force myself on you” It sounds absurd to his own ears when he says it.

 

“No have sex with me”

 

“Well you’re pretty hot, but I think I’d rather kiss you first, since that went so well earlier” Steve admits, slowly getting up and coming around to Danny’s side of the table giving him plenty of time to get away or stop if need be. Thankfully Danny doesn’t just stares at him with wide-eyes.

 

He carefully pulls the pen from his fingers and pulls him into a standing position that mirrors the one from earlier. He takes a moment to extend his senses to see deep into those blue eyes and smell him. It’s a little primal but he can deal.

 

He can hear Danny’s heart beating and his fast breathing. He leans down to softly touch his lips to Danny’s again and this time it’s even better than the last. What with the Sentinel room meaning he can focus solely on Danny, the way his muscles bunch and flex as he pushes himself up to meet Steve and how smooth that little strip of exposed skin is where his tee has ridden up.

 

Danny makes his sound in the back of his throat when Steve deepens the kiss, allowing entry to his mouth and Steve pushes his tongue in, exploring Danny’s mouth and tasting the lingering sweetness of the pastry from earlier,plus something that’s uniquely _Danny,_ it’s intoxicating and he can’t get enough of it.

 

Danny’s arms have come up around his neck to use a leverage so he can push back into Steve’s mouth, he must be standing on his tip-toes to reach and when he sways Steve wraps a solid arm around his back and the other on the nape of his neck, stroking, delighting when Danny shudders and moans again.

 

He doesn’t realise he’s closed his eyes until he opens them and is met with Danny’s blissed out face, totally engrossed in kissing. He’d never been a big fan of kissing before this, but now he thinks that he might never stop.

 

Finally they pull back when the need for oxygen gets too great, Danny puts his head against his shoulder and pants, his warm breath ghosting over Steve’s skin and he has to tone his senses down or he thinks he may just end up overwhelmed. He’s still stroking the back of Danny’s neck and the man goes even more boneless in his arms. It’s a wonderful feeling to have all that contact and he rubs his thigh against Danny’s crotch, happy to find that he’s just as hard as Steve is right now.

 

Danny pulls back to look at him, his pupils blown wide and jaw hanging open, like he can’t quite handle what’s just happened. But there’s no sign of any more fear and Steve counts it as a win.

 

“Wow” Danny whispers, pressing close to Steve again.

 

“How about we move this to the bed?” Steve asks breathlessly and all he wants to do now is get all the clothes off Danny and explore that gorgeous body.

 

Danny’s still pretty blissed out so Steve half carries him to the bed and gently lays him down. He takes his time undressing him, making sure he feels comfortable. Steve gets impossibly harder every time a new piece of skin is exposed and when he down to Danny’s briefs he can’t resist the temptation anymore.

 

He spends what feels like forever worshipping Danny’s body, touching, licking and tasting almost every part, cataloging which places make him moan and squirm and where, when rubbed right, make him sigh in pleasure and relax again. He leaves his groin area for now until he’s gotten Danny totally comfortable like this.

 

“Babe, not that I’m not loving this massage but I’d really like to see you naked, you’re at an unfair advantage here” Danny mumbles after a while and Steve chuckles against his ribs, where he’s just been sucking little love-bites into. He loves the sight of his marks on Danny’s skin and he thinks he really should ask Danny if he’d consider a tattoo at some point.

 

He pulls himself off Danny’s body and removes his shirt and cargoes, leaving his boxers on. He lays himself over Danny who moans and wriggles on the bed, Steve reaches up a hand to brush the sweaty blond locks out of his face.

 

The look on Danny’s face is one of pure trust and Steve feels honoured to be graced with such a look, he kisses Danny again, entwining their hands together.

 

He grinds down experimentally, his clothed erection rubbing against Danny’s, who lets out this choked sound at the back of his throat and pushes up, wanting more friction.

 

They do that for while until he can tell Danny’s getting desperate, when he gets up to go grab lube and a condom, Danny whines and reaches his arms out blindly. It’s pretty cute.

 

He dumps the items on the bed and returns to Danny, kneeling next to him, Danny’s looking at him a little wary and Steve knows he has to ask if this is still okay.

 

Danny mumbles a yes, so Steve takes him time removing Danny’s underwear, his cock springing free and slapping wetly against his stomach. Steve can’t resist wrapping his hand around it and stroking a few times, loving the way Danny reacts. He’s just so _sensitive._

 

He sets about rearranging Danny on the bed, so he’s in the best position for what’s about to come. He pushes his legs up and out and Danny lets him. He moves himself in-between his legs and grabs the lube from earlier.

 

He coats two of his fingers and looks up to Danny for confirmation, he nods and Steve leans down and places them over his hole, rubbing at the furled skin there. Danny jack-knifes off the bed and groans, panting hard and looking at Steve with glazed eyes.

 

“Hmm you like that don’t you?” Steve whispers and Danny nods shakily back.

 

He takes his time before he finally pushes one finger in, and shit Danny is _tight_ , but he works it in carefully, the lube easing the way until he’s pumping it in and out without any resistance. He goes back with two and carefully eases that one in as well, placing a comforting hand on Danny’s hip to keep him still.

 

Steve takes a moment to fully take in the scene, Danny laid out and begging for it on the bed, his hair’s a sweaty mess and he moaning loudly. It’s possibly the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen and he can’t wait to get to do this again.

 

He adds a third finger, he wants Danny’s first time to be as comfortable as possible. When all of them are moving smoothly in and out he deems Danny suitably prepared and slides them out, ignoring Danny choked protests at the loss.

 

He wipes them on Danny’s boxers and removes his own, finally letting his own rock hard cock free. He tears open the wrapper and slides it on, coating himself in another layer of lube before crawling back between Danny’s legs and steadying himself at his entrance.

 

He rubs his cock over his hole a few times, smearing more lube around the entrance, he takes deep breath and guides himself in, eyes locked on Danny’s face for any sign of discomfort or pain. But there’s nothing, just pure pleasure and he can tell Danny’s loving this, hands fisted in the sheets and head thrown back as Steve pushes into his ass.

 

He pulls Danny’s legs over his shoulders to make it more comfortable and lets Danny gets used to the feel, rubbing his hands over any exposed skin he can reach. The stench of sex is heavy in the air, making his nostrils flare.

 

Then he feels Danny tighten around him and knows that he needs to move, he starts slow. Sliding out carefully before pushing back in, trying different angles until he finds the spot he wants. The one that makes Danny tense and his cock leak even more.

 

Soon he’s slamming in and out, drawing a moan from Danny every time he hits his prostate. His thrusts are becoming erratic and he knows he close. He reaches down to wrap around around Danny’s cock, pumping in time with his thrusts.

 

They come together, Danny’s orgasm setting off his own, his channel spasming around his cock, milking the orgasm out of him. Eventually Danny quiets and Steve pulls out, getting off the bed to dispose of the condom and grab something to wipe Danny down with.

 

When he returns Danny hasn’t moved, still lying spread-eagled on the bed, eyes half-lidded. Steve smirks because _he_ was the one who did this and no one’s going to be allowed to see Danny this way, ever.

 

He wipes him down carefully, Danny no help whatsoever as he lies sprawled on the bed. Steve looks down fondly at him.

 

“‘eve, you’re really good at that, ya know?” Danny mumbles as he carefully wipes over his stomach.

 

He’s pretty satisfied with that, “That’s good to hear”

 

Danny’s already asleep by the time he says it, rolling over and burrowing into the covers. He grabs Danny another blanket to lay over him and tucks it around him so he doesn’t get cold. He dumps the cloth in the sink in the bathroom and returns to Danny. Sliding in next to him under the blanket and pressing himself against his Guide. It felt good to have Danny close, still with the stench of sex in the air. He presses his face against the back of Danny’s neck, inhaling that unique scent. Danny snuffles and presses back against Steve, wiggling around until he’s comfortable. Steve follows him into sleep

 

———————

 

Danny wakes up suddenly to someone pawing at him, he doesn’t opens his eyes and tries to bat the hand away. He hears someone chuckling above him and turns around and cracks his eyes open to see Steve raised up on one elbow, the other hand stroking over his naked hip. 

 

“Not that you aren’t totally adorable when you’re asleep but we have to go and get ready”

 

He knows he’s pouting but can’t help it at the thought of getting out of this nice warm and comfy bed. 

 

“Come on, we need to go shower catch the plane” Steve prods him a few times and he eventually heaves himself out, wavering a little on his unsteady feet. A pair of arms wrap around him and hold him steady.

 

“I think you like having me in your arms” Danny mutters and Steve makes no move to let go, even though they’re still very naked and Danny’s cock is starting to get infestered in this.

 

“Well I can’t deny it makes me feel taller” He admits and Danny jabs an elbow in his ribs for that.

 

“Piss off Steven, I’ll make you sleep on the sofa for a week if you keep it up” He threatens and tries to ignore how much he sounds like a wife right now. Rachel would laugh at him if he could.

 

“Yeah sure, I know you can’t resist me”

 

“Really that was just a pity fuck for how awful you are at pickup lines and your awful taste in pizza” Danny pulls away from Steve and turn around to face him, smirking.

 

“Sure whatever you say D, now go shower” Steve spins him around and pushes him in the direction of the bathroom.

 

He can feel Steve’s eyes glued to him as he walks away, and puts a little swagger into his step.

 

Even he can hear Steve’s audible intake of breath.

 

——————————

 

After showering and finding the wardrobe stocked with some shirts and slacks, even a pair of loafers but sadly no tie. Seems the Guild likes to buy its Guide’s compliance and he wonders just how much he could have gotten away with, with asking for on that list.

 

Steve had tried to linger for as long as possible when Danny had come out, but he’d whipped him with a towel and sent him off. Damn horny Sentinels.

 

He feels the most human he has in days once dressed and he’s even managed to get his hair to mostly corporate, which is a welcome relief from the rats nest it had been. He took some of the bandages of his feet and it glad to see that they’re mostly healed, faster than he thought they would. The doctors probably put some weird stuff on them for that.

 

When Steve comes out, Danny just rolls his eyes at the sight. Of course the guy wouldn’t even bother with a towel and comes out dripping wet, all hard lines and rippling muscles.

 

“Sorry I think you’ve got the wrong place sir, I think the GQ photo shoot’s next door” He deadpans.

 

Steve lets out one of those blinding smiles that light up his own face and make him look about five years younger than he actually is.

 

“So you think I look like a model?” Steve teases.

 

“Should I leave you and your ego alone for a little while or are you going to put some clothes on like a respectable member of society?”

 

“We won’t be wearing a lot of clothes in the near future you know? Maybe we should get used to it” Steve suggests still standing in the middle of the room wearing nothing but that infuriating smile.

 

Danny moves to undo the buttons on his shirt, “Well in that case I’ll just take all this off then and let everyone we see have an eyeful”

 

That gets the desired reaction out of Steve and he strides over and gently pulls Danny’s hands away and holds him in his grip, “No one, _no one_ gets to see you naked but me” He growls.

 

Danny pulls his hands away and pushes his damp Sentinel away, “Okay babe but do you think you could go put some clothes on _now.”_ he pleads and Steve nods.

 

He sighs when Steve puts on a pair of cargos and a polo shirt, looking every inch the military man. He’s not even shocked when Steve straps on his thigh holster.

 

“You got enough ammo there babe, you planning to defend my honour or something?” Danny jokes.

 

Steve’s face darkens and he looks down at his weapon, “If necessary” He says darkly.

 

Danny may know as little as possible about Sentinels but he’s fully aware of their possessive ways, and Steve showing all the signs. But seriously, a _gun,_ they’re only going to _Hawaii,_ and Danny wouldn’t have let his little girl move there if it wasn’t safe.

 

Steve seems to have realised what he’s just said and has that look that reminds him of a puppy that’s done something wrong. Danny takes pity on him.

 

“Well I hope you don’t expect to be using my hair as a ladder, It’s not that long and I’m certainly not a princess”

 

Steve smiles, “You’re not that long full stop”

 

He gapes at him the smirks, “I’m long where it matters babe” He leers.

 

It’s Steve’s turn to roll his eyes, “Believe me I know, but seriously we should go”

 

“You’re right wouldn’t want them to think we’ve been fucking like rabbits in here… oh wait we have!” He says sarcastically.

 

Steve ignores him and takes his arm to lead him out the door, he’d say something about not being some debutante but he reluctantly admits that for all they’re sort of being forced to do this, he does genuinely like Steve, possessive behaviour and bad taste in pizza included.

 

He feels different now coming out of the room, like everyone’s going to know what Steve’s done to him just by looking, and well Steve probably can with his freaking senses but he wonders if he’d walking funny or something.

 

Eaves, Fontaine and another agent are waiting for them in the foyer, they’d ditched their white coats for once and were wrapped up in coats.

 

“Ah! there you both are, we were wondering if you were ever coming down” Eaves calls as they approach.

 

Danny blushes and Steve smirks, “Well what can we say, needed to do a through job of it”

 

He has to face palm at that because of course Steve would be like this. Stupid smug idiot.

 

The others look totally unsurprised at him, and Danny thinks that it’s probably because of some Sentinel thing that he has no idea about. Maybe he should ask Eaves for a copy of his book to read on the plane. He hands them both two thick coats and Danny shrugs his on under Steve’s glare.

 

The agent doesn’t bother introducing herself and guides them to the basement where a large SUV is waiting in the parking garage, Eaves and the agent get in the front while Fontaine climbs in the back with Steve and Danny.

 

Steve insists on checking Danny’s seatbelt for him like he’s five before he allows the agent to move off. They’re silent in the car and Danny stares out the window, taking in the city again. It’s pretty and he think she’d like to come back here someday, with Steve in tow of course, like some loyal St Bernard. Maybe he could get him a barrel of whiskey for his neck? He’s going to need it if he has to put up with Steve for life.

 

It only takes them about twenty minutes to reach the airport and they’re waved straight through, bypassing the terminal and straight onto the airfield. There’s already a jet waiting for them, with the Guild’s logo printed on the side. He wonders just how rich this organisation is?

 

They climb out and he allows Steve to wrap an arm around his shoulders and pull him close against the cold, the agent leaves them at the plane with a nod and heads back to the car, driving away.

 

Inside the plane is a lot like his room back at the centre, all the windows have their blinds down and everything’s covered in that fancy material. There are two attendants on the plane who welcome them. The pilots don’t come out of the cockpit.

 

Steve helps Dany out of his coat and stuffs them on a seat. He pushes Danny down onto the sofa gently and kneels down to take off his shoes, letting his, still bandaged feet. It feels weird to be treated like this, but also somehow right in a way. Steve acts like he’s precious, something that’s alluded him since months before he divorced Rachel. He’d always been the tough one in the relationship, being a cop and all that. It’s nice to be taken care of once in a while.

 

Steve sits next to him, and pulls Danny into his arms, swinging his legs up so they’re cuddling on the sofa, just like a couple. It occurs to Danny that they are now, a couple that is, and if he knew that he’d end up cuddling with a Navy SEAL on a private jet to Hawaii a week ago, then he’d of laughed.

 

Steve’s perfectly content to wrap an arm around Danny and reach the other up to stroke through his hair, just like his mother used to do when he was a child. He feels a pang of longing for the warm and welcoming home back in Jersey. Steve picks up on distress and holds him tighter.

 

The two doctors both take separate seats a respectable distance away from them, giving them some privacy and space, after telling them that they want to talk to them both alone at some point. After putting all the bags on one of the spare seats. He can hear them talking quietly and he resists the urge to ask Steve what they’re saying, it feels a little invasive. Steve’s started nuzzling at his neck again. Is he always going to be this tactile?

 

The plane starts to move and Danny panics a little. He’s not exactly scared of flying, it’s just that he his rationally concerned about being in a tiny hunk of metal that’s at the mercy of the weather.

 

“Hey these planes are really safe. And there’s parachutes in the back” Steve comforts him.

 

“Steven, just so you know, I can’t parachute and I have no desire to”

 

Steve huff out a little laugh and strokes over Danny’s hips as the plane turns to face the runway, “But I can, I’m your Sentinel and I’m supposed to protect you”

 

“Well that’s a comfort, I’m in an enclosed space with a trigger happy SEAL who would happily jump out of this perfectly functional plane, probably dragging me along as well”

 

The plane lurched forward and Danny grabs onto Steve’s arm, “You don’t seem to be that cut up about snuggling with one” Steve points out, entwining their hands together on Danny’s stomach.

 

Danny closes his eyes and tries to ignore the take-off, instead focusing on Steve’s warm breath on the back of his neck, and his fingers stroking his knuckles. It’s intimate and soon he can breathe a sigh of relief when the plane levels off and even out. He lets go of the death grip he has on Steve’s hand and relaxes.

 

“You good?” Steve asks him kindly.

 

“Yeah thanks babe, do you know how long the flight is?” 

 

“About fifteen hours straight onto Kauai, you good with that?”

 

“Well it’s not like I have much of a choice” Danny argues, “Actually I’m going to need a drink. Is there a bar somewhere on here? In the face of death I may as well enjoy the amenities” he pulls himself out of Steve’s hold and looks around, spotting a table laid out with drinks.

 

Steve follows him up and raises an eyebrow when he picks up a bottle of vodka, pouring a good amount into the glass and knocking it back in one go.

 

Steve looks shocked, both eyebrows raised.

 

He shrugs, “My families’s Russian” he says to explain.

 

Steve nods, and opens the fridge underneath, pulling out two beers and uncapping them, handing one to Danny.

 

“Huh, I always thought Sentinels couldn’t drink” He muses.

 

Steve laughs and shake his head, “Common myth, we just have to tone out senses down beforehand. Actually if we tone out senses down fully we’re pretty much normal”

 

“Interesting to know”

 

Steve takes a long drag of his beer and leans against the counter, “So do you speak Russian?” He asks conversationally.

 

They’ve gone from cuddling on the couch to small talk, what a turn around, “Yeah, that and Spanish”

 

The plane hits a bit of turbulence and Danny stumbles into Steve, who catches him easily but doesn’t bother to let him go, instead pulling him close.

 

“Well this is a little cliche babe”

 

“Shut up Danny, I’m trying to hug you” Steve grumbles.

 

He sighs and raises his arms around Steve, they don’t go up that far and in the end he just wraps them around his waist. Curse his height.

 

Steve pulls away to look down at him, “God your eyes are beautiful” He breathes.

 

Danny’s breathless and frozen there, until Steve bends down to kiss him again, pushing him up against the wall of the plane and pressing Danny’s arms against his sides. And he hopes that the others can’t see them, but to be honest from their knowing looks earlier, they probably wouldn’t be surprised.

 

Steve’s still ravishing his mouth and he lets out a long drawn out moan from the back of his throat. That spurs Steve on more and soon Steve’s rubbing up and down his sides, untucking his shirts and touching his abdomen.

 

Danny manages to push him away enough to breathe a little, “Steve we can’t do this here!” He whispers, “I don’t care about whatever hopes you have about joining the mile high club but it certainly will not be in a cabin with two doctors who are about to get very intimate with our sex lives.”

 

Steve frowns a little, “But D, Dr Eaves said that sex would help. It’s for our continued survival and it would be a sin not to do anything in my power so an ass like that doesn’t go to waste” Steve says so matter-of-factly that Danny can't help but follow Steve when he’s pulled along the cabin and into the bathroom in the back.

 

This isn’t like your normal airline bathroom, with long queues and, that awful smell. This one was more like a bathroom you’d get in an upmarket hotel, spacious with a proper shower and a range of various toiletries on the shelves.

 

Steve pulls him and and locks the door behind him, pushing Danny against the sink and kissing him again, this time holding his face in both hands so Danny can’t do anything but take it. Steve’s kissing him rougher now, more desperate and Danny’s _loving_ it.

 

Steve pulls away long enough to undo all the button on his shirt and slip it off, followed by his trousers and boxers. Steve leaves his clothes on and attacks Danny’s mouth again.

 

He scrabbles against Steve’s shirt, hoping to he gets the message and is rewarded when Steve pulls back long enough to pull off his polo and shuck his cargos, not before pulling out a small tube and a silver wrapper.

 

“Well prepared boy scout aren’t you?” Danny smirks, because of course his SEAL would come with lube and a condom on him, smug bastard had this planned from the start.

 

“You love it” Steve shoots back, manhandling Danny until he’s facing the wall, hands braced and legs spread. Steve takes a moment to fully admire his Guide’s body. It’s all compact muscle with wide-set shoulders but a trim waist and lean thighs and a pert ass. If he was to guess he’d say Danny boxed, he had the physique for it.

 

He cups both hands on Danny’s ass and squeezes, delighting in the filthy moan it pulls from him. Danny pushes back against his hands and spins around to look at him with unfocused eyes.

 

“Just get on with it please Steve” He mumbles, breathing heavy and pulse fast.

 

“I like it when you beg” He replies, snapping open the tube and spreading it on two of his fingers.

 

He’s just as careful with preparing Danny as he was the first time, waiting until his fingers are sliding in and out easily before adding another. He moves them around experimentally, until he hits that spot inside Danny and he lets out a long drawn-out moan, leaning further into the wall and spreading his legs wider.

 

When he finally deems his Guide ready he pulls out his fingers and slides the condom on, watching as Danny’s hole clenches around nothing, a small trickle of lube dribbling out. It’s one of the hottest things he’s ever seen; Danny spread out and waiting, desperate for his cock and all _his._ No one’s ever going to see him like this, ever again.

 

Danny’s ass is at the perfect angle for him to push in slowly, gripping his cock like a vice, it’s a slice of heaven. He waits until Danny’s starts pushing back before drawing out and thrusting in again.

 

While their first time was more gentle, he’s a little rougher this time, a little more desperate. He needs this, and Danny’s the same, meeting him thrust for thrust and moaning a little louder every time he hits his prostate. He’s glad that all these rooms are Sentinel proof, so no one else can hear them.

 

He’s getting close, can feel that familiar pleasure building low in his belly, he speeds up his thrusts and takes a hand off it’s grip on Danny’s hip to wrap around his cock and jerk it off. Loving how it makes Danny tighten around him.

 

Danny comes with a choked moan and a ‘Steve’ on his lips, the sight of his Guide completely undone sets him off to and his hips jerk as he empties himself.

 

Danny collapses against the wall, panting hard. He turns himself around to see Steve pulling off the condom and putting it in the trash.

 

“Right well now that we’ve fucked in a plane bathroom, classy I must say, can we please shower now?” Danny says, speech still a little slurred from the sex and the vodka.

 

Showering with Danny is an experience, he finds out that Danny can act like a total princess when he wants, as he sighs happily when Steve washes his hair for him and grumbles when he stops. It’s also nice to have someone else to do those hard to reach areas, and being able to kiss any part of Danny’s body is a blessing as well. Such a beautiful body it is, unmarred by either scars or tattoos like his is. Maybe he’ll persuade Danny to get some at some point…

 

He gets out and wraps Danny up in a towel, offering him a separate one for his hair. Danny puts it up like all women do and Steve had to snigger at that.

 

“What? It’s a very good way to towel dry your hair”

 

Steve doesn’t say anything else as he pulls on his dirty cargos and polo. He looks up to see Danny staring despondently down at his shirt, “Ugh I can’t believe I’m going to have to wear this all the way to Hawaii, it’s a little gross.”

 

“Well you’re lucky that the others packed us spares then isn’t it?” Steve smirks and disappears out the door before Danny can protest.

 

Eaves and Fontaine ignore him and he rifles through the bags until he comes across the ones with tags with their names on. He strides back into the bathroom and hands Danny his. Knowing that he can’t miss this.

 

Danny’s face when he pulls out the Hawaiian shirt is priceless, even more so when the board shorts come out next. Finally a pair of flip flops.

 

“Oh very funny Steven, I bet you thought you were hilarious when you did this?” Danny says, a pissed off look on his face. Nevertheless he pulls them on and drags a hand through his hair.

 

“Well you gotta fit in D! We’ll be going surfing” He says and he can’t wait to make fall in love with Hawaii just like he has. 

 

“No Steven I will not be surfing, me and the beach do not get on. Sand in all those places” he shudders.

 

Steve decides to drop the subject for now because he’s patient like that and he’s already managed to convince Danny to bond with him, getting him on a board will be a piece of cake.

 

Danny looks a lot more relaxed as they return to the cabin, Steve picking up a few packs of nuts and fresh beers of them. He pulls out the table that was folded into the sofa and puts the stuff down onto it. They arrange themselves like they did before, Danny lying back against Steve again.

 

They sit in silence while they drink and munch. He thinks Danny’s dozed off again but he grumbles when Steve stops stroking his thigh. He’s such a princess.

 

There’s a TV set into the wall next to the couch and Steve finds the remote that’s built into the armrest he’s leaning against, he pulls it out and flicks the TV on, going through the on demand movies and settling on some action flick that’s got more explosions than plot, just how he likes.

 

He can feel Danny rolling his eyes at his choice but stays silent. He knows Danny’s fallen asleep by his deep even breaths and Steve turns the volume down and tries to stay as still as possible so as not to disturb him.

 

He wakes for dinner though when the attendants bring around trays with roast beef, mashed potato, roasted vegetables and gravy. He’s used to the Guild’s high quality plane food, but Danny certainly isn’t if the raised eyebrows and shocked look says anything.

 

“Wow babe, actual metal cutlery. I could get used to this. Is there dessert?” Danny says around a mouthful of food.

 

It seems Danny has a one track mind when it comes to food and Steve wisely doesn’t reply, happy to just let Danny wolf down the meal.

 

There is dessert and Steve watches as Danny licks his fingers of any remaining cream from the delicious apple pie. And seriously Danny should not be allowed to do that in public, because it’s getting hard not to resist jumping his bones right here, again. And it would be a shame to have to murder the doctors for seeing his Guide naked, they’re good at their jobs.

 

But he’s spent a decade working on control and manages to grit his teeth and focus on the truly awful movie. It goes against his instincts but at least it means their dignity’s intact.

 

It’s heading toward eight when they’re done, the attendants bringing around tea and coffee. Danny gets his customary tea and Steve bites his tongue at making a comment about it.

 

At one point Eaves drags Danny off for a ‘chat’ and he’s forced to sit in in tense silence as he waits for them to return, one of the downsides about shielded rooms, is that he can’t pick up Danny at the moment and it’s making him antsy.

 

They return about half an hour later, Danny looking a little shaken and going back to him without a word. The attendant brings him a cup of tea and he thanks her.

 

Danny seems to be totally content to just lay back in Steve’s arms, sipping at his tea. His pulse and heartbeat are slow and steady now, he’s relaxed and Steve wants it to stay that way. It feels totally natural to be like this.

 

“Mm babe, you got any beds around here?” Danny mumbles about half way through the next terrible action movie, and Steve’s lost track of the storyline, too busy stroking though Danny’s soft hair.

 

“Come on then, up you get, you’re gonna love this”

 

“Is it real Jersey pizza?” Danny asks as Steve pushes them both up and off the sofa.

 

“You’ve just had dinner, and dessert.” Steve points out, but it doesn’t seems to mean anything to Danny who crosses his arms and pouts. Again, he’s such princess.

 

Danny doesn’t reply to that so Steve turns back to the sofa and pulls it, the back sliding down until it’s a bed. Danny whistles at that.

 

“Well we’ve certainly come first class” He remarks and Steve smirks.

 

There’s blankets and pillows in a closet at the back, along with general sleep pants and t-shirts. Danny slips out of his Hawaiian garb and into them. The one size fits all tee stretching across his back and the pants dragging along the ground.

 

Naturally he lets Danny get in first, mostly so he can’t get out without waking him up, but also so he can shield him from anyone who walks past.

 

He spoons up against Danny’s back in what has become their normal sleeping position, pulling the blankets up and cocooning them.

 

He focusses his senses on Danny to calm himself, something he used to do with Cath a lot if he got overwhelmed. He can smell himself on Danny along with his own scent, a heady combination. When he licks experimentally at the back of Danny’s neck he can pick up the soap that they washed with earlier. He focusses his sight over Danny’s broad back, to the defined muscles and smooth skin, pale from so much time spent indoors. He’ll have to change that.

 

He lets the constant beat of Danny’s heart and his steady breathing lull him to sleep, arms tightly circled around his Guide.

 

————————————

 

Danny wakes feeling surprisingly refreshed considering he’s been on a plane for over twelve hours. Steve’s wrapped around him again, and Danny rolls his eyes, he’s never going to get used to this guy’s possessive streak.

 

He tries not to move and enjoy the peaceful company for a while before reality comes crashing back in. Unfortunately Steve’s still a Sentinel and as soon as he moves Steve’s awake, his arms tightening around him.

 

“Morning babe, think you could let me go to the bathroom?” He greets.

 

He can feel Steve’s smirk from behind and turns in his arms to hit up the back of the head, “No you moron, they’ll be plenty of time for that later, we’ve done it twice now. Isn’t that enough?” He knows the answer because Steve’s insatiable. He probably has another stash of lube and condoms on him. Those cargo pants did have a lot of pockets.

 

“Whatever you say Danny, we’ll be landing soon” He remarks as he releases his arms and roll out of bed smoothly, holding out a hand to help Danny out as well.

 

 

“What, not going to carry me again?” He jokes and his eyes widen when he sees the look on his face, he hightails it into the bathroom, gathering up his discarded clothes on the way before he gets pinned by a horny SEAL. And he’s thankful to God that the suppressant’s still working because he doesn’t think he could cope with Steve’s feeling’s right now.

 

He feels the plane descending as he gets ready, reluctantly putting on the shirt, shorts and flip flops again. He’s going to make sure he finds a decent tailor out here and gets some proper suits made up to cleanse himself of this monstrosity. He’ll make Steve pay, just to spite him.

 

Steve’s already dressed in his signature cargos and polo shirt, at least he’s left the desert boots off for now. He’s returned the sofa to it’s original position and put two trays down on the table next to it.

 

“Oatmeal?” He questions when he looks over at them, because no way has he just been given _fucking oatmeal_ on what may be the last day of his life.

 

“It’s very healthy for you Danny, should keep your energy levels up” Steve leers, tucking into his own.

 

He only tolerates the oatmeal because of Steve and adds breakfast at some unhealthy diner of his list of punishments that Steve will endure if they survive this. And if they don’t, Danny’s going to bring them both back from the dead just so he can.

 

He pushes himself closer to Steve as the plane gets lower, and Steve distracts him by opening up the window blind and pointing out where they’re going, the island looks tiny and covered in lush green forests. Of course Steve would love it here.

 

They touch down just after eight at the airport. Eaves and Fontaine leave first with all the bags and Steve holds Danny’s hand as they go down the steps and into the waiting car. This time Eaves sits in the back with them, Danny in the middle. They talk about baseball, all the while Steve’s still got a death grip on his hand.

 

They quickly leave civilisation for glorified dirt roads and heavy jungle, it’s clear this place isn’t very populated, which is probably perfect for a bonding suite. The conversation tapers off as they get closer to their destination. 

 

Danny had been expecting some sort of shack, with a ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door or something. Not this modern lodge style building set on top of a cliff. It’s all wood and glass, obviously almost new.

 

He lets out a low whistle of appreciation when he gets out and Steve laughs beside him, bending down for a quick swipe of his lips against Danny’s. The agent who picked them up leads them up the steps and inside.

 

Turns out this wasn’t the actual bonding suite, just the medical rooms and offices for the staff there to monitor the couple who are doing the bonding. The suite is situated about a mile away, close enough that staff are on hand to help quickly but far enough away that the Sentinel won’t feel threatened and go feral.

 

When they walk into a pleasant living area with large sofas and massive windows that look out over the jungle and down to the sea, there’s already four people sitting there chatting. Seems like it won’t just be Eaves and Fontaine here to monitor them.

 

They’ve all been briefed and Danny’s glad to be spared any questions, he doesn’t even have most of the answers. There’s a pretty nurse called Leilani and a another woman who introduces herself as Dr. Fisher, a psychiatrist. Which really does not bode well if they have two doctors, a shrink and a nurse with them. The other two are the security, just in case something goes wrong. They’re built like fucking houses and he knows that even Steve would have trouble taking them down.

 

Naturally Steve pulls him down next to him on one of the sofas, slinging an arm around him in what may be the least subtle move ever. the others give them a wide berth, which is probably for the best considering.

 

He realises he actually has little idea what the bonding is, except for wild sex. There must me more to it than that, like how does it start and how long does it last for?

 

Eaves takes charge during the meeting and Danny finds out that it’s going to be about five days, which is more than a little concerning because Steve is very _intense,_ and he’s not sure how he’ll cope with the man when he apparently loses all intelligence and reverts to a caveman like state. Well to be fair, it’s probably not very different from the normal. In fact, Steve probably has a cave somewhere around here that he’s gonna drag Danny to at some point.

 

He’s drifted out of the conversation and focusses again to see all of them staring at him, shit what has he done now?

 

“Danny are you okay? You swayed for a moment there” Steve’s got a constipated look on his that speaks of years of avoiding feelings like the plague. Idiot.

 

“Hmm, yeah I’m fine, long flight you know?” He brushes it off but Steve seems to sense that there’s more to it than that, stupid SEAL can probably tell that his breathing changed or something. 

 

“Anyway as we were saying” Eaves continues from where he was speaking, “We’ll give you five days, that should be long enough for the bond to complete and the worst of the heat to pass. If you don’t make contact, we’ll sedate you and pull you out”

 

“Uh, sorry quick question here; what if we’re in a… uh…. compromising position?” He asks because how can they all be blasé about this. He’s about to have the marathon sex to end all marathon sex, and he’s talking about it with a load of virtual strangers. Hell, he’s doing it, done it, with a virtual stranger. God, the world of the enhanced is a strange place.

 

He looks over at Steve and sees he’s holding back laughter, relaxed with one arm slung over the back of the sofa. He punches in the arm for good measure, a death glare not enough for this.

 

“It’s understandable that this may be overwhelming for you Danny, that’s why Dr Fisher is here. You can talk to her if you’re having problems.” He assures Danny like you would a child.

 

He shuts up after that because he is adamantly not going to talk to a shrink about this, his department psych evals were bad enough. He’ll do what the rest of his family does when things get tough, suck it up and deal with it. It’s worked for years.

 

Thankfully, what may have been classed as the most awkward meeting ever, at least for him, ends pretty quickly and while he wants to go grab some coffee, Steve drags him outside the building and away into the jungle. Maybe he was right about that cave somewhere.

 

“Okay caveman, you know that there’s a perfectly nice suite if you want to jump me, no need to take back to your lair or whatever. We can do it like civilised human beings you know? Like, on a bed” He pulls back from Steve’s grasp so he isn’t getting dragged further away.

 

Steve turns back to him and gives him an odd look, “You know Danny, maybe you should see that shrink anyway, you’re talking nonsense”

 

“Well how about you use your big boy words and tell me where the hell we’re going” And now he’s getting a little pissed because right from the start he’s been in the dark about some pretty big things, and he needs answers.

 

“Come on” Steve encourages him, “I want to show you something”

 

He has no choice but to follow, just in case the moron gets hurt or something. His flip-flops aren’t really best for this and he ends up jogging behind Steve with his freakishly long legs and desert boots. he probably does this sort of thing for _fun._

 

Their impromptu hike ends abruptly when they emerge from the foliage and out onto the edge of a cliff, he feels Steve’s hand curl around his bicep, even though they’re a good ten feet from the edge. 

 

There’s a strong wind up here and he knows his hair’s going to look like a chicken when they get back. Naturally, Steve still looks perfect, hardly breaking a sweat. He’s got a wide smile on his face as he looks out over the cliff.

 

Danny has to admit that this island is a beautiful place, pretty much untouched with rolling jungle right down onto the the white sandy beaches and sea beyond. His breath catches in his throat, it’s the opposite of what he's used to and he feels so out of place here. Subconsciously he moves closer to Steve, needing the reassurance that someone here knows what they’re doing, as Steve has already proved.

 

“Beautiful” Steve breathes and Danny turns to agree with him, when he sees that he’s not looking at the view but at Danny. He can feel a blush creeping up his neck when the hand on his arm pulls him round and Steve’s kissing the breath out of him. He flails slightly before wrapping both arms around his neck so he can pull Steve down a bit to his level. Stupid giraffe.

 

Steve pulls back and smirks at him, looking smug and Danny slaps him playfully before pulling him down into another kiss, it’s a good spot for it. He doesn’t know how long they stay like that, Steve’s long arms holding him in place, and those breathy little sounds coming from the back of his throat. It’s damn near perfect and he think that maybe this is why he and Rachel didn’t work out.

 

Eventually Steve decides that they should go back, he walks slower this time and Danny doesn’t have to jog as much to keep up. By the time they return his legs are flecked with mud and he’s going to need a new pair of flip flops, but it was totally worth it.

 

Steve goes off somewhere and leaves him alone, for what feels like the first time in days. But he’s quickly approached by Fontaine and dragged into an empty medical room. 

 

“I need to do a quick exam before you go” She explains and he gratefully pulls off his ruined shoes and takes the wipes she offers to clean off his legs.

 

After she’s taken his vitals she brings out a small box and takes a plain looking black band from in, “It’s a monitoring bracelet” She says at his confused look, “It’s wireless so we can track your vitals from here, it’ll tell us if anything goes wrong”

 

“That’s reassuring”

 

“We’re good at what we do Danny, we’ve done this before. Well, not quite like this but close enough”

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

 

She looks up, “Sure go ahead, anything”

 

“I’m sure someone’s gonna explain this to me, but what does the actual bonding involve, except sex of course, like how does it start?”

 

“Well there are two ways to induce the bonding heat. With low class Sentinels and Guides drugs are most common, just because it’s easier. But the natural way of doing it involves the Sentinel becoming overwhelmed with the sensation from their Guide”

 

“Is that safe?”

 

“Well we’ve had some injuries, from some particularly _enthusiastic_ coupling but nothing excessive, mostly it’s just dehydration and exhaustion. Food and water doesn’t tend to be high on the list of priorities” She smiles at him.

 

“Oh”

 

“Since you haven’t had any time to train, I’m going to give you a pretty strong suppressant that’ll last a week. After you’ve bonded we’ll start giving you Guide training”

 

“That’s pretty optimistic”

 

“Technology has come a long way since 1860, the chance of you surviving is quite high actually. It’s just more high risk than a normal bonding.”

 

“Look, is there any sort of tips you could give me on how to deal with it. You know, the bonding”

 

“Well I assume that you’re the one whose going to submit? Well then I’d make sure not to make any treating moves or put up much of a fight against him, he won’t be himself. Don’t leave without him, if you go anywhere he’ll probably wrap himself around you, sort of a protectiveness thing”

 

“Ah good to know… Ow!” He protests as she pushes the needle into his arm without warning.

 

Before she has time to apologise, the door bursts open and Steve’s there eyes wide and gun drawn, “What’s going on?” He demands, thankfully holstering the weapon and moving into the room. Obviously, he’s been listening in. Fontaine discreetly moves away and Steve stalks up to Danny and lays a hand on the arm she’s just injected.

 

“Chill out Steven, it was just an injection, no need to go all superSEAL on me babe” He assures Steve, who nods warily but doesn’t move his arm.

 

“Commander, I was just giving Danny a quick exam before we start, I can do yours next” She offers and Steve nods.

 

“But he stays”

 

“Fine, I assume you’ll be staying for the rest of Danny’s exam as well?”

 

Steve takes a seat and doesn’t say another word, one hand still resting on his gun, Danny holds back laugh at that. He’s gotten himself his own personal guard dog.

 

She finishes up quickly and lets him dress, he thanks her and goes to sit in the seat Steve’s just vacated. As they pass one another Steve grabs the front of his shirt and pulls him in for a quick kiss, staking his claim. 

 

Fontaine is non-plussed by their PDA and keeps up a steady stream of chatter as she examines Steve, who sits stock still with a scowl on his face, like he’s enduring torture.

 

She gets through Steve a lot quicker, mainly because the bastard’s in perfect health. Also because he looks like he’s on the verge of lashing out and Fontaine probably values her life. 

 

“Well that’s you both done, I think Dr Eaves said he wanted to see you to explain the process, Danny especially” She says professionally, tidying up the exam room.

 

“Thank you” Danny says sincerely and Steve grunts which he thinks is probably neanderthal for ‘stay away from what’s mine’, well that’s the vibe he gets from Steve anyway. He imagines her never learnt to share as a kid.

 

Steve puts an arm around his waist to lead him out, tightening it when one of the agents passes them. Danny rolls his eyes but goes with it, he’s getting used to Steve’s possessiveness.

 

Eaves greets them out on the patio/deck thing that overlooks the hill the building is perched on ( Steve reliably informs him that it’s called a _‘lanai’_ in Hawaii), he’s sitting at the outdoor dining table with some papers spread around him.

 

He looks up when they sit down opposite him and smiles, “I trust Dr Fontaine cleared you both?”

 

“Yes we’re both good to go” Steve says for them, wrapping his arm around Danny’s shoulders like they’re a couple at a meeting.

 

“Excellent well this is just to outline fully what the bonding entails. It’s more for you Danny since you’re new to all this but Steve’s welcome to stay as well.”

 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to get rid of him” Danny admits and he feels Steve’s arm tighten around him just to prove it.

 

“Not surprising, it’s common in the lead up to bonding”

 

“I don’t think he’s the type to stop this sort of thing” Danny admits.

 

“Hey, ‘he’ is sitting right here. And I don’t see a problem protecting what’s mine” Steve interjects.

 

“Oh great! Our first proper argument, we’re a proper couple now”

 

“Now now children behave” Eaves laughs at them.

 

“Sorry doc, it has been a little difficult to keep things in check since we met”

 

“Whoa, this is you ‘keeping it in check’, I’d hate to see what it’s like when you go wild”

 

“As I way saying, maybe we could get onto this little thing of bonding?”

 

“Of course, go ahead” Danny waves his free arm.

 

“Well we’re going to let the bonding hear induce naturally, since drugs can make it more intense and I believe that could make the possible side effects worse” He takes off his glasses and wipes them on his shirt, “Danny, I don’t know if Dr Fontaine told you anything but the bonding heat is basically induced by Steve overwhelming himself with you, using his senses”

 

“So I’m going to get licked and sniffed like a dog?”

 

The other two laugh, “I suppose you could put it like that, but anyway once the heat is induced it’ll effect the both of you. That’s why we’re worried about violence around the submission, you’ll both lose any higher mental faculties and be unable to control urges”

 

“So then we fuck like rabbits”

 

“You’re rather blunt aren’t you Danny? And coupling is a large part of the bonding but there’s also a mental connection formed by prolonged contact. Your Sentinel won’t want to leave your side at all”

 

“So he gets all clingy?”

 

“That sums it up, as we said earlier we’re giving it five days and if you haven’t contacted us before that we’ll sedate you and bring you in”

 

“Why can’t you just knock, surely sedation is a bit much?” He asks because Steve can’t be that bad, although he has been suspiciously quiet and he’s a little scared to look up at him right now.

 

“It’ll be more you, Steve that we’d be worried about, since there’s a chance you could be feral or primal and attack our staff. It’s not uncommon and normally we do it so that the couple don’t die of dehydration.”

 

Steve must pick up on Danny’s stricken face “Danny I can’t promise that I won’t hurt you because I said I wasn’t going to lie to you. But you have to know that I won’t be myself and I cant control it as much as I want to. But these people have been doing this for ages and they know what they’re doing.” 

 

He’s relived by Steve’s honesty and even in the prospect of being overpowered by a SEAL, it does calm him slight. He takes a deep breath and turns back to Eaves.

 

“We have two fully trained doctors, plus a nurse here and a helicopter on standby should the need arise. But also remember that you could both hurt each other and that can take a heavy psychological toll on a person. I’d like you both to be ready to talk to Fisher when you get out. This situation is far from ideal but you’ve both connected well over the last few days despite the rocky start and I have every hope you’ll both pull through this just fine”

 

“Do you know how long this is going to take, I mean everything from getting us settled to giving Danny training? No that I mind a break from the Navy, I’d just like to know”

 

“That depends, for the bond to complete and settle, I’d say around two weeks. As for the rest it all depends on how quickly Danny picks up being a Guide. But the minimum would be a month, likely more”

 

“Sorry, can I just ask what we do after we’ve bonded? Surely we’re not staying here for the next two weeks?”

 

“No once the bond’s complete, it’ll be safer for Steve to be around other people, just not for long periods of time. We’ve prepared a place for you in Honolulu, near to the centre if need be.”

 

“Right so when are we going to get this show on the road?” He says because he’s getting a little agitated just waiting now everything’s done he just wants to do it already.

 

“Well there’s one last thing I’d like you both to do, a guided meditation. It’s excellent for centring the mind”

 

Danny holds up his hands, flashing back to when he’d gone with Rachel to one of her classes, he shudders at the thought, “Nah you’re alright. Not really my thing sitting still and breathing deeply”

 

“Come on Danny, it’ll be fun.” Steve begs, putting on the puppy eyes and even pouting a little.

 

Danny can’t resist them so sighs and nods, “Fine then I’ll do it, but I won’t enjoy it” He mutters, crossing his arms as Eaves and Steve beam at him.

 

That’s how he finds himself in a dim room, there’s no sound whatsoever except for their breathing, it’s a little eerie. He’s been allowed to change out of his Hawaiian tourist garb and is now in a pair of those sleep pants and a tee, feet bare. Steve’s dressed the same.

 

“So do we sit with a out legs crossed or…” He trails off because he has no idea what the hell he’s meant to do.

 

Steve takes him by the hands and pulls him down so they’re sitting down opposite each other, “You need to relax Danny. It’s not perfect and you won’t be amazing at it first time. I’m gonna guide you through it so just follow my instructions.” Steve commands and Danny nods.

 

It’s a little weird seeing Steve so still, when he’s normally so active, running around with his stupid boots and a gun. He cracks an eye open a little to see Steve staring back at him, he slams it shut again and hopes he hasn’t noticed.

 

“I saw you do that Danny, keep them closed” Steve laughs.

 

“Whatever McGarrett, can we just do this already”

 

There’s a sigh, “right, just focus on my breathing. Forget everything else and just breathe with me. It’s that easy”

 

He’s a little reluctant but Steve’s trying for him so he better put a bit of effort in, he listens for Steve’s breath and tries to match it, he gets in eventually and in all the time it took him to do that, it is all that he’s focussed on.

 

He can’t resist cracking open his eyes again in curiosity, and blinks in surprise when he sees that he’s no longer in the dim room but back on the edge of the cliff they’d been on earlier. Steve’s still sat opposite him, but his eyes are open too and he’s grinning at Danny.

 

“Told you it was beautiful”

 

“How… what… but…” He tries in total shock.

 

“Shhh Danny just feel, I’m here” Steve reaches out a hand and clasps Danny’s.

 

He’s helpless to obey Steve and does, looking out over the view and just experiencing it, the whistle in the trees the warm sun and the slight humidity. He can feel himself getting more relaxed as time goes by.

 

There’s a rustle in the bushes behind him and before he can tense, Steve is rubbing his hand to reassure him. He looks around to see two animals emerging from the trees, an unnaturally golden coloured fox and a mountain lion, walking calmly next to each other.

 

“Spirit animals” Steve says to explain the bizarre sight.

 

It doesn’t take much to deduce that the fox is his, making the lion Steve’s. And of course the guy would have some wild savage animal, suits him. They come and sit next to them, resting against each other. It’s a cute sight.

 

“I can explain more later, why don’t you just relax and take it all in for a little longer?” Steve suggests and it sounds like a great idea.

 

He has no idea how much time has passed while he stares out over the jungle, Steve’s hand wrapped loosely in his. The two animals are both purring softly and he still focusses on Steve’s breathing.

 

“Hey Danny, you ready to go?” Steve whispers quietly, disturbing the calm.

 

“Sure, okay then” Because as much as he loves this place, he’d really like some answers because this is _nothing_ like how it was when he did it with Rachel.

 

There’s a sharp pain on his hand and he gasps blinking and looking down. He looks up to curse at Steve for pinching him but the words die on his lips when he realises he’s back in the room, no sign of the vista or the animals.

 

Steve’s smiling softly at him, “You okay? You’re first time can be pretty intense”

 

“Well I’ve have a lot of first times in the past few days, and this definitely tops the list”

 

Steve picks up on his hint and smirks, “I guess I’ll have to work harder in some areas then” He stands up and offers Danny a hand.

 

“Yeah I may just get _so_ bored”

 

Steve growls and pushes him up against the wall, crowding him, “Trust me Danny, you won’t be _bored,_ I take excellent care of my partners”

 

“You got any references”

 

He growls again and presses their lips together in a searing kiss, rough and demanding.

 

“Okay okay, down you animal! How about we act like civilised human beings and you tell me what just happened”

 

Steve pulls back and stares into his eyes, a little breathless, “Yeah… that’s a… good idea”

 

He blinks against the bright light when the emerge and Steve leads them out onto the lanai, there’s two deckchairs and they both sit down.

 

“So spirt animals?” he begins because seriously _what the fuck?_

 

Steve laughs a little, “All enhanced have them, they’re used to centre yourself and are meant to represent your personality”

 

“Well yours suits you pretty well”

 

“Ha, very funny.” He deadpans.

 

“I know I am babe, also how did we end up back at that cliff? It all felt so real”

 

“It’s pretty intense what you first do it isn’t it? You can end up anywhere but it’s easiest to do someplace you’ve been a lot and know very well, or somewhere you’ve just been”

 

“So where do you normally go and chill out with your lion?”

 

“The beach at the back of my dad’s house, I spent a lot of time there as a kid before I left”

 

“Sounds nice, if it were me I’d probably go to my favourite pizza place”

 

Steve throws his head back an laughs, “That isn’t surprising, don’t worry there’s some great pizza places on Oahu”

 

“Babe, I won’t be convinced until I find a place that admits that pineapple on pizza is an abomination”

 

“It’s nice!” Steve protests.

 

“No Steven, it is not _nice_ and I am sorry that you’ve been deluded into thinking that it is. It’s understandable considering you grew up in this pineapple infested hell hole and have never tasted proper pizza”

 

“Hey! I’ve been to Italy, I’ve had proper pizza”

 

“And was there any pineapple on it?”

 

Steve humphs and looks away, Danny laughs and slaps him on the back.

 

“See babe, you know I’m right, just admit it”

 

“Never, I’ve been tortured, you’ll never break me”

 

“You’ll see… you’ll see”

 

“How about we get something to eat, it’s been a while since breakfast” Steve changes the subject and stands up.

 

“I’m still right but sure, food sounds good” He agrees and follows Steve back in.

 

The fridge in the open plan kitchen is packed with food, and Danny has no idea what the hell some of it is. Steve thankfully, pulls out some ham, lettuce and tomatoes. There’s bread on the counter and he sends Danny to sit at the breakfast bar while he makes sandwiches.

 

“You know babe, I could get used to being cooked for. If I get you to make a proper pizza you’ll be fully house broken”

 

“You’re not going to let the pizza thing go are you?” Steve sighs.

 

“Nope, it’s my duty to make you see sense”

 

“Whatever D, just eat your sandwich” Steve puts a place and a glass of juice in front of him.

 

He makes a face when he takes a sip of the juice, of course Steve would give him pineapple. Steve just laughs.

 

“I hate you so much right now, no way are you ever getting me on a surf board now.”

 

“Aww come on Danny, lighten up! Most people would kill for an all-expenses paid trip to Hawaii with a super hot SEAL”

 

“Arrogant prick”

 

“But I’m your arrogant prick” He bats his eyelashes and pats Danny on the back.

 

“God help me” Danny mutters.

 

Steve makes small talk as they eat, telling him about Hawaii and it’s questionable food options, he’s going to have to monitor what his little girl eats so she isn’t corrupted.

 

Fontaine walks in just as they’re finishing, holding two packages, “Are you both ready? I’ve brought you some clean clothes and stuff to take up to the suite. James will be taking you up, he’s outside with the car”

 

Steve grabs both bags in one hand and Danny’s in the other, pulling him off his stool, “Thank you for all your help, hopefully we’ll see you in a few days”

 

“Your very welcome Commander, good luck!” she smiles back at them and nods.

 

Eaves is outside, sitting in the driver seat of the SUV that brought them. They climb in the back.

 

“You guys ready to go?” He asks.

 

“As ready as we’ll ever be” Danny replies, and god this is so surreal. It’s actually happening, he’s being driven to a sex suite to have hot, wild and uncontrolled sex for five days.

 

Steve keeps their hands locked together as the car pulls away from the lodge and up onto the dirt road that goes uphill. It’s a bumpy ride and it takes far longer than driving a mile should, this is why he likes cities. Nice and safe tarmac everywhere. He’d never let his Camaro come up on roads like this.

 

Steve’s quiet, looking out of the window and Eaves is too busy keeping control of the car so it’s silent inside. It’s getting oppressive when they pull up to a lodge that looks a lot like the other one, only smaller.

 

They all climb out and he thinks they’re going to go inside but Eaves stops just short of the steps leading up to the door.

 

“I would come in and show you around but then my scent would be everywhere and I don’t think that’d be good” he says by way of explanation.

 

“Anyway,” He continues, “This is the bonding suite, the code for the door is in your bags and there’s a comm panel that’ll connect you back down to us. It’s set out like an apartment, with separate kitchen, living area, bathroom and bedroom. We’ve made sure it’s stocked with everything you may need, including a medkit just in case you’re lucid enough to use it, that is of course if you have nay injuries.”

 

“That’s… nice” Is all he can think to say.

 

“Oh, there’s also a panic button, it’s in the bathroom and if pressed will release a sedative into the suite which’ll knock you both out. We’ll also be alerted and come as well”

 

“Great, wonderful, awesome. So we’ll see you in five days?” Steve says quickly, bouncing from foot to foot.

 

“Of course, have a nice time and good luck!” Eaves waves them goodbye and turns around before driving back down the road and out of sight.

 

“So… shall we?”

 

“You got the code babe?”

 

Steve smirks and suddenly Danny finds himself in a bridal carry, in Steve’s arm being taken up the stairs. 

 

“Steven! What the fuck! Put me down you animal” He squawks because being carried around was all well and good when he couldn’t walk but now it’s just ridiculous.

 

“I want to carry you over the threshold” 

 

“We’re not married asshole, and how come I’m the bride in this situation?”

 

Steve’s managed to punch in the code and get the door open, and Danny’s helpless but to let Steve carry him in and dump him onto the plush sofa. He takes a look around and takes the place in while Steve’s dumping their belongings in the bedroom.

 

It’s a nice place, minimalistic, but that’s probably so there isn’t as much to injure yourself on. He gets up and checks the kitchen, finding it full of high energy food and drink. He notices all the plates and glasses are plastic, seems the Guild are very good at what they do.

 

He walks through the suite to the bedroom where he finds Steve, he’s rifling through the bags and putting stuff away, it’s all very domestic.

 

“So what do we do to start?” He says because he’d really like to do this sooner rather than later.

 

Steve looks up at him, “Get naked” He says seriously.

 

He makes a choked sound in the back of his throat, “Wow, Steve the Smooth is back ladies and gentleman. I was wondering when you and your subtle ways would make an appearance”

 

Steve rolls his eyes, “You asked” he shrugs shoves their bags in the bottom of the wardrobe. 

 

It’s a good point, so he starts by pulling off his top and carefully folding it, Steve’s turned back around and is eyeing his hungrily, it makes his feel a little embarrassed by all the attention. He pauses at the hem to his pants.

 

“Keep going” Steve’s voice sounds strained as if it’s physically paining him to watch and not touch.

 

He sheds the rest of his clothes, standing there naked while Steve stares him down, still fully dressed bar desert boots that he’s thankfully removed.

 

“God you’re so hot, all mine” 

 

Then he’s moving, tackling Danny onto the bed and setting upon him, rubbing his hands all over his body as he buries his face in his neck, inhaling deeply.

 

“Steve babe, hey just wait a sec alright?” He pants out

 

Steve lets up immediately and straddles his thighs, confused look on his face, “What’s the matter?”

 

“I’m all down to fuck but I’d quite like to go and freshen up before we start, mind letting me up?”

 

Steve reluctantly climbs off and stares at him all the way into the bathroom, he doesn’t close the door fully and knows Steve’s tuned all his senses to him. 

 

When he emerges Steve’s undressed, sitting there on the bed, waiting. He beckons Danny over and as soon as he’s on the bed, and pressing him down again.

 

Danny relaxes and lets him do what he wants, he’s feeling a little spaced out and wonders if this is him going into the heat too. He lets the sensations of Steve’s hands and tongue wash over him.

 

Suddenly that heat is gone and he opens his eyes to see Steve hovering over him, eyes wide and mouth slack, and Danny can tell that he’s holding onto his control by a thread.

 

“Danny” he pants out, “I’m almost there, but I’m gonna prepare you first so I don’t hurt you okay?”

 

He can only nod as Steve reaches over and picks up a tube off the nightstand, he slathers his fingers in lube and quickly slides down the bed to get to his entrance.

 

Steve’s a little rougher than before, but he appreciates the thought. He gets three fingers pumping in and out before he can’t take the wait and pulls them out.

 

He thinks Steve’s going to go back to ravishing him but instead he sits up again, “Danny this is your last chance to say no, you can press that panic button now and it all stops. If we continue there’s no going back, it’s us, forever” Steve warns him.

 

“Steve, please just do it. I want this, I do” He pleads and grinds himself against Steve to prove his point.

 

His face splits into a wide smile before he presses Danny back down and continues exploring, it’s like their first time only faster and more intense. Through the rapidly thickening fog in his mind that’s clouding his thoughts he remembers to submit and let Steve do what he wants. There’s a more instinctual part of him that’s bubbling under the surface is trying to break free and tell him that he needs to fight back and dominate. It’s a battle in his mind as he registers a bite at his neck and Steve pushing into him, it burns and he’s glad for the earlier preparation.

 

There’s grunting above him and he’s trying his best to stay calm, and he’s succeeding, focussing on what little sensations he can pick up. Mainly Steve thrusting into him wildly, it’s the last thing he remembers before the heat overtakes him…

 

—————

 

There’s brief moment of lucidity after god knows how long, it isn’t the end because he can still feel that heat underneath his skin, like an itch that can’t be scratched. Steve’s pressed up behind him, in him, and his cock makes a valiant attempt to rise, but he realises he’s exhausted. How many times has he come since the heat started?

 

He needs a shower and goes to get up, Steve moulding to his back and moving with him, his vision’s blurry and through the haze they make it into the bathroom, the lights dimmed. Steve doesn’t stop touching him as he turns on the shower. He has no idea if Steve’s as lucid as he is, or if he’s still primal.

 

He climbs in and winces when the water touches his back, it must have gotten scratched up at some point. He tries to reach for the body wash but Steve knocks his hand away and growls. Must be something to do with scent, he muses.

 

He’s wrapped in a bear hug from behind and lets his head rest on that nice muscled shoulder for a while. He doesn’t realise he’s slipped until his ribs are banging against the tiles, he lets out a grunt of pain and Steve’s immediately on him again, strangely gentle hands ghosting over the skin.

 

“Out” Steve grits out and obviously he’s more with it than he thought.

 

He’s guided carefully out of the shower and a towel is draped over his shoulders, but he can feel himself slipping back, that fire consuming him again. He barely sees or feels Steve placing gentle hands on him and pushing him down onto bed bed, of something wrapping itself around his damaged ribs. He’s gone again.

 


	5. Part 2: Settling

There’s soft light on his face and muffled voices talking far away, it takes him a moment to fully control his senses, centring himself using whoever’s in bed with him. They’ve got a nice smell and it briefly occurs to him that there’s something important he should be remembering.

 

_Danny!_

 

His eyes snap open and he focusses immediately on him, they’re in a large bed together, he’s wrapped around him and there’s the tell-tale pinch in his arm of an IV. He has no idea what’s happened.

 

He takes a moment to check over his guide, shit they’re bonded, they’ve made it. He’s giddy with happiness at the thought. They’re safe, alive and Danny’s his for the rest of their lives.

 

He’s so busy focussing his senses on Danny that he doesn’t realise that there’s someone else in the room with him. He keep on arm on Danny’s sleeping form and turns, ready to face the attacker.

 

But it’s just Eaves, whose standing a respectable distance away, holding a clipboard.

 

“Steven, are you with us?”

 

“Yeah” he manages to croak out, he sounds awful. 

 

Eaves pours him a glass of water from a jug and hands it to him, he guzzles it down gratefully.

 

“Sorry, yeah I’m good” He tries again.

 

“Wonderful, well as you can see you both made it through with minimal injuries. You’re bonded and stable” he says jovially, with a smile and Steve grins back.

 

His smile drops, “What injuries, is Danny okay?” He spins back around to look him over, he can’t see anything visible.

 

“Steven calm down, he’s going to be fine, there was nothing major. The worst thing was some cracked ribs”

 

“Oh god, was that me, did I do that to him?” It’s not as bad as it could have been, but he still feels the guilt bubble up inside him.

 

“No no not at all, it actually looks like you took a shower a some point during the third day, he must’ve slipped and banged them against the wall. In fact, when we got you out, you’d wrapped them so he didn’t get injured further. We were rather impressed.”

 

He breathes a sigh of relief and grins, “So was there anything else?”

 

“Some bruising on both of you, dehydration and exhaustion but that’s par for the course. It wasn’t even the most violent bonding we’ve seen.”

 

“When will he wake up”

 

“Well we gave him some pretty strong painkillers for the ribs so he wouldn’t make them worse, that combined with the sedative means he’ll be out a little while longer, I’d say four or so hours.” Eaves reassures him, “I can take that IV out if you want now that you’re awake” He offers and Steve nods.

 

He pulls on a pair of gloves and he looks back over at Danny as he slides the needle out and disposes of it, he hears the gloves snap off and a small plaster being placed over the area, he looks back to Eaves and pins him with a sincere look.

 

“Doc, thank you, for everything. I mean, we wouldn’t be here without you”

 

“Your very welcome Steven, I’ll admit when I first met you, I was very worried that one of you would fight the bonding and it would end badly. But you’ve taken to each other well. I’d like to keep monitoring you for possible side-effects of the A-class bond in the future. But right now I’ll leave you alone with your Guide.”

 

Steve nods and smiles, he turns to go.

 

“Oh and just one last thing,” Eaves says in the doorway, “No strenuous activity for a few days, what with the ribs and all” He advises before disappearing out the door.

 

He lies back down on the bed and curls himself around Danny again, mindful of his ribs. He notices that he feels calmer and more stable, that he could easily extend his senses out as far as possible and reign them back in with ease. He can’t wait to test it out with Danny later.

 

He lets his thought drift to the future with his Guide. Maybe’ll they’ll settle in Hawaii, since it’s where his daughter is and it’s his home. His dad’ll be glad to have him close again after so many years away. He lets himself imagine a nice little beachfront home, sitting out on the lanai watching the sunset, beers in hand and steaks on the grill. He could teach Danny to surf. He could show him all the island has to offer. It’d be perfect.

 

But what about Hesse?, as far as he knows Catherine hasn’t found the bastard and he makes a note to call he later to see how it’s going. He wonders if Danny would be willing to help him track down the man and bring him to justice. He could quit Naval Intelligence after that and work out of Pearl.

 

He lets his thoughts fizzle out and instead focusses on Danny, cataloguing everything about him, from his hair which is soft and messy, not at all like the combed back style he prefers. His breathing is deep and even, and his heartbeat is slow and rhythmic, he matches his to it.

 

Next, he feels along Danny’s chest, down to the fresh bandage wrapped around his ribs, he smiles at that because _he’d_ wrapped them. Cared for his Guide like he should do, he recalls vague and fuzzy memories of being in the shower and a sound of pain, then methodically wrapping thick white gauze around Danny’s ribs before they went back to doing it. Trying to quench the flames.

 

He’s a little sad he doesn’t remember much of the actual sex, the last thing he can remember clearly is giving Danny an out and being so relieved when he hadn’t taken it. 

 

Danny mumbles in his sleep and Steve runs a soothing hand through his hair to calm him, he quietens and moves slightly closer to Steve’s warmth, it’s nice and he hopes there’ll be many more mornings when he wakes up like this. He feels like he’s finally found what he’s been searching for since mom died, a home. And it came in the form of a vertically challenged, loudmouthed Jersey detective. He laughs lightly against the back of Danny’s neck.

 

He spends the next three hours totally attuned to Danny, in a sort of half-medative state. His sprit animal makes a brief appearance, nuzzling his hand and pacing around them both, until he deems it safe and disappears. No one else comes in during the hours and for that he’s grateful, he can tell he’s into the settling now, needing to have Danny close and feeling slightly threatened by anyone who comes near.

 

He can tell right away that Danny’s woken by the little hitch in breath and how he moves around slightly on the bed.   


“Hey Danny, you awake?”

 

“Mmm all floaty, feels nice” Danny mumbles as he tries to turn, he has to stop him or he’ll pull the IV in his arm. And he’d forgotten about the painkiller, his Guide’s _high_ and he holds back laughter at Danny’s uncoordinated state.

 

Obviously he fails, “‘hat you laugin’ at ‘sshole?”

 

“Nothing babe, just glad we’re alive”

 

“‘onderful, now can you get one of ‘ose nice pretty docs to get this stick outta my arm” He waves it around just to prove his point.

 

“Okay Danny, whatever you say princess” He can’t help ruffling Danny’s hair as he reaches over for the call button. The nurse, Lelani, turns up and smiles pleasantly at them.

 

“Danny would like his IV out” He explains, indicating where Danny is still lying down but with his arm sticking out, a petulant look on his face.

 

“Of course”

 

Danny grimaces when it comes out and looks away like he did, blinking owlishly at Steve and rubbing his free hand over Steve’s face, like he can’t quite believe it’s real.

 

“You know, I dreamt about you” Danny says a little clearer once she’s left and they’re alone again.

 

“Really, did we do anything dirty?”

 

“Urgh I don’t think my poor ass could take any more sex, I’m twenty four and I’ve already reached my peak. I’ll need like three bottles of viagra to even think about getting it up”

 

“That sucks, because I was really looking forward to fucking you when I can actually remember it”

 

“How about later babe? And by later I mean like in a month or two. Also,what’s happened to my ribs, because cracked ribs from sex implies a certain amount of enthusiasm”

 

“Actually you fell over in the shower” Steve replies just to see Danny’s incredulous look.

 

“Great! Now I’m a geriatric as well. You should get me life alert or something”

 

He laughs and pulls Danny close again, “You don’t need life alert, you’ve got me.”

 

“Aww babe, who knew five days of sex got you all sappy” Danny pulls him down for a quick kiss and he goes willingly, it’s the first one they’ve shared in days that he actually remembers.

 

“Do you want to get up and have something to eat? Or we can sleep a bit more if you want, I don’t mind”

 

“How benevolent of you Steven! As much as you’ve worn me out, I’m starving so food first then sleep”

 

Steve smirks because it seems that Danny’s priorities in life haven’t changed, he easily rolls out of the bed, slipping on a pair of slippers thoughtfully left by the side of the bed. He walks around to Danny’s side of the bed and pulls back the covers.

 

Danny looks confused for a second before realisation dawns on him and he’s waving his hands up in the air, “No Steven! You are not carrying me again, you can reign in your freaky possessive Sentinel SEAL bullshit and let me walk. God knows I’ve been doing it for over two decades” He rants.

 

Steve ignores him and scoops him up mid-rant, arms still flailing, “Okay Danny, whatever you say”

 

“Steven you are not listening to me! I am not the blushing bride in this relationship, put me down you neanderthal animal!” He cries.

 

They’re back at the lodge, but there’s no one around when they emerge from their room into the living area, although the place’s a bit messier since they were last here. Obviously the other have been entertaining themselves while they’ve been gone with movies and popcorn from the state of the sofa.

 

He puts Danny down on the counter, food hygiene be damned. Digging through the fridge he finds some ham and cheese. There’s still half a loaf left in the bread bin and some plantain crisps in the cupboard.

 

Danny keeps ranting all the way through while he’s making the sandwiches, it’s quite calming actually and reassures him that Danny’s fine, because if he has the energy to rant like that, then he isn’t that bad off.

 

“-and seriously pineapple on pizza, Steven I’ve bonded to an idiot, a total and utter num-nut who puts fruit on his pizza… hey are you even listening to me?”

 

“Of course princess, why wouldn’t I want to heart about my terrible taste in pizza _again._ The conversation’s just always so fresh with you”

 

“So you admit it then? That you have terrible pizza taste, hah I told you I’d wear you down eventually” Danny’s crossed his arms and looks smug as Steve places their sandwiches and crisps on the counter. Danny hops down and takes a seat before Steve can even try to pick him up.

 

“I’ve said it once and I’ll say it again Steven, no I am not some princess that can be swept of their feet by the dashing prince charming. I am a cop who is stuck with a crazy SEAL in the middle of nowhere and my ass hurts!”

 

“Really now? I did say before we bonded that I’d make up certain areas, and I don’t break my promises.”

 

“God you’re a menace. Whoever thought that letting you have a gun was a good idea needs to get checked int he head”

 

“Hey I’ll have you know that I’m very good with my gun!”

 

Danny throws up his hands, “And Steve the Smooth has made his glorious come back! I was wondering when you’d say something like that, I was going to set up a betting pool”

 

“But it did get me five days of marathon sex with a very hot man”

 

“Flattery will get you nowhere babe, obviously that doesn’t mean is isn’t true”

 

He laughs and plants a quick kiss on Danny’s lips, he tastes the salt of the crisps on top of the soft skin.

 

“Hmm, I like doing that whenever I want. It shuts you up”

 

“Oh so every time I try to drill some sense into you you’re just going to- mph!”

 

As if to prove his point he kisses Danny again because the man is truly irresistible and why anyone would divorce such a guy is beyond him. He’s going have to to hunt down this ex-wife and see if she’s alright mentally, you know since she’s looking after his daughter and all.

 

He pulls back and smirks at the blissed out look on Danny’s face, rant forgotten. 

 

“Okay Steven I may be impartial for you to do that more often, but some warning would be nice, at least twenty four hours, in writing”

 

He growls and pulls Danny off his stool, only to push him up against the counter to kiss him properly. Staking his claim and committing Danny’s mouth to memory again, those little moans and choked sounds he makes in the back of his throat and how his shivers when Steve runs his hands down and grabs his ass. It’s intoxicating and he has no idea how he’s ever going to let Danny out of bed, ever, he just can’t get enough of him.

 

“Okay babe, I can’t say I’m not really enjoying this but just mind out for the ribs okay?”

 

“Shit sorry D, are they alright, should I get a doctor?”

 

“Nah it’s cool, I just don’t want to end up with broken ribs from sex, cracked ones from falling in the shower are bad enough. You’ll just have to be patient”

 

He knows he’s pouting but he can’t help it, “Well there’s other things we could do in the meantime” He leers and Danny swats his arm.

 

“Yeah like _sleeping._ That’s what us normal humans do when we’re tired.”

 

“Danny you’re not normal anymore, but sleep I can do” He hoists Danny into his arms and receives another rant as he carries him into the bedroom and places him gently down on the bed. He tucks him in and slips in behind him, naturally falling into their usual position of Steve wrapping himself around a curled up Danny. He presses a light kiss to the nape of his neck.

 

“Sleep now D, maybe later we’ll meditate again” He murmurs, as he drifts off with his Guide.

 

——————

 

He’s the second one to wake this time, opening his eyes to large blue ones staring back at him, Danny’s raised himself up on his elbow and twisted in Steve’s arms. He got a playful and carefree smile on his face.

 

“You’re cute when you sleep babe”

 

“Thanks?” Because he doesn’t think he remembers a time when someone’s called him ‘cute’ since he was like, eight.

 

“So as much as I love being in bed with you, I could really use a shower. You gonna let go of me?”

 

“Fine, I’ll join you”

 

Danny pushes a hands against his chest to keep him now, “nuh-uh, last time we showered together, I ended up with cracked ribs. I’m sure you can cope without me for like, twenty minutes”

 

“But-“

 

“And quit it with the puppy eyes… ugh, fine I’ll leave the door open so you can see me, that okay?”

 

He’ll take what he can get, “Sure go on then”  


Danny strokes his cheek and presses a soft kiss to his lips, “Don’t pout babe, it doesn’t suit you” He says before getting up and heading into the ensuite, keeping his promise to leave the door open.

 

He focusses his senses on the sound of the shower starting up, it’s just out of the line of sight of the door. He hears Danny get in, then the sound of soft humming. He doesn’t recognise the song but knowing Danny it’ll be some artist from Jersey. He’s sentimental like that.

 

He emerges half an hour later, hair wrapped up in a towel and another around his waist. He doesn’t notice he’s staring.

 

“Steven, I can tell you’re eyeing me up, stop it” Danny warns, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing away from him, drying himself off, “And now you’re pouting again, what did I say earlier, it doesn’t look good on you”

 

“Do you have eyes in the back of your head?” Because how the hell can Danny tell all of that without even looking is beyond him.

 

“Nah, the suppressant’s wearing off, I can feel that you’re horny and a little pissed. I’m a detective, I deduced from there”

 

“Not bad, you could make it in intelligence you know?” 

 

“ _So_ smooth, I am not going to become your Army partner or whatever, you’d end up getting me killed with your gun fetish”

 

“ _Navy_ Danny, I’m in the _Navy,_ and I do not have a gun fetish” 

 

“Sure babe, whatever you say.” Danny pulls on another pair of pants and a tee and takes his hair down from that ridiculous towel up-do thing.

 

“Fine, If you can’t appreciate me I’ll go shower and leave you” Even though it pains him to do it, instincts telling him not to leave his Guide alone.

 

“Aww babe, you got your kicked puppy face on”

 

“I do not have a ‘face’”

 

“Yeah, you do.”

 

“Do not” Great now he’s reverted to playground tactics.

 

“Do too”

 

“Do not”

 

“Do- oh fuck it, just go shower”

 

He smirks smugly, knowing he’s won and worn Danny down, no way does he, a Navy SEAL, have any ‘faces’, Danny’s just trying to wind him up.

 

He takes his normal three-minute shower and returns to Danny, whose gotten a phone from somewhere is talking to someone. 

 

“-okay monkey, danno loves you. Go put your mom back on the phone” 

 

He turns to Steve and nods, obviously this conversation isn’t that private. Steve turns up his hearing to see what’s being said on the end of the line.

 

“ _So Daniel, when are you getting into Honolulu? I’ll need to arrange when you want to meet”_

 

_“_ Look Rach, I’m pretty busy and will be for another…one sec” He pauses and turns to Steve where he’s pulling a tee over his head, “When is this whole bond settling thingy over?”

 

He shrugs, “I’d give it a good two weeks before I’d be comfortable letting you out of my sight for any extended period of time”

 

“Wonderful, my own overprotective guard dog” He presses the phone back to his ear, “Steve said it’ll be about two weeks”

 

“ _Is that the crazy army guy? I want to talk to him”_

 

“Uhh, well- I mean-“ Danny fumbles and he grabs the phone off him.

 

“I’m in the Navy actually” He greets what must be Danny’s ex-wife.

 

“ _I’ll be sure to remember that. It’s a pleasure to meet you, now I’d like to talk to you in private.”_

 

“No, he stays”

 

_“Commander, with all due respect I don’t really give a shit about you, I care about Daniel so you’ll drop the overprotective act and find somewhere private”_

 

He grits his teeth, god how much he wants to hit this woman, “Fine ma’am, one moment” He presses the phone and turns to Danny whose standby relaxed by the window, one hand in his pocket.

 

“She’s a menace isn’t she, in fact I think you both have a lot in common” He laughs, “Anyway let me guess she wants to talk to you in private?” Steve nods and he continues, “I’ll be out in the lounge if you need me, try not to kill yourself in the meantime” He says wandering out the door.

 

“Right, we’re alone now. What do you want to say? ‘Hurt him and I kill you’”

 

“ _Of course not, then Danny would die too and my daughter would grow up without her father. What I’m trying to say is that you should take care with him, the divorce wasn’t pretty and from what I know this relationship is for life. Just- just be careful alright Commander? I don’t want to see him hurt again”_

 

He still doesn’t like this bitch, “You needn’t have worried ma’am, I’m his Sentinel and I’d never leave him, I can’t, it goes against everything I stand for”

 

“ _Well it’s good that we’re agreed then. Now I need to talk to Daniel, you can give him back the phone”_

 

“Of course” He says tersely because he’s going to be glad to never have to talk to this woman again.

Danny’s leaning against the counter in the kitchen chatting amicably with Fontaine, and he feels a flash of jealously rush through him.

 

“Your ex-wife wants you” he makes sure to press up against Danny when he hands the phone over”

 

“You guys have a nice little chat?”

 

“I wouldn’t call it ‘nice’”

 

“Well at least she’s still alive, I assume you didn’t put a hit out her or something?”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, if I was going to kill her I would do it myself”

 

“It worries me how serious you are, now go and occupy yourself while I talk to her”

 

He walks over to the door to the lanai and starts talking animatedly into the phone. He tries to resist listening in but his instincts get the better of him and he does anyway.

 

Thankfully Rachel doesn’t mention what they talked about and instead agrees for Danny to have Grace for the day in two weeks so she can meet Steve. He confirms that they have suitable accommodation and Steve makes a note to make sure that the place that the Guild offers them is child friendly, and that it has suitable food is provided. 

 

Danny finishes him conversation and walks back over to them, Fontaine has lingered in the kitchen and he doesn’t quite know why. He soon finds out when Danny hands the phone back to her with a bright smile and a ‘thanks Lindsay’. She smiles back and leaves.

 

He can hear himself growling and Danny’s head whips around to look at him with a confused look, “What’s that for? You getting cooped up and need to get out, should I get your lead and collar?”

 

“You don’t get to flirt with other people Danny”

 

“I was not flirting Steven, I was being polite! It’s a thing that humans in civilised society do. But I suppose you wouldn’t know that in your cave, you neanderthal”

 

“Whatever” He zeroes in on Danny licking his lips and can’t help himself. Danny yelps a little as he’s pushed against the counter and set upon by a possessive SEAL. He pushes back against Steve whose reached a hand around to grope his ass. He gasps when he brushes over some of the bruises.

 

Steve pulls back immediately and pulls his tee up to see the damage, smirking when he sees the two handprints on his hips and series of love-bites on his ass.

 

“Hmm, I like my marks on you”

 

“Well you’re never doing it again, to that extent anyway. I’m yours and you don’t need to mark me up”

 

“Would you consider a tattoo? I’m thinking ‘ _Property of Steven J McGarrett’ …_ on your ass“ He ventures and Danny punches him in the arm playfully.

 

“You’d be so lucky…” Danny trails off and he decides to drop the subject, it wasn’t an outright no…

 

He goes back to kissing Danny, because really, it’s wonderful having him close. Completely undone by Steve’s mouth and uncaring of who could see them.

 

A loud “Ahem” comes from the doorway and they pull apart to see Eaves standing on the threshold, eyebrows raised.

 

“As much as I hate to disturb you both” He apologises, “Our plane’s leaving for Oahu in an hour and we need to get to the airport. You both need full workups at the Guild centre in Honolulu as soon as. You’ll have plenty of time to make out later”

 

Steve smirks and Danny still looks a little embarrassed, “Of course, we’ll be ready to go in few minutes”

 

Eaves nods and leaves, whistling a cheery tune as he disappears down the corridor, leaving them alone again.

 

“Well as much as I’d love to pick up where we left off, the doc’s right and we should get ready.”

 

Steve manages to steal one more kiss before Danny slips out of his hold and heads back into their room. Opening up the wardrobe he finds it stocked with proper clothes and not just the sleep stuff they’ve been lounging around in.

 

There’s two Hawaiian shirts and Danny forcibly rips them out of Steve grips, goes over to the window, opens it and drops the two shirts out, letting them flutter down the cliff.

 

“No babe, just no” Is all he says as he picks out a nice casual shirt and a pair of black slacks. He tosses a polo and a pair of cargos at Steve and goes to dress. Shamelessly pulling off the sleep pants and tee, giving Steve an eyeful.

 

“Oh come on! You can’t expect me to not to touch when you flaunt yourself like that!” he protests at Danny’s nakedness.

 

“Well it can be easily solved” Danny tuns back to the wardrobe, showing Steve his marked ass, and pulls out two pairs of non descript black boxers, throwing one pair at Steve, he pulls the second pair on and dresses quickly. Completing the look by slipping on a pair of socks and loafers. He really is a mainlander.

 

There’s a new pair of combat boots in the bottom of the wardrobe, and the Guild really does know it’s people. Once they’re both dressed, they head out. There’s nothing else of their’s with them.

 

The others are all standing by the SUV, when the come out and soon they’re all strapped in and ready to go. The ride down is bumpy and slippy, obviously having rained at some point during their bonding making the roads all muddy.

 

He can hear Danny’s sigh of relief when they pull onto the paved highway, heading toward the airport. It only takes them about half and hour and, what with the Guild being it’s normal efficient self, the plane is fuelled and ready to go when they arrive.

 

It’s the same plane that brought them here and Steve smirks when he looks toward the bathroom at the back, thinking about what they did in there last time. Danny elbows him in the ribs and drags him over to the same sofa. It’s only a short flight, about thirty minutes, so they don’t bother getting too comfy. Danny still leans against him, but this time Fontaine and Eaves take the two arm chairs opposite them and pull out a laptop and a couple of folders of paperwork. The plane takes off and they look apologetic as they hand over reams of paper and pens.

 

“You have to file your bonding with the American Government, the Navy and CAGS since they were involved” Eaves explains at their shocked looks as the stacks of paperwork, “Thought it would be better to get it done now”

 

“Thanks, this does look fun” Danny gripes as he flick to the first page and starts filling in the boxes at lightening speed.

 

He’s a bit shocked because how the hell can Danny do that so quickly? Must be from being a cop. Being a SEAL means that you pretty much have a carte blanche to do whatever you need to to complete the mission. So he only ever had to fill out a report of what happened, all requisition forms and the like were done by someone else. God this is awful.

 

Danny breezes through all the paperwork with ease, finishing the last one off with a flourish as he signs his name. He hands the stack back to Eaves and smirks, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

 

They’ve landed before Steve finishes his, giving Danny a death glare at his smug look. 

 

They disembark to another SUV waiting for them, a bored looking agent at the wheel. It’s sunnier here on Oahu and he take a minute to savour the air, it’s familiar fragrant scent. It’s been too long since he’s been home, but it’s even better to be back having his Guide with him.

 

He honestly can’t wait to introduce Danny to his dad, he knows they’ll get along great, what with both being cops. He adds him to the long list of people he needs to call, top being Catherine, he’s dying to know how she’s doing with Hesse.

 

The car moves off and he spends the journey keeping up a constant stream of chatter, pointing out different places to Danny, whose looking at him with fond amusement, otherwise staying silent. It feels so _right_ to be here, in his home with Danny. Like he’s been waiting for it his whole life. The colours seems more vibrant, the sounds sharper and the smell stronger now. He would be overwhelmed if weren’t for Danny, stroking his hand to ground him.

 

Before he knows it, they’re pulling up outside the building. He hasn’t been here in months and it’ll be nice to see everyone again. As the only enhanced on the island, he’s met and knows pretty much everyone here.

 

Senior Agent Pili Mano greets them, with a one-armed hug for Steve and a respectful handshake for Danny. He’s smiling brightly as he leads them through to his office, Eaves and Fontaine trailing behind. He gestures to the sofas overlooking a manicured garden and they all sit down.

 

“Aloha Steve, it’s great to see you again after so long! Even better that you’ve found your Guide, it’s a pleasure to meet you Danny” he says brightly.

 

“It’s good to be back Pili, I trust you’ve been informed of the situation”

 

“Of course, an A-class bond! You were always an overachiever Steve”

 

“Don’t I know it” Danny mutters.

 

Pili ignores him and continues, “Anyway, Dr Kulani is chomping at the bit to get to you two, so I better let you both get checked out by him. Keiki will walk you up, she’s been dying to meet this Guide we’ve heard so much about” Pili stands up and ushers them out, where a pretty young woman is waiting outside, smile wide on her face. She bounces over to them, eyes on Danny, assessing him.

 

“So you must be Danny, we’ve been waiting to finally meet you. We’ve been waiting for Steve to find his Guide for years now, it’s great that it’s finally happened”

 

Danny looks completely out of his depth, like a deer in the headlights at her bubbly personality and over-friendly nature. Steve steps slightly in front of Danny to protect him, “Now now Keiki, you don’t want to scare the poor man away! I’ve been waiting a decade for him” He placates her and he can feel Danny’s sweaty hand clasping his.

 

She looks down, “Sorry Steve, just we’re really happy for you!”

 

“I know you are, but we probably should go before Kulani comes down here”

 

“Of course, lets head up” She turns away and walks with them to the elevator, chatting all about what’s been happening over the months he’s been away.

 

Danny shoots him a thankful look and keeps his iron grip on his hand as they head up. He feels overwhelmed by how nice and friendly everyone is, obviously really happy for Steve. It’s the opposite for what he’s thought the Guild would be like, maybe Hawaii was just the exception?

 

Steve manages to shield Danny from the questioning looks that Keiki is shooting him, and for that Danny is grateful. It’s been an intense couple of weeks and he’ll be glad not to have to put up with anyone new for a while. Hopefully during this ‘settling’ Steve will want to stay in and he can avoid all social interaction until he sees Grace.

 

the thought of getting to spend time with his little girl perks him up as they walk along a corridor that must lead to the medical wing. He takes it in and notices the subtle differences from the centre in Ottawa. Firstly it’s got more windows, that look out over the road and onto the beach. The centre has a prime position and its a wonder that the place hasn’t been pulled down for real estate yet. Secondly its got a number of plants placed everywhere, making the place look far more welcoming.

 

The people they walk past all greet Steve like friends and offer him smiles, it’s odd being accepted so easily.

 

“You doing okay?” Steve whispers in his ear and he offers him what he hopes is a reassuring smile, “If it gets too much just say, I can hear your heart pounding”

 

Damn Sentinel and his stupid senses. But the guy’s right and he can feel it thudding in is chest, Keiki’s voice fades away and he thinks he’s going to faint, he can feel his vision darkening and tilting and the last thing he thinks before he loses consciousness is that Steve’s never gonna let him hear the end of this…

 

—————

 

Steve can hear and feel Danny’s anxiety as the exit the elevator and he thinks he probably should have warned him about the… friendly nature of everyone here. They’re walking slowly as Keiki talks and he’s only half-listening to her as he focusses on Danny. His heartbeat’s getting faster and breathing more laboured.

 

He asks him if he’s okay and Danny manages a shaky smile, they continue to walk along and before he knows it his hand’s slipping out of Danny’s and his listing sideways, totally limp. He reacts on instinct and puts both arms around him to cushion his fall. They end up in a sprawl on the floor, him holding Danny’s neck up and frantically checking his breathing and pulse. Both are strong and steady but his neck’s hot and it must have been that combined with meeting everyone that’s overwhelmed him.

 

Keiki sobers immediately and crouches down infant of them, “I’m going to get Dr Kulani, be right back” She gets up and sets off down the corridor at a dead run. He rearranges them to a more comfortable position and pulls a soothing hand through Danny’s hair.

 

She returns moments later with the man, he’s got his kit with him and kneels down next to them. He waits for Steve’s permission to touch him he nods, letting him do what he needs.

 

Kulani is a hulking man, towering above Steve and built like a house. But his hands are gentle as he checks Danny’s pulse and breathing, asking Steve questions about his Guide’s condition. He’s been briefed on their situation and agrees with his assessment that it was the heat and being overwhelmed by everything that’s happened.

 

“So will he be alright?” Steve asks fearfully, because they’ve just avoided death and it’d suck to be put in another situation like it.

 

Kulani smiles reassuringly, “He’ll be fine, we’ll take him to the infirmary and give him some IV fluids to help” he says as he hoists Danny into his arms easily. He holds his tongue at someone else carrying his Guide and instead focuses on how pissed Danny’s going to be at fainting like a princess, then being treated like one.

 

When the arrive Kulani takes them to a private room and lays Danny down on the bed, Marisa, one of the nurses, comes in, greets Steve quickly and sets about making him comfortable. She leaves out a set of scrubs with the assumption the Steve would want to change him, she’s right and he shoots her a grateful look.

 

Keiki takes her leave while Marisa’s setting up the IV, Danny doesn’t move during the whole thing and Steve keeps a hold on his hand. Kulani returns just after she’s left.

 

“I won’t keep you long Steven, I just wanted to ask about any training, have you done anything together. I’m aware he was unregistered”

 

Steve keeps his grip on Danny’s hands but turns to him, “We’ve meditated once together but other than that nothing, there really wasn’t any time”

 

“Understandable, does he need a suppressant?”

 

“Yeah he hasn’t has one since before we bonded”

 

“I’ll give him one now, just in case you go out of range and can’t shield him” Kulani turns to the counter that runs along the edge of the room and pulls out a hypodermic needle, filing it with, what must be the suppressant. Steve watches avidly as he injects it into the IV.

 

“Come and tell me when he wakes up, do you need anything else?” Kulani’s a wise man and knows when people want to be left alone.

 

“Actually yes, could you get me some arnica cream?”

 

He doesn’t say anything, for which Steve is grateful, just nods and leaves, returning a few minutes later with a tube. He hands it to Steve and leaves again, closing the door softly behind him.

 

He takes him time undressing Danny, smoothing his hands all over him to reassure him that Danny’s fine. It’s natural for a Sentinel to be protective of their Guide but he wasn’t quite prepared for the fear he’s felt every time Danny’s hurt and the jealously overtime someone comes near him.

 

Once Danny’s down to his boxers, he rubs the cream into his skin, over the bruises on his hips and even the bite mark on his shoulder. Steve recalls vaguely doing that, right when it started. He’s careful of the bandage around his ribs and makes sure to keep it clean.

 

He thinks it should feel weird, doing this to Danny when he’s unconscious, but it’s his job to take care of his Guide and that’s exactly what he’s doing. He re-dresses Danny in the comfortable scrubs, smoothing down his hair from where it’s been mussed after pulling the tee over his head.

 

He tries to sit back down in the chair he’d pulled up to the bedside but he just can’t deal with such little body contact. He carefully moves Danny over on the bed and climbs in next to him, arranging them so Danny’s between his legs with his head resting against his shoulder.

 

He lets himself relax and breath in Danny’s delicious scent, watching and waiting for any sign of movement. After a little while he feels Danny shift beneath him and groan, he keep stroking his hair and soothes him. 

 

Danny blinks his eyes open carefully, disoriented and a little confused as to why he’s in a hospital bed. He can feel Steve behind him, stroking his hair and murmuring to him, the other arm wrapped around his chest, just above the bandage.

 

“m babe, what happened?” He mumbles sleepily.

 

Steve kisses the top of his head and resumes his stroking, “You passed out from the heat, it’s been about forty five minutes since you were brought here”

 

“And why are you in bed with me?”

 

“Needed the comfort” Steve says honestly and he feel a pang of remorse of putting Steve though that, he’s seen the guy when he’s been injured. It must be hell for him to keep doing this to Steve.

 

“Sorry, I just got a little overwhelmed. The people here are pretty in your face. I wasn’t expecting it”

 

“Don’t apologise, I should have warned you before hand” Steve says, “Anyway I have to go and tell Kulani that you’re awake” Steve carefully eases himself out from under Danny and stands up, shoving his feet into his desert boots as he goes.

 

He turns at the door, “I’ll be right back, don’t worry about Kulani, he’s a really gentle guy despite his size”

 

Danny feels slightly worried at that comment but he’s glad for the warning when Steve return with a huge man in tow, he asks him questions softly and reminds Danny a little of Glen, the guilt at what he did to them comes back and he has to look away.

 

“Hey D you okay? Pain or anything?”

 

“No no, I’m fine. Just thinking back to one of the guys back in Canada. I kneed him in the groin and stabbed my elbow into his back, hope he’s okay”

 

“Now now Danny, how about we worry about you for now?” Kulani suggests, taking a look down at his clipboard , “Well physically you’re fine, just a little hot, so I’d suggest laying off the shirts and slacks and dressing more island appropriate. We can get you some clothes”

 

He takes a deep breath and looks back at the man, Steve was right when he said he was really gentle and he nods silently. If he faints again he has no idea what Steve would do, he’ll just have to give up professionalism for now. He’s getting tired of waking up in hospital beds with Steve on the verge of a freak out.

 

“I’d like to do a full work up for both of you now if that’s okay. Unfortunately Steve you’ll have to leave for the first part, since your shielding could effect some of the test results” At Steve’s stony look he pats his shoulder, “How about you head out and get Marisa to get you some scrubs to change into. I’ll call you back in after it’s done”

 

Steve allows it and leaves reluctantly, shooting Danny one last look before closing the door. Kulani chuckles and shakes his head before turning back to him on the bed.

 

“For a SEAL, Steve’s pretty sensitive and a romantic at heart. He’s been dying to find you since he manifested.”

 

It shocks him a little because he’d always just assumed Steve wanted him because he’d be more stable and powerful. It had never occurred to him that Steve had been actively _searching_ for him and wanting him for ten years. The fact seems so absurd to him.

 

He realises that he hasn’t said anything back and shakes himself a little,”Sorry, it’s just a lot to take in in such short amount of time. This whole ‘enhanced’ thing is pretty new to me”

 

“That’s understandable considering, I can see why you remained unregistered. I won’t deny that the Guild can be intimidating but we’re more independent out here although we work closely with Pearl-Hickam. Even though Steve’s our only enhanced whose actually based out of here, we do get quite a few military partnerships come through. We don’t always agree with the way the Guides are treated, the military still doesn’t see them as important as their Sentinels and unfortunately sometimes their Sentinels come to believe that a Guide is more like a slave than a partner.”

 

He nods again, mute, because he really did dodge a bullet with Steve, he could have easily ended up with one of those types of Sentinels but Steve isn’t like that. He’d been willing to die if he didn’t want to bond and had offered him an out on the verge of the bonding heat.

 

“I don’t want to scare you even more so how about we start with those tests, hm?” Kulani deftly changes the subject for which he’s thankful. He’d really like to talk to Ama again right about now.

 

He gives him another class testing, and he still comes out as A. He checks his brain activity and is glad to see that any instability is gone. He chats aimlessly about the islands as he moves around Danny, about the best restaurants and places to surf. It’s nice and he finds himself relaxing and dozing a little.

He doesn’t notice Steve come back until a warm hand is enveloping his and there’s a kiss pressed to his lips, he opens his eyes blearily to Steve looking down at him, a relieved smile on his face. He squeezes Steve’s hand back for reassurance.

 

Once Kulani’s done he gets Steve to help him out of the bed and into a pair of flip-flops, the change of height makes his slightly dizzy and he’s thankful for Steve’s strong hold around his waist. He quickly gains his footing and stands on his own.

 

Steve’s next and Kulani ushers them all into an exam room, knowing Steve wouldn’t want Danny to leave. He takes a seat out of the way while the doctor pokes and prods Steve for a while, asking him questions. and nodding at the answers.

 

It all takes a much shorter amount of time than his did and soon enough Kulani’s declaring them both fit and free to go. He pats them both on the back and wishes them luck before he leaves.

 

“So where exactly are we going?” He asks because he’d been looking at moving here and the prices weren’t cheap.

 

“The Guild has a couple of places by the beach here, I’m sure Pili will tell us, we’ll probably have to check in with the others as well”

 

“Hmm because I could really do with some sleep, like for a day” He’s still bone-deep tired, probably from the bonding and despite not remembering any of it, he’s pretty sure there wasn’t much sleep involved.

 

Steve hops off the exam table and offers his hand to help him up, pulling him close against his chest and wrapping his arms around him.

 

“Steven, are you hugging me?”  


“Shut and up deal with it Danny” Steve mutters back, sniffing his hair, and God what is it with Sentinels and smell?

 

They pull apart when there’s a knock at the door and a nurse comes in, holding two bags of their clothes.

 

“I thought you might want these back now” She says with a smiles.

 

Steve laughs and reaches out one large and to grab them both, “Thanks Marisa, you’re the best”

 

She giggles and leaves, “Flattery will get you no where commander”

 

Danny pulls back from Steve’s grasp and shoots him a pissed off look, “Okay so I can’t flirt but it’s fine for you to do it? Are you honestly that much of a hypocrite”

 

Steve’s eyebrows shoot up, “No, that wasn’t flirting, it was…” He trails off.

 

“Being polite?” Danny finishes then laughs and bumps his shoulder, “Aww babe, we’ll have you acting like a respectable human being in no time”

 

“I am a respectable human being, I just have a healthy appreciation of what’s mine” He protests.

 

“Meaning you’re insanely jealous and protective of me”

 

“Again, I don’t see anything wrong with it!” 

 

He laughs again because it reality it is quite nice to be treasured by someone again, “How about we get dressed and get out of here, there’s a bed somewhere with my name on it”

 

Steve hands him his clothes, “Our name” He corrects and Danny rolls his eyes, he doesn’t bother to answer.

 

He turns away from Steve while he changes, mainly so he doesn’t have to put up with the hungry looks that are being levelled at him, goddam animal.

 

Heeding the doctor’s warning about the heat, he leaves a few more buttons undone on his shirt, that seems to get a reaction out of Steve who grabs him and trails a hand over the exposed skin if his chest.

 

“If you’re going to keep dressing like this, I’m going to have to carry my gun everywhere” He grits out.

 

“Whoa, tone down the neanderthalness babe, I think one glare from you would send anyone running for the hills”

 

Steve shakes himself and snaps out of his funk, “Sorry, I think it’s the settling.” He apologises but doesn’t pull away and keeps moving his hand over his chest.

 

“S’alright babe, it’s nice actually, how about we head out before you decide to kill someone do defend my honour?” He has to get Steve out of there because the man’s just getting a little on the worrying side of possessive.

 

Marisa waves goodbye to them as they leave, Steve with a customary arm slung over Danny’s shoulders in what may be the least subtle move ever. Seems Steve the Smooth never fails to make an appearance.

 

Pili is waiting for them in the foyer, chatting with the two doctors,both of which have changed from their plain clothes and white coats into Hawaiian shirts, shorts and flip-flops. They look like actual tourists now and he wonders how long they’ll be staying.

 

“Steven, Danny! Did doc clear you both? You were gone a while” He remarks when they approach.

 

“Danny was a bit of a princess” Steve laughs and gets an elbow to the ribs for his trouble, at their confused looks he elaborates, “He fainted”

 

“Ahhh, I can see how the heat can get to you, especially when you’re from the East Coast.”

 

It seems Steve’s doing all the talking, which is fine by him, “Anyway we’d really like to be off now, mind telling us where we’re going?” He says pointedly.

 

“Of course, the address is 1025 Kaimoku place, it’s right by the beach and we’ve had anything you’ve requested sent there. I’ll just go grab the keys to your car” He smiles and walks off to the reception desk, chats with the man behind it for a little while and returns with a set of keys, which Steve grabs before he can get a word in, stupid control freak.

 

“Wonderful, when do you expect us back?” He asks politely and Danny can tell he’s eager to go.

 

“Two weeks from now, but call if there’s anything else you need” Pili assures them.

 

“Also” Interjects Eaves, “Call if you feel anything strange, you know like powers or anything. We still don’t really now exactly what side-effects there may be from the bond”

 

“So seeing dead people is bad?” He jokes.

 

Eaves laughs, “Yes seeing dead people is bad” He agrees.

 

Steve’s obviously reached the tipping point of social interaction, “Come on Danny, let’s go. We’ll see you all in two weeks” He calls over his shoulder quickly as Danny is dragged out of the building.

 

Steve’s got the keys loosely gripped in his hands and when Danny sees their car he makes a snatch for them, managing to get them easily enough by distracting Steve. Steve looks affronted but he honestly doesn’t care as he jumps in the drivers seat of the car he’s never thought he’d see again. Obviously Steve had come though with regards to getting it out here.

 

Steve reluctantly climbs in the passenger seat and huffs, “You don’t have any idea where you’re going”

 

“Luckily for me then babe that I have someone who lives here riding shotgun to navigate”

 

“I have driven your car before”

 

He turns to Steven and takes a deep breath, “I don’t care Steven, this is my car and I will be driving it, now calm your possessive tits and lets go” He punctuates that with a rev of the engine and the tires squeal as he pulls out onto the road.

 

Steve’s still huffing so he turns the radio on and tunes it to a local station, it’s playing some awful easy listening shit so he switches it off and instead switches to CD. The Bon Jovi one he’d had in is still there and Steve’s look turns murderous as he starts singing along.

 

They’re on the highway before Steve speaks up, “Please for the love of God, stop. My sensitive hearing can’t take anymore of this” He pleads.

 

He smirks, “You said to me that if you tone down your senses you’re pretty much normal, so that shit ain’t gonna work with me. Now this is my car and to quote a famous TV show; ‘driver picks the music shotgun shuts his cake hole’, you with me babe?”

 

“You’re evil”

 

“Whatever you say babe, so you do know where we’re going?”

 

“I’m a SEAL, of course I know where we’re going!” Steve looks affronted.

 

They sit in silence for the rest of the ride until Steve tells him to turn right, onto a road full of massive mansions that could probably even rival Rachel and Stan’s place. He’s gobsmacked and almost misses Steve’s command to pull up to one of them, the Camaro screeches to a halt, throwing them forward a little.

 

“So are we actually staying here or are we breaking and entering?”

 

Steve shoots him a condescending look and smoothly climbs out of the car without replying. He gets out too and looks up at the place, the bathroom is probably bigger than his entire apartment back in Jersey.   


Steve’s popped open the truck and has pulled out two duffle bags, before coming around his side and offering a hand.

 

“So can I carry you over the threshold again?” He asks and Danny honestly can’t tell if he’s being serious.

 

“No, what is it with you and picking me up, I’m not that short!”

 

Steve, the bastard, pats him on the head before striding up to the door and producing a key from his pocket. He grunts and follows him in, pausing when he sees the inside.

 

It’s all white walls and rattan furniture, potted plants line the hallway and there’s a grand staircase that leads up to a landing. It’s open plan and he can see right through to the kitchen and bi-folding doors that lead out onto the lanai, complete with pool. It must be worth millions.

 

“Pretty impressive, right?” Steve says with a wide smile, dropping the bags and grabbing Danny’s hand to pull him up the stairs.

 

The bedroom’s just as impressive as the rest of the house, a huge bed that’s strewn with various shopping bags, seems like the Guild’s been busy while they were fucking like rabbits. It’s classy stuff too, and when he’d asked for some new shirts, he hadn’t been expecting Armani.

 

“So am I your kept man now? Because we’ve got a mansion, I’ve got a ton of new designer gear and we’ve had sex. Plus you’re older than me. People are gonna talk”

 

“Trust me Danny, you’re wearing far too many clothes for that, and the Guild does like to splash the cash when it comes to their Sentinels. But I suspect the Navy paid too”

 

“Oh wonderful I’m being bought by the Navy. I’m still not following you around the world chasing shoe-bombers or whatever. Green really isn’t my colour” He tries to inject some humour into the situation, it occurs to him that Steve could still force him to do that, although he probably wouldn’t.

 

Steve places comforting arms on his shoulders and stares into his eyes, soft look on his face, “Hey I promise that I won’t force you to some war zone or whatever without your consent.” He promises and Danny can’t help but believe him, “Now” His entire demeanour changes, “How about we go try out the pool?”

 

“Steven with all the bruises, the neighbours are going to think I’m being abused!”

 

“Oh come on Danny! This is place is concealed by trees, I’m sure there are some trunks in one of these bags somewhere” He rifles around through the bags on the bed.

 

“Yes, but I didn’t ask for any” Because no he is not going swimming right now.

 

Steve turns to him with a glint in his eye, “Lucky for you I asked for some for both of us, I figured you’d forget to ask for some”

 

“I didn’t forget, you control freak!” Damn, Steve’s pulled out two pairs from one of the bags, holding them aloft in triumph.

 

The second pair land on his face and he wonders if the Guild would get pissed at him for strangling Steve, probably since they seem so protective of him.

 

Steve’s already changed, and is eager to go, “Come on Danny! It’s going to be fun”

 

He resigns himself to going along with Steve, but he’s adamant that it’s just to cool down and not too stare at Steve’s impressive body. Steve’s still bouncing up and down on the spot, like some toddler, as he changes.

 

He’s already out the door and pounding back down the stairs as Danny follows at a more sedate pace, the pool comes into view just in time to see Steve canon ball into it, before uncoiling and starting to swim lengths.

 

Damn he’s hot, all sharp lines as his body glides through the water, strong broad strokes that make it look easy.

 

But it’s hot outside and the cool water looks inviting, he sits down on the edge, dipping his legs in, Steve stops mid-length and rises up out of the water, wading through to get to him. He stands between his legs and smiles up at him.

 

“You’re really hot like this” Steve rubs his hands down his chest and dips into the waist of his trunks.

 

“Babe, I said earlier that we are abstaining from all sexual stuff until I can function.”

 

“Looks like your functioning just fine where it matters” Steve pushes his whole hand in and grabs his cock, it’s starting to show an interest in things and he moans at the contact.

 

“God, make that noise again” Steve’s breathless as he starts stroking eyes glued to his face.

 

He can’t help but let out more moans as Steve continues to lazily stroke up and down his cock, occasionally brushing his thumb over the slit, making him shiver. He’s fully hard now and Steve’s had to pull his shorts down to get full access. 

 

It occurs to him that this is not the most sanitary place to do this but when Steve’s hand’s moving up and down like a pro, he can’t complain, it’s all he can do to just grip the sides of the pool and resist finishing the job himself.

 

Steve looks entranced and he smirks before speeding up his strokes, making him go more boneless, Steve reaches hand around to hold his hips in place from where they’re jerking up in little movements.

 

He comes with a loud moan, spurting all over Steve’s hand and gasping as he continues to stroke him through his orgasm until he had to bat his hand away from the sensitivity.

 

He’s speechless and Steve’s smirking, “So what were you saying about no sex?” 

 

Danny laughs and slides fully into the pool so he can wash himself off and use to Steve to hold himself up, he’s feeling a little shaky and needs the support right now. Steve’s wet chest presses up against his and it’s a nice feeling.

 

“I may have been wrong about that” He concedes

 

“Thought so D, so you gonna swim or are you just gonna stand there and cling to me all day?” he asks lightly, making it clear that he’d be perfectly happily to stay pressed up together for now.

 

“Could do with the exercise” He admits and pulls away from Steve to start doing laps of his own. It’s rhythmic and calming, that is until one juvenile SEAL decides to glide underneath him and push him out of the water and into a princess carry.

 

“I must admit, I do like having you in my arms” Steve murmurs, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

 

He reluctantly lets Steve carry him out of the pool but draws the line there, forcing Steve to put him down as they walk back inside, Steve’s like an octopus as he keeps one arm wrapped around his shoulders.

 

They shower together at Steve’s insistence, he claims it’s because of the bond, but Danny figures he just wants another chance to see him naked. It’s a nice stroke to his ego and he even gets a nice head massage out of it. Steve’s acting like the perfect gentleman again and doesn’t even comment when Danny does his towel up-do. 

 

They pull on casual clothes to lounge about in, jeans and shirts, while they sort through the bags on the bed. Most of them are for him, and he almost faints in shock again when he comes across the watch. When he’d asked for a new one, he hadn’t been expecting a Breitling. Steve looks up him worriedly from where he’s hanging up the shirts.

 

“You okay Danny?”

 

“Uh-yeah fine- just really wasn’t expecting all this” He snaps the box shuts and gestures to all the stuff on the bed.

 

Steve smiles that soft sympathetic smile and puts the last of the shirts in the wardrobe before coming over and hugging him, he wraps his arms around his back, glad for the comfort. Steve seems to pick up on his distress and keeps rubbing soothing circles on his back, it helps.

 

“It’s pretty overwhelming at first, all the extravagance. I asked for a suit once when me and Cath had to go to this ball, they sent a tailor to make me a custom one.”

 

“It does kinda feel like I’m being bought, I haven’t done anything to deserve this”

 

Steve pulls back and looks his dead in the eyes, “ _Never_ say that you don’t deserve this, you’re my Guide. You deserve everything that I could possibly give you and more” Steve says, the words so honest and sincere that he has to look away to gather himself before he does something stupid, like cry.

 

“How about we finish putting all this away and then see about Dinner, the fridge should be stocked. Maybe we can fire up the grill?” He suggests.

 

Danny relaxes in his grip, food sounds great right now although he can feel himself on the verge of another freak-out. He’s been on the emotional rollercoaster for over a week and knows that the whole being bonded to Steve for life thing hasn’t quite sunk in yet. He needs some time alone but he has no idea when that’s gonna happen, not with an overprotective Sentinel about. He takes a deep breath and looks back up at Steve.

 

“Sounds great!” He smiles.

 

Steve grins back at him, “I’ll go fire up the grill, how do you like your steak?”

 

“Rare, like, barely cooked” He can feel his mouth watering at the thought.

 

“Good choice” He says, dropping a kiss on his lips before leaving him alone.

 

He picks up the watch case again and shoves it in a drawer, he can deal with it later. He mentally curses Steve when he finds a wetsuit and a load of snorkelling gear, it just makes him more resilient against letting Steve get him anywhere near open water. Pools, yes. The sea, no.

 

Luckily there aren’t anymore surprises, there’s a new phone, already set up with all his contacts. Obviously the Guild had gotten his old one, this one’s much nicer. It’ll be good to be able to contact his family again and vows to call them later so they know he’s alive.

 

Steve’s opened the large doors letting the gentle evening breeze in, he’s tossing a salad in the kitchen, health freak that he is. He turns and smiles when he walks in.

 

“Grill’s just heating up, you want a beer?” He gestures to the fridge and Danny gets the hint, pulling out two and uncapping them, handing one to Steve, they clink them together and he takes a long drag.

 

“So, I think there’s a game on tonight, wanna watch?” Steve suggests, finishing with the salad and putting it in the fridge, pulling out two steaks that have been marinating.

 

“Sure sounds good, more of a baseball man myself, but I’ll deal”

 

“You play?”

 

“Yeah shortstop, what about you?” Knowing Steve he’d have been the star quarterback.

 

“Quarter back, I probably still hold the records at my old high school” 

 

“Of course you do” Danny mutters, Steve must have always been an overachiever, hell he was probably crawling through the jungle after drug cartels before he could talk.

 

“We should go see a game sometime”

 

“So you can gloat about your amazing sports prowess? I think I’d rather go surfing”

 

Steve smirks as he slaps both steaks on the grill, letting them sizzle away, “We’ll do that instead then, the boards should be in the garage”

 

“Whoa, what do you mean by boards? Please tell me you haven’t gone and gotten me a surfboard, I was kidding. I am not going in the sea” He crosses his arms and looks away.

 

Steve pulls his arms away from him and wraps them around his waist, “Aww come on Danny, just try it and I promise if you still hate it, you never have to do it again. But we _are_ on an island, surrounded by sea. It’ll be good to get some practice in”

 

Danny humphs and reluctantly looks up at Steve whose smiling lopsidedly down at him, he knows Steve is gonna win, like he always does.

 

“Awesome, we’ll go tomorrow then, why don’t you go and sit down? the steaks should be done”

 

He obeys and takes a seat at the outdoor dining table, it’s getting a little colder now and she shivers slightly. Before he knows it, there’s a blanket being draped across his shoulders and Steve’s putting down a steak and a fresh beer in front of him.

 

“Thanks, looks good”

 

“Don’t want you getting hypothermia, again” Steve says, taking the seat next to him with his own plate. Through dinner he keeps bumping his thigh against Danny’s while they make polite conversation and Steve tries to explain all the wonderful benefits of surfing. He has to admit, the thought of seeing Steve in board shorts again is quite appealing.

 

They wash up the plates and cutlery together, and it ends in a full out water fight when Steve deliberately splashes him, obviously this leads to soapy kisses before Steve dumps half a bottle of washing up liquid in his hair. It’s dripping off his head as Steve jumps back and grabs his phone to snap a quick photo, still howling with laughter.

 

He bans Steve from the shower and forces him to make some tea and put a movie on, the game long over now. They’ve given him some fancy conditioner which leaves his hair smelling fresh and feeling soft. He dumps his sodden clothes in the laundry room and returns to Steve, whose not only made him tea but also a large bowl of popcorn. The title screen for some awful looking action flick is on the obnoxiously large TV. Steve’s lying on the sofa and pats the space between his legs, he settles between them, feeling calm and relaxed in Steve’s warm arms.

 

The room’s dark except for the glow of the screen and it feels awfully intimate as Steve buries his face in his neck and inhales deeply, nipping along his neck. He’s essentially married to this man now. Wonderful.

 

He must doze off somewhere between another large explosion and some damsel getting saved by the juiced up protagonist. He wakes as the credits are rolling, Steve’s still a human octopus around him and he’s also fallen asleep, but he’s trapped Danny so he doubts he’d be able to get out without waking him. Instead he pushes deeper in Steve’s warm embrace again and drifts off, safe in his Sentinel’s arms.

 

————

 

He wakes to warm sunlight on his face, leaning against a warm body, said warm body who currently has one hand down his sweats and is stroking his cock at a tortuously slow pace. He lets out an involuntary moan and squirms against Steve, who chuckles and presses his lips to his ear.

 

“Was wondering when you’d wake” He murmurs, twisting the hand that’s on his cock while the other works it was under his tee to rub over his nipples, he arches up into the touch.

 

Steve keeps up the pace, jacking his cock faster and faster as he moans and grinds himself down onto Steve’s hard length that’s pressing into the small of his back. He comes with a shout, spurting into Steve’s hand.

 

“So hot” Steve mumbles, wiping his hand off on his sweats and pulling them up, kissing Danny long and deep.

 

“So you want to go surfing today” Steve blurts out suddenly.

 

“You think that you can just bribe me with sex to do what you want, Steven? I am not that easy”

 

Steve’s face changes and he tries to backtrack before two hands wrap around his biceps and Steve presses close, “What if I did Daniel? What if after we’ve surfed and you’re all sandy and sweaty, we came back here and I fucked you huh? Didn’t even bother to get you upstairs, maybe I’d take you over the back of the sofa, or the kitchen table. You’d be gagging for it Daniel, I can tell” Steve whispers dangerously right in his ear, making him shiver.

 

“St-Steve” Is all he can get out, weak at the knees.

 

“Come on Danny, let’s get some food in you, you’re going to need your energy for what I have planned” Steve changes tone and smirks at him, obviously happy at the reaction, he guides Danny into the kitchen and forces him into one of the chairs. He puts the radio on in the background as he puts on a pot of coffee. 

 

He feels a little gross right now in his sweats but he stays put and admires Steve’s body as he glides around the kitchen, reaching up to pull down things from the top shelves. From the looks of it, he’s making a proper cooked breakfast.

 

He resist teasing him, “So babe, what flavour MRE are we having this morning?”

 

Steve turns and gives him a scathing look, but it’s impossible for him to look threatening while he’s cracking eggs.

 

Turns out, Steve can cook, like really well and at this rate Steve’s gonna have to roll him out of the house if this continues. Although he has a feeling Steve will give him quite the workout over the next two weeks.

 

He moans in delight at the perfectly fluffy eggs, with the perfect seasoning as well. Steve looks proud as he sits opposite him and pours the coffee, it’s good stuff, although he’d expect nothing less from the Guild. He wonders if Steve’s used to this, well from the state of his wardrobe he’d say no. As much as he’s against taking charity, those Armani shirts are _really_ nice and he can’t exactly give them away, you don’t find many men with his measurements.

 

He lets Steve do the dishes this time, having learnt his lesson about leaving a hyperactive immature SEAL alone with soap while he’s in the vicinity. He wonders if it would be worth locking away anything that could be dangerous, he quickly discounts the idea, Steve would probably just break all the locks.

 

He bans Steve from the shower for a second time, ignoring Steve’s puppy eyes as he closes the door in his face. He’s still a little pissed about last night, and can still hear Steve pacing outside as he washes. God he fell over _one time,_ and that was extenuating circumstances.

 

Looking down he wonders if Steve’ll want to mark him up again now that the old ones have healed… wait, healed? A quick inspection of himself finds no evidence of bruising, even his ribs don’t twinge as he bends around. He starts to panic, what the fuck is happening? And if Steve says he has a magical cock of healing, he’s going to kill the man.

 

Steve! He needs to tell him, like right now.

 

“Steve!” He calls out and he jumps back as there’s a crash from the door moments later, he’d forgotten he’d locked it. It’s hanging off it’s hinges now, Steve’s got a wild look in his eyes as he zeros in on Danny.

 

“Are you okay?” He says breathlessly.

 

Totally unaware of his state of undress, he turns to the man,”Yes Steve, there is something awfully, terribly wrong right now. Look at me” He gestures to himself.

 

Steve looks him up and down, confused, “I don’t see anything wrong with you, in fact… oh”

 

He switches the shower off and climbs out on shaky legs, Steve reaches out on instinct and holds him at arms length to inspect him, “That’s… I’m not sure what to say… I mean it’s good” He manages a small smiles.

 

He pulls out of Steve’s hold long enough to wrap a towel around himself, “We really should call Eaves, he needs to know about this” God, why can’t anything just run smoothly for once?

 

“Yeah.. that’s a good idea” Steve pulls himself together, “You go get dressed and I’ll call him” He strokes his arm and leaves, and he hears his footsteps padding down the stairs.

 

He sighs and braces his arms against the basin, looking over himself again, just to make sure that what he’s seeing is real.

 

After drying his hair, he pulls on one of his new shirts and a pair of grey slacks to match. He feels ready to face whatever the fuck this is after he’s done. He nods at himself in the full length mirror and heads downstairs to find Steve pacing up and down in front of the sofa, phone pressed to his ear and stony look on his face.

 

“…and now they’re just gone, should we come to you- no okay then we’ll see you in about an hour” He hangs up and turns to him, tossing the phone down on the sofa.

 

“He said he and Fontaine will be here in an hour” He explains, he’s dressed and clean, meaning he must have used one of the other numerous bathrooms this place has.

 

He collapses down on the sofa, relieved, hopefully Eaves will have some answers for them. He could really use his calm and relaxed nature right about now. Steve stands over him, tense and poised, like he’s going to attack anyone who comes near them. Right now, he’s honestly too freaked out to deal with Steve.

 

Steve starts pacing again, three steps to one end of the sofa and three steps back, it’s rhythmic and calming as they await the arrival of the others. He’d been hoping not to have to see one for the next two weeks, he should have known he wouldn’t get off that easily.

 

The doorbell goes off forty-five minutes later, and Steve strides over to open it, and he hears the exchange of pleasantries before there’s three sets of footsteps coming back into the living area.

 

Eaves speaks first, “I was hoping that we’d seen the last of you for a while Danny, but nevertheless let’s get you up and see what we’re dealing with here” He’s his normal efficient self as he helps Danny up, he opens his eyes to see Fontaine and Steve standing off to the side, concern in their eyes. 

 

“Can you take your shirt off for me Danny? I’d like to check that what you’ve told me is true”

 

He can almost feel Steve’s possessiveness from all the way over here as he carefully unbuttons his pale blue shirts and slides it off, laying it over the back of the couch.

 

Eaves raises his eyebrows and pulls on a pair of gloves, indicating for him to lie back as he brushes his hands over where there were bruises. They both ignore Steve’s growling.

 

“Well I can’t believe it, but it seems as if you have healed. Although there is some lore about A-class bondings being more powerful than normal ones, and I can see why that would be true. But I didn’t actually expect something like this to happen!” Eaves sounds shocked and surprised.

 

Steve butts in, “But he’s alright? Nothing to be worried about?” 

 

Eaves turns to him, “I don’t believe so Steven, there’s nothing to suggest anything overtly bad. For all we know this could be something to do with the settling. We’re still flying blind with regards to you to and physically Danny’s in perfect health now. There’s not much we can do but call again if anything else manifests”

 

He sits up on the sofa and pulls his shirt back on, before Steve goes nuts, “So seeing dead people is still bad right?” He smiles.

 

Eaves smirks back, “I think you know the answer to that Danny, now we’ll leave you both in peace.” He packs up his kit and gestures for Fontaine to follow him to the door, he turns back to them, “Oh and what I said before about no ‘strenuous activity’, doesn’t matter now!” He calls, “Have fun” He opens the door for Fontaine and follows her out.

 

Steve appears reassured by their words, he stops pacing and comes to a halt in front of him, reaching down to stop him finishing doing the buttons up on his shirt, sultry smile on his face.

 

“You know what I said earlier, well now that you’re healed, I’ve decided I can’t wait. So it’s your choice, sofa or bed?”

 

He should choose the bed, it would make sense to have a nice soft surface under him to do this, but from the way Steve’s eyeing his chest where his shirts still open, they’d never make it.

 

Steve makes the decision for him by grabbing his shirts and ripping the remaining buttons open, ruining the shirt. He doesn’t care as Steve’s hands roam all over his chest, over areas that were tender and sore just yesterday. He moans and pushes into Steve’s hand, he growls and pushes him back down onto the couch, holding him there with one hand on his chest as he undoes his cargoes and pulls them down, not before taking out a familiar tube from one of the pockets.

 

He lets Steve manhandle him until he’s kneeling up on the sofa, gripping onto the back. Steve continues to tease him, pinching his ass just to see him jump and squirm, he’s achingly hard and he just needs Steve to _get on with it,_ it’s torture.

 

Thankfully Steve eventually gets with the program and he feels cool, slick fingers trailing between his cheeks and rubbing over his hole, which has also recovered from the pounding it took from Steve, he moans at the thought. Steve pushes one finger in suddenly, immediately finding his prostate and rubbing over it. He tenses and grips the couch harder, it’s going to have permanent grooves from his fingers in it after this.

 

Steve’s other hand goes around to fondle his balls and stroke lightly up and down his dick. He’s going to have to ask Steve how he became so good at this, because right now Steve’s holding him right on the edge, he’s wound tight as a wire.

 

Steve holds the base of his cock to stave off his orgasm, he grunts and thrusts back against Steve’s fingers, desperate for more. Steve delivers and presses another finger in and scissors them, stretching him. He can’t help the litany of curse that flow from his mouth as Steve presses right against his prostate again.

 

Steve waits until his fingers are sliding smoothly in and out, and Danny’s begging for him to _just get in already you fucking tease!_ He smirks and removes them, sliding on a condom before positioning himself at Danny’s entrance.

 

The guttural moan that Danny lets out when he pushes in is pure music to his ears, his ass is gripping his cock like a vise, he has to pause and take a few deep breath or this is going to be a damn short rodeo.

 

Eventually he pulls out and pushes back in slowly, loving how Danny collapses further into the couch, boneless. It feeds some primal part of him to see his Guide submit to him, all glistening skin and gasping moans.

 

He can feel he’s getting close already and wraps his hands around Danny’s hips to haul him up and wrap a hand around Danny’s cock and jack it quickly, making him tense and squeeze around his cock. His hips stutter in their rhythm and he comes, Danny quick to follow.

 

They both fall onto the sofa, Steve turning so he doesn’t land on his partner, they’re a mess an he’s sure that the cleaner is going to have a right time trying to clean it up but right now he’s content to lie down with Danny pressed against him and stroke a hand through his sweaty hair.

 

But Danny has other ideas and as soon as he’s come down from his high he’s struggling off the sofa, pulling up his pants and zipping them up, mindless to the mess on his chest, he leaves the shirt off.

 

“I’m going for another shower, God I feel gross” He turns his face up and strides off, giving Steve an eyeful of his ass in those pants, really they should be illegal, they’re so tight.

 

He would go join him, but then they’d never get out and he still plans to take Danny surfing today no matter what. He decides to go and pack the boards while Danny’s washing. He tunes his hearing into him anyway while he heads into the garage.

 

Turns out the Camaro wasn’t the only car they were provided with, there’s a shiny blue truck there as well and after a quick hunt he finds the keys and unlocks it. It has that new car smell and he wonders what Danny’s view on car sex is. It’d me much more comfortable here than his one.

 

He’d had his own surfboard back at his dad’s place but he’d broken it last time he was here and had never gotten around to getting a replacement. The one’s they’ve been provided with both have aztec designs on them and are perfectly sized, Danny’s being a beginners longboard and his a shortboard.

 

He easily gets them onto the rood rack and heads back inside to pack some provisions. There’s towels in the cupboard and he packs a cooler with some food from the fridge for lunch. He hears the shower turning off and bounds up the stairs to meet Danny as he’s coming out of the bathroom. 

 

A flash of possessiveness courses through him when he smells his body wash and shampoo coming off of him.

 

“Calm down you animal, I left mine in the other bathroom” Danny mutters when he catches him staring at the bare expanse of his chest.

 

He shakes himself, “Sorry, I’m gonna go get washed up, don’t forget suncream” He calls as Danny walks into the bedroom.

 

He freezes and turns, “Suncream? Are you _still_ trying to get me on a board?”

 

Steve smirks, “You’re not getting out of this Danny, I’ve already got the boards on the car”

 

His face drops, “You didn’t damage my car did you? I swear to God I’ll kill you if I did” It’s very hard to look threatening when all he’s wearing is a small towel around his waist and another on his head. He resists the urge to burst out laughing.

 

“Nah the Guild were nice enough to give us a truck as well, don’t worry your precious little head”

 

“I’ll show your precious…” He hears Danny mutter.

 

After he’s showered and dressed in board shorts and a polo he goes downstairs to find Danny dressed similarly, he’s pacing up and down on the phone, one arm waving wildly, a sure sign that he’s annoyed.

 

For once, he doesn’t listen in on the conversation, just potters around aimlessly trying to distract himself. He comes back in to him on one of the armchair, rubbing his hands over his face.

 

Danny hears him coming and raises his head, offering a small smile, “God I love my family, I really do but sometimes they really piss me off”

 

“Care to elaborate or should I just get out the ice cream now and we can talk about it?”

 

“Fuck off Steven, my mother thinks your some sort of casanova and that I’m your boy toy.”

 

“Boy toy?”He smiles, because he could so see Danny, naked except for an apron, cooking him dinner.

 

“Yeah, she heard ‘Armani shirts’ and ‘beachside mansion’ and went from there. I could hear my brother laughing in the background. Asshole thinks this whole thing is hilarious.”

 

“Well I mean, I _could_ keep you here to tend to my every need.”

 

“Steven, you insatiable animal, I am not being your kept man.”

 

He goes over and pulls Danny up for a quick kiss, phone call forgotten, he’s not that concerned about Danny’s mother for now, they can deal with it later.

 

He pulls away first, the sun’s rising rapidly and he’s eager to get out there, “You’re right Danny, we can fuck later, right now we’ve got a date with some lovely surfboards. Come on” 

 

He doesn’t give Danny time to argue, dragging him from the room, picking up the keys on the way and setting the alarm. Danny’s grumbling about ‘handsy SEALs’, he ignores him. Once he’s safely put Danny in the passenger seat, making sure he’s got everything they need, he starts the engine and presses the button the open the garage.

 

He hands him a pair of sunglasses when Danny shields his eyes against the bright sunlight, who thanks him and slips them over his face. He looks pale in the daylight, something Steve’s going to change.

 

They pull up at the beach a little over an hour later, it’s a weekday so not as busy and Danny helps him get the boards off the truck. He leads Danny over to a shady section and dumps their stuff down, pulling out a bottle of suncream and rubbing it into a grumbling Danny’s back.

 

“You know I thought I bonded a SEAL, not another mom. You done yet?”

 

He chuckles and presses a kiss to his shoulder, “Maybe I just like touching you”

 

“Maybe? _Maybe_ Steven, you’re like some ninja octopus”

 

Once he’s finished creaming Danny, he pulls the covers off their boards and lays them down next to each other. He takes one of Danny’s hands and guides him over, Danny looks up at him with a smirk.

 

“So, you done anything like this before?”

 

“Yes, Steven I regularly went surfing along the paved streets of Newark at the weekend, the waves were _great._ ” Danny dead pans at him.

 

“Right okay, well it’s all about balance, and getting the right technique. You gotta be able to get up fast and ride the wave”

 

“Uh-huh” Danny’s totally focussed on him.

 

“So we’ll practise on land first before heading out, so lie face down on the board first” He instructs and Danny obeys, dropping down.

 

“Now pretend like your paddling out”

 

Danny sighs but does as he’s told, back muscles working as he moves his arms, “So what now”

 

“Once you’re far enough out, you’d turn around and wait for a wave, but we’ll get to that later, so after you’ve caught the wave you’ll need to get up, and fast” He explains, Danny looks up at him and nods.

 

“You gonna tell me how, or just keep staring at my ass all day?”

 

“Yes princess, now you’re gonna stop paddling and place both hands on the board, under your chest and palms flat, fingers curled around the sides. Then you just gotta push up with your hands and tuck your feet under you.”

 

“Okay…” Danny trails off before following his instructions, he stumbles slightly as he stands and Steve catches him around the shoulder, smirking.

 

“Try again” Steve encourages.

 

The next time he tries, he gets up fine and soon he’s jumping up smoothly without any help from Steve.

 

“See you’re a natural, we’ll have you up at North Shore before you know it!”

 

“Babe, no, just no… I am doing this for you, and I am doing this _once,_ Steven _once._ Me and the sea do not get on”

 

He smirks, of course Danny would be like this, “I got you to bond with me”

 

“You’re never gonna let that go are you? We’ll be old and grey and you’ll still be going on about how you used you’re amazing seduction skills to bed me!”

 

“So you’ll admit we’ll be old and grey together?” He smiles widely, taking in Danny’s golden hair in the sunlight, dappled on his face.

 

“Yeah we’ll be in prison cells next to each other, because I will have tried to kill you and the government can’t separate a Sentinel and Guide pair”

 

“Sure Danny, whatever you say” He kisses him, the best way to shut Danny up he’s found.

 

Danny swoons slightly before he pulls away, “Dammit Steven, you cannot keep doing that! It’s unethical” 

 

“Jesus, just _enjoy_ it Danny, now come on, let’s get in the water”

 

Danny seems kind of reluctant but he manages to get him in the water, pretty much dragging him in and ignoring his complaints at the temperature of the water. Once a princess, always a princess.

 

When they’re about waist height they both get on their boards, staying silent as they paddle out to a point he deems appropriate. They turn back to face the shore, waiting.

 

“So you ready for this?” He asks.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be babe, anyway it can’t be that hard” Danny seems to be trying to reassure himself more than Steve. He’s already told Danny about basic safety if he falls and etiquette, but this is an area popular with beginners so they shouldn’t have any problems.

 

He spots the perfect wave just out, “That one over there, go for it. I’ll watch over you”

 

There’s a muttered ‘ _Damn overprotective SEAL’_ as Danny paddles off, aiming for the wave.

 

Steve watches with bated breath as Danny catches the wave, following Steve’s direction’s and popping up just like they practised. He rides the wave straight back towards the shore, wobbling slightly as he tries to find his balance. He manages to get almost back in before wiping out, crashing back into the water, but thankfully bobbing back up after a few moments, along with his board.

 

Danny paddles back over to him, beaming, “Okay babe, you may have a point, that was pretty good fun”

 

He smiles back, happy, and slaps Danny on the shoulder, “Told you, now you wanna catch another wave?”

 

Danny nods and looks away, staring out on the lookout for another way, he spots one by himself this time and catches it. Improved from last time he manages to turn and ride along the wave, and Steve bets that he’s done something like this before, probably skateboarding if he had to guess.

 

Then he sees someone else, obviously another beginner, drop in on the same wave, Danny’s unaware, too focussed on staying upright to see the threat. There’s no way he’d be able to get to them in time to stop the collision and has to watch in horror as they collide and both fall, the wave crashing over them.

 

He paddles toward them as fast as he can, extending his senses to try and pick out Danny’s heartbeat or see him through the murky waters, it’s no use though. He’s about twenty meters away when they resurface, Danny’s got arm clung to the back of the guy’s wetsuit and the other reaching back to clock him one in the face. Pride fills him as Danny retrieves his tombstoned board and paddles back towards him, throwing one last death glare at the other guy’s whose clutching his jaw.

 

They’re only in waist deep water now so he climbs off his board and meets Danny half way, checking him for injuries, there’s a blossoming bruise on the left of his hip, where one of the boards must of hit him. He quashes the urge to finish the guy off, knowing that’s not what Danny would want. Doesn’t stop him wanting to kill him still.

 

He pulls Danny close to him, needing the reassurance, breathing in his scent combined with the salt of the sea. Gently brushing his fingers over the bruise, maybe it’ll heal like the other marks.

 

“You ok?” He asks, out of breath from his desperate paddle.

 

“Yeah fine babe, c’mon, let’s head back in before you commit murder.” Danny takes his board and Steve’s hand, dragging them back to shore and up the beach to where their stuff still is. He plonks down onto his towel and pulls out two bottles of water from the cooler, chucking one at him.

 

Steve catches it deftly and lies back on his own towel, close to Danny, trying to calm himself from earlier.

 

“So, am I ever going to be let out of your sight, like ever?” Danny asks sleepily, slipping his sunglasses back over his face and curling against Steve, he puts an arm around him, tucking Danny under his arm, one hand gently probing the buried area.

 

“Nope, I think I’ll get one of those harnesses you get for toddlers, seems like ever time you’re out of my sight, you get hurt” He mutters back.

 

“As long as I get to drive my car”

 

“We’ll see about that” He replies, letting the sunlight warm him and dry his skin.

 

Danny doesn’t reply and from the sound of his breathing, he’s fallen asleep. Steve smiles down at him, mouth agape and face pressed into Steve’s side, right against his heart. It’s comfortable and he carefully moves so that he can watch Danny sleep, the bravado and energy replaced by a quiet calmness. He sleeps a lot, Steve realises and he wonders if maybe they should tone down the bedroom antics. They’re in their twenties, Danny should not be needing naps at all times of the day, on the other hand, maybe it’s the rapid healing of his injuries, he looks down and, sure enough, the bruise from mere minutes ago is already fading to green and yellow, like it’s been there for days.

 

He manages to grab the suncream and carefully brush it over the parts of Danny he can reach, without waking him. He rubs some over himself as an afterthought, Sentinel suncream doesn’t wear off, unfortunately it doesn’t work for anyone whose not a Sentinel, there was a load of science shit that they told him about why, but he ignored it at the time.

 

Danny’s breath is tickling his side, he doesn’t mind, it’s a nice reassurance as they laze in the afternoon sun, he can’t really be bothered to cook so maybe they’ll go out tonight, he knows some great places.

 

Then he remembers his dad, shit, he’d said he’d call when he was available. He vows to do that when they get back, hopefully he and Danny can meet soon, his Dad’s been bitching at him to find a wife and give him some grandchildren for _years._ Oh well, Danny has Grace, and Mary was always the one who wanted children. He wonders what she’s up to now, they haven’t spoken in a while.

 

When Danny wakes the sun is sliding toward the horizon, their shadows growing long, it’s getting and harder and harder to reign his instincts to protect when there’s so many people here, he needs to get Danny out of here now. Danny picks up on his agitation and helps him pack up their stuff and carry it back to the truck. He breathes a sigh of relief when they’re safely inside, one of his hands resting possessively on Danny’s thigh, who rolled his eyes.

 

“You could have woken me if it was getting that bad you know, I’m surprised you didn’t kill that guy from earlier” Danny remarks as he pulls out of the parking lot.

 

He grits his teeth at the thought, “It was a near thing D, I would have been legal to you know, if someone threatens a Sentinel’s Guide, they are well within their rights to kill them, then claim it was a natural instinct” It all flows out of his mouth before he knows what he’s said, Danny tenses next to him and says nothing. He tries to backtrack, “Sorry, I didn’t mean- I wouldn’t you know, I’m just saying…”

 

“Uh, okay then, how about we forget about the whole ‘defending my honour’ thing and focus on not crashing. I’d really like to make it to thirty” Danny’s gripping the ‘oh-shit’ bar as he swerves to overtake another car. Going well over the speed limit, but this is a Guild car and if any police look it up, it has full immunity to disobey any traffic law within reason. He abuses the privilege regularly.

 

Once they’re back in the garage he doesn’t wait to get Danny in the shower, something he’s been denied twice now. Danny doesn’t argue as he’s pulled up the stairs by the hand, Steve guiding him into the bathroom and stripping off his board shorts, he can see when Danny notices the lack of a bruise with raised eyebrows.

 

He takes his time soaping Danny up, washing off the sand and the salt until his scent is clear and fresh, unmarred by any external factors. He inhales deeply and revels in it, lets it relax him from the tense state of earlier. Danny spends long minutes just pressed up against him, his face pressed into Steve’s chest, while he washes his hair and rubs his head. He wonders just how lonely and touch-starved Danny was after the divorce, it doesn’t matter now, he’s gonna make sure Danny knows how much he’s cherished. And if that means shared showers and head rubs? Well Steve’s not going to deny his Guide anything.

 

After they’ve showered he wraps Danny up in two towels and moves them to the bedroom, someone’s been in and tidied up while they were out, probably had to clean off the stains on the couch too. He sits Danny down on the bed and dries him off, loving how Danny sits there quietly and takes it, loves how he readily lets down his guard around Steve. It makes him feel special that Danny allows him this, it was so hardto gain his trust, he could sense it even while they were back on Kauai, just before they bonded. 

 

They’re going about this relationship backwards, dating after they’ve bonded. If things had gone as planned, he’d have dated Danny first, Navy and compulsory bonding be dammed. Made him see what a good choice he was, get to know each other before going through with it. It doesn’t matter now, he’s determined to find out everything about his Guide.

 

He leaves Danny on the bed, lying back with his legs dangling off the end, to go and get some clothes for them. He picks up a soft top and sleep pants for them both. Danny lets him dress him, tired again. It worries Steve how often he’s sleeping, he should call Eaves again,just to make sure it’s nothing to worry about.

 

He wants to tuck Danny under the covers and leave him to rest, but they haven’t eaten since breakfast and he’s aware of the active day they’ve had. That bit of worry intensifies when Danny doesn’t protest to being picked up and carried downstairs, head lolling on Steve’s shoulder, something’s not right.

 

He lays Danny carefully on the sofa and picks up the phone, calling Eaves, he picks up immediately and explains the situation to him. He hums on the other end, before telling him to hold on for a moment.

 

“ _Okay Steven, I’ve got Danny’s medical files here and it says he had surgery for a torn ACL, it never quite healed right. You went surfing today right? And there wasn’t any problems you could see?”_

 

He would have known immediately if there had been, “No, not at all, although he wiped out and got hit by his board, but the bruise disappeared within half an hour”

 

_“I think I may have a theory about Danny’s exhaustion, you see, it takes a lot of energy to heal damaged tissue and bones, but normally it’s spread out over a matter of weeks or months so it’s not as bad. Danny’s body has been healing in hours, which takes a lot out of him, I suspect that the ACL is healed now, but I’d have to do a scan for it to be sure. He’ll be fine Steven, just tired for maybe a day or so. There’s not a lot we can do, it’s not like you can un-heal someone.”_ Eaves explains with a light tone, _“Just make sure he gets enough to eat and drink”_ He advises.

 

During the conversation Danny has moves to curl up against him again, hanging onto one arm, sound asleep. He’s gonna hate it to wake him, but Eaves is right, Danny needs food.

 

“Thanks doc, I’ll make sure to do that. I’ll call if I have any more problems” He says, 

 

“ _Would you like me to come over and check him out anyway, just to be sure?”_ Eaves asks.

 

“Yeah I think that’d be a good idea, if Danny’s so tired, maybe eleven would be a good time?” He suggests, the idea would put his mind at rest, he can’t stop worrying about Danny.

 

“ _That’ll be fine, I’ll see you tomorrow Steven”_ Eaves agrees and hangs up.

 

He shakes Danny awake as gently as he can. His nose scrunches up cutely and he grumbles as Steve pulls him up into a standing position and helps him into the kitchen, muttering something about eggs and head rubs, sitting him safely in one of the chairs while he hunts down something to eat. Luckily, when he checks the freezer, there’s some meals already in there, he pulls out two labelled ‘lasagne’ and pops them in the oven. Next, he goes over to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of gatorade for Danny, he needs the electrolytes.

 

He’s stayed awake, although his eyes are drooping and his movement slow and sluggish, he’s muttering to himself as well, clearly half asleep again.

 

“Hey Danny, drink this, it’ll make you feel better” He holds out the bottle and Danny manages to grip it and take a sip.

 

“Why am I so ‘ired?” He mumbles, rubbing an un-coordinated hand over his face.

 

“Doc said that it’s your body healing faster than usual. Good news is that your ACL should also be good now” He tries to lighten the mood.

 

“Huh” Danny says and moves his leg just to test it, “You’re ‘ight, should ‘ave ‘oticed when ‘e ‘ere out” his response is slurred and Steve has to lay a hand on his shoulder just to keep him upright, the chance of getting food into Danny is looking less and less likely.

 

But Steve’s nothing if not determined and as soon as the food’s done, he plates it up and puts it in front of Danny, along with a knife and fork. Thankfully he’s finished the bottle of gatorade and he gets him another.

 

He sits next to Danny this time, not opposite and he leans his head on Steve’s shoulder as he eats slowly. He manages half and another bottle of gatorade before sleep finally catches up to him. He’s asleep and snoring on Steve’s shoulder before he quite knows what’s happening.

 

On the plus side, he gets to carry Danny up to bed, it’s nice and he lays him down gently on the bed, pulling back the covers and tucking him into the middle of the bed, it swallows him and makes him look smaller than he is, _vulnerable_ in fact. Steve can’t leave him. They left him his duffle bad he’s been travelling with and he gets out his laptop before sliding in beside Danny, who unconsciously moves closer to Steve and presses his face into the side of his chest, like when they were on the beach.

 

He boots it up and pulls up the Hesse case file, Cath’s added stuff to it and he reads up on it. He’s moved on from the US and apparently headed back home to Ireland. There was another bombing he was linked with. Cath just missed him, again they’re one step behind. Now he’s in the wind again, but intel says he’s headed onto the continent, possibly Eastern Europe. He would call her but his phone’s downstairs and he can’t separate himself from Danny at the moment.

 

Instead he pulls up a movie and plays in one quiet mode, the laptop was specially modified for him with speakers that have a setting only he can hear. It’s another action flick and he scoffs and the unrealistic stunts and explosions, he doesn’t even know why he watches them.

 

He, himself is feeling tired once the film’s over, he shuts down the laptop and puts in on the bedside table. He wriggles down until he’s lying flat and can easily pull Danny into his arms wrapping himself around him like he’s some teddy bear, it’s his favourite way to sleep now, comforted by Danny’s warm body, solid muscle and soft hair. Again, he fills his senses with the man, until he falls asleep, his face pressed into Danny’s hair.

 

————

 

Danny has no idea why he’s so tired when he wakes, the blackout curtains have been opened, obviously Steve’s been up. Said SEAL is still in bed with him, nuzzling his neck and pressing soft kisses to the skin there, it’s a nice way to wake, and he moans in appreciation when Steve’s hands start rubbing against his sides.

 

He pouts when the touching stops and there’s a soft laugh behind him, “C’mon Danny, Eaves is coming to examine you to make sure that this exhaustion is healing and not something else” He says, “…like my amazing sexual prowess” He adds and Danny rolls his eyes.

 

“Do you want me to let you and your ego have some private time or are we going to shower and get looking respectable for the good doctor?” He rolls his eyes when Steve pulls him out of bed an into his arms, of course Steve would do this.

 

He puts him down in the shower though and washes him thoroughly again, head rub included, and he could get _so_ used to this. Maybe he’ll give up his job and make Steve pamper him 24/7.

 

Steve seems to not want to treat him like an adult and insists on drying and dressing him again, thankfully he lets him walks down the stairs on his own two feet, once he’s dressed. Steve tells him they’ve got half an hour until Eaves arrives and he experimentally flexes his knee, smiling when there’s no twinge of pain that’s become so normal that he’s forgotten about it mostly. It’s a bloody miracle.

 

Steve, the saint, brings him a cup of coffee from the sofa with a smile. Danny grips the mug and inhales, some of the lingering tiredness ebbing away. Steve sits next to him and puts his feet up on his lap, procuring the morning paper from somewhere and flicking through it, the radio’s on again in the background and he lets himself enjoy the domesticity of it all.

 

When the doorbell rings, Steve jumps up to answer it, it’s a mirror of yesterday and he wonders if this is how he’d going to start every morning. Hopefully not because he’d really like to explore the idea of wake-up sex, something he and Steve haven’t done yet, (Any sleep gained while they were bonding doesn’t count)

 

Eaves is dressed in a gaudy Hawaiian shirt, with a bright smile and his trademark leather doctors bag. He waits of Steve’s permission before kneeling down in front of him and rolling up the leg of his sweatpants. He gently manipulates his knee, he waits with bated breath for the telltale twinge but it never comes. He feels no pain at all and he smiles widely when Eaves lets it go, rolls the leg of his pants back down and pulls himself up with a nod.

 

“Well I think my theory was correct, your knee is completely better, just like the ribs. Now I’m not sure if this will last after the settling but it’s not like accelerated healing is a bad thing.” Eaves shrugs and picks his bag up again, digging through it for a small bottle of pills, “These are stimulants, you should sleep when your body tells you to but if it gets bad, as in you can’t stay awake to do basic things like eat and drink, take two of these and they should keep you up long enough.”

 

Steve snatches the bottle and pockets it with a smile, “Of course doc, I’ll make sure that happens” And there’s no doubt in Danny’s mind that Steve’ll be watching him like a hawk today, even more than usual.

 

“I don’t doubt it Steven, I hope you both have a nice day. Let’s try not to see each other for a while though”He laughs and Danny couldn’t agree more.

 

After Eaves is gone, Steve drags him into the kitchen for breakfast. He makes him toast with another bottle of gatorade and oatmeal for himself. They eat outside in the pleasant late-morning sunshine. He notices Steve’s dressed in board shorts and a tee. He probably needs to get out and do some exercise, otherwise he’ll go crazy and try to blow something up. He gets that vibe from Steve.

 

He washes up this time, trying to fight off the tiredness that still lingers. He decides to sit outside on one of the loungers, under a large parasol that Steve has kindly put up. He selects a book from the shelves in the living area and lies back. He’s not even ten pages in before he’s sound asleep again.

 

He wakes when something cold drips onto him, Steve’s standing above him, soaking wet with a smirk on his face.

 

“What do you want now, can’t you go play by yourself for a while and leave the adults to their sleep” He gripes

 

Steve’s smile widens, “Oh come on Danny, I’m two years older than you! Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go out at some point today, it’s cool if you don’t, just thought it’s be nice if saw some more of the island” Steve suggests it lightly, giving him the option.

 

Despite the whole ‘island being surrounded by sea full of sharks and other shit’ thing he’s still quite fascinated by Hawaii, it’s the opposite of Jersey and he likes how Steve’ so comfortable here.

 

“And you’re not gonna go on some jealous rampage if someone so much as looks at me” He teases back.

 

Steve gives him a look, “Oh very funny, no I will not go nuts. As long as we don’t go out for too long. And yesterday was only because that guy hurt you!” He argues.

 

He sits up and takes Steve’s hand, “It’s okay Steve, I’m a grown man and I can look after myself” He reassures him, Steve relaxes and helps him up.

 

“So that’s a yes to going out?” He asks again and he nods, “Awesome, I thought we could go up to one of the parks, maybe take a picnic? There should be some hiking boots upstairs” Steve’s got that boyish smile on as he picks up his towel and drags Danny inside.

 

While Steve showers he hunts out the boots and changes into a pair of jeans and a white tee, adamantly refusing to wear the cargoes that someone (Steve) had asked for. Naturally, the boots fit perfectly and he sits on the edge of the bed, waiting for Steve to get come out.

 

His phone rings from somewhere and he hunts around until he finds it on the chest. It’s his brother and he answers it reluctantly, Matt has a tendency for lack of tact, he presses the phone to his ear.

 

“ _Hey Danny! Uh, mom told me to call you”_

 

“Oh wonderful! What does she want now?” He has a feeling this conversation isn’t going to end well, he wonders if Steve is listening in.

 

“ _Look bro, she’s worried about you. Are you sure you’re okay?”_ His brother sounds uncharacteristically solemn.

 

“What do you mean by ‘okay’? I’m fine”

 

Matt huffs, “ _What I mean is that are you sure this is good for you? I mean this all seems pretty fast, don’t you think? From what mom tells me he’s military. Are you sure that he’s not putting it on and as soon as you can’t escape him you’ll be off to some part of the world and never heard from again? There’s still a lot of Guides that run away from their Sentinels, particularly military ones”_

 

Matt’s questions swirl around in his head, truth is he doesn’t _want_ to believe that Steve would do that, but in reality? It could happen, there’s nothing stopping Steve from forcing him away from his family. Could it be that all of this; the house, the clothes, the behaviour, is just trying to lull him into a false sense of security? Has he been blinded by Steve and his ways? Doubt fills him.

 

“Matt I- I” He tries, because there’s nothing to be done now, they’re bonded and if he runs away, Steve could easily find him. If one of them dies, both of them die. That trapped feeling he thought he had escaped is returning, he needs to get out, like now. Steve be dammed.

 

“Look Matt, I need… to do some things alright? I’ll call you later” He says, “I promise I’m fine” He adds as an afterthought. He doesn’t wait for the answer before hanging up.

 

He tosses his phone on the bed and paces up and down, thinking of what to do, he still needs to get out, and right now he honestly doesn’t care about Steve and his stupid possessive ways. For all he knows, the only reason he’s like that is because if he dies, they both die. This is all too good to be true.

 

Steve’s still in the shower and he doesn’t bother trying to be quiet and he thunders down the stairs, grabbing the keys to his car by the door and opening it, picking up his sunglasses that he’d left there as an afterthought. He slams the door closed and dashes out to where it’s parked. He curses when he drops the keys be eventually manages to open it and get it. It’s familiar feel comforting him.

 

He guns the engine and pulls out of the drive and out onto the highway, although it’s an abuse of his privileges he really needs to get as far away from Steve as he can, so he switches on the light and sirens, pushes his foot down and speeds off, back toward Honolulu. Putting more and more miles between them.

 

————

 

He’d been trying to give Danny some privacy and had instead been focussed on shaving, however he couldn’t ignore the slamming of feet on the steps, the sound of the front door slamming and the Camaro’s engine starting up and the sounds of tires squealing.

 

He jumps out of the shower and wraps a towel around himself, heading downstairs to find the keys gone, the car’s gone when he opens the door and he extends his senses out as far as he can, he can just about pick it up over the sounds of sirens. Where the hell does Danny need to get to so quickly? And why didn’t he tell him? There’s something going on and he needs to find out.

 

His first thought is kidnap, but his nose tells him only he and Danny have been in the house lately, so it can’t be that. He heads back upstairs to the bedroom, to see if there are any more clues there.

 

Danny’s phone is on the bed, and there’s his hiking boots sitting next to it, it doesn't look like a struggle or that anything happened here. He picks up Danny’s phone and unlocks it. The last call was to his brother and ended just before Danny left, it must have had something to do with that then.

 

Danny’s far out of range now, and their bond hasn’t settled enough for him to track him. The only other choice is to get the Guild involved, they have access to their own teams and police radio channels, it’s his best chance of finding Danny and sorting whatever this is out.

 

He puts the phone on speaker while he dresses and calls Pili and explains what’s happened, he assures him that they’ll be on the lookout and dispatch a few cars to go out on patrol. Steve thanks him an hangs up. The truck has nothing on the Camaro speed wise but it’s all he has and he pushes it to the max, speeding off in the same direction Danny went. He doesn’t have lights or sirens so settles for beeping his horn at anyone who gets in his way.

 

It occurs to him that this is a lot like before, Danny running and Steve following. He wonders how many times it’s going to take before Danny accepts that no, he’s not going to do anything against his will, ever. He has contacts all over the world, from his time in intelligence, the Navy can’t make him do anything he doesn’t want to. Joe knows that and in fact, he’s probably the one whose kept the Navy off his back for the last few weeks.

 

As he speeds toward Honolulu, he knows he has no idea where Danny has actually gone, he turns off the Sentinel shielding and extends his hearing while keeping an eye on the road. He can’t pick the sound of the engine, and the sirens he hears are all from normal cop cars, he grunts in frustration and bangs his hand against the wheel a few times.

 

Then he phone starts ringing and he digs it out of his pocket and looks at the caller ID, great, it’s his dad. He can’t ignore him and presses it to his ear.

 

“Hey dad, sorry but now’s not a great time” He says as politely as he can as he pulls a dangerous overtake.

 

“I think you’re gonna wanna hear this son”….

 

—————

 

He’d headed inland, and avoided downtown Honolulu, it was too busy. He’s ended up in some state park, with a name he can’t pronounce. It’s got a lookout point, he switches off the sirens and gets out of the car walking over. It gives him an excellent view all over Honolulu. It also gives him some perspective and a chance to breathe.

 

He tries to think on what Matt said to him, about ending up how he feared, a slave to his Sentinel. He made a good point about Guides escaping their Sentinels and there was a very good reason why he’d run in the first place. But Steve had drawn him in with gentle promises and soft touches, was it all an act? He looks back, it _seemed_ genuine but then again, he hasn’t been in the best place lately. Maybe he’s been letting himself believe what Steve’s told him, _had_ to, because it was Steve or death and if he had had the choice he would have run, stayed up in Canada.

 

But he hasn’t got those options anymore, he’s well and truly stuck, in a metaphorical ivory tower with Steve as the dragon, trapping him. The whole idea of being on an island in the middle of Pacific scares him and he grips tightly onto the railing to ground himself.

 

Then there’s the sound of another car and a door slamming, he turns, fully expecting it to be Steve. Instead it’s a man in an unassuming sedan, dressed in jeans and a white shirt, the shiny badge and gun on his hip betray his occupation. He turns to fully face the man, Steve probably has something to do with this.

 

“You okay there? I saw the lights and sirens and wondered what could be going on up here. You a cop”

 

Oh shit, he’d hoped that no one would call him out on that, “Uh- well- I was-“

 

That man laughs, and Danny swears he knows him from somewhere, he comes to stand beside him, “It’s fine, you’re looking spooked, is it relationship trouble?” 

 

“Um, sort of? Not much I can do about it though. Stuck with them for life” He mutters, looking away and shrugging, there’s nothing this cop can do for him.

 

“You got a nice ride, pretty flashy for a cop” He indicates to his Camaro, where he’s parked it haphazardly.

 

“Yeah brought it all the over here from Jersey” He feels a flash of pride, he really does love his car.

 

“Jersey? Boy, you’re a long way from home. Must be lonely” He remarks, crossing his arms and leaning against the railing.

 

“Yeah, got a ex-wife and daughter here though, so it’s not so bad” He admits, and why the hell is he telling all of this to a virtual stranger, albeit someone who he swears he recognises. 

 

“What’s your name son? If you’re being abused…” He trails off and nails him with a meaningful look.

 

He raises his arms and shakes them, “No no, not at all, it’s not that. Just a sort of shitty situation. I’m Danny, Danny Williams” He introduces himself and holds out a hand.

 

The guy returns it with wide eyes, “Oh” Is all he says.

 

“There’s not some BOLO or something out for me is there?” Because it would so be something Steve would do.

 

“Uh, not that I know of, but um- I think you know my son”

 

He mentally goes through all the people he knows here who could be this guy’s son, most of the people he’s met have never been here before or are natives, and this cop certainly isn’t from around here originally. The only other person would be Steve and his dad… shit, he’d said his dad was a cop and that’s where he recognises the guy from! He bears some resemblance to Steve, this is just going from bad to worse. 

 

“Oh” He echoes, taking a step back to put some distance between them. This has Steve written all over it.

 

“I promise he had no idea where either of us are, complete coincidence” He promises and for some reason he believes the guy, if Steve knew he’d already be here.

 

“Right, well are you going to take me back to Steve?” He says scathingly.

 

McGarrett senior, he thinks his name was John? laughs at him and shakes his head, “No, Steve’s a good kid but he can be pretty intense. Suited him well for his work with the Navy but complete disaster when it comes to relationships. But Steve’s been waiting for you since he manifested, and he’s probably worried sick. Is it alright if I call him, I won’t tell him where we are, just to let him know you’re okay” John asks gently.

 

He nods and John smiles at him, walking away to make to call. There’s some tense moments when John raises his eyebrows but he seems to persuade Steve to let him be. He breathes a sigh of relief when John walks back over to him, smiling.

 

“He’s more worried than pissed, told me to tell you to take as long as you need” He assures him, “So do you wanna talk about it?”

 

He sighs and rubs a shaky hand over his face, “Not really” He says and as much as Steve’s dad seems like a nice guy, he’s a little too close to this to be impartial enough. He kinda wants to call Rachel, she’d never give him any sympathy, and that’s what he needs right now. But of course, he doesn’t have his phone and has no idea what her new number is.

 

“Well I told Steve I wouldn’t leave you alone, so I guess I’ll wait” John turns to face the view, and he does the same.

 

A little over five minutes later, he starts pointing out various landmarks, talking quietly. Danny zones out for some of it, but it’s quite interesting stuff, it’s soothing and soon he can feel the tension ebbing out of him. He lets his mind drift for while, trying to sort out his feelings. He needs to talk to Steve, make sure they’re on the same page.

Eventually John falls silent and he can feel that familiar tiredness creeping up on him.

 

“So you gonna stop my son having an aneurysm? He’s probably paced a hole in the floor by now” John says lightly.

 

“Yeah I think I am, thanks for you know-“

 

John waves him off, “Nah you’re fine, you should come around some time, I can break out the baby photos” John sounds like every proud dad.

 

He laughs, maybe he’ll get some decent blackmail material from this, and he can’t deny he’s curious to find out where Steve spawned from. Hid theory is some secret Navy lad, or possibly aliens.

 

They walk back to their cars together and John wishes him luck and he waves him goodbye as he pulls out of the lot and back onto the road. He drives in silence, Bon Jovi not enough for this.

 

Steve’s standing outside when he pulls back up at the mansion, worry clear on his face, he must have been listening for him. Before he’s even come to a complete stop, Steve’s striding over to him and pulling the door open, deftly unbuckling his seatbelt before pulling him out and into his arms. He squeaks when Steve squeeze him tight and buries his face into Danny’s neck, inhaling deeply.

 

“I thought you’d gone, left me” Steve murmurs brokenly, warm breath tickling the sensitive skin of his neck.

 

He doesn’t quite know what to say to that, both of them have been through the emotional wringer the last few weeks. And it’s his stupid decisions that have gotten them into this mess. He reaches his arms and rubs Steve’s back, in what he hopes is a soothing way, Steve keeps a tight hold of him. still breathing against his neck.

 

They stay like that for long minutes, until Steve appears convinced that he’s back, he’s here and that he’s not leaving again. When he pulls back his eyes are red-rimmed with unshed tears, and he’s looking at Danny uncertainly.

 

“What did I do wrong?” Steve whispers, and God, he sounds _awful._ Like someone’s drowned his puppy or something terrible.

 

If he had any doubt that Steve wasn’t genuine, then it’s gone now, no way could anyone fake that depth of emotion in their eyes. He cups Steve’s cheek in his hand, and he leans into the touch.

 

“Babe, you didn't do anything alright?” He needs to reassure Steve of that first, and some of the guilt in his eyes fades, “It was my brother, he called and started asking me question and I just… panicked. I needed some space so I ran… again. I’m so sorry I worried you babe”

 

“God Danny… I thought… I thought I’d done something, lost you. And that’s not just the bond D, I want _you_ , not just because of science or whatever, not just because you’re my Guide. I want you because you’re you, stupid pretentious taste in pizza and all.”

 

And just like that a switch is flipped and the tension’s gone, he’s bent double laughing, because seriously? Of all of his traits, his _pizza_ taste was what Steve picked up on. He looks up to see Steve, relief all over his face, and a smile threatening to break his face. He slaps a hand on his shoulder to hold himself up and continues to laugh.

 

“Uh Danny, are you okay there, I mean-“ Steve’s gone back to looking concerned as he chokes on his laughter, he doesn’t even know _why_ he’s laughing anymore.

 

He manages to right himself and quieten down, “Sorry I’m fine just… _pizza”_ Then he’s off again and Steve takes the time to take his arm and pull him towards the door, getting him inside and shutting it behind them.

 

He calms himself again, taking stock of his body and realising that he’s bond deep tired, _again,_ he sags in Steve’s arms, barely able to hold himself upright again. Steve wraps his arms around him easily.

 

“Tired again are we?” Steve raises an eyebrow and he nods, feeling his eyelids getting heavy.

 

So Steve does what he normally does an lifts him up, walking over to the stairs and heading up, placing him lightly on the bed when they reach the bedroom. He lets Steve undress him and put him under the covers, all energy gone. He expects Steve to leave him to sleep, but instead he climbs in too, twining their legs together and brushing one hand through his hair. The contact comforts him and drifts off, safe and content.

 

—————

 

Thankfully the rest of the two weeks passes a lot more smoothly, there’s no more impromptu visits needed by Eaves and Steve enjoys showing Danny the best of the islands. He manages to get him out into the sea, surfing, three more times, and each time Danny gets better. They have the promised barbecue at his dad’s and he comes back to find him and Danny sitting at the kitchen table, photo albums spread out between them. And he _knows_ that Danny’s snatched a few and stashed them somewhere. He takes him up to see the petroglyphs, the best lookout points, they get shave ice and he laughs as Danny screws his face up when he tastes the pineapple one.

 

He meets Grace too, she’s only three but a little bundle of joy and obviously the apple of Danny’s eye. They bring her back to the house and they spend a fun day on the beach, Danny lets him take Grace out onto the water, and he wonders when he’ll be able to take her out on a board. He laughs when Danny vetoes the idea immediately, he’ll work on that. Even better he gets to hear Grace try to pronounce his name, but all that comes out is ‘Danno’, it quickly replaces ‘princess’ as his go-to nickname. The death glare Danny gives him is totally worth it after the baby photo incident at his dad’s place.

 

They take the time to explore each other’s bodies as much as they can, he finds out that Danny really _really_ enjoys getting woken up to a blowjob and has this really sensitive spot on his hipbone, that makes him moan and squirm around on the bed. They spend long evenings curled up on the outdoor sofa, or a picnic blanket on the beach, making out. It’s like a honeymoon and before he knows it, it’s their last night before they have to go back to the Guild.

 

Danny cooks for him that night, and boy, has he been missing out. Danny’s a pro at cooking, making this wonderful pasta dish with a sauce that Danny refuses to give him the recipe to. The desert’s even better, sticky toffee pudding that’s fresh out of the oven.

 

He makes love slowly to Danny that night, celebrating their first two weeks of bonding. Tomorrow they’ll go back to reality, Danny’ll start actual training to be a Guide and he can work on tracking Hesse. He’ll hate to have to be separated from Danny during the day, but he and Danny had talked about how they both still wanted autonomy of their lives.

 

They come together, Danny tensing under him and letting out a deep moan, sweaty hair plastered against his forehead. He’s beautiful like this, completely undone. They fall asleep wrapped around each other, still panting from the exertion. He can’t wait for them to spend the rest of their lives like this…

 

 

 


	6. Part 3: Training

The next morning, he wakes after Danny, whose already up, pulling on a t-shirt and nothing else. He smiles down at him before leaving. Giving Steve an eyeful of his ass, swaying as he walks. 

 

Danny’s made a proper fried breakfast, and forces it down him, healthy eating be dammed. After this he’s going have to workout like crazy, or he’s going to end up putting on weight.

 

Keiki had called them yesterday and said that they were expected back by eleven, it’s nine now and if they want to have any hope of making it back they probably should go shower. Danny demands a proper head rub in the mornings and when he’s naked and soapy, well, it usually ends in at least a hand job. 

 

It’s nearing half ten when they’re finally dressed, Danny in his trademark shirt, slacks and loafers while he’s in more casual jeans and a white polo. He’s managed to pry the keys to the Camaro off Danny and gleefully jumps in while Danny grumbles at him. He’s nice and lets Danny put on one of his awful CDs, even though the sounds grate on his ears.

 

Danny also forces him to stop for malasadas, despite the large breakfast they had, another thing he introduced Danny to over the last two weeks, and now he can’t get enough of them. He could probably be forgiven for anything if he got Danny some.

 

Keiki is waiting outside when they pull up, bringing the car to a screeching halt in front of the Guild centre. He smiles at Danny’s death glare and muttering about buying new tires and better insurance, and climbs out, going around to the other side and taking Danny’s hand as he gets out. He keeps a hold of it as they walk in. He’s pleased when Danny starts up polite conversation with the woman, gesturing wildly with her free hand.

 

They get lei’d by a smiling Kulani, whose evil smirk betrays his intentions. They barely have time to greet Pili, before they’re ushered upstairs and subjected to a thorough examination. Danny rolls his eyes when Steve bitches and pouts about the two pounds he’s gained, then finds out that Danny’s _lost_ weight and needs to _gain_ a few pounds, life is so not fair. Danny’s also forced out of his nice clothes and into sports wear for a fitness test, Steve laughs as he grumbles about it, saying that putting up with him for two weeks should prove that he’s in perfect health. Steve can’t argue, he _has_ given Dany quite the work out.

 

Then he’s forced out of the room and told to occupy himself while they begin their tests. He gets the meet the Guide specialist that’ll be working with Danny, she’s from the East Coast, like Danny is and he knows they’ll get on great. She has a quick wit and a great sense of humour, she’s a Guide herself and has been working with them for years.

 

With nothing to do until they’re done with Danny he calls Cath. She’s just landed in Paris and is complaining about the weather. He laughs at her grumbling.

 

Hesse has gone underground, apparently they got too close and spooked him, the leads in Eastern Europe have dried up and now she’s forced to wait him out there until he resurfaces. Then she quizzes him about Danny, and he’s forced to tell her about everything that’s happened since the last time they talked, like they’re teenage girls.

 

He manages to meet with Danny for lunch, where he complains about having electrodes stuck to him.

 

“It’s like I’m some bloody lab rat Steven! I swear I won’t have any blood left by the time they’re done with me! Eaves just sits there with this stupid smile like he’s _enjoying_ it. Crazy! You’re all crazy!” He rants at Steve, the bastard just sits opposite him with a soft smile on his face, nodding along aimlessly, obviously not listening.

 

“Steven! Listen to me, I take it back, let me leave, let me escape this hell! You’ve already succumbed to them but it’s not to late for me”

 

Steve sighs, “Danny, relax” Steve assures him, laying one comforting hand on his arm to stop their wild waving, “I know it sucks but what we have is abnormal, they just have to make sure that we’re both fine.”

 

He takes a deep breath and relaxes into Steve’s touch, “So it’ll get better” He asks because the doctors have been oddly cryptic about what this ‘training’ involves.

 

Steve looks away and he groans, “I don’t want to lie to you Danno, so I’ll be straight with you, when you first start out it can get pretty rough, or so Cath tells me, but I will promise you that it does get better, you’re A class so it won’t be so bad. And I’ll be with you every step of the way”

 

“Thank babe, you got any other tips for me?” He knows Steve won’t lie to him, well except the time he’d said that he’d always give Danny priority driving. He’s been relegated to the passenger seat for the last week.

 

“We should consider moving back here for the time being, I bet they gave you a drug to combat the suppressant?” He nods, they had, but they’d put him in this special room and given him a bracelet that acted as a blocker, “Well then you’re unshielded right now, that’s the first thing they’ll get you doing. Being around me will help but large crowds will be a problem, do you remember when you first manifested?” He nods again, “If you went outside now, without me, that’s what it’d be like” Steve explains

 

“Oh”

 

“We can keep living in the house if you want…” Steve suggests.

 

He shakes his head, “No I think that’s a good idea, uh, you wouldn’t mind going back and grabbing some stuff?”

 

Steve smirks, “Yeah sure, I’ll sort it all out. Not like I have anything better to do, Cath says Hesse has gone underground”

 

“Sorry about that” 

 

Steve scrunches up his eyebrows, “Why? Unless you helped him, which I doubt”

 

“I mean, if you hadn’t had to chase me up to Canada, you could have found him”

 

The hand that was resting on his arm starts moving up and down in a comforting gesture, “Danny, that’s not your fault, it was never guaranteed that we’d catch him and even if you hadn’t run, I still would have wanted to, you know…”

 

“Fuck me” He fills in

 

“Get to know you” Steve corrects, “Although I probably would have wanted to do that too, after I bought you dinner of course”

 

“And used some god-awful chat up line”

 

They laugh over that, just as Leilani comes up to him, “Sorry but we need you back now” She says apologetically in her sing-song voice. She’d been there for the bonding and turns out she’s a very nice lady, all soft touches and gentle words, he can see why see became a nurse. She has this calming aura about her.

 

He pushes away the rest of his meal, and stands, “Awesome, more blood taking” He cheers sarcastically, making Steve laugh again. He stands too and comes around the table to give him a quick kiss, squeezing his ass at the same time, he slaps him on the shoulder and shoos him away, insatiable SEAL. 

 

The room they’re in is strange, it’s dark and covered in that special material, walls included, except for one that’s one-way glass, where he presumes everyone else is watching through. The Guide specialist, Maria has been telling him some of what to expect, still he knows now, from what Steve’s told him, that it’s going to get a lot worse before it gets better.

 

She introduces him to a machine that creates artificial emotions, much like the testing kits, that’ll be used to help him control what he picks up. She explains that they’ll practise with low-level emotions first, to help him with shielding.

 

“If you feel overwhelmed, just say and we’ll stop. It’s different for everyone”

 

It feels a little odd sitting in this room, while people look in on him, Maria had lead him through a meditation to relax and centre him from what’s to come. It was nice, but he much prefers doing it with Steve.

 

He feels the moment the machine starts up, it’s like there’s a pressure in his head, not painful just uncomfortable. He tries to do what Maria had suggested and imagine a wall that blocks out the wave, it’s hard and just when he thinks he’s got it, he loses it again. After what feels like ages he finally gets a grasp and blocks out the feelings, pride filling him. He maintains it for a little while before he falters, he feels the machine shuts off after that and he hears Maria come back into the room.

 

He opens his eyes and blinks up at her blearily, to see her smiling down at him, “You did well Danny for a first try, we’ll let you have a break before trying again. Hopefully you’ll get it a bit quicker and hold it for longer”

 

He nods and stands up, taking the bottle of water she offers him, right now he could really do with Steve being here, just for moral support. But he apparently having his Sentinel with him means he can’t make adequate shields without relying on him for support. 

Half an hour later he has another go, it’s a little better this time and at the end he doesn’t feel as drained. There’s no clock in the room and he’s surprised to find that a number of hours have passed, he didn’t think it had taken him _that_ long to block the feelings. Steve was right when he said he couldn’t deal with large crowds right now.

 

Maria guides him into the observation room to debrief him for the day and tell him the plan for tomorrow. She promises there won’t be any more blood tests and for that he is grateful, subconsciously scratching at the numerous bandaids that adorn his arms.

 

After that, he’s allowed to go and walks out to find Steve waiting for him, leaning against the wall, pizza box in hand, he eyes it with suspicion. The last time Steve had gotten him pizza it had bloody pineapple on it.

 

Steve must know what he’s thinking, “It’s pepperoni” He assures and offers his free hand for Danny to take, the headache that’s been building behind his eyes ebbs a little and he happily takes the offered hand. Steve chats about nothing as they walk to their room.

 

When he walks in, he stops. It is exactly the same as the last one, literally down to the position of the bed and the magazines on the table. Steve laughs at his surprise, “Yep, they’re the same wherever you go, you get used to it”

 

He notices a few things that are changed, Steve’s been out and gotten food, for one, the bathroom doors open, and he can see his toiletries sitting on the counter. 

 

“Right well, I’m going for a shower, I feel all sweaty and gross” He shudders.

 

“Okay princess, don’t be long or the pizza’ll get cold” Steve calls out to him as he heads into the bathroom.

 

He doesn’t linger long in the shower, it’s not the same without Steve there and he’s aware of the pizza, it’ll be bliss to eat something that reminds him of home, although it’ll never beat proper Jersey pizza, maybe he’ll get some overnighted to here…

 

Steve’s sitting on the sofa, on his laptop, when he comes out, he quickly throws on a pair of sweats and a tee and joins him. Steve hands him a plate and he accepts gratefully, moaning at the first bite, it’s just as good as he thought it would be.

 

“Oh my god babe, this is so good” He thanks Steve, who smirks and kisses his greasy lips.

 

He throws his legs up onto Steve’s lap while they eat, lying back to enjoy the truly awful reality show that Steve’s put on. There’s a lot to be said for his taste in TV and movies, and it’s his civic duty to educate the man. He pretty much has to climb over Steve to grab the remote and switch it onto a game. Steve grumbles but allows it when he kisses him deeply. Sex works as a great way to get what he wants with Steve.

 

He finishes his slice and makes show of licking his fingers and moaning, seeing exactly how it was effecting Steve, the game forgotten, he had his eyes glued to his mouth, perfect.

 

“You okay babe?” He asks faux-innocently, around the index finger in his mouth.

 

“You fucking tease” Steve mutters, and then he’s up, moving so that he’s lying right onto of him, erection pressing against his thigh.

 

“You have no idea what you do to me Danny” Steve breathes against his neck, biting lightly along until he gets to his mouth, devouring it in a harsh kiss.

 

He manages to get Steve to let up long enough for him to grit some words out, “Babe, I wanna suck you”

 

Steve stops moving against him and looks up into his eyes, lust and surprise on his face, “God yes, do you wanna do it on the bed?” Steve asks, always the gentleman.

 

Truth is, he’s never given a blowjob before, he’s had quite a few, notably from Steve this morning in the shower. But he’s going to chicken out if he doesn’t do this now.

 

He slithers out from under Steve and onto the floor, revelling in how his knee doesn’t ache or hurt at all anymore, Steve takes a moment to get with it but soon he’s sitting up, legs spread and cargoesand boxers shucked off, leaving him in only his polo. He’s already rock hard.

 

He takes a moment to steady himself before leaning forward and taking an experimental lick upwards, from root to tip. Steve’s big and there’s no way that he could fit all of him in, he settles for wrapping his mouth around the head and one hand around the base. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Steve’s hands tightly gripped in the sofa cushions. He looks up to see Steve, his eyes closed and head thrown back, in utter bliss, a deep moan bubbles from his mouth.

 

It’s a bit of a power trip to see him so open, knowing that he did that. He lets out a moan of his own as he loses himself in the rhythm, moving his mouth up and down, trying different things to see how he reacts. He vaguely realises he’s hard as well, and he’d never known he’s get off on sucking someone _else’s_ cock. Maybe it’s just the sounds that Steve’s letting out.

 

One of Steve’s hands moves off it’s death grip on the sofa to tangle lightly in his hair, gently guiding him down onto his cock again. He lets it happen, locking eyes with Steve as he swirls his tongue around the head, the hand tightens in his hair.

 

“Danny! I’m gonna-“ Steve manages to warn him.

 

He doesn’t pull off though, he sucks on the head _hard,_ until Steve comes, he tastes sweet, which is a little unexpected, but not wholly unpleasant. He pulls off and wipes his mouth, climbing back onto the sofa.

 

Steve’s still looking a little out of it and he waves his hand in front of his face, just to check that he hasn’t zoned out or something, good sex can do that to a person.

Eventually Steve seems to pull himself together enough to sling an arm around him and pull him close, Steve’s prone to these bouts of snuggling after an orgasm. Big bad SuperSEAL likes to cuddle, he probably has a fuzzy AK-47 stuffed somewhere that he sleeps with in the middle of war zones.

 

“Mmm, you should do that more often” Steve mumbles against his neck, still blissed out.

 

“Sure babe, but riddle me this: Why do you taste sweet? it’s weird”

 

Steve starts to chuckle, before bending over, laughs racking his frame, he sits there and roll his eyes. 

 

Finally Steve pulls himself together and sits up again, tears in his eyes, “Pineapples” Steve manages to get out before descending into laughter again.

 

“Pineapples” He questions, has Steve finally broken and gone nuts?

 

“Yeah, they make you taste sweet” Steve explains, wiping the moisture from his eyes.

 

That’s just gross, how much fucking pineapple must the freak of nature eat for his come to taste like that? He shudders off the thought, blowjobs are another area that has been infected by the fruit of hell. How could he ever allow his little girl to move here?

 

Steve seems to sense his silence, “I mean I can stop eating them if you want?” He ventures.

 

“That’s never gonna happen and you know it” Because Steve _loves_ pineapple, he even has it on his stupid rabbit food granola in the morning. There’s not a meal in the day that some form of it doesn't creep into.

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Steve admits, “Come on, I owe you one”

 

“Steven, you owe me way more than _‘one’_ you owe me like… ten, just for putting up with your ways” He pulls himself out of Steve’s hold and stands up, Steve following suit.

 

“My _ways?”_

 

“Yes Steven, your over protectiveness, your love of a fruit that should rot in hell, your control freakiness and your insatiability” He lists.

 

“Control freakiness? Insatiability?” 

 

“Yep”

 

Steve holds his shoulders, “And in what way am I a control freak?”

 

“You drive my car all the time, you insist on knowing where I am at all times, when we went out for dinner you tasted my meal to make sure it wasn’t poisoned” He points out, because it’s true, Steve is a total and utter control freak. Sometimes it’s alright, but other times it feels a little smothering, like Steve’s one of those mom’s who won’t let their kids do anything fun, he’s hate if Grace had that.

 

To be fair, Steve is fun, in a slightly crazy way. Case in point: surfing. But he still almost killed a guy who he accidentally collided with while in the water, and he’d had to drag him out of there before they ended up arrested. Although apparently that’d never happen according to Steve, whether that mean that Sentinel’s get a pardon for murder, or Steve’s just that good at killing, he’ll never know.

 

“That’s natural, I just want to protect you” Steve argues with a pout, pulling him closer and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

 

That’s another thing that Steve likes to do, spontaneous kisses, which is a problem because Steve’s _awesome_ at kissing and it normally derails any argument.

 

“I’m a cop Steve, I can look after myself” He points out, although he doesn’t mention that he _likes_ the way Steve treats him most of the time, makes him feel precious and wanted.

 

“But you don’t want to, at least, not all the time” Steve whispers, nipping along his jaw.

 

The man’s right, sometimes it’s nice to be able to let go and let someone else take over, not that he’d ever admit it in a million years, “Whatever, I believe you promised something about reciprocation?” He raises and eyebrow.

 

Steve’s mood changes immediately, he smirks and takes his hand, dragging him over to the bed and pushing him down onto it. He almost rips his sweats off and climbs over him, pressing him down into the mattress.

 

“I’m gonna suck you off, make you scream” Steve murmurs, pulling off his tee and sliding down him body, he’d gone commando after his shower and Steve takes full advantage. Straight away taking his cock into his mouth and sucking down to the root.

 

He has to admit that Steve has a skill when it comes to blowjobs, he does amazing things with his tongue that make him go completely boneless. Steve takes a hold of his hands and holds them down so he can’t reach up and pull at Steve’s hair.

 

He draws it out, taking him to the edge multiple times before finally giving him what he needs, Steve lets go of one of his hands to fondle his balls and stroke over his hole. He comes with a guttural moan, thrusting up into Steve’s mouth. Steve doesn’t let up and keeps sucking him though his orgasm. Until he spasm and tries to push Steve off him from the over stimulation.

 

Steve gives him a self-satisfied smirk, crawling back up so they’re next to each other, Steve’s still wearing his polo, which he shucks off. He pulls him into his arms, kissing him lazily and letting them both slowly come down from their highs.

 

“I like having you in my arms” Steve states, tightening his arms around his torso.

 

“You do have nice arms” He admits, and _damn,_ those tattoos shouldn’t be legal.

 

“And you have a very nice ass, it’s all round and plump” Steve continues, snaking one hand down to grip it.

 

“Jesus, you animal, you’re a menace” Because now Steve’s got both hand on his ass, cupping both cheeks and dipping his fingers into his cleft, stroking over his hole.

 

Steve kisses his nose, “But it’s mine now, I can do what I want with it” He proves this by pinching one side, _hard,_ and he knows he’s going to have a bruise there tomorrow.

 

“For fucks sake Steve, I need to sleep, you can keep your freaky Sentinel instincts for one night. I have a feeling I’m going to need all my strength to put up with more ‘training’” He gripes, because this sucks, if today was bad then tomorrow’s going to be worse, and the only thing that’s keeping him going is Steve.

 

Steve seems to get that playtime’s over and removes his hands from his ass, “Okay baby, how about I get us something to sleep in?” Steve pulls himself out of bed and pads over to chest, pulling out some sleep wear and heading back over.

 

He takes the offered pants and tee and pulls them on, feeling tiredness beginning to creep up on him. He hears Steve moving around, switching off the TV and dimming the lights. Eventually Steve climbs in next to him and takes up his usual position, and he takes comfort in having Steve’s strong arm around him and their legs tangled together. Sometimes it feels odd to be so intimate with someone so soon, but with Steve it also feels natural, comfortable. There’s no point worrying about it now and he drifts off with the thought of what’s to come on his mind.

 

———————

The training continues over the week, getting progressively harder until he honestly just wants to curl into a ball and die in some corner. Not even Steve can lighten his mood, or help the constant headache that’s taken hold just behind his eyes.

 

Maria’s said that it’s perfectly natural for him to struggle at the beginning, but assures him that the first two weeks are the hardest. That means he’s only halfway through this ‘training’ that’s become more like torture.

 

Turns out, Guide training isn’t just sitting in that awful room and begin subjected to a machine, he also has to learn other techniques, mainly relating to dealing with Steve in regards to zone-outs, spikes, or feralism. It’s like being back in school again, with textbooks, lessons and even a fucking exam at the end. All in all, he’s in hell and he just wants to go home.

 

Not that he knows where home is right now, he’d say New Jersey but his apartment’s lease is up and all his stuff is in storage. The place he and Rachel had owned has long been sold, and anyway, it holds far too many painful memories for that to ever be considered home again. And he and Steve haven’t settled anywhere, the house they stayed in over the settling was nice, but it wasn’t where either of them would live. It’s too upmarket, and had a sort of impersonal feel to it, more like a hotel than a home.

 

So he’s feeling pretty uprooted and all over the place at the moment, and everyone’s been giving him a wide berth. Not that he can blame them, he’s even more short-tempered and about a hairbreadth away from killing someone in a painful way.

 

Steve, the stubborn bastard, has ignored all of his pleas to be left alone, and still drags him down to the cafeteria for lunch, just to watch him try to eat something. He does the same in the evenings, always picking him up with something from a restaurant in Honolulu, from shrimp to steaks. Normally he can barely keep down a third of any meal, much preferring to curl up on the sofa with a blanket. That’s the only time that Steve gives him any space, sitting at the dining table with his laptop and working until he deems it bedtime and drags Danny into the bathroom to get ready for bed. He then pulls Danny into bed and curls around him as falls into a fitful sleep.

 

—————————

 

It’s hard seeing his Guide in pain, each day getting progressively worse and knowing he can’t do anything about it. He’s been talking to Kulani about it, just to stop himself hurting someone, particularly that Guide specialist, logically he knows that she’s doing her best but instinctively, she’s causing Danny pain and he wants to stop that.

 

So he settles for making Danny as comfortable as possible. It worries him that Danny’s not eating, but he’s been assured by a number of people that it’s very normal and that it’ll get better after the first couple of weeks. He goes to all the best restaurants in Honolulu, hoping to entice his Guide into eating more, it’s no use though and he almost pulls his hair out in frustration at seeing Danny pushing most of the food around his plate. Doc had said Danny had to gain some weight, and that’s not gonna happen anytime soon.

 

The fiery and passionate man that Steve’s gotten to know over the last month has been replaced by a cranky and dull version. Danny has no interest in much else except sleeping or being curled up on the sofa, tightly wrapped in a blanket, it’s just like when they first met and Steve longs for the easy living of the house. He’s glad they relocated to the Guild Centre for the time being, he doesn’t think Danny could cope with the back and forward commute right now.

 

He tries to alleviate the pain that Danny’s experiencing as much as he can. Rubbing his head in the shower and curling himself around Danny in bed. Due to the training, Danny can’t have any pain meds and he has to cope with him waking up multiple times a night when the headache cranks up a notch.

 

In short it’s hell, for both of them.

 

Thankfully after two weeks, things start looking up, Danny stops looking so gaunt and tired, despite how much he’s sleeping. He starts smiling and laughing a bit more and even starts eating again, even if it wasn’t with his previous gusto, he’ll take what he can get. 

 

He meets with Maria and she declares Danny just about prepared, he’s managed to cope with the empathy with a small group of people around and he’s passed the basic courses in Sentinel management. Steve’s relieved because that means that the worse of it is over.

 

Danny meets him for lunch that day to share the good news, he’s positively bubbling as he talks, waving his arms around wilding. It’s quite cute seeing that happy look on his face while he talks about anything and everything.

 

“-and then she said ‘how about we go for a little stroll this afternoon Daniel?’… Like what the hell, I can barely cope with five people in an enclosed room, what the hell is that nut job thinking about going outside. I haven’t been outside in two weeks! Steven…. are you even listening to me?” He’s completely tuned out to Danny’s rant.

 

“Yes Danno” He says, knowing Steve will see through his lie.

 

“Dammit Steve” Danny humphs and crosses his arms, but hunger seems to get the better of him and he uncrosses them to take another bite of his wrap.

 

“Look, you’ve passed the basics and maybe it’s time for you to push the boundaries. They won’t take you out without emergency suppressants if you need them. And you must be getting a little cooped up here” He points out because even he’s getting cooped up here, and he goes out all the time. He just wants to get Danny out of here so they can start their life together. The possibility of forever with Danny doesn’t faze him anymore, he’s seen him at his worse.

 

“Whatever Steve, maybe you’re right. At least I know what to do if you decide to have a princess moment on me” Danny’s mood lightens and he smirks.

 

“‘Princess moment’, Daniel? I don’t think that’s proper language becoming of an A-class guide” He chastises gently, “And if either of us is going to be acting like a princess, it’s going to be you… princess” He smiles when Danny gives him a pissed look.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry that it’s been a very intense month, and it’s not like I’m fainting for stupid reasons” Danny says sarcastically, taking another bite of his sandwich.

 

“Okay baby, just remember I’ll always be here to catch you” He says, taking Danny’s other hand and twining their fingers together, Danny’s face softens and he smiles back at him.

 

“Awww, my very own Prince Charming” Danny coos sweetly, rubbing his knuckles, he loves the touch, the way the calluses rubs against the sensitive skin.

 

They finish up their lunch and he leaves Danny back near the medical wing, where he’s been based for the last two weeks. While Danny’s been doing that, he’s been working on Hesse with Catherine. She still hasn’t made any headway and has been dropping hints about how much help he’d be now that he’s bonded and stronger. He’d be able to see far more evidence that even the best labs could pick up.

 

But no matter how much he wants Hesse, both of them in fact, but more Victor, he has to put Danny first now. He’s got a daughter and no way could he live the life of an intelligence officer, what with the constant travelling and danger. But there’s a chance that they could just go after Hesse then stop, settle in Hawaii. He knows his Dad would like to have him close again and he’d love to spend more time with Grace. She’s a sweet toddler and he knows that she’s going to go far in life.

 

He’s commandeered a spare office at the centre, and it’s already a mess of files and papers, something he hates but he’s been so busy with looking after Danny the past two weeks, he hasn’t been able to tidy up yet. He digs out his laptop from under some of the mess and boots it up, logging onto a secure line and video calls Cath.

 

She’s teamed up with a SAS team from London, having relocated there after all her leads had gone dry, she’s gotten help from MI6 as well and word is that she’s working on some smaller cases to pass the time until Hesse resurfaces. Cath’s never done well with inactivity, and no doubt England’s going to be a safer place by the time she leaves. She’s already helped with a drugs operations and a double agent, and she hints at this SAS team being rather good-looking. Seems like he’s not the only one getting laid soon.

 

He’d glad that they never too their relationship past stress relief, he’d have hated to hurt her when he met Danny, because no way could he have resisted him.

 

“Okay so enough about me and my SAS conquest, how it’s going with Jersey-boy?” Cath asks, a smirk on her face.

 

“Well we’ve just gotten over the worst of the training, but I know he’s lost weight and it’s still gonna be a while before he’ll be ready to go. And I still haven’t convinced him that we should go after Hesse, he’s got daughter here Cath, and if it comes to it… well, he comes first”

 

“Steve, you’re a good Sentinel and I understand completely. Hesse isn’t enhanced, he can’t hide forever, we’ll get him eventually” Cath’s gentle assurances calm him.

 

“Thanks Cath, look I better let you go, send me anything you need doing alright?” He says.

 

They say their goodbyes and he hangs up, closing the laptop and spending time going through the office and tidying everything up. By the time he’s done, it’s getting late and he really should think about getting dinner, he’d worked his way through most of the best restaurants, but there’s this great Italian place that he knows Danny will love.

 

He knows Danny won’t be done till the evening so he takes Keiki with him in the Camaro, he rolls the windows down and breathes in the evening air, letting the sounds of Keiki’s excited chatter wash over him. She’s going about her cousin, whose an up and coming surfer. He probably knows her, or at least on of her relatives. Seems like everyone native to the islands are related. It makes it near impossible for anyone to keep a secret here.

 

He finds this out when he pulls up outside the place, to be immediately flocked by a group of the staff. They take the car and usher him inside, away form prying eyes of passers by, curious as to the comotion.

 

Keiki is a godsend in this situation, keeping people away and calmly telling the staff what he wants and taking him to a secluded table to wait for their order to be filled. He thankful for her being there, otherwise he’s sure he would have at least hit someone, and he knows that Danny would be mad at him for that.

 

Seems the Guild has been doing it’s job and has kept the whole bonding thing under wraps or he knows he’d be swamped by people. They’re well-meaning but he’s never quite gotten why _he’s_ so important, he’s lived on the islands for most of his life but, he’s not a proper native. 

 

Their pizza comes quickly, and he’s sure his order got pushed to the front. The car’s still waiting outside and he hands Keiki the pizzas to hold while he drives. It’s probably not ethical to use the lights and sirens to get through the traffic, but he’s sure Danny will understand that it’s for the best, to keep the pizzas fresh.

 

He chucks Keiki the keys and tells her to park the car while he heads inside. When he gets up to their floor, Danny’s already waiting for him inside their room, lying on the sofa reading a book. He sits up as soon as Steve enters though.

 

“Babe, please say that’s proper pizza, I’ve had a shitty day and I really could use something like home” Danny sounds bone-weary again, and he wonders what the hell’s happened since lunch.

 

“Yep, got you a pepperoni” Steve waves the box infant of Danny’s face before putting them both on the table, Danny pulls himself up off the couch and onto one of the dining chairs. He eyes the box hungrily before opening it and pulling out a slice.

He waits until Danny’s gotten through two slices before talking.

 

“So what happened after lunch?”

 

Danny sighs and puts his slice down, “So we went out, and it was alright at the beginning, then it got really busy and I just…couldn’t deal with it. It was like there were a hundred people screaming at me. Almost passed out before Maria could get a suppressant in me.” Danny shudders and he resists the urge to go over and pull him into his arms.

 

“Danny, you don’t have to do anything yet, okay? I promise I won’t let anyone make you do something you really don’t want to” He assures Danny, reaching over the table to grasp the hand that hasn’t got a slice of pizza in it.

 

After dinner, Danny’s just about falling asleep onto his plate, he just about manages to get Danny into the bathroom and into bed before he’s out like a light, sprawled under the covers and snoring lightly. It’s super cute, the way Danny’s compact body tries to take up as much room as it can in the large bed.

 

It’s still early and he stays up for a while longer, watching whatever sports game is on. He pays more attention to Danny’s even breathing than the TV and eventually he can’t take the separation any more, it’s still better than during the settling, where it physically _pained_ him to be apart from his Guide.

 

Once he’s switched everything off, he slides in beside Danny, careful not to disturb him. He curls one arm around Danny and strokes the other through his hair, gently. Danny sighs in his sleep and pushes himself closer to him. He drifts off with Danny’s hit tickling his chin…

 

———————

 

After his disastrous foray outside, he stays inside the centre for the next three days, despite protests from both Maria and Steve. He meditates more, sometimes Steve joins him but mostly he’s on his own. His spirit animal makes many an appearance, no matter where he is. Sometimes he finds himself on that cliff on Kauai, or beside the lake that his family used to go to over summer.

 

It takes three days of Steve using all his tricks to persuade him outside again, in the end it’s the promise of letting him drive his car that finally does it. Steve says they should go surfing, and by the time he gets back to the room, the idiots already dressed in his swim trunks and a polo over the top. He resigns himself to following, Steve’s a force to be reckoned with when it comes to plans.

 

They would take the Camaro, but there’s no where to put the surfboards that are still back at the mansion. Steve ends up commandeering an SUV from the Guild, they have shielding just in case and the doc’s forced him to carry around suppressants just in case. Not that he can blame the man, he would hate to have a repeat of yesterday.

 

So he’s fine up until they get to the beach, again, it’s a weekday so not as busy but he’s still pretty apprehensive as he climbs out of the safety of the car. Luckily Steve still has that freaky Sentinel shielding, that blocks most emotions but he still sways slightly as some bleed through.

 

He knows Steve picks up on his momentary waver, but says nothing as he pulls their boards off the roof of the car. They take the same spot under the tree and head straight into the water after pulling off their tops. He’s glad Steve stays close as they paddle out, he doesn’t think he could cope with dealing with people and trying to surf.

 

“You feeling okay Danno?” Steve asks him once they’re far enough out, touching one hand to his arm.

 

“Yeah, I’m good. You wanna surf of what?” 

 

Steve grins at that and immediately starts paddling out to catch a wave, he would follow but Steve’s still a much better surfer than he is and he watches as Steve catches the wave perfectly, standing up smoothly and gliding in. Sparing him a wink as he comes past.

 

As Steve gets further away, he has to take a few deep breaths and concentrate on not becoming overwhelmed. He puts up his shields as best he can and grits his teeth. Once he’s sure that he’s suitably protected, he too, paddles away. As he waits for a wave he can tell Steve’s looking at him from the shore, could probably here him too if he tried. He stays much closer to shore than Steve did, when he eventually stands up, staying pretty much perpendicular to the shore. He aims straight for Steve, whose standing right at the waters edge with a smile on his face, although it looks a little forced and tense when he finally comes in. He pays it no mind though, Steve’s probably just gone off on one of his overprotective, possessive crazy SEAL tangents. It happens.

 

They head out a few more times, and he can feel Steve getting tenser and tenser next to him, like he’s poised for an attack. He would have thought it was because of his fragile control, but he’s feeling fine and Steve knows that being around him helps. 

 

He’s vowing to ask Steve about it as they walk out of the water and back up the beach to their stuff, then suddenly Steve stops walking, halting mid-stride. He drops his board and then Steve’s collapsed on the ground. He panics, thinking Steve’s passed out, but his eyes are still open, although his pupils are wide and unseeing. 

 

It takes him a moment before he realises that Steve’s not shielding him anymore, and only one thing could be the cause, a zone-out. He’s read about them in theory, but in reality, they’re much scarier. The beach is busy and no one’s noticed them in distress yet

 

But he’s a cop, and he’s dealt with tough situations before, so he reverts back to his training. Taking a deep breath, he carefully turns Steve on his side, away from the sunlight and lays one hand over his eyes. Next, he checks Steve’s breathing through his mouth before pinching his nose shut. Sight and smell dealt with he starts with touch, carefully smoothing his spare hand over Steve’s body. It feels a little odd to be doing this out in the open, but Maria had assured him it helps a Sentinel re-orientate themselves after zoning.

 

He carefully removes his hand from Steve’s eyes, glad to see his pupils looking a little more responsive. He could do taste, but the food’s back at the car and there’s no way he’d be able to get two hundred odd pounds of SEAL there.

 

Instead, he does sound next, he leans close and starts talking in Steve’s ear. The only thing he can think off at that time is pineapple. He spends a good five minutes listing all his grievances with the fruit in the hopes Steve’ll come out of his zone just to argue back.

 

Finally, after what seems like forever, Steve lets out a groan and moves, writhing around on the sand a little as he comes back to himself, he tries to sit up and he has to push him back down, making sure to keep his eyes covered against the bright sunlight.

 

“Hey babe, you with me?” He asks gently.

 

Steve groans again, “Mmm yeah, just give me a sec. Actually could you just keep talking for a little while?” He mumbles.

 

Danny is more than happy to oblige and continues his ranting, moving onto Hawaii’s freak weather. Steve doesn’t do anything except lie there.

 

A few minutes later, he sits up again, dislodging the hand on his face in the process, “Yeah I’m good now” Steve blinks his eyes open and gives him a soft smile.

 

“Wonderful, now let’s go. I’m gonna need like five beers to calm me down after your little princess moment” He stands and offers Steve a hand up, glad that he’d stuck their boards in the sand. He still seems a little unsteady and plasters himself to his side.

 

He manages to get a handsy Steve, “Get your fucking hand out of my shorts you animal”, along with the boards back to their spot. He throws Steve’s polo at him and pulls his own on. Thankfully Steve gets it together enough to pick up his own board as they head back to the car, although he steals the keys of him, much to Steve’s annoyance.

 

“Danno, I’m fine, come on” Steve gripes as he ties their boards to the roof again. He’s too short to do it.

 

“No Steven, you are not fine, you zoned which means I’m driving us back to the centre, where the nice doctor will check you over and make sure you’re not even more fucked in the head than you were before”

 

Steve pouts but gets in the passenger side anyway, knowing he’s lost the battle. Jesus, sometimes it feels like he has two toddlers and not just one,actually scratch that, Grace is much more mature that Steve could ever be. It’s only when he gets inside the car and the silent buzzing in the back of his head drops out, that he realises that he dealt with all the people projecting without even concentrating. Seems he’s getting better with this whole empathy thing.

 

He pulls out of the lot carefully, this SUV handles like a shopping trolley and he’ll be dammed if they crash on the way back. Steve’s silent in the passenger seat, eyes closed and probably doing some form of meditation, he decides to leave him for the time being. It’s only when they get near the centre that he perks up again.

 

“You know, I really don’t have to see a doctor Danny, I’ve had them before and I can cope” Steve tries to say, as they pull up outside.

 

But he’s having none of it, Steve scared the shit out of him and he’s being such a hypocrite now, “I don’t give a fuck Steven, any time I’ve been injured, you’ve forced me to the doctor, now it’s you turn sunshine. So come on, out we get, so you can get cleared and I can go have a nice little panic attack while cursing your very existence”

 

He climbs out and wait for Steve to follow suit, one of the officers taking the car from them to park it, he all but drags Steve inside, smiling and nodding to the receptionist before pushing him into the elevator, keeping a good grip on his arm as they go up, he wouldn’t put it past Steve to try and get away using some stupid Ninja SEAL move.

 

Steve starts really protesting as they get closer to the infirmary, he tunes it out and continues marching Steve along the corridor. He’s been dealing with resistant perps for years now, one Sentinel doesn’t faze him.

 

Kulani’s waiting for them at the reception area, and he smirks when he drags a still protesting Steve in, “He zoned” He says in explanation and Kulani nods, leading them both to one of the exam rooms.

 

He stands Guard by the door as a reluctant Steve is checked out and proclaimed healthy and fine, although the doctor does say that Steve could do with some meditation and he vows to make Steve do that as soon as he can. Once they’re done he about to drag him out of there when the door opens and Maria walks in, accompanied by Eaves and Fontaine, they all have wide smiles on their faces.

 

He’s sure there’s something he’s missing here, because why the hell have they come in? He’s still got one hand on Steve’s arm and he eyes them suspiciously as they stand around him.

 

“Well done Danny!” Maria starts, and what exactly has he done so well?

 

“Uhh… thanks?” He tries and he can feel Steve next to him, tensing again, “Sorry, what exactly have I done?”

 

Maria looks confused for a moment, “Steve didn’t tell you” She shoots him a look before continuing, “We induced a zone in Steve to see how you’d react” She explains.

 

He honestly cannot believe what he’s just heard, Steve’s been in on it the whole time! The man’s shit when it comes to lying. The first thing he does is whirl around to face Steve, “You monumental idiot! What the actual fuck were you thinking, huh? What if I couldn’t have brought you out? Jesus, you’re far more fucked in the head than I thought!” He yells at the man.

 

His anger only increases when Steve doesn’t say anything, all his does is gently grip both of his shoulder and smiles down at him fondly, like he’s a kid, fucking giant, “Danno, I promise it was controlled, there were a number of officers there and I knew it was going to happen. We weren’t in any danger” Steve tries to placate him.

 

“Nope, you’re still a fucking idiot, what if it had happened when we were out in the water?”

 

“They wouldn’t have done it until we were on land”

 

He pulls himself out of Steve’s grip to slap him around the face, “I don’t care Steven, you are so sleeping on the couch tonight” He swears, because otherwise he’s going to kill him, probably subconsciously in his sleep or something.

 

He’s vaguely aware of the others still standing there watching their argument unfold, but right now all he wants to do is punch Steve in the face.

 

“Uhhh- how about we leave you two to it, I’ll see you tomorrow Danny” Maria says quietly behind him, gently ushering the others out of the room until they’re alone.

 

He stands there and fumes for a little longer, panting heavily before turning on his heel and following them out, he knows Steve’s gonna follow him but right now he needs to punch something that isn’t Steve’s face. He’s too pretty for that.

 

Steve walks silently beside him all the way back to their room, he tries to speak once they’re inside, but a quick glare shuts him up. He strips out of his beach stuff and pulls on some gym clothes. The Guild has a well equipped gym and he needs to take full advantage of the punch bags they have, mainly for Steve’s safety.

 

Naturally Steve follows him out, still silent and once they enter the gym, he gently takes his arm and guides him over to the mats. Steve pulls out a pair of gloves and pads, he hands the gloves to him and slips the pads onto his own hands.

 

They’ve done this a few times, Steve insisting that he needs to improve his hand to hand combat and him needed to let off Steam, which is what he needs now. He’s been boxing since he was a kid, and he easily falls into a rhythm, letting Steve take the punches he doles out. 

 

After half and hour, he’s panting hard and drenched with sweat, he hasn’t looked Steve in the eyes, instead focussing on the pads and his technique. He has to stop because his muscles are screaming at him and he feels like he’s about to collapse, Steve deftly catches him in his arms when he falls forward and pulls him close.

 

“I didn’t want to do it” Steve murmurs, helping him stand and pulling off the pads, he does the same with the gloves, flexing his hands to try and relieve the ache in them.

 

He sighs, because he knows Steve’s telling the truth, “Yeah I know, they needed to see that I could cope with you in real life, not just on paper”

 

Steve smirks down at him, “You did well Danny, I though you might have a complete freak out and panic” 

 

“I did freak out and panic, but I’m a cop and I’ve dealt with far worse than sensitive SEALs having a moment”

 

“I think you’re the sensitive one here” Steve says, taking his hands and massaging them gently.

 

“Piss off Steven, you’re still in the doghouse for this little stunt, I wasn’t kidding about the sofa”

 

Steve puts on his kicked puppy look and starts pawing at him, “But Danny… they made me do it. You can’t blame me for it. I’ll make it up to you” Steve tries.

 

“And how exactly, would you do that?” It’s going to involve something sexual, he knows it.

“I’ll give you a massage and blow you in the shower” Steve offers, and when did this become an appropriate thing to talk about in public?

 

“Nope, still the sofa” He’s not gonna budge that easy, Steve would do that any day.

 

“Okay, what if… I rode you… after I gave you a massage”

 

“Ride me… like…” Because now this is getting interesting, he had no idea that Steve would bottom, although from the sounds of it, he’s still gonna be in control.

 

“Like I sit on your cock and make you come” Steve can be very blasé about these things, he almost chokes on his own spit.

 

“Yeah… I think that would do it” He finally says and Steve beams at him before all but dragging him from the gym, whistling some annoyingly cheery tune. Now he’s the one being guided by the arm to the elevator to go back to their room.

 

One inside, Steve sends him off for a shower with a slap on the ass. After he’s showered, he emerge from the bathroom to find Steve, naked and hard, on the bed. Two tubes lying next to him. He’s dimmed the lights and put on some music in the background. It hits him that this is all very… romantic.

 

“You ready for this Danny” Steve asks with a smiles, patting the bed next to him.

 

He lets the towel around his waist drop and crawls onto the bed, lying down and pulling Steve with him for a kiss. Steve pulls back too soon and sets about arranging him on the bed, until he’s face up with his legs and arms spread. He feels exposed under Steve’s steady gaze.

 

Steve says nothing as he picks up one of the tubes, probably massage oil, and drizzles some over his fingers. Then he slithers down his body until he’s at his feet, slowing starting kneading the flesh. It’s nice and Steve’s very methodical about it, starting at his feet, and moving up each calf and onto his thighs. He jerks a little when Steve brushes the sensitive skin on his inner thighs, and he hears a throaty chuckles come from above him.

 

He completely bypasses his cock, instead carrying on up his torso, paying extra attention to his nipples until they’re hard and red. He lets Steve do what he wants, safe in the knowledge that he won’t do anything he doesn’t want. He’s surprised when Steve’s lips close over his own, kissing him long and slow, until he’s almost begging for it. He knows his cock is hard and aching, despite the lack of attention and Steve knows it too. Smiling against his lips before pulling away. He opens his eyes briefly to see Steve listing one leg to straddle his hips, the solid weight pressing him down into the mattress.

 

He gasps when cool liquid is dribbled over his cock, lube he thinks as it’s massage in, Steve using those annoying feather light touches that bring him close to the edge, but never quite over it. Then there’s a pressure at the head and Steve sliding down his length. He has to open his eyes for this and isn’t disappointed by the sight: Steve’s eyes are also closed, and he has a look of unashamed bliss on his face, it’s one of the goddam hottest things he’s ever seen. And when Steve bottoms out, he lets out a positively pornographic moan.

 

Then Steve starts to move, and he thinks he’s going to come right there and then. Steve’s got his arms pinned to the mattress, his slicked up skin probably making a mess of the sheets as he squirms and moves as Steve expertly moves up and down. Those gorgeous strong thighs straining either sides of his hips.

 

“ _God,_ Danny, you feel so _good.”_ Steve groans above him, rolling his hips forward, looking like the best kind of porn.

 

They don’t last long after that, Steve lets go of one of his hands and he can wrap it around his cock, jerking it quickly in time to his rapidly increasing thrusts. Steve slams himself down one last time and comes with a long drawn-out moan, setting off his own orgasm, as his ass clenches around him.

 

Steve collapses next to him, panting hard. They revel in the afterglow for a little while until he gets enough brain cells together to get up and get a cloth to clean themselves up. He almost brains himself on the floor due to the oil and vows to have another shower as soon as. Steve tends to get very clingy after sex and if he doesn’t get back to him soon they may end up with a repeat of the ribs incident.

 

Just as he thought he gets pulled back down onto the bed as soon as he’s in arms reach of Steve, he lands with an ‘oomph’ and willingly sprawls next to him. He quickly wipes them both off and throws the cloth somewhere off the side of the bed.

 

He must doze off for a little while, because the next thing he’s aware of is Steve getting up, still stark naked and pulling him up with him. He lets Steve manhandle him into the bathroom and into the shower, mainly because the man gives a _heavenly_ head massage and he’s nice to lean against instead of the cold shower tiles.

 

Steve starts humming something under his breath over the sound of the water, it’s nice and relaxes him fully after Steve’s stupid stunt from earlier. He does have to admit that it’s nice to know that he can get Steve out of a zone if need be, but he still thinks it was dangerous. Hell, Steve’s probably been dying to do something reckless for _weeks_ now, and maybe he should see about going to a shooting range before Steve decided to blow something up just for shits and giggles.

 

Steve hands him two towels, he thanks him and wraps one around his waist, taking to time to admire Steve’s lithe body as he bends to dry himself off. Boy, he really has scored in the looks department. Pity about the sanity.

 

Steve forces him to dress nicely (for Steve at least), in a dress shirt, slacks and loafers. Steve dresses the same, and of course, looks like James fucking Bond, in a dress shirt that he had no idea Steve even owned. He’d kinda assumed that cargos were all that his caveman of a Sentinel owned, apparently the guy’s more adjusted to society than he thought.

 

The restaurant Steve takes him too is more Rachel’s style than his, with an actual piano player and fancy waiters dressed in black tie. When they’d pulled up outside, a valet had come to take the car and Steve had guided him inside with a hand on the small of his back.

 

The pretty waitress had lei’d them, or, well Steve had grabbed two of them from her and draped one over him, then they’d been led to a secluded table away from everyone else. Steve had ordered them a nice bottle of wine, and he was getting apprehensive about why Steve had brought him here. There had to be an ulterior motive. He ordered the most unhealthy thing on the menu, just to see if Steve’s health-freak tendencies would rear their ugly heads.

 

Now he was worried, Steve simply smiled and nodded, handing the menus back her in clear dismissal, before reaching across the table and taking his hand.

 

“So, I have a question for you” Steve starts.

 

“If it’s ‘will you marry me’, we’re already bonded and I’ve already gone through that once”

 

Steve smirks, “Nah, it was actually about what we’re gonna do now”

 

“As in…”

 

“The future”

 

“Oh” They haven’t talked much about that, he wants to stay in Hawaii, against all better judgement, but Steve’s acting odd.

 

“I mean, I know you want to stay in one place, for Grace…”

 

“…But?”

 

“Hesse, he’s still out there and Cath hasn’t had any luck” Steve says “well unless you count the SAS guy she pulled” He adds with a laugh.

 

So _that’s_ what Steve wants, to go after Hesse, but that could take years and he’s already been apart from his little girl for too long. 

 

But could he live with himself, being selfish enough to force Steve, someone who could actually get this guy to stay somewhere where he can’t help. It pains him to admit it, but from what Steve’s said, Hesse is gonna kill again. He’s a cop and sworn to protect people, it goes against that oath.

 

“You want to go after him don’t you? And if you go, I have to go”

 

“Uh well, yeah that pretty much covers it”

 

He sighs, “Fine, we can go. Grace has her mom and Stan, and _someone’s_ gotta keep you in line.” He smirks.

 

Steve brightens, and squeezes his hand, “Thank you, thank you so much. I’ll make sure you can video call with her all the time, and when we get back, we can settle down, buy our own place” Steve’s babbling and it’s quite cute, like an excited kid.

 

“Wow Steven, call down, I’ve just agreed to an all-expenses paid trip around the world, and hey, you never know we may end up in Italy. I can get some proper pizza”

 

“Or you can put your Russian to good use” Steve points out.

 

“ _You’re an ass Steven and you have no idea what I just said, I hope that pineapples die out and you can never drive again”_ He replies just to see the constipated look on Steve’s face.

 

“ _I bet you’ve just insulted pineapple, so I’m gonna say that I hope you never get to eat pizza again”_ Steve counters, in what he thinks must be mandarin. Fucking overachiever.

 

“Okay whatever you just said, you’re mean and can we please speak English now?”

 

Steve’s still got his hand, he takes a sip of his wine and strokes over his knuckles, “Sure Danny, but pineapple is a perfectly acceptable fruit that hasn’t done anything to you”

 

He’s only known the man for a month but he already knows him too well, “And you better buy my something everywhere we go, and Grace too. She likes that sort of thing. Also any chance you could get the Camaro with us?” He ventures.

 

Steve shoots him a look, “You’re far too attached to that car”

 

“Well I wouldn’t know, since I hardly seem to be driving it anymore”

 

Steve looks at him petulantly, “I thought you’d like been driven around” He protests.

 

He rolls his eyes, “No Steven, I like driving my own car, that’s why I got it brought over here, and now I have to leave it behind to chase some nut-job”

 

They’re interrupted by their waitress coming back laden with plates, his steak looks amazing and it lives up to expectations when he takes a bite.

 

They make small talk over their meals, avoiding anymore talk of Hesse, it’s an enjoyable evening and possibly one of the last ones for a while. Once they’ve finished their meals, Steve pays and they head out, deciding to take a late night stroll along the beach.

 

Shoes and socks off, walking hand in hand, it’s very romantic and Steve smiles and laughs at his half-hearted rant about the beach. Truth is, he’s come to like the beach, mainly because it normally involves Steve in swimming trunks, and that’s always a nice sight. He may even go as far to say that he’ll _miss_ the beach wherever they end up. London by the sounds of it, and he represses a shudder at the thought of Rachel’s in-laws being in close vicinity. Painful memories of that trip down to Guildford for a week flash up.

 

“You okay Danny?” Steve’s sounding concerned, instantly on alert for any threat, always the military man.

 

He shakes himself, “No, I’m good, just remembering that Rachel’s family live near London, I’d hate to bump into one of them.”

 

“Should I carry my sidearm?” Steve asks him seriously.

 

“Babe, you do know that they don’t carry guns in England” He has to remind Steve, “And no concealed ones either” He adds when Steve starts to smirk.

 

“But I’ve already got one concealed weapon with me” He winks, pulling up away from the beach and pressing him against a palm tree, hands braced on either side of his head.

 

“ _Smoooth”_ He laughs, “I bet you think you’re so- mfph” He’s abruptly cut off by Steve taking his lips in a searing kiss, taking his breath away. It short circuits his brain for a few seconds until he can get it together to kiss back. Steve still dominates though, delving his tongue into his mouth, it’s hot and dirty. But Steve seems uncaring of the public setting, even if no one’s around.

 

Eventually they have to pull back for air, Steve laying his head on his shoulder as he pants, “You honestly have no idea how perfect you are Danny, no idea. I want to murder you ex for making you think that you’re not worth it” Steve breathes.

 

He has no idea what to say to that, so instead he reaches one of his arms around to slip up the back of Steve’s shirt and rub over his toned back, Steve moans and arches into the touch, allowing him to press sloppy kisses along Steve’s neck.

 

Their impromptu make-out session lasts a good while, until Steve pulls away and growls as some poor stranger who just happened to be walking past, he jumps and quickly walks back to the way he came, almost at a run. That’s when Steve decides that public groping is _not_ a good idea. He doesn’t complain as Steve bodily drags him back to the restaurant where the valet, who looks about ten, happily runs off to get the car when Steve slips him a fifty.

 

Steve keeps a possessive hand on the small of his back as he guides him into the passenger seat, such a gentlemen. 

 

Once on the road, both of them shrouded in darkness except for the occasional bright light of some sign to a club or bar.

 

“We should go up to Peal tomorrow, talk to Joe, he’ll get us sorted” Steve says suddenly.

 

“Uh Steven, I’m not gonna end up drafted into the military am I?” It’s a legitimate concern for him.

 

Steve takes one hand off the wheel and entwines it with his, resting on his thigh. It’s a nice solid comfort.

 

“I won’t let that happen.” Steve says resolutely, “Although they may give you a temporary rank and clearance”

 

“Wonderful, so I get to play master and commander with you all day? Please don’t say I have to wear cargoes?”

 

Steve laughs, “Well maybe yes to the cargoes, you wouldn’t want to get all those nice pants dirty, also, I’d _never_ stop staring at your ass, which could be dangerous” Steve reasons.

 

He raises his spare arm and waves it around, “You’re saying I have to wear _cargos_ for my own _safety?_ Can I at least wear a tie? You know, they make decent tourniquet in a pinch”

 

Steve rolls his eyes, “Just accept it, you won’t be wearing dress shirts and ties for the foreseeable future”

 

He clutches at his chest in mock horror, “Oh no Steven, how will I ever cope? I think I may faint with the shock of it all” He says dramatically.

 

“You would” Steve mutters under his breath, which earns him a slap.

 

“Shut up asshole, I don’t ‘faint’, I pass out from manly things, like dealing with you”

 

Steve turns to him and bats his eyelashes, “Aww baby, I knew you loved me”

 

They banter back and forth all the way back, the ever-present guard outside the door coming to take the car off them. The place is near-empty this late and they head quickly back up to their room, Steve taking full advantage of the elevator ride to push him against the wall and kiss the breath out of him. Very efficient.

 

They meet no one the rest of the way back, which is probably good since Steve’s pulled some ninja move and gotten all the buttons on his shirt undone, along with his belt and the top button of his trousers. At least the tie is still mostly intact. Steve, of course still looks prim and proper while striding along.

 

Once inside Steve pushes him down onto the bed, which at some point has been changed, thank God, and lays on top of him, licking all over his chest, “Hmm, you taste nice, and as much as I’d love nothing more than to pound you into the mattress, it’s late and we need sleep if we’re heading up to Pearl tomorrow” Steve says seductively before pulling off of him and moving about undressing him. Completely ignoring his cock, bastard.

 

Steve lets him up to go to the bathroom and get ready for bed, and he would solve the problem but he knows Steve’s probably listening in to him, so he mutters a few insults under his breath and brushes his teeth, hoping Steve heard.

 

When he comes out, Steve’s looking at him with raised eyebrows, “That was mean” He says with a pout.

 

“Well you shouldn’t have left me hanging then!” He counters, grumbling as he pulls on a pair of shorts and a tee as Steve goes off into the bathroom next. He checks his phone and replies to a few messages, mostly from his family but also from some of his old co-workers. They seem to be a little concerned about the whole getting married to man and moving to Hawaii thing. Which is a fair concern considering he was very straight and very happy in Jersey last time he saw them. Apparently his Captain has also been grumbling about the Guild stealing one of their best detectives, which makes him swell with pride. At least they haven’t forgotten about him.

 

Steve comes out, naked and seemingly unconcerned about it, climbing into bed and switching off the light. He switches his phone off and slides in next to him. Soon enough his has a very naked Steve plastered up against him. He ignores it in favour of sleep, he’s got another full day of Steve-handling to do tomorrow.

 

————

 

“Steven” He mumbles sleepily.

 

“Yes Daniel” Steve says back, sounding fully awake.

 

“Your hand is in my shorts” He points out, shifting to try and dislodge it.

 

“Well that’s your fault for wearing clothes to bed”

 

“That sounds awfully like you just want me for me, admittedly very hot, body”

 

Steve ignores him and continues slowly stroking him to hardness, “I thought we could pick up where we left off” He whispers, nuzzling at his neck.

 

He sighs, there’s no way for him to get out of this, and truth is, he’s desperate and if the hard length pressing into his ass Steve’s not exactly uninterested either.

 

Steve pushes his shorts down and off, getting full access and using it to rub his cock between his cheeks, all the while stroking him up and down, torturously slow.

 

“I thought we were _ah_ -, meant to be going to _oh_ \- Pearl today?” He asks.

 

Steve bites his neck, “If you’re that coherent then I’m not doing enough” He speeds up his strokes, making him moan and push back onto Steve.

 

He lets Steve do all the work, laying there, still slightly sleepy, until they both come together. And swears that they’re single-handedly contributing to the laundry pile of this place. He feels sorry for whatever poor schmuck has to change the sheets.

 

“Okay, shower, now” He commands, rolling out of bed and pulling his tee off, dumping it on the floor. Naturally Steve follows him.

 

He lets Steve wash him and give him his usual head massage, a thing that he hopes will continue because he swears his hair is so much softer than it used to be before he met Steve.

 

He ignores Steve’s glare as he dressed in a shirt and slacks, and puts on a tie just to spite him. Steve, in retaliation, makes toast passive aggressively and doesn’t even let him have butter on it. Instead he puts cottage cheese on. Even worse, he doesn’t even give him cream in coffee. But he’s not about to back down and eats his abomination of breakfast, staring Steve right in the eye.

 

Eventually Steve huffs and tosses a donut at him, which he devoures gratefully. Steve stuck with his rabbit food granola.

 

“Come on, we’ve got a meeting in an hour” Steve tells him, picking up their plates and dumping them in the sink, before hauling him up and pushing him towards the door.

 

Instead of driving to Pearl themselves, a ensign is waiting for them in the foyer to take them. He salutes Steve and nods at him, before leading them out to where a hummer is idling on the pavement, another officer in the drivers seat. And just why do they need _two_ escorts to Pearl? Surely they’re not that important.

 

But Steve seems at ease as they get in the back so he puts it out of his mind, although Steve does have his sidearm with him. He left his gun in his desk during his panicked escape back in Jersey. He really should see about getting a new one.

 

The drive to Pearl takes longer than it should’ve, what with the morning traffic and all. The two officers int he front are stoic and silent, making the atmosphere in the car tense. He passes the time by try to gauge their emotions. He’s a bit worried when he picks up their agitation, like they’re waiting for something to happen. He notices a hidden assault rifle where the ensign in the passenger seat is. Shouldn’t this just be a routine trip through downtown Honolulu?

 

Steve’s picked up on it too, judging by the way he tense and subtly takes his hand, the other resting on his sidearm. Okay, now he’s really freaked out, being the only one without a gun and all. He’d have to rely on Steve for cover, and really wishes he’d worn a vest or something.

 

Thankfully nothing does happen and they speed through the gates of the base without even stopping, so someone’s expecting them. 

 

They pull outside a low, unassuming building. Well, expect for the two beefy guards standing outside with machine guns, is there some threat he doesn’t know about?

 

He’s about to get out but a hand on his chest from Steve stops him, he doesn’t say anything, just shakes his head and he obeys, thumping back into his seat. The two officers in the front both climb out first, grabbing assault rifles on the way, canvassing the empty area before deeming it safe and opening their doors for them. He climbs out cautiously, ready for an attack.

 

But nothing happens and soon enough they’re heading inside, flanked by the officers, who both have their rifles poised. Steve keeps on hand on his gun and the other on his elbow, guiding him along.

 

They’re lead into a smart office, where a man dressed in fatigues is standing by the window, looking out. Steve must trust the guy since he visibly relaxes once they’re alone. This must be Joe White, Steve’s mentioned him a few times. He seems like a nice enough guy.

 

Joe turns to them and smiles, coming over to wrap Steve in a manly hug and shaking his hand.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Danny, I’ve heard a lot about you from Steve. Thought I might end up getting some poetry about your or something” He laughs and Steve blushes, okay this guy is great and they’re gonna get along just fine.

 

Joe offers them bottles of water and gestures to the two chairs opposite his desk. Taking his seat and picking up a file and sliding out a sheet of paper.

 

“Right so Steve tells me your going after Hesse?” He confirms, and Danny picks up the satisfaction coming off him.

 

“Yeah” He replies shortly.

 

“Well I have to ask it anyway, sure you don’t want a career in Naval Intelligence? You could go far” It’s something he’s been dreading but Joe seems resigned to the fact that he’s never gonna do that.

 

“I think you know the answer to that sir” He can feel Steve smirking beside him.

 

“Thought so. You sure got yourself a fiery one Steve” Joe laughs again.

 

“Sorry, before we get onto the whole Hesse thing, what’s with all the security? I mean _assault rifles,?_ What gives?” He's been dying to know.

 

Joe sobers, “Danny, I don’t think you quite grasp quite how special you and Steve are now. Steve was very important to he Navy as an A-class Sentinel anyway, but now he’s bonded to you, an A-class Guide. Well he’s far more powerful than any other enhanced on the planet. That comes with a certain amount of caution for both of your safety”

 

Okay, that actually makes sense, and he can see where Joe’s coming from, he nods in acceptance.

 

“Right anyway” Joe continues, “While you’ll be after Hesse, we’ll enrol you in the Navy, temporarily of course. You’ll get the rank of Lieutenant and clearance as well. If course, if by some chance you did decide to stay on, it could easily be made permanent” Joe explains, sliding the form over to him with a pen.

 

“Uh-huh, sounds alright. And after I can go back to being a detective?”

 

“Well, Steve would have to stay in the military, so there’s a chance if he is needed for mission, you’d have to go as well”

 

“But we could spend most of out time here, in Hawaii?”

 

“Of course, we can’t force either of you to do anything. In an ideal world, you’d both be in the military and you’d do whatever you were ordered to do. But that’s never going to happen” Joe says with a smile, “Steve’s always been a bit stubborn”

 

“That makes two of us” He mutters, reading over the form before signing. It basically gives him clearance and the associated powers, until he decides otherwise. Maybe he will have some control over his life.

 

“Well now that that’s sorted, you can leave for London whenever you want, although sooner rather and later would be preferred.” Joe’s back to being all business.

 

“Of course, we’ll probably fly out late tonight, Danny would like to say goodbye to his daughter and we need to get some other things sorted” Steve says politely.

 

He turns to him, shocked, Rachel’s never gonna let him see Grace at this short notice.

 

Joe nods and offers him a soft smile, “Sure, you’re free to go after we’ve given you a basic fitness test, shooting, hand to hand, that sort of thing” 

Steve smirks, “Will do, I assume Sonja’s still in change of that?”

 

“What do you think Steve? I trust you’ll get Danny there alright?” Joe stands in a sign dismissal.

 

They exchange goodbyes and leave, meeting up with their escorts who have been waiting outside. 

 

The gym is housed in what looks like an old warehouse. Inside however, it’s state of the art with an indoor track and every piece of equipment imaginable. Hell, it puts the Guild’s gym to shame.

 

There met by a woman, who by all accounts is tiny. But he knows that she could probably take Steve down with all the muscle she’s packing. She’s bright and sunny, and chucks some clothes as Danny before instructing him to change and meet her back here in no more than three minutes. Ah, the wonders of the military, he thinks as he trudges off towards the changing rooms, knowing Steve’s staring at his ass.

 

He returns to Sonja and Steve in an animated discussion. When he gets near they both turn to him with evil smiles on there faces. Just what the hell has he gotten himself into?

 

Sonja’s a slave driver, and after half and hour of the bleep test (And he’d thought he’d left high school), followed by being slammed onto the mat repeatedly by her, ignoring Steve’s growling from the sidelines. Then he gets to go up against Steve, which is just mean, because the man’s got six inches and SEAL training on him.

 

It’s when Sonja pulls him over and whispers in his ear, “You’re a Guide, act like it” And pushes him back over to where Steve’s stripped off his shirt (Bastard) and is bounding on the balls of his feet, hardly breaking a sweat. He looks confused at what she said but nevertheless they go at it again.

 

It’s halfway through this match that he finally works out what she means, as Steve’s got him in a headlock, he projects as much lust he can at Steve, delighting when he lets go and stumbles back, momentarily disorientated enough for him to finally get the upper hand and take him down.

 

Sonja gives him an approving nod and winks at him. After that he keeps taking Steve down, with various emotions, although keeping away from the particularly horrible ones. After he takes him down for the third time, Steve’s face looks like he’s having an aneurysm. It’ hilarious and he high fives her.

 

Steve gets his own back later by stealing his tie while he’s showering. Once he’s dressed again, he’s taken onto the range, handed a jumped up Sig and told to shoot. Steve leans as casually against the wall next to him, looking ridiculous in his glasses and ear phones. 

 

He takes a deep breath and empties the magazine, half into the head and the rest into the chest. He smirks at Steve whose nodding at him, impressed. He takes the gun off of him and hands him something a lot bigger, a Colt M4. He’s fired it once, but there’s mainly used for SWAT and it’s far too dangerous to use one in such a built up area, like Newark.

 

Still, Steve’s got that fucking smirk on that just makes him want to slap him. He arms the weapon easily enough and takes aim. The first few shots go wide, but once he’s got the hang of it, it’s not hard to nail the target with ease.

 

He empties the magazine and flicks the safety on before handing it back to Steve with a smile. He pulls off his earphones and turns to him.

 

Steve’s taken off his own earphones and put the gun down, his smirks turned to predatory and he has a feeling he’s going to be pressed up against that wall any moment…

 

Yep, as soon as he’s got his safety glasses off Steve’s on him, body checking him against the wall and staring him right in the eyes.

 

“Jesus, Danny, you have no idea how hot you looked with that gun.” Steve breathes, inhaling against his neck. He pulls back much too soon though, leaving him a panting mess.

 

“Come on, we should go” Steve says, taking his hand, nodding as Sonja, whose looking at them with a raised eyebrow.

 

“So, what should we do with Grace” Steve asks on the way back to car.

 

He lets out a choked laugh, “Rachel would never let me have at this short notice. She probably thinks I’m even more of a failure of a father now that I’m leaving _again.”_

 

Steve stops and forces him to turn so they’re face to face, “Danny, I talked to her last night, she’s already to let us have her for the afternoon back at the house. And for the record she thinks what you’re doing is very admirable”

 

“Oh, well in that case we should go” And he’s never been more thankful for Steve’s micromanaging than now. He gets to say goodbye to his little girl, before leaving for God knows how long. Video conversations just aren’t the same. Hopefully Hesse’ll just decide to give up and turn himself in and he won’t miss too much.

 

They’re driven by the same two officers to the mansion, one hands him a badge and a gun silently as they climb out, along with a holster, finally. They drive off without another word

 

He can see it’s been cleaned thoroughly since they’ve been gone and restocked with food thankfully. Steve suggests they pack anything they’re gonna take now before Grace gets here. They head upstairs into the bedroom, remembering all the things they’ve done in here. It’ll be sad to see it go, that bed was _heaven,_ even better with Steve in it.

 

He’s not sure what exactly to pack, after they find some suitcases in one of the wardrobes. He takes a full suit, and forces Steve to do that same. Along with more slacks and shirts, and even a few ties, which Steve growls at. He takes the watch out of the bedside drawer, where it’s been since they got here, and puts that in too. At Steve’s insistence he _does_ pack some plain tees and cargo pants, even boots next to his loafers. He hasn’t been running in what feels like ages (Steve’s given _plenty_ of exercise), so packs some shorts and trainers as well. The Guild provide sleepwear wherever you go, so all he needs is underwear, socks and toiletries. They’re both packed within half an hour, leaving another hour until Rachel arrives.

 

When she does pull up, she meets them with a cool politeness, handing over Grace’s bags and telling them she’ll be back at six to pick her up. When Steve mentions London, she cracks a small smile and makes a quip about watching out for the family. Then, with unnatural grace and elegance, she slides back into the sleek town car and speeds off.

 

Grace is full of energy and begs to be allowed in the sea. They take her out and he even lets Steve take her out on the surfboard. On threat of death if anything happens to her. But Steve takes excellent care of her, and she comes back out babbling about how she’s going to be the best surfer in the world when she’s older. Steve’s such a bad influence.

 

They spend the rest of the afternoon out on the lawn, teaching Grace how to throw a football, of course Steve decides on a tank top that shows off his tattoos. 

 

The fact that he can pick up on all of Grace’s feelings is amazing, the pure joy and happiness makes him break out in a huge grin, which Steve returns. It’s one final day of bliss before they have to go back to reality, and their hunt for Hesse. But he puts all those thought out of his head in favour of scheming with Steve to return Grace to her mother hyped up on as much sugar as they can get into her.

 

They’re all lying out on a picnic blanket, ice cream containers spread around them. Grace is between them, covered in it and in sugar heaven. Rachel’s gonna kill them for this when he turns up in an hour. Just long enough to get Grace clean and say their goodbyes.

 

Steve leaves them alone and goes to clean up while he takes Grace upstairs to change her into some, thoughtfully packed, spare clothes. She’s almost vibrating with energy and she bounds down the stairs into Steve’s arms, whose standing in the entrance hall with raised eyebrows, he catches her easily and swings her around, laughing.

Once Grace is a giggling mess, he puts her down, offers him a soft smile and a nod and disasters into one of the room that he hasn’t actually been into yet. Probably an office or something. Leaving them alone.

 

He takes Grace into the lounge and sits her on the sofa, crouching down in front of her and staring into her pig brown eyes. He explains as best her can that Danno has to go away for a while to catch a bad man with Uncle Steve (And Steve had beamed with pride when she’d said it, a stupid goofy grin that made him go all mushy inside), but he’ll be back as soon as he can and they have have lots of ice cream and Uncle Steve can take her out surfing. They’ll also bring her back lots of presents from wherever they go and call her as much as they can.

 

He also briefly tries to explain the whole Sentinel and Guide thing, how Steve’s got special senses and that he can feel people emotions. He feels her confusion, but she quickly shrugs it off in favour of cuddling him and pulling him onto the sofa. It’s a sweet moment and he calls Steve back in with a whisper, he turns up moments later, confirming that he was probably listening in. Not that he really minds, Grace has taken to him and now he’s part of the family. 

 

He looks like he’s going to turn into a puddle of SEAL goo on the floor when he gestures for him to come sit on the other side of Grace, where she’s snuggled up next to him, going on about the book her mom’s reading to her at night. Steve tells her some of the stories of being a SEAL, censored for little ears of course.

 

Too soon, the doorbells ringing and Steve’s getting up to answer it while he gets her stuff together. Rachel seems impressed with the mansion and waits patiently while he gives his monkey one last hug, Steve doing the same before she goes into her mother’s arms. Rachel pauses at the door and turns back to them.

 

“Daniel, good luck and stay safe. Look after him Steven” She says quietly before disappearing out to the car. Seems her heart of ice is thawing slightly.

 

Steve knows exactly what he needs, and takes him upstairs to cuddle on the bed for a little while. He’s just seen his daughter in real life for what may be the last time for a long while. Steve seems just as cut up about it, and how could ever think someone so sensitive was a cold heartless bastard? If there’s any tears shed, neither of them mention it. The only sound in the room, their breathing, gradually getting slower as they relax together.

 

He consoles himself with the fact that he has Steve and Grace has both Rachel and Stan. They’re not bad people, and he knows they’ll take the best care of her.

 

“I’ll get you back to her” Steve whispers, a promise.

 

“I know” He whispers back, stroking a hand over Steve’s hip.

 

When they eventually rouse from the bed, they strip out of their sandy and salty clothes and shower together. They take the time to explore each other’s bodies and take comfort. It’s intimate and what he needs, Steve’s strong arms keeping him together.

 

He ditches the smart wear in favour of comfortable jeans and a plain white tee, since he’ll be on a plane. And he’s ninety-nine percent sure that he’s going to end up renewing his membership to the mile-high club at some point. It’s ten hours into New York the another five hours to London. At least this time, hopefully, there won’t be anyone else in the cabin with them. Even better, maybe he can get some pizza at the stopover.

 

Steve smirks in approval at his dress, “Knew you had it in you Danno” He winks.

 

“Piss of Steven, I know for a fact that I won’t be wearing this for very long after we take off, knowing you”

 

“You know me too well, do you think a whole box of condoms is enough?”

 

“We haven’t been using them for weeks, since we’re together forever, you know?”

 

“If we get matching necklaces I want the one that says ‘best’, because I am” Steve says seriously, there better not be any packages for them when they get to London.

 

“Actually it’s probably say ‘be fri’, but nice effort. I’d rather you bought me a new tie to be honest” He shrugs and ignores Steve’s scowl.

 

“I’d rather eat like you do than do that”

 

“That hurts babe, I can’t wait to meet this Cath of yours. It’s a miracle she’s still sane after putting up with you for eight years. It’s only be just over a month and I’m considering getting help” He deadpans back.

 

“Whatever, we should go pack some food”

 

“I’m sure the Guild will provide with some on the plane”

 

Steve smirks, “You can’t get malasadas in London” Steve says, and it’s a good point. 

 

He gets dispatched off to grab a bag from the place that sells them on the corner, and he’s sure that Steve’s got his sense trained on his the entire way. He pauses and compliments a lady on her dress as he’s heading back, whistling a tune.

 

Sure enough Steve’s scowling as he aggressively makes a smoothie, it hilarious but he’s quick to reassure Steve that it’s him that he wants.

 

“Don’t worry babe, that dress would’ve looked better on you anyway” He says when Steve turns off the blender.

 

“I said no flirting” 

 

“Hey, I wasn’t flirting, I was being-“

 

“-Polite” Steve finishes for him, turning around to smile at him and down the disgusting green sludge.

 

“Come on, I was just seeing if you had your senses on me” He argues.

 

Steve slams his sludge glass down and strides over to him, taking his elbows and staring at him, intently, “Danny, I’ll always been looking out for you, always. I made a promise”

 

“Uh- yeah- okay” He stutters out, pinned by that look.

 

Steve smiles predatorily, “Glad to hear it” He pecks him on the nose and pulls back. Going over to the sink to wash his glass out. 

 

Steve makes them a late dinner, a simple pasta and sauce dish that they sit outside under the stars and eat. It’s late and he listens as Steve points out all the constellations he knows, the moon’s out and Steve manages to pick out some of the craters on the moon. One hand tightly gripped in his to ground him as he pushes his senses far past where he’d normally go.

 

He brings Steve back down slowly, marvelling as he goes through a moment of acting completely stoned before being fully cognisant. They make out a little like teenagers, until their car’s almost due to arrive and they have just enough time to wash up and get all their bags downstairs.

 

He’s expecting the two officers from earlier, maybe in full riot gear with a tank, but instead it’s John. He’d said he was on Maui for a case and couldn’t make it to see them off back but obviously he had. Steve seems relieved and happy to be able to say goodbye to his dad in person. He lets them have their moment, as he and Grace did, packing all their bags into Steve’s dad’s truck.

 

He gets relegated to the back as Steve rides shotgun, which also means he has to be subjected to the McGarrett music taste. And it’s not just Steve who has no concept of good music. It must be hereditary and he’s honestly debating throwing himself out onto the highway if he has to listen to one more country song, with Steve’s singing. Because _of course_ he knows all the words.

 

By some bloody miracle, he doesn’t kill either of them, or himself and they get to the airport with no problems. He’s surprised to see a little party has gathered to wave them off. Pili, Keiki, Kulani, Maria, even Eaves and Fontaine all offer their well wishes (And lei’s in Keiki’s case), to their upcoming mission. Pili also hands them both shave ices, (Cherry for him and Pineapple for Steve), which is a nice touch. He’s made a sort of home here the past weeks, and in all honesty, he’ll be sad to leave now. Eaves gives them some last minutes health advice, despite looking like a tourist in his garish shirt, board shorts and flip flops. Finally John hands them one last gift, hastily wrapped in Christmas paper, even though it’s only November. He hugs them both and tells them to open it on the plane.

 

They wave from the top of the steps to the plane before ducking inside. They’re greeted by the two hostesses and introduced to the pilots as well. This plane’s smaller than the other one they’ve been on, set up more for a couple than a large group. It’s got a living/dining area in the front and a bedroom and bathroom in the back. The bedroom got a large bed and is laid out with sleep wear for them. A quick check in the wardrobes shows warm weather gear, and he remembers that it’s November so it’ll be freezing in London. How will his delicate Hawaiian flower of a Sentinel cope?

 

The couch in the cabin is as comfy as it looks, and Steve takes him in his arms for take off, stroking through his hair soothingly as the jet bumps along the runway.

 

Soon enough they’re up in the air, and Steve’s ushering him towards the bedroom. It’s late, almost midnight, and he’s far to exhausted to even think about doing anything tonight. Except going to the bathroom and going to bed. Steve picks up on that and doesn’t push, kissing him softly as he slips past him out of the bathroom.

 

The bed’s also comfy, and the plane’s shielded so he doesn’t hear any of the engine sounds. He gets into bed first, lying on his back and just thinking for a while, until Steve comes out and slides in next to him. It feels so natural now, to roll on his side and wriggle back against Steve until they’re pressed together.

 

He still has things to worry about, apparently he needs more training, both in hand to hand combat and general Guide stuff, along with that there’s still the possibility of complications with their bond. Nothing, apart form the healing’s happened yet, but he vaguely remembers Steve mentioning something about feeling an ‘untapped power’ before they’d bonded. There’s more, but right now safely cocooned in Steve’s embrace, heading technically back towards home, he feels grounded enough to know that things will _eventually_ work out…

 


	7. Epilogue: Jersey

He gets woken up by Steve just before eight, Hawaii time, with Steve’s hand in his pants… _again._ Steve gets him off efficiently then manhandles him into the shower. They’ll be in New York in two hours, for an hour long layover for refuelling. Not even close to enough time to get to Jersey and back before takeoff. Pity, he’ll be so close to his family and yet unable to see them. Still, even being that close will be enough. He should get the pilots to radio ahead for pizza, now that would be an excellent breakfast.

 

He picks up on Steve’s unusual amount of happiness whilst their in the shower, it could be that he’s currently got Steve’s cock in his mouth, but his (greatly undeveloped) senses are telling him it’s more than that. 

 

They get the malasadas re-heated to munch on, along with fresh coffee that one of the hostesses brings them with a smile.

 

Then one of the pilots comes out and has to regrettably inform them that, not only will have have to stop for three hours to sort out some minor damage that occurred to the plane, that La Guardia won’t be able to take them. And that they’ll have to land at Newark International instead.

 

This has Steve written all over it, and explains his happiness earlier. Still, he can’t believe he’s done this and he throws his arms around him and kisses him to thank him, Steve murmurs that his mom is expecting them at half ten for an early lunch. Apparently she’s managed to get the whole family over, which means Steve’s going to be subjected to an interrogation that’ll make terrorist organisation look they they’re just having a ‘pleasant chat over coffee’. He knows his mom is fiercely protective of him (To rival Steve in fact), even more so since the divorce and this is probably going to send her over the edge. He knows the gun mounted above the fireplace isn’t just for show. 

 

But Steve must have talked to her to arrange this, so it can’t be so bad. Actually, it’s Katie he’s far more worried about. She’s known from the beginning.

 

He wonder about Garby and what’s happened to him, he wonders if Katie’s told him about what happened with the drug, he hopes so. It’d suck to have any other Guide go through what he did. He shudders at the memory.

 

They touch down just after ten, and there’s a large SUV, with another two beefy escorts (sans rifles), ready to take them to his mom’s house. At one point he’d never thought he’d make it back here, let alone with a Sentinel in tow. He wonders if his mother would kill him or Steve first, probably him, just out of politeness.

 

It’s barely a twenty minute drive to the townhouse where he grew up, it’s all so familiar to him and he takes the time to point out various landmarks to Steve, like he did when they landed in Hawaii. Steve listens with rapt attention, nodding along. The two officers in the front ignore them.

 

It’s too soon when they’re pulling up outside, and he wonders if this is going to be his last meal, because as much as his mother is a pacifist, she’s got a temper to rival even his. At best he’ll be hit over the hands with a wooden spoon, a favourite punishment of hers form his childhood.

 

“Danny, they’re your family, not judge, jury and executioner”

 

“You obviously don’t know them then” He mutters back, being dragged out of the car and onto the sidewalk. Steve smiles down at him and takes his hand.

 

His ma must have been watching at the window because as soon as they start to go up the steps, the door opens and she’s standing there. In her apron with a rolling pin in her hands, fuck they’re in trouble.

 

“Daniel Williams, what do you have to say for yourself?” She calls angrily.

 

“Uh- Ma- I can explain” He tries but she’s shaking her head.

 

“You better mister, now both of you come inside, it’s freezing out there and you don’t want to catch a cold”

 

The house hasn’t changed one bit, and they both take all their coats, gloves, hats _and_ scarfs (Because Steve’s like that) and slip off their shoes. His mother’s still scowling, although at least she’s put the rolling pin down.

 

They’re lead into the kitchen where, fuck, it seems she’s got all the troops in. Matt’s there in his designer suit, looking all Wall Street, Lucy’s bought her bodybuilder boyfriend, Katie doesn’t need anyone else and looks thunderous. His dad is at the head of the table, arms crossed, showing his bulging arms from years as a firefighter.

 

“Steven, why don’t you go sit next to Edward? Daniel, there’s a spare seat next to Katie” Ma says, mock sweetly, gesturing to the two chairs that are about as far apart as can be. He gives Steve’s hand one last reassuring squeeze before dutifully going to sit next to his sister.

 

Katie’s death glare drops as soon as he’s sat down, and she throws her arms around him.

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay Danny, Garby told me everything” She murmurs into his neck.

 

“Kat, I’m good, great even” He reassures her.

 

Then she slaps him, “And if you ever do something that stupid and reckless again, I will hunt you down and kill you myself. I was the one who had to tell them what happened before the Guild came knocking. I think ma almost fainted with shock”

 

Shit, he can imagine how that conversation went down.

 

But his mother can’t be that angry because she comes over, pokes him in the ribs, tells him that’s he’s too skinny, and serves him an extra large portion a lasagne, his favourite, with a command for Steve to feed him more. Like Steve’s his keeper of something. If anything it’s the other way around.

 

Any large family meal in this house can only be described as organised chaos, his mother lays dishes out all over the table and it’s a constant battle to try and get what you want. He settles into the familiar routine easily enough, sparing a quick glance at Steve whose sandwiched between bodybuilder boyfriend and his dad. There’s no hope for him.

 

Although he does eventually get the hang of projecting when it looks like things may escalate to murder, probably Steve’s. He gets worried when his dad breaks out the vodka, the tried and tested way to see how strong someone is. Every one of Katie’s and Lucy’s boyfriends have gone through it, now it’s Steve turn.

 

Silence falls as his dad pours a double measure into a glass and slides it over to Steve, slowly. Bodybuilder Boyfriend has one arm slung ‘casually’ around Steve’s shoulders.

 

Steve looks at him before carefully picking the glass up, if Steve zones from drinking export strength vodka, he’s not sure who he’d be more pissed at. Steve for actually being stupid enough to do it, or his family for making him do it.

 

He waits with bated breath as Steve brings the glass to his lips and downs in one go, he can feel the discomfort as it burns down his throat and the smug satisfaction at actually doing it.

 

He sighs in relief and then there’s clapping and smiles and Bodybuilder Boyfriend’s got Steve in a headlock and rubbing the top of his head, which serves as excellent payback from when Steve did the exact same thing to him yesterday.

 

The rest of lunch is a lot more relaxed and Steve manages to win over his family, mainly by promising to feed him and make sure he doesn’t die. Then he gets more brownie points by helping tidy up and packing up the leftovers. 

 

The thing about neighbourhood’s like their’s is that they’re very close knit and it’s nearly impossible to keep any hidden. So he knows it no coincidence that what feels like everyone in a ten block radius turns up ‘just for a chat’, it’s glaringly obvious that they want a chance to ogle Steve and work out if he’s been kidnapped and forced into this. But naturally, Steve takes this all in his stride and simply smiles politely when one lady (Who used to babysit him all the time) outright asks if he forced him into this and is just using him for sex. Everyone turns to them and stares.

 

Steve explains as nicely as he can (despite the anger and annoyance that’s bubbling under the surface) that no, it was a mutual decision, and that although it was very fast, they’re both very happy together. Steve pulls him in for a kiss just to prove it, making everyone around them aww (and in Matt’s case whoop and whistle)

 

Once it seems that finally it’s just them again, his mother hands him the boxes of leftovers and instructs him to take it over to Mrs Johnson, a kindly older lady whose been living in the same house at the end of the block since forever. 

 

Steve seems poised to protest, but quickly shuts his mouth when six sets of eyes settle on him and he’s pretty much pushed out the door. With instructions to take his time and have a nice little chat with her.

 

Steve may have passed the vodka test, but now that he’s gone, Steve’s about to be subjected to a William’s family interrogation. He really hopes he has a Sentinel to come back to…

———————

 

Danny’s family could easily rival the worst terrorist organisations when it comes to intimidation. It’s clear that they’re a close-knit bunch and fiercely protective and loyal to Danny. They moves out of the kitchen and into the lounge, where he’s pushed into an armchair that faces the sofas where the family all sit eyes on him.

 

“Now, there’s something that you’re not telling us” Clara starts, and she’s got her rolling pin with her again.

 

“Uh-“ He tries.

 

“Okay, let me clarify” Danny’s dad says, “Daniel spent months dating Rachel before marrying her, and after the divorce he vowed never to marry again, let alone get into a relationship that, from what I can tell, is permanent and inescapable, with a man. Not we really care about that bit, more that our boy’s never shown any inclination to swing that way.”

 

He takes a deep breath, “Well, as you probably know, military rules on bonding differ slightly from civilian ones. Not that I agree with them, I mean, I had no choice but to join when I was eighteen” He doesn’t mention how he wanted to, he needs all the help he can get, “Anyway, uh well, we were gonna wait to bond for a while but there were… complications, and we had to do it quickly or we would have… died.”

 

They all have their eyebrows raised at him, “That’s…” Katie says, voice softened, “…far to obscure for you to have made it up, and Danny seems pretty smitten with you.”

 

“Still, we need to set up some ground rules” Clara continues, “Now from what we’ve been told your going off on some hunt for some terrorist, so that mean danger. Now if we don’t get Danny back to us in perfect health, there will be hell to pay, not just from us but from the NPD as well. They’re quite fond of him, and they’re none to happy that he’s been poached by you and the Army”

 

“Navy actually”

 

“Doesn’t matter, anyway, as I said: rules. One: You make sure Danny calls us _at least_ once a week just to let us know he’s alive, Two: He better be a good five pounds heavier when we next see him, that boy’s far to skinny, Three: You do not break his heart again, because then I will get my lovely husband and soon-to-be son-in-law to break you, Navy be dammed. Anything else anyone wants to add?” he turns to the others.

 

“Take care of him” Katie adds.

 

“Okay, great, yeah got all of that loud and clear. Trust me, I’m his Sentinel, it’s my job to protect him”

 

“Well then, now that that’s sorted we have some things for you” Clara stands and beckons him back to the kitchen.

 

She walks over to a cupboard and pulls down a cardboard box, sealed and dumps it on the table.

 

“Now Steven, I want you to listen very carefully to me. This is the care package to end all care packages. And I’m trusting it to you. In here is everything that Danny could possibly need or want to remind him of home.” She says gravely, pushing the box over to him with a nod, which he returns. Clara Williams is a woman not to be trifled with. He can see where Danny gets it from.

 

He puts the box by the door next to his coat and goes back to the lounge, where Clara’s pouring them all coffee, he’s moved from the armchair to being sandwiched against the edge of the couch and Bodybuilder Boyfriend, whose actually called Troy and works at the same firehall as Danny’s dad. He seems a lot nicer toward Steve now that he’s through the whole ‘hurt him and I’ll hurt you’ talk.

 

He’s rescued by Danny returning, and he could hear the grumbling about the ‘fucking cold weather’ and ‘fucking Hawaiian weather’ from down the street. Seems that he’s going to make Danny into a proper native easily enough.

 

He comes bustling back into the lounge, with a very fetching knitted sweater (in a lovely pale blue colour that matches his eyes), along with arms full of boxes, seems this Mrs Johnson really likes to bake and he can smell fresh brownies, cookies and flapjacks.

 

“Did you have a nice time dear? That’s a lovely sweater you’ve got. Maybe you should take some more of your winter stuff with you, it should all be up in your room” Clara says.

 

“Sure ma, but me and Steve really need to get off soon” Danny says apologetically, trying to offload the goods to his mom without success, finally conceding to putting them with the rest of the stuff by the door, and he really hopes the plane is going to be able to get off with all the extra weight.

 

“Steven, why don’t you go help Danny pack some stuff, wouldn’t want you boys to be late” She smiles, and he knows she’s giving him an out and he takes it, gratefully following Danny up the stairs.

 

Danny’s room is right at the top of the house, in what must be, the converted loft. It’s airy and spacious, still decorated with faded baseball posters and striped wall paper. He sits on the old twin bed and takes it all in. Underneath the slight musty smell that comes with disuse, it smell purely of _Danny,_ and he lets himself imagine what could happen here if they had a little more time.

 

“Steven” Danny says from where’s he’s crouches down, rummaging through the wardrobe, ass on full display, “No. My family’s downstairs and we have a flight to catch. I’ve already had sex with you in a plane bathroom, my childhood room is a step too far” He chastises.

 

“We could a makeout a little?” He tries to negotiate as Danny pulls a battered sports bag from the bottom of the wardrobe and a pile of knitted sweaters that look awfully like the one he’s wearing now.

 

Danny sighs, “She makes me one every year, I think she believes I’m all vulnerable and lonely and need it. I don’t know why everyone automatically thinks that I can’t look after myself because I’m short? I took you down and you’re a SEAL” Danny rants, shoving some wooly mittens and a stripy scarf in as well, then there’s some hoodies that look like they’re from various sports clubs.

 

He lays back on the bed and stares up at the ceiling, just thinking. Danny _is_ short, there’s no other way to put it, but he’s not tiny, he’s got muscle and packs a punch. Still, naturally he does want to protect Danny, wrap him up in cotton wool and never let him go. Obviously Danny _would_ punch him for that, so he settles for making sure he never goes far from his side instead.

 

He’s so lost in thought that he doesn’t notice Danny thumping down beside him, curling into his side and planting his lips on his jaw, he wraps one arm around him and pulls him closer, not that there was much between them anyway, what with the bed being so small. Danny must have been constantly falling off it, the way he naturally sleeps sprawled out when he’s not there.

 

He turns his head to meet Danny, and they do get to make out for a little while, until Katie’s yelling up at the to hurry up because some shady black SUV has just pulled up outside. They reluctantly pull away from each other and roll off opposite sides of the bed. He picks up Danny’s bag for him, despite his protests and heads downstairs where the whole family’s gathered.

 

It’s a tender moment as Danny gets hugged by each member of his family, then bundled up in his coat, hat, gloves, scarf and boots, grumbling like some angry cat, it’s very cute. He gets a manly handshake from Troy and Danny’s dad, and hugs from his mom and sisters.

 

The two Guild officers are standing impatiently by the car as they come down the steps, laden with boxes and bags, which the officers gladly put in the truck for them. They wave one final goodbye to Danny’s family and climb in the car. As they pull out and start down the road, they’re all still standing on the steps waving, until the car turns the corner and they disappear out of sight.

 

Danny’s silent on the way back, staring out of the window and he doesn’t push him. He knows how hard it is to leave home for god knows how long.

 

The plane’s idling on the tarmac when they pull up, already running, and they get their stuff transferred onboard easily enough. Inside it’s been cleaned and tided and he spares a moments thought for the wrapped package in the bedside drawer and vows to get it out after takeoff.

 

They take up their customary position on the sofa for takeoff. Danny finally relaxing against him. It’s only early afternoon here but they retreat to the bedroom anyway, he still has to open that present his dad gave him. Danny thumps down on the bed and strips off his shoes and sweater.

 

He pulls out the package and tosses it onto the bed, curious. Danny levers himself up to look at it and gestures for him to go ahead.

 

He tears off the wrapping, surprised at what he finds. It’s an old photo frame, with a picture of them in it that his dad must have taken when they were around for that barbecue. He remembers the moment, it was late and his dad was clearing up and had told them to go sit out by the bonfire on the beach. He has one arm slung around Danny and is pointing up into the sky, obviously at some constellation. Despite the bad light, they’re on the other side of the fire and their faces are lit up, showing their wide smiles. It’s such a perfect moment and he feels himself tearing up.

 

He finally has what he’s wanted for ten years, a Guide, his Guide, who wants him too. 

 

“It’s beautiful Steve” Danny breathes next to him, taking the photo from his trembling fingers and placing it up on the nightstand.

 

“Yeah, you are” He replies, feeling the heat as Danny blushes.

 

He pulls Danny back down onto the bed and pulls him close, sighing into his hair, kicking off his shoes and tangling their legs together. As much as he loves the sex, these moments are just as good, just being at ease in each other’s company. Danny wiggles in his arms until they’re facing each other and kisses him with a smile.

 

“We’re doing the right thing” He says and he’s not sure who that’s supposed to comfort more.

 

“Yeah, we are” He agrees, rubbing circles on Danny’s back soothingly. They stay like that for what feels like hours, as they get further and further away from home soil. Danny’s got his eyes closed and is breathing deeply, although not asleep. It’s strange to see him so calm when normally he’s so loud and active.

 

There’s a polite knock on the door and one of the hostesses says that they’ll be serving dinner soon, he rouses Danny and pulls them both up, handing his sweater back to him, because it’s cold outside and he doesn’t want him to get a chill.

 

They’re flying into the night, and the sunset’s beautiful up here, gorgeous colours. They sit by the window while they eat, shepherd’s pie with mixed vegetables, classic comfort food. Danny makes idle small talk as they eat, mainly about all the places he’s going to force him out to while they’re in London. In retaliation, he outlines the training schedule he’d worked out with Sonja, including intense cardio every morning, and a controlled diet. Danny looks pissed and sends a wave of lust his way, which almost incapacitates him. 

 

He’s only known few Guides who could project so clearly, and none that could do it with so little training. Which means that Danny’s _powerful,_ like way beyond normal, and if this is him _now,_ with only a few weeks of training… well then he knows that what Eaves said about the lore that A-class bonds possibly causing certain ‘abilities’ is probably true.

 

He’d mention this to Danny now, but they’re half way across the Atlantic, heading away from their homes. They’ve only known each other just over a month and he thinks it’s better to just keep it to himself until they’ve both settled into their new lives with each other. Still, he should call Eaves when they land just to update him in case shit hits the fan, which, as it usually does when Hesse is involved, and they need some backup in the form of a doctor with terrible fashion taste (socks and _sandals,_ what was the man thinking)

 

Danny breaks open the brownies after dinner and manages to get him to eat three, he thinks that some projecting is involved, because that’s three more than he’d ever normally eat. It may also be that Danny taste amazing with chocolate and he wonders if he’d be into getting some chocolate sauce one evening, and volunteering to be the dessert?

 

They left Newark at two, and even though it’s a five hour flight, there’s another five hours time difference. Which means they’ll be landing at midnight local time. But it’ll only be two in the afternoon island time. He predicts having to deal with a very grumpy and jet-lagged Danny a lot in the near future. The hopes of getting that training program implemented in the near future have just flown out the window, Danny’s stubborn like that.

 

“So babe, we’ve got two hours left until we descend into the land of my ex in-laws, anything you want to do before I die?” Danny asks lightly although he can’t help the scowl that comes onto his face as the thought of people being hostile towards his Guide. He should look up where this Guildford place is, scope out the area.

 

“We should meditate” He replies even if he knows where Danny was going with the question, he’ll consider it payback for the time Danny’s cockblocked him.

 

But instead of the rant he’d expected, Danny smiles sweetly at him and stands up, holding out a hand for him to take, which he does, with a smirk.

 

All Guild planes have meditation rooms, they’re never as nice as the ones on land, but then again, nothing on a plane ever is. They change into loose clothes and go inside. It’s a bit of a tight squeeze but they manage and in the end they’re sitting opposite each other. Danny smiles and holds out both hands, resting them on his knees, he dutifully takes both of them and takes an audible deep breath to start.

 

Meditation is one of the things that Danny’s still struggling with a bit, he can do it alright but he can still dropout unexpectedly if he’s not there to keep him focussed. But it’s an art, one that he’s been doing for years, and he’s sure that with time Danny’ll get the hang of it.

 

The great advantage of them meditating together is that they always end up in the same place. Now that Danny’s been to the beach at the back of the house, they can go there, and sit on the sand listening to the waves crashing. Danny’s also vowed to take him to the cabin his family owns out in the country, and he honestly can’t wait.

 

He lets the control on his senses go, fully relaxing and centring himself on Danny, whose also relaxed and matching his breaths to his. He spends a good five minutes just getting ready before gently telling Danny to open his eyes.

 

Danny smiles widely at him when he sees the vista, the first place they’d gone to together. Danny’s fox and his mountain lion are curled up together, the fox tucked into the lion’s side, just like how they normally sleep. 

 

They don’t normally say much while doing this, there’s plenty of time for that in normal life. He can feel their bond strengthening every time they do this, every time Danny places his trust in him to guide him when he can’t. Danny may be the ‘Guide’ in the partnership, but he’s the one with more experience. And if he let Danny guide them now, they’d end up in a pizza place, he knows it.

 

They come out when the ground lurches like an earthquake and Danny falls into him, snapping them both out of it. In reality, the plane’s descending and they probably should go get ready for landing.

 

After a quick mutual shower, that sadly had no mutual handjobs. He’s forced Danny back into his blue sweater along with jeans, thick socks and boots. He’ll insist on the coat, but not until they land.

 

Danny’s eyes stayed glued to the window in childlike wonder as they come over Cornwall. He has to admit, it’s cool seeing little blobs of light as they pass over towns and villages. And Danny’s face is just beautiful to see, that totally unguarded expression on his face makes him realise just how young they both are. Hell, Danny’s only three years out of the academy and although the age gap may only be two years, Danny’s had vastly less time in the proverbial ‘real world’. Not to say he isn’t well-trained and an asset, but he can’t help feeling like he needs to protect Danny from the harsh world. He pushes those thoughts away quickly, because Danny would so kill him if he found out.

 

He pulls Danny into his arms without prompting as they come in for landing, Danny thanking him softly and ranting quietly about something that he doesn’t really care about. It doesn’t matter, it seems to calm him and that’s all that matters.

 

They hadn’t been able to land at any of the major London airports at such short notice, so they’d ended up in Farnborough, which was far too close the the dreaded Guildford for him comfort. But there’s a helicopter waiting nearby to take them up to the Guild centre next to the Bank of England. London has three, one there, one in Canary Wharf and one North that’s far to far away from anything to be considered a good choice.

 

The hostesses carry their bags and stow them in the chopper for them with a smile and a nod. He notices Danny’s confused face when he sees there’s no pilot. He enjoys the look on his face when he tells him that he’ll be the one flying them up their even more.

 

“Steven, can you even fly?” Danny asks

 

He gives him a look, “I have no idea Danny, but I’ll pick it up as I go along” He replies sarcastically, dragging Danny over to the co-pilot’s seat and forcibly strapping him in. It’s a five point seat belt that he knows Danny will have no hope of undoing. With a smirk he climbs in the pilot’s side and closes the door, starting the chopper up.

 

At Danny’s look he takes his hand and gives it a squeeze, “Danny, I promise I have a pilot’s license and I’ve flown these things hundreds of times and never crashed” He reassures, relieved when Danny nods, appeased.

 

They take off with ease, and he spits his focus between flying and Danny, making sure he’s okay. Soon enough Danny is entranced by the wide view of the land from the wide windscreen, that wonder back on his face, wide smile on his face. It’s cute, so very _very_ cute.

 

It’s a short trip, much shorter than by car, and by one they’ve landed on the roof of the Guild centre and handed the chopper over to some officer to deal with. They’re escorted in by the senior agent, a proper British gentleman who seems to believe in old the old rules about Guides and Sentinels, which means he only addresses him and ignores Danny. It’s a shock that someone that close-minded managed to get in charge of this place. London’s such a multicultural city.

 

Cath’s probably sound asleep right now and he dutifully listens to the man as he prattles on, essentially saying that anything he wants (he notices that Danny isn’t included in that) that they’ll get it for him. He assumes that getting a guy whose less of a prick than this one would be a bit too much to ask.

 

Once they’re alone in their room, bags dumped not he sofa and coats hung on the back of the door, he turns to Danny and hugs him, because they may be here a while and this centre is the polar opposite of Honolulu.

 

“Steve, please can I punch him? Or maybe you can kill him for me, I’d let you do that. He basically said that you’re my keeper and that anything I do has to go through you, like I’m some slave and not a fully autonomous _human fucking being_ ” Danny’s rant is muffled by his chest, where he’s pressed him whole face into it.

 

“I could if you want, but then they may get someone whose even more of an ass” He reasons, even if he does really want to kill Mr ‘1940s mindset’ in a very painful way. In fact, Cath would also probably tell him off as well.

 

“I never thought I’d see the day where _you’d_ be the voice of reason, I must be rubbing off on you”

 

“Well you’ve definitely rubbed off on me _plenty,_ maybe we should do it again?” He asks with a wink.

 

Danny rolls his eyes, “You think you’re so smooth, you’re lucky that it’s three in the afternoon for us right now.” Danny says, taking his hand and pulling him into the bathroom. 

 

After a mutual shower (with hand jobs this time), they’re both lying sated on the bed, naked and wrapped up in each other. 

 

“So, what exactly are we going to do tomorrow? Sit around and wait for the leprechaun to turn up?” Danny asks him suddenly.

 

He laughs at the nickname, “Well I’ll introduce you to Cath, she’ll probably take great delight in ordering us around since she’s in charge of the case now.”

 

“Ah, a woman after my own heart. Does she have any embarrassing stories about you?”

 

He knows he’s blushing and can’t help it, Danny bursts out laughing and slaps him on the shoulder, “Aww babe, this is gonna be _great.”_ He says with a grin.

 

“She’ll never tell you anything” He tries to argue, knowing it’s a lie and Cath’s gonna take great pleasure in recounting every fucking thing he’s done since they met. He’s so screwed.

 

“Of course she won’t” Danny says knowingly and he can feel him smirking.

Just what has he let himself in for?

 

——————

 

Predictably Danny and Cath get on like a house on fire that’s been pre-soaked in flammable liquid. They trade barbs and quips back and forward, mostly at his expense, like they’ve known each other for years. He feels a tad jealous since it took a while for him and Danny to hit it off, but he can’t help smiling at how relaxed they all are with each other. He’d feared that their past relationship may cause a problem, but it’s clear that Danny isn’t like that thankfully.

 

Right now their in the car on the way to MI6 HQ in Vauxhall, he and Danny are in the front while Cath’s in the back although she’s leaning forward so she can recount the time that he’d got mind numblingly drunk on liberty in Australia, which was how he ended up with the tramp stamp. He’s got a tight grip on the wheel as he navigates the tight roads of the city, the opposite of the wide open highways of Hawaii.

 

“Okay children, how about we stop picking on me and start on someone else, literally anyone else” He begs.

 

Cath and Danny laugh, “No way babe, this is a golden opportunity. So Lieutenant Rollins, have you been seduced by Steve the Smooth? Because trust me it’s an experience”

 

He freezes and shoots her a quick, pleading look, before turning back to the road. He sees the evil smile spread across her face in the rear-view mirror.

 

“Funny you should mention that Danny. I assume Steve hasn’t told you about his nickname in the SEALs?” She smirks.

 

Danny’s smile matches her and he thumps his head on the steering wheel a few times.

 

“No?” Danny asks, narrowing his eyes and shooting him a look.

 

“Well _Smooth Dog_ here was _infamous_ for his seduction techniques”

 

“Smooth Dog! Oh My God, that’s better than I ever could’ve hoped” Danny cries.

 

“Oh _yes,_ Steve’s favourite line was, and I quote ‘Hello miss, I’m Lieutenant commander McGarrett, would you like to have sex with me?’” Cath says.

 

Danny can’t stop laughing for a good few minutes, writhing in his seat. As much as he’s embarrassed about his less than stellar life choices, it’s nice to see him happy. And that the jet-lag hasn’t quite hit him yet.

 

“That’s… that’s…. I don’t even have words for how clueless you are. You’re so cute, like a puppy” Danny says, pinching his cheek.

 

“Aww, you two are so married!” Cath laughs.

 

The rest of the ride is Cath and Danny trading different pickup lines he’s used. Personally he doesn’t see anything wrong with them, they worked more often than not and they make Danny laugh. Still he has to cringe at some of them and wish that the traffic would just clear so he can escape this car. It’s a nice Range Rover, with all the mod-cons. They stopped at a coffee shop on the way and he’s glad for the hit, it’s getting toward eleven in Hawaii, which mean that soon he’d crash if it wasn’t for the caffeine.

 

When they pull up outside MI6, they flash their IDs to the guard at the gate and are waved through, being directed to some parking spaces outside the main building. He throws Danny’s coat at him with a smile, taking his hand as they make their way inside the imposing building.

 

He squeezes Danny’s hand, “You ready for this Danno”

Danny pauses and turns to him, wide smile on his face, “Ready as I’ll ever be babe”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been writing this since October and this is as done as it'll get. It's kinda implied that Danny, Steve and Cath end up going after Hesse together for an undisclosed length of time.
> 
> So I do have plans to continue this, I'm don't really want to do the whole fic of going after Hesse (This one covers like two months and it's 90,000 words...) but maybe I'll do some snapshots so important events. 
> 
> I'd also like to do the next part which would start just before canon, (I.e before going to extract Anton Hesse) then go from there... 
> 
> But right now I'm working on:  
> I've got a series of alphabet themed fics, an awesome xmas prompt that I have to fill, more Russian!Danny, more BAMF!Danny, and an amnesia fic!


End file.
